


Just You and Me

by JustSomeFiction



Category: Good Girls (TV), Graceland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie and Ruby are comedy gold, Beth is evil, Canon Compliant, F/M, I really don't know where this is going, Mick and Mike are besties, Slight divergence really, Stan makes an appearance, oneshots, related oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 101,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: Rio centered oneshots - set in a slight AU universe. All out favourite and not so favourite Good Girl and Graceland characters make an appearance. This was just ideas that I accumulated in one document. Requests are welcomed.
Relationships: Lucia Solano/Johnny Tuturro, Rio (Good Girls)/Lucia Solano, Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), others
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Coming Home To You

He walked into the apartment, shoulders tensed, a migraine slowly starting behind his eyes. All he wanted to do now was climb into bed and hoped none of his boys called him with a problem during the night. Times like these reminded him of the beginning, when things were starting up, before he was at the top. Always on the move, late nights, little sleep and fragile loyalty. Walking through the living area, he was surprised to see light coming from his bedroom. The sight he saw, gave him nostalgia – Lucia was fast asleep, a blanket wrapped around her and her face nestled into his pillow.

They’ve been together since the beginning. She was there, cleaning up his cuts and bruises at 2:00 am, waiting up for him in their one bedroom flat, blanket wrapped around her as she sat upright on their bed, his pillow usually between her arms. She was there through it all and is still here through everything now. Over the years he has tried to let her go, but she’s always fought back, refusing to consider an option of getting out and deep down he was too selfish to actually let her go.

Deciding to get ready for bed, before prying his pillow from her, he moved to the bathroom. Walking back into the room, he rolled his shoulders, sleep pants hanging low on his hips as he watched her sleep. Some nights he’d get back and she and Marcus would be snuggled under a blanket watching cartoons or reading a book, a mug of hot chocolate shared between the two of them. Other nights, he’d get back and she’d be waiting for him, pulling him into their bedroom and helping him relieve the tension that piled on during the day. Then there were nights like this, where she’d try to stay up, but ultimately fail and fall asleep with his pillow in her grip.

As he climbed into bed, she shifted, her arms immediately reaching for him, “Go back to sleep baby,” he gently pulled his pillow out of her grasp as he settled down. Moving closer to him, she buried her head into his neck, kissing his inked skin under his jaw.

“Hey,” her voice was thick with sleep, “missed you,” she mumbled into his neck as she drifted off again. Sometime in the middle of the night, he heard the sound of little feet making their way into the room and crawling onto his side of the bed – Marcus.

“Careful pop,” he mumbled, maneuvering the five year old between him and Lucia, careful not to wake her up. He snuggled into his father and fell asleep. Sighing to himself he looked over at his family, they were his, everything he did, was for them, it made nights like tonight worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: Pantry Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says...

They had to be quiet. Marcus was colouring in the lounge, totally oblivious to what was happening in the pantry. A few minutes ago, Lucia was reaching up trying to get something off one of the top shelves in the pantry, just as Rio stepped into the doorway. His eyes immediately trailing down to her lower half, clad in tights, noticing the absence of underwear lines.

“Little help please babe,” she laughed when she felt his presence. A few seconds later, she felt him press the length of his body against her, burying his face into her neck, one hand easily reaching the top shelf, gripping it lightly, while the other, trailed down the slightly exposed stomach and settled between her legs.

“Babe, Marcus,” she protested as his hand slipped into her tights, cupping her.

“Is preoccupied with his crayons,” he tugged her ear lob as he felt her wetness slowly coat his hand, “you feel so good mama,” he moaned into her neck, “so soft,” grinning against her skin as she slightly bent forward, pushing herself into his crotch, “gonna feel so good around me,” he yanked down her tights, biting his lip as she bent over fully, hands braced against one of the shelves. Not wasting their limited time, he pulled himself out and sank into her warmth, his hand splayed between her shoulder blades.

“Rio,” she moaned, “fuck baby,” feeling him stretch her out. His grip on her hips tightened as he gave a few forceful thrusts. Leaning over, his one hand trailed up and under her loose top and was pleased to find her braless.

“If I didn’t know better,” he groaned, circling one of her nipples, “I’d say you were expecting this mama,” by now the hand that was on her hip, was between her legs, circling her clit, she mewled at the multiple stimulations, “shh ma, gotta be quiet, don’t want our boy to come investigate, like last time,” he let out a rough chuckle. He picked up his pace, lifting her up, so her back was flush against his front. One hand wrapped firmly but gently around her neck, while the other was still circling her clit.

Lucia grabbed the nape of his neck, twisting towards him, drowning out her moans as she felt her orgasm build. She loved days like these, where they were home and there was no business to attend to. Most days like this started with wondering hands under the duvet covers or her waking up to his head between her legs and his hands holding her thighs in place.

“Rio I’m close,” she mewled as he fucked her, “so close baby.”

“Gonna fill you up so good mama,” he groaned, his movements becoming sloppy, “you taking me so good,” gripping onto her, “always take me so well, from the start.”

Soon he was drowning out her cries against his mouth as her body shook. Resting his forehead against the back of her head, he tried to settle his breathing. Her hands traced along his forearms that were wrapped around her waist. She was still clenching around him.

“We gotta get decent baby,” he mumbled, as he reached for the waistband of her tights, knowing he’d have to move quickly, to not mess as he pulled out. Once they both were decent, she turned around leaning against the shelves, looking up at him, her hands trailing along the lines of his tattoo. He looked down at her through hooded eyes, tilting her chin further up to kiss her.

“Mama, daddy,” Marcus' voice rang through the apartment just as he was deepening the kiss, “where is everyone?” Soon the five year old made his way into the kitchen and to the back where the pantry was situated, sending his parents a confused look.

“Hey pop,” Rio walked out, scooping his son up. Soon the three of them were making lunch, while Marcus recounted something that happened in the park yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided while writing this, it will be compliant to certain events in season 2...

They were lounging on the couch – Marcus was spending the weekend by his grandmother. The day didn’t start off ideally. He didn’t come home last night, his phone was off and Mick nor Mike knew where he was. When he walked in this morning at 5:00 am looking a bit worse for wear she silently cleaned him, before ripping into him. Turns out he was dealing with his group of housewives.

“I hate that she works for you,” she hissed.

“Lucia,” Rio pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You let her get away with murder,” she continued, “I mean obviously you would,” she scoffed, “you enjoy the fact that this woman practically pants after you,” there it was, “then she fucking shoots you,” she was going full speed now, down a hole she promised herself she’d never delve down again, “it’s like you can’t get enough of her, you keep going back and what,” throwing her hands up, “I’m just suppose to sit here and wait until you come home, no call or message, you didn’t even tell Mick or Mike where you were,” it seemed like something clicked, “why exactly didn’t your two right hand men know where you were?”

“Lucia,” he stood up from the couch, walking towards her slowly, “can you just listen ma,” she moved away from him.

“Why did you go alone Christopher?” she stood on the other side of the coffee table. She could tell he was losing patience with her, but right now she didn’t care. There was a rough patch in their marriage where they separated, leading to him sleep with Beth twice. It got him three bullets and at the end of it she came back. However, even though they sorted their shit out, Lucia wasn't going to get on board with the idea of Beth working for them. She didn't even know exactly who Beth Boland was until Rio found out Marcus had a friend named Jane whose mother was a PTA mom.

The fact that that lady wanted to worm her way into their son's life out of some form of guilt or retribution rubbed her the wrong way.

“She wanted to talk,” his hands were stuffed into his pockets, his jaw set, and eyebrow raised.

“I’m sure she did,” Lucia crossed her arms and let her eyes wander up and down his body.

“I can’t just let her off the hook Lucia,” he ground out, “she fucking shot me, she has a debt to pay now, you know the rules.”

She was about to pick up the vase of flowers on the table and throw it at his head, “Don’t start with that shit Rio.”

“What you want from me here Lucia?” he walked around the coffee table, grabbing her arms before she could move away, “Huh, what, you want me to tell you that I fucked her, cos I didn’t, she wanted to charm her way into more money and out of her debt, so I put her in her place and then gave her a job to do,” he ground out, before sighing, “I should have called and told you but I had loose ends to tie up,” she refused to look at him, tilting her chin to face him, “hey, you and me remember?”

“From now on I wanna go with,” she looked him square in the eyes, her tone leaving now room for discussion, “I don’t trust her Rio, she fucking put three bullets in you and tried to worm her way into our son’s life out of some weird sense of guilt,” she had no problem with Marcus being friends with Jane, she actually thought it was sweet that he made such a good friend, “and she thinks you’ll probably sleep with her again.”

“Aight,” he nodded, he knew he’d have to meet her halfway, it’s always been the two of them, he’s never kept anything from her and he wasn’t going to start now. So, he told her the truth.

Now he was slowly dozing off, head resting on her chest, while they watched Our Planet on Netflix. It was getting harder for him to stay awake as she stroked his head and bareback, soon he was lights out, his arms resting on either side of her body. Smiling, she bent down and kissed his head before turning her attention back to the screen. He woke up an hour later in the same position and simply moved down the length of her body, pulling her shorts down as he went. Looking up at her, he saw her eyes still focused on whatever she was watching. Kissing down her one thigh he gently hoisted her legs over his shoulders, feeling her sock covered feet hit is back. Placing a kiss right on her center before parting her folds and circling her slit with his tongue. His hands gripped her thighs while he licked her opening.

“Papi,” she moaned as he ate her out, her hands rubbing his head, before slipping one hand under her shirt, tweaking her nipples.

“So good mama,” he groaned against her, the vibration of his voice adding to the feeling, he slipped two fingers inside of her as he sucked her clit, pulling away, he pressed a kiss into her thigh, “why would I wanna give this up huh,” he curled his fingers, “ain’t nothing compared to this, to you and me Lucia,” he latched onto her clit again.

“Rio,” her toes started to curl, she slowly started to move her hips against his mouth, “yes,” he curled his fingers inside of her, “please,” the next thing she knew she was over the edge, gushing on his face. He licked her clean and continued to lick her even after her orgasm wore off.

“Feeling good ma?” he asked as he sucked a mark into her thigh, “Cos I ain’t done for the day.”

She knew that, he was going to fuck her until she was so overstimulated. Feeling him move up she spread her legs wider to accommodate him. He pushed her top up and pulled it over her head. Pulling him closer she kissed him before trailing her hands down his body, her fingers dancing along the contour of his torso. Biting her lip, she reached between the two of them, soaking her hand in her own wetness, before reaching into his track pants and gave him a squeeze.

“Fuck that was hot ma,” he groaned as she rubbed her wetness over the head of his dick.

He helped her shove his pants off before lining up with her entrance, “Look at me,” his voice was rough and deep, he ran his had between her folds, nudging her clit, “wanna see you as I fill you Lucia,” looking up at him, her face opened up as he slowly pushed into her, “that’s my girl,” he groaned as he sank deeper.

Starting up a steady pace he moved in and out of her, feeling her clench around him. Her hands gripped his forearms for leverage as he fucked into her. Soon she was coming again as he sucked on her neck, her climax shaking through her. Regardless, he kept his pace.

“I wanna get a few more out of you before I fill you up Lucia,” he kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth. Soon she was coming again and again. By the third orgasm, his fingers were massaging her clit and he was sucking a few marks into her neck.

Grabbing onto his wrist between them, “It’s too much,” looking down at her through hooded eyes he smirked, “baby,” her voice came out in a whine as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Shh,” he leaned down, resting his forehead against her, “I gotchu baby,” he sped up, feeling his orgasm building up, “gonna fill you up so good.”

“Shit,” she moaned as another orgasm hit her, just as she felt him tense up, before fucking her harder as his hit him, locking her ankles around his waist she pulled him deeper into her, feeling his warmth spread into her, “fill me up baby,” she bit his ear lob as her nails scratched along his back. Somehow he managed to grab her discarded t-shirt and slip it under her.

“Can’t mess up this couch,” he chuckled, “you’d never let me fuck you on it again if I did.”

“Smart man,” she laughed, her expression soft and open as she cupped his face, her eyes closing as he pulled out of her. He gave her a look that she knew all too well. Biting her lip she opened her legs, showing him the mess they made.

Running his hands up and down her legs, he sank two fingers into her, “Still so tight, even after I fuck a few orgasms out of you mami,” he grinned, “I ain’t done with you yet,” pulling his fingers out of her, he brought them to her lips, watching her suck them clean.


	4. Chapter 4: The King Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set a bit in the past.   
> I got inspiration from 1x04 - the scene from the birthday party.

His mother always hosted block parties. For as long as he could remember. Everyone and their uncle would be invited, no one ever came empty handed and no one left empty handed. It was a way she kept control of everything while his father ran the streets and after his father's death, it was her way of making sure Ernesto Solano didn't destroy the loyalty they had left. She maintained a reputation and was respected amongst everyone, even their rivals. If anyone was ever to hurt her there would be a turf war.

Her parties were something special and there was something for everyone. She threw one almost every month or every few months, never needing a reason. However, today she had a reason, it being Marcus’ fifth birthday. Lucia and Rio always protested when she threw parties on behalf of their son, stating he was too young to appreciate it. She shut them down quickly enough.

Rio had been gone for a few days, sorting out a few of their businesses out of town. To say he was annoyed that he may have missed his son's birthday was an underestimate. When he had to do unnecessary business that could be avoided, he was already in a bad mood, when the business interfered with his family time, he became wound up and unpredictable. A few people almost got shot this morning but the thought of having to ask Mick and Mike to clean up a body and get lectured on why both he and Marcus uncles were late, stopped him.

Leaning against the door frame, looking out at the yard and everyone, his eyes landed in his wife. Fuck she looked good in that dress he thought. She wore a simple floral dress, with a slit on one side. It wasn't too tight but hugged the curve of her breasts perfectly and accentuated her figure. He noticed some of the other ladies sending her looks and shook his head, some things never changed.

He also noticed some of the guys checking her out and his jaw clenched a little. These young guys, who haven't gotten their dick wet yet, really be checking out a married woman at her son's birthday party. Not just any woman, but the wife of a crime lord.

Damn all he wanted to do was bend her over something and bury himself in her. As if feeling eyes on her, she turned her head in his direction. He looked at her and smirked, his hands behind his back. Lucia knew he was watching her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of following him into the house just yet. She spared a glance at him before continuing her conversation with one of the young guys from the neighbourhood, who decided it was wise to hit on a gang leader's wife. A few moments later Marcus ran up to her and all her attention was directed at her son.

Rio watched Lucia crouch down in front of Marcus, the slit in her dress riding up just a bit, revealing more of her thigh. The little boy was hopping in place as he asked his mother something. His wife laughed and kissed his son on his nose before he ran off. He watched her pick up an empty tray and make her way towards the house. Smirking he moved inside and waited for her.

Feeling his hands resting on her hips she set the platter down on the counter, “Hey mama,” he moved her hair to the side, placing a kiss on the exposed skin, “you look good.”

She missed him and she was worried he wouldn't be back in time for the birthday party, but here he was. Sighing as he pulled her flush against his chest, she ran her hands along his forearms.

“Did Marcus see you yet?”

“Nah he's too hopped on the sugar right now,” Rio chuckled, “kid's gonna be knocked out early tonight.”

She let him turn her around and push her slightly against the counter, kissing along her neck. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she stroked his head. Pulling his head to hers, she kissed him hard. They were both busy the last few days, him being gone and her working a few double shifts at the hospital, there wasn't a lot of contact between them in that time.

“Oh hell no,” a voice came from the back door, “nah ah, you two are not making another one while celebrating the first one's birthday,” his mother stood with her hands on her hips.

They both froze, looking sheepishly at the very annoyed lady at the door. Remembering that the lady at the door was his mother, Rio let go of Lucia and went to greet his mother.

“Hey ma,” he bent down to kiss her cheek, opening his arms to hug, but was stopped by an empty chip bowl being shoved into his stomach.

“Fill this,” she moved passed him and towards the kitchen counter.

“Mama,” Rio sent his mother a surprised look.

“And what,” she ignored him and continued her rant, “you couldn't call to tell us you'd be late?”taking the platter from Lucia.

“I had to work ma,” Lucia had to stifle a laugh as her husband turned into a sixteen year old version of himself.

“I don't care,” she snapped, there was no anger in her eyes though, “out there you're the boss but here I'm the boss,” stopping as she walked past him, balancing a tray on one arm, “and in here you're my son who listens to what I tell him to do, so fill that and no funny business in the kitchen,” pausing to look back at Lucia and then her son, “there's a perfectly good bedroom upstairs if you two want to give me another grandchild,” before going back outside she turned her cheek for him to kiss, “I'm glad you're here mijo,” she patted his cheek.

The two of them just looked at one another. He set the bowl on the table before wrapping his arms around her again.

“Oh no,” Lucia laughed, pushing him away, “I can't believe you got me into trouble with Mrs Ramirez.”

His mother's reputation was well known in the neighborhood. Everyone respected her and what she did for the community. It was many girls' goal in the area to become her daughter in law, but evidently that position was always meant for Lucia. Many mothers pushed their daughters to try and win Rio over, however their plans always failed. It didn't stop many of the women in the area from sending her the evil eye over the years or commenting on the way she dressed or how involved she was in the business. The word ‘puta’ was even thrown around a few hours ago before Rio showed up but she never took them to heart.

“Come on,” he drawled, “we'll be quick,” slipping his hand under her dress, playing with the fabric over her ass.

Before he could do anything else, the back door swung open again, this time a shorter figure stepped in. They couldn't see him but they heard him.

“Mama, Abuela said there's a surprise in the kitchen for me,” he sounded excited, gasping when he saw his father, “daddy!” the five year old raced towards his father who scooped him up.

“Happy birthday pa,” Rio lifted him up, kissing his forehead. The little boy wrapped his hands around his father's neck, burying his head into his shoulder.

"I missed you," Marcus looked at his father, smiling.

"Missed you too pop," Rio kissed his forehead, "you been good for mama while I was gone?"

The little boy nodded, looking at his mother for confirmation, "Yes he was," she leaned into Rio's side. Soon Rio’s mother called them back outside, for cake.

**Later**

Rio was lounging on a chair with Lucia on his lap. Marcus as they predicted was knocked out and is currently napping on his grandmother's bed. They were chatting with his sisters, Charlie, Mike and Mick. His eyes trailed down her outfit once more.

“Go upstairs mama,” he whispered when no one was paying attention, squeezing her hips as he gently pushed her up. Rolling her eyes playfully she got up.

“I'm gonna go check on the birthday boy,” she told the group, “poor kid is probably in a sugar coma.”

“I'll go with,” Rio got up, ignoring the look Chuck sent him as Mike nudged Mick, “piss off motherfuckers.”

Lucia laughed as she pulled him by the hand, not paying attention to the ladies who were sending her death glares. She was going to fuck the king in his childhood bedroom and she didn't care if any of these bitches had a problem with it.

They made their way up the stairs. Rio’s hands already under her dress, pulling at her panties. Shutting the door of his old bedroom, she leaned against it.

“Missed you Cia,” he said as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, before bending down and kissing her, picking her up in the process and pushing her against the door. Her hands immediately started to unbutton his shirt.

Pulling away, he bit his lip as his hands gripped her thighs, “This dress does shit to me mama,” he growled as he used one hand to unbuckle his belt, “wanted to fuck you the moment I walked into the yard Lucia,” she moaned as he rubbed himself against her opening, “then I see you talkin to some dumbasses who think they can have a taste.”

Everyone in the neighbourhood knew never to even try their luck with her, but Rio still reminded the younger guys where they belonged.

Soon he was fucking her against the door. Lucia held onto him tightly as he thrust into her, biting his clothed shoulder to prevent herself from screaming. They were separated for only three days, but even that was too much for two people who have been together since they were teenagers. They didn't even make it out of their top layers of clothing. He simply shoved her panties to the side and slammed into her.

“Papi,” she moaned, feeling that familiar pull in her stomach. He swallowed her cries against his mouth as she game, her nails digging into his shoulders. A few moments later, he held her firmly as he spent himself in her. Resting his forehead against hers, he licked his lips, pulling out of her and putting her panties back in place before anything could drip out.

“You gonna walk around like this for the rest of the day baby,” he said, no room for arguments.

She nodded before pulling him back for a few more kisses, “Yes papi,” she giggled, before deepening the kiss. Pulling away, she stroked his cheek, her legs still around his waist.

"Was worried for a bit," she said, "thought you'd be late or miss it."

He licked his lip, looking down at her, "Nah mami," he trailed kisses down her neck and down to her cleavage, "wasn't gonna let some dumb fucks make me miss our son's birthday," he was mouthing her breast. She laughed, closing her eyes at the feeling, her hands stroking his head.

When they were done, she pulled him towards his mother's room to check up on Marcus. The little boy was still knocked out, having been placed in the center of the bed to prevent him from rolling off, a tiny bit of drool running down the side of his mouth. The room was a bit chilly as the sun started to set, so she pulled one of the throws over him, kissing his head gently.

“Like father like son,” she joked, before sighing, “can't believe he's five already.”

“Kid's growing up,” Rio wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched Marcus nap, “soon he'll be bringing home his own Lucia,” he didn't anticipate the elbow to the gut and laughed at the look his wife gave him.

“Please,” she groaned, “let's not even go there,” knowing what his mother went through with all the girls that was pushed onto him in the area, “remember what your mother went through.”

He laughed, “Come on ma,” he squeezed her hips as he sat them down on the bed, “why you think I said when he brings a Lucia home?”

“Ma held her ground cos she just wanted you,” he kissed her cheek, “got the same lecture everyday from the age of sixteen to twenty of how I need to show up and whatnot before some other guy comes along.”

“And there were tons of other guys,” she teased, laughing at the look he gave her, kissing his nose, “jokes, we both know the ones who even tried their luck had a death wish.”

It was true, as soon as word got out Rio had his eyes on her, everyone backed away. The ones who tried anything were the ones who wanted to gain control of his territory, not that any succeeded. Either she dealt with them or he did.

“Dumbasses,” he mumbled into her hair. Just then Marcus started to wake up. Seeing his parents, he pulled the throw off himself and sat on Lucia's lap, who in turn was sitting on Rio’s lap.

“Hey mijo,” Lucia wrapped her arms around him, “had a good nap?”

He nodded, his fingers tracing the outline of his father's tattoo, “On which birthday can I get a drawing?”

The little boy has always had a fascination with his father's tattoos, especially the ones on his arms and neck. At times he would trace Lucia's tattoos too but she didn't have any bold pieces display.

“When you can pay for one,” was all Rio said.

“Okay,” Marcus smiled.

“So what you wish for pop?” Rio shifted slightly, leaning against the headboard, pulling them with him.

“I can't tell you,” the little boy looked aghast, causing his parents to laugh.

“How bout I guess?” Marcus shook his head.

“You really not gonna tell your ole man?”

Marcus just nodded, “That's cold pop.”

Lucia kissed his head and then her husband's head, “Love my boys."


	5. I'll Be Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio's initial reaction to Fine and Frugal being hit. How does Lucia handle his outbursts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!   
> I take recommendations 
> 
> x

He stormed into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. One of their shops were hit by some suburban housewives. Pulling out his phone he called Mick, telling him to get Mike and Jakes and get over here. Walking past the lounge he didn’t notice the shocked faces of his mother and wife or the slightly distraught look of his son as he went straight to his office. Lucia looked over at their son, who seemed a bit startled, kissing his head lovingly, she got up to find out what had come over her husband.

“Wanna tell me what’s gotten into you?” Lucia leaned against the door, arms crossed. They had a strict rule about outbursts in their home, especially in front of Marcus. Rio rocked his jaw, his anger slowly fading away as his behaviour dawned on him. Sitting back in his chair, he explained the problem to Lucia, who simply listened to him.

Walking around the desk she sighed, “Ok,” sliding onto it, she nodded, “I get why you’re upset, but it still doesn’t justify the spectacle you put up outside, in front of your son and mother,” it didn’t matter how angry he was or how stressed he was, she would never tolerate his outbursts or mood swings.

“Fuck,” he muttered, knowing she had a point, “I’ll go sort it out ma,” as he got up, she pushed him down, sitting on his lap.

“Calm down first,” she stroked his cheek, “I can still see steam coming out of your ears,” kissing his forehead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging the nape of his neck, “I know everything you do is for us babe and we love you,” she cupped his face, lightly kissing him. She could still feel the tension in his shoulders.

“Why I feel like there’s a but coming?” His eyes were closed, jaw clenched.

“No buts,” she laughed, “just making a statement,” smiling she bent down and kissed him, “if you come into our home like that again, then there’s gonna be a lot of buts,” with that she got up and made her way out of the office.

A few minutes later, he walked into the lounge where his mother and Lucia were having coffee and Marcus was laying on his stomach colouring. Both women looked up as he came in. Smiling sheepishly, he made his way over to his mother kissing her on the cheek.

“Hi Ma,” who simply raised her eyebrow, before looking at her grandson then son again. Sighing, he sat down next to Marcus who seemed to be really focused.

“Hey pop,” Marcus looked up at his father and smiled, “what you drawin’?”

“I’m colouring a picture for you,” the five year old continued to colour in what appeared to be a bird, “so you can cheer up,” sitting up, he revealed a picture of a bird, “it’s to match your tattoo.”

His kid really was something else, smiling he reached out and lifted his son onto his lap, “Daddy didn’t mean to scare you earlier,” Marcus nodded, “sometimes daddy doesn’t think.”

“I know,” Marcus leaned into him, “I think that’s why mama tells aunt Chuck and Uncle Mike that you think out of your butt sometimes.”

Rio raised an eyebrow and looked up at Lucia, who simply winked at him, “Does she now?” Marcus just nodded, “Hey pop, what else does she say about me when I ain’t around?” Before he could respond to his dad, they heard the front door open and Mick and Mike made their way into the lounge.

“You gonna tell me later pop, your old man’s gotta go work real quick,” kissing his son’s head he got up, sending Lucia a look before going back to the office.

**Later**

“So, daddy thinks out of his ass sometimes,” his voice floated through the room, she didn’t look up from her book as he shut the bedroom door.

“Or with his dick,” she responded while flipping the page, “depends how stupid he’s being at that moment.”

“Is that right?” walking towards her side of the bed, sitting down next to her, “last time I checked, you liked it when I thought with my dick,” his arms resting on either side of her, bending his head to place a kiss along her neck. Before he could do anything else, his phone rang. She felt him tense up, her eyes still on her book.

“What,” he snapped into the phone, “a’ight, give me thirty minutes,” ending the call, he let out a frustrated breath, “baby,” looking at her.

“Go,” she put her book down, pulling him closer by his jacket, “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“Could use back up,” he slid his hand up her blanket covered thigh, “need to go stake out a building, keep tab on one of my boys, make sure he ain’t playing us,” he went back to kissing her neck, “could take the G Wagon and some blankets mami.”

She used to go with him, but since Marcus came along, they decided she’d run their more legitimate businesses for safety reasons. It wasn’t as fun as joining him on jobs but they knew the risks so tried to limit them as much as possible.

“Rio,” she chuckled, “we can’t leave him alone.”

“My mom’s here.”

“Baby.”

“Come on ma,” he looked at her, biting his lip, “when last you live on the wild side?”

“Married you didn’t I?” she laughed, picking up her book again, “Besides we’re not old enough yet to consider sex in the car as living on the wild side.”

Rio huffed, “Yeah but we young enough to have sex in a G Wagon parked outside a warehouse,” pulling her close, he gave her a look that always worked on her when they were teenagers. She smiled and looked down, “What’s with that smile mama?”

“Nothing,” cupping his face, she kissed him, “haven’t seen that face in a while.”

“What face?” his brow crinkled.

“Christopher’s face,” she whispered.

“I’m still here Cia,” he replied, “still the same Christopher mami.”

“I know,” she smiled, gently pushing him away, “so,” she took his hand, sliding it under the blankets, “go work baby,” placing it on her bare thighs, “then come back to this,” sliding it further until he was cupping her bare pussy, “or,” she bit her lip as he trailed a finger through her wetness, her hand still on top of his, “you could always let the boys handle it,” pulling his hand out from under the blanket and brought his soaked fingers to her lips, “and you stay here with me,” sucking his finger into her mouth.

“You playin’ dirty ma,” he smirked, “but I gotta go,” pulling her closer and moving a stray hair out of her face, “what kind of boss would I be if I just let them do the heavy lifting while I’m balls deep in my girl?” he purred the last bit.

“A bad one,” she bit his lip, “one they can easily dispose of,” it’s something she made him cautious of over the years, after they disposed of their old boss.

“That’s right mami,” his jaw clenched, “so you keep this,” he slid his hand between her legs, “good and wet for me until I get back,” licking his lips, “cos Ima take you so good later ma.”

"Be careful," she kissed him.

"Always mami," he kissed her before leaving.

He walked back into the room not even two hours later, his knuckles were bloodied, lip slightly busted and he was a bit angry, but at least their problem was dealt with. Looking at him, Lucia got out of bed, resting her hands on his shoulders, gently removing his coat.

“Sorted?”

Simply nodding he slipped his hands under her sleep shirt – one of his old tees – cupping her ass, “The lil bitch put up a fight though, but I think we sent a very clear message,” he let her push him towards the bed, climbing onto his lap. Immediately he pulled his top off of her, hands sliding along her curves.

Kissing him deeply, tasting the blood slightly on his lip, she slid off him, moving to kneel between his legs. Looking up at him, she slid her hands over his jean clad thighs, before tugging his zipper down, his eyes never left her. Soon she was running her tongue over his head, while slowly moving her hand along his dick. Relaxing her throat she took him as deep as she could, his long fingers resting in her hair.

“Fuck Lucia,” he hissed as he hit the back of her throat. He didn’t want to finish like this, not after everything that happened earlier with his rotten egg. Pulling her up so she was straddling him. Lucia started trailing kisses along his jaw as she unbuttoned his shirt, soon enough she was shoving it off his shoulders, laying kisses along his neck and shoulders. They both hissed as she sank down onto him. Slowly she started moving, reveling in the feeling of being filled by him, his hands on her hips, his lips trailing along her breasts. Soon he was gripping her hips, moving her along himself, while she held onto his shoulders.

“Rio,” burying her face in his neck, as he gripped her hips

“You gonna be good and come for me mama?” burying his face between her breasts he sucked on the skin. She clenched around him, holding onto his shoulders as she spasmed around him.

Later as they were laying in bed, he was still buried in her, she trailed her fingers along the lines of his tattoo. His arms were wrapped around her, his knuckles stroking her cheek, watching her slowly fall asleep. He kissed her head as he shut his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6: Protecting His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tough doing what he does and having a family, especially when he has to be away from them to handle rotten eggs. 
> 
> I take requests x

“Mama,” Marcus walked into the office rubbing at his eyes with his little fists, it was late and Lucia was still going over some documents, unable to sleep. Looking up she watched her son make his way over to her, stifling a yawn as he walked.

“What you doing out of bed baby?” rolling the chair out slightly, she lifted him onto her lap, where he immediately snuggled into her warmth.

“Can’t sleep,” he looked up at her and then his eyes shifted to one of the picture frames on the desk – it was of the three of them, “I miss daddy.”

Smiling at her son, she wrapped her arms around him, her eyes also resting on the framed picture – Rio loved his pictures, especially those of the people who were important to him. He was currently dealing with some underlings who thought they could pull a fast one on him and take over and had been gone for almost a week.

“I miss him too baby,” she squeezed him tighter, “but he’s gonna come home soon.”

“You smell like him,” he scrunched his nose up, making Lucia laugh – she was wearing his favourite black hoodie, something she did when he was gone for long periods of time.

“This is daddy’s hoodie pop,” she placed a kiss on his head, an idea springing to mind, “why don’t we go get you one of daddy’s hoodies to wear to bed?” his little face immediately lit up. A few minutes later, he was draped in a way too large hoodie that covered his little feet.

Marcus stayed cuddled into her while she finished her work, playing with a few strands of her hair. Now and then he’d ask random questions or tell her a story. They sat like that, in their own little bubble for an hour – Marcus having dozed off a few minutes ago - when there was movement coming from the front of the apartment. Lucia stiffened before she heard the familiar rhythm of the footsteps, sighing in relief.

Rio rolled his shoulders as he walked into his home. The week was long and tense, so many people had to be dealt with and so many messes had to be cleaned up. It’s been a while since he had to leave his family for so long, which put him in an even more vengeful state of mind. However, now, he was home, having dealt with a potential threat to his family. Peeping into Marcus' room, he saw the empty bed and rumpled sheets, assuming his son was curled next to his wife. However, for some reason his blood ran cold when he saw the untouched bed. Trying not to jump to conclusion and feeling the weight of the gun in his back jean pocket, he moved through the rest of the apartment, when he noticed the light coming from the office. Leaning against the office door watching relief wash over his wife’s face.

“Hey mama,” he smiled, walking towards them he bent down, kissing her gently before taking in their appearance, “what’s going on here?” raising an eyebrow at their matching attire – his attire.

“He missed daddy,” she stroked Marcus’ hair gently, the movement rousing the little boy out of his sleep, his eyes widening when he saw his father.

“Daddy!” launching himself onto Rio, who almost fell over, “I missed you.”

“Woah,” regaining his balance and balancing his son on his leg, “hey pop,” hugging him tightly. Marcus started telling him everything he missed over the week, but soon the excitement caught up to him and he was stifling yawn after yawn.

“Okay papi,” Lucia got up, looking at her boys, “time for bed.”

“But mama, I wanna tell dad-“ he was interrupted by a yawn.

“You can tell daddy everything tomorrow.”

“Come on pop, how bout I tuck you in yeah,” this seemed to work for their son, who ceased his protests.

A few minutes later, Rio sauntered back into the office, looking less relaxed than before. Lucia watched him for a few seconds before getting up and making her way towards him around the desk. Sliding her arms around his neck, she gently stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Pulling away when he didn’t reciprocate, she frowned slightly. He had a look on his face that she hadn’t seen in years.

“What happened?” placing her hands on his chest, she looked up at him, “Christopher?”

Shaking his head, “Nothing Lucia,” he wrapped his arms around her, “I dealt with it,” he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, “sent a message to anyone who even thinks of trying to take what’s mine,” his hands held he, the way he looked at her and the way he held onto her made it clear he meant her.

They’ve been in situations like this before, however this one was a bit more intense. Many times, either some of the men who were loyal to her uncle or rival gangs would try and get to her in order to destroy him, but they soon realised that was a mistake on their behalf.

“We built this fucking empire baby,” he almost growled, “you and me,” kissing her as he walked them out of the office and towards their bedroom, “ain’t nobody gonna take it from us and no one gonna take my queen from me,” he shut the door behind them before placing her on the bed, covering her body with his.

She helped him take his clothes off, not caring where she threw it, once he was naked, she pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Grunting into her mouth, his hands slid under his hoodie, pulling down her panties, “Sit on my face Lucia, wanna taste that pussy.”

Without hesitation, she kissed him before settling above his head, holding onto the headboard with one hand and lifting the hoodie up with the other to give him better access. His hands immediately gripped her thighs and pulled her down. Gasping, she braced herself against the headboard feeling his tongue flick her clit. Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he started eating her out, his lips sucking onto her and his tongue moving in and out of her. It didn’t take long for her to come.

“Fuck Rio,” she came, her hand moving from the headboard to rest on his head, “baby please,” she loved this. Loved feeling his mouth on her and his grip tighten around her. At times she forgot how strong he was, then he’d hold her in place like this and she’d be reminded. He didn’t stop eating her out.

“Baby it’s too much,” she didn’t even recognize her own voice, “too sensitive,” he carried on eating her, his knuckles almost turning white from the death grip he had on her hips. When she came again, he licked her one last time before letting go of her. Moving down she straddled his hips, letting the hoodie fall back in place, as she sank down onto him, her head tilting backwards as she felt the familiar stretch. Rio shifted, looping his arm around her waist as he scooted to the rest against the headboard.

“I love you so goddamn much mami,” he groaned into her neck. Her nails scraped along his shoulders as he hit a spot deep inside of her, “you’re mine,” his hands gripped onto her hips, as he shoved the hoodie up to see where they were connected “this pussy is mine,” his thrusts were becoming erratic, “all of you is mine,” flicking her clit he continued, “this pussy stretches round me just right,” her hands were braced against his shoulders as she looked down and watched his fingers circle her clit, biting her lip.

“Please,” she mewled, as he fucked into her, lurching forward to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, it was sloppy as her tongue licked inside his mouth. Soon she was gushing over his dick as she came.

He chuckled, “Fuck Lucia,” looking down at the mess she made, “you making a mess baby,” holding her hips in place her fucked up into her, “ready for me mami?” she nodded, resting her forehead against his as she felt him moving in and out of her exhausted body, her center accepting his load as he came inside of her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, her hands trailing along his hard torso, his head was resting against the headboard, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Leaning forward, she slowly let him slip out of her as she rested on her knees, her hands resting on his shoulders as she looked down at him.

His eyes opened to look at her and she smiled weakly, before lowering her head and kissed him. Sighing into the kiss she let her body collapse onto his, letting his arms keep her upright.

“You good?” he asked, stroking her cheek, she nodded, “you sure?” she nodded again, “Good,” he chuckled.

The next morning Rio was laying against the headboard, staring at her while she slept, she was still wearing the hoodie. Shifting in her sleep she moved closer to his warmth, her legs locked around his, her hand resting on his chest.

“You’re staring,” she mumbled against his neck.

“Can’t help it ma,” he licked his lower lip. She laughed, slowly stretching, before turning and placing kisses on his chest, moving up towards his neck and finally to his face.

“You ok?” she kissed his chin.

“Yeah,” kissing her good morning before rolling them over, however, before they could do anything else, they heard the familiar scurrying of little feet, groaning a little Rio buried his face into the crook of her neck, “the day that kid brings a girl home, I’ma get even,” he mumbled.

Lucia laughed, pushing him off her as the door opened and Marcus' little head popped out from behind it, “Is daddy awake?” he asked his mother who nodded, motioning for him to climb onto her side of the bed. Luckily they were accustomed to their son crawling into bed with them during the night that both of them were at least moderately clothed.

“Hey pop,” still laying on his stomach, Rio turned his head towards his son, “what’s up?” this was the longest he’d been gone from Marcus, so he didn’t mind his son’s clinginess. Marcus was still wearing the very large hoodie as he moved from his mother’s lap to snuggle into his father.

“Can we play soccer today at the park?”

“Yeah,” Rio smiled at him, turning onto his back, so that the five year old could see his face, “what else you wanna do?”

Marcus launched into a list of things they could do for the day.


	7. Chapter 7: Better Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpse into life before he was the big boss. A little bit of plot and overall theme peaking its head in here. 
> 
> I take request

“We gonna live in a big house someday ma,” he stroked her cheek, both of them sweaty and out of breath, laying on top of the covers, “gonna make it to the top, me and you,” he bent down, kissing a trail down her jaw and into the crook of her neck. She wanted to respond, tell him, she didn’t need the big house, the money, any of it, but no words could come out as he slid back into her. They were just a pair of twenty year olds who were trying to survive.

“Lucia,” he groaned into her neck, as she clenched around him, “fuck mama,” sucking on her neck he fucked deeper into her, her legs locked around him. Pulling out of her, he turned her onto her stomach, pulling her to her knees. Slamming into her again, her head resting on his pillow, clutching the sheets underneath her. 

He came back to their little studio apartment an hour ago, in high spirits, and went on about how he, Mick and Mike were given a branch today, something that would give them a bit more power to overthrow her uncle soon. Apparently Ernesto was slowly starting to give his game away.

“Rio,” she moaned, pushing back against him, her hands travelling between her legs and circling her clit, "baby please."

“You gonna come for me mama?” he groaned, “you feel so good baby, so soft and warm, that just for me huh?” licking her neck as he continued to whisper filth into her ear, “Fuck Lucia,” he held her as she milked every drop of him, "that's it mama take it all in."

Afterwards, once he cleaned her up and they were laying under the blankets, she looked up at him and smiled, “Hey,” leaning forward, brushing her lips against his, “you know I don’t need the fancy house and money right,” stroking his chin, “as long as we’re together.”

Smiling, he tightened his arms around her, “I know mama,” he knew that too well, but he still wanted to give her the world. He laced his fingers through hers, while his other hand trailed down her side, cupping her ass, pulling her closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Office Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always knock before entering the office - unless you want a bullet in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one.   
> Let me know.   
> I take requests x

Lucia strolled into the warehouse, nodding at Mick who was speaking to some new guys. She was a bit surprised that they were even recruiting people at the moment. There have been a few slip ups by some of the underlings, that Rio was a bit uneasy about hiring new help, especially from outside their territory. Glancing at the group, she noticed some of them eyeing her, which confirmed that these guys weren't from their side of the world and didn't know who she was. Pulling her coat tighter around herself, her eyes scanned the area for her boyfriend.

"He's in the office Cia," Mike hollered, leaning over one of the workstations.

Walking into the back office she found him, back turned to the door, working with some counterfeit bills. She placed the bag of food on the desk, before walking towards him. Standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his middle, stretching up to place a kiss on the back of his neck.

“How’s the king doing?” she rubbed his stomach, resting her head on his back, “He feels a bit tense.”

Her boyfriend just grunted, causing her to sigh, “Rio,” biting his shoulder blade, laughing when he hissed. Turning around he stared down at her, looking annoyed and tired.

“I brought you dinner baby,” she smiled, pointing at the bag she placed on the table, “and I may have also brought dessert,” she winked at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, biting his lip as he looked over her.

“How bout we skip dinner and just have dessert mami,” he bent down, kissing her neck.

“Rio,” she laughed, “I meant I actually brought dessert.”

“I know,” he mumbled into her neck, “I’m having it now.”

“Baby,” she pushed him gently, he did not look impressed, “I got those churros you like so much.”

"Later mama," he kissed her, pulling her close again, this time more gently. Slowly she relaxed and gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

He was fucking her against one of the walls in the office. His breath hot against her neck, scruff scratching the skin, one hand holding her leg up, the other buried into her hair. They haven’t had sex in a week – both busy and now with Mike and Mick deciding to bring in new recruits, they’d probably see less of one another. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge. Before she could enjoy her orgasm the door swung open. She felt Rio tense up.

“Fuck, sorry boss,” whoever was at the door immediately realised their mistake and slammed the door shut.

Lucia looked at her boyfriend whose head was turned to the door, jaw clenched and a murderous look in his eyes. Whoever barged in was obviously new, because everyone knew when the two of them were alone in the office, it was a no go zone. Mick and Mike came up with that rule a while back after a few newbies ended up getting shot.

Despite his annoyance when underlings walked in on them, he seemed to have no preservation when it came to people they knew walking in on them. She recalled a time in high school when he fucked her in his room and Mick walked in on them and he just continued thrusting into her.

“Babe,” she turned his head to look at her, his eyes scrunching shut in frustration.

“Fucking newbies,” he was pissed. If there was one thing he hated, it was letting people see what Lucia and he had. She was his and he was hers. No one was allowed to see her like that, but him.

“Hey, look at me,” she rubbed his jaw, kissing his neck, “come on baby,” she clenched around him, as a reminder that he was still deep in her, “fuck your girl Christopher,” she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he started moving again.

“Yes,” tightening her grip around his shoulders she matched his thrusts, “fuck Rio,” she basically squealed as he hit one of her sweet spots.

Gripping her neck, he looked down at her, “Whose girl are you?” he sped up his thrusts, “Who this pussy belong to?” he all but growled, when she didn't respond, he accentuated his thrusts, “Lucia.”

“You,” she mustered, “you Rio.”

Holding her in place he sped up. Soon they both were spent. Pushing her panties back in place, he kissed her, holding her against the wall. They stayed like that for a few moments, exploring one another's mouths.

Looking over at the now cold food on the table she sighed, “Foods probably cold,” resting her head against his shoulder. He grunted lowly, running his hands over her arms and down her body as he kissed her neck.

“Come on,” he pulled away, "let's go, can heat it up at home, I ain't feeling being here with these bitches."

She nodded, waiting for him to collect his things before they headed out. Slinging his arm over her shoulder they walked out. The same guys who were checking her out earlier were now trying so hard to look anywhere but at her.

"Yo, Mick, Mike, I'm outta here for the night," he called over to them, "and teach your newbies the office rule."


	9. Chapter 9: Passion Through Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending Rio pictures and joking around about posting them on social media, is a dangerous game to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from.
> 
> Side plot, Lucia is an ER nurse but she helps out with some of the side businesses and has an Instagram page.

He was listening to this man ramble on and on, trying to talk himself out of the shit show he was in. Rio could feel a migraine start building up behind his eyes. Why couldn't people just do the work and not try and screw him over. Letting his gaze sweep over the pathetic idiot who was all but groveling on the floor he pulled his phone out and scrolled through any unread messages. Lucia's name was pinned to the top of his chat list. Tapping on her name, he clenched his jaw.

She sent him an innocent enough message, a simple I miss you, but the visual she sent with it was anything but innocent. Staring at the picture of his girl laying on their bed, on her side, staring at the camera in a red lace set. The next picture that came through was of her sitting with her legs tucked underneath her and her back facing the camera. The absence of a bra strap made it clear she was topless. She was teasing him.

‘These pictures are too good to keep private, might just post some on instagram… ‘

He was on the verge of smashing the phone when the guy on the floor's voice disrupted him. Now he just wanted to end this guy not only for screwing him but for keeping him from being deep inside of Lucia. His phone went off again, this time it pushed him into action. Sitting upright in bed, with her hair cascading over her breast, was his girl, with two fingers buried deep inside of her, the picture being taken with a timer and strategically taken from the neck down. The caption sent him over the edge ‘Waiting for the King to fuck me raw…. ‘

Rising from the desk he stalked towards the man.

“Boss please,” the man pleaded.

Sighing, he raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Initially he was going to drag this out, send a message, but going home to Lucia seemed like a more enticing idea than that.

“I want pieces of him sent to the different territories,” he ordered as he walked out of the warehouse.

**At home**

He shut the door behind him. Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets he walked into his home. Rolling his shoulders as he walked further into the house. He was worked up and in need of his wife, especially after all those pictures and texts she sent him.

Peeping into Marcus' bedroom he found Lucia tucking him in. Walking into the room he smiled at his son, whose face immediately lit up.

“Hey pop,” he sat on the side of the bed, focusing his eyes on his son and not his wife, “what we reading tonight?”

“Mama was telling me the story of how you and her met,” he smiled at his mother, who kissed his head.

Glancing at his wife, he rocked his jaw, “Is that right?” resting his chin on his fist he smirked, “She tell you how she couldn't keep her eyes off me?”

Lucia scoffed and Marcus shook his head, “Mama said you kept running after her and she said no,” Rio raised an eyebrow, she was really pushing him tonight it seemed.

“Aight pop,” he switched on his night light, “that's enough story time,” kissing his son's forehead, he glanced at Lucia again, “tomorrow night imma tell you what actually happened,” or he'd tell him the kiddy version of what actually happened.

Lucia, who was laying next to Marcus, peppered kisses all over his face, “Sleep tight my baby.”

They walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Lucia sent him a wink before walking towards the bedroom. She didn't even make it half way before he caught up with her, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her against the wall of the passage.

“You're in for it tonight mami,” his voice was dangerously low and it made her thighs clench together. Before she knew it, he hoisted her up over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Later as he was fucking her from behind, her head pulled to the back, his hand wrapped around her neck, he growled in her ear, “You love teasing me huh mami?”

She bit her lip as he hit a particularly sensitive area inside of her. Her one hand snaked between her legs to rub her clit, “Take it away Lucia,” he hissed, causing her to whine in protest, not moving her fingers, “nah,” he stopped moving, when she didn’t listen.

“Rio,” she snapped, her head turning to glare at him.

He just smirked, holding her in place, “You've been needy lately haven't you?”

She moaned as he pulled out, making her turn to lay on her back. There was no denying it, he has been working non stop for the past month and as much as she hated being needy, she was.

Reaching out her arms, “Please baby,” she pulled at his forearms. He smirked and settled between her legs, his dick resting against her abdomen. She smiled as he settled, her hands stroking his head, pulling him closer so she could kiss him.

“Such a needy girl,” he groaned as he lined himself up with her entrance, “but I'm sorry mama,”he looked down at her, kissing her lightly. “I know I've been busy,” rubbing his head against her clit, “been neglecting my queen,” he pushed into her again, making her gasp and wrap her legs over his.

“Yes,” her nails raked down his back as he fucked her.

“You feel so good Lucia,” he groaned into her neck, his hands trailing down her body. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as his thrusts became rougher.

“Fuck mami,” lifting himself up to look at her, his one hand firmly wrapping around her neck, “those pictures you sent, almost had me shooting my load right there,” he laughed darkly, “then those texts, the fuck you tryna do?”

It was no secret she had quite a following on Instagram, however most of the pictures she posted were scenic and the ones she posted of herself, were always from the neck down, highlighting her outfit for the day or her surroundings. That didn't stop random creeps from making quite a few inappropriate comments. If any of the comments came from rookies in their empire or rival gang members, Rio was on it in a flash. No one knew it was her, but that didn't stop him from either killing or maiming anyone.

She couldn't formulate words to answer him, “Does it make you wet to fuck with me like that?” he hit a partocularly sensitive patch inside of her, causing her eyes to water, “Fucking exhibitionist, want the world to see how you look when you get fucked huh?”

“Nah baby,” he laughed without any humor, “that's just for me,” holding her hands above her head he continued fucking her, “all of this is mine,” mouthing her breasts he, he growled, “all mine.”

Later they were laying under the covers, his head on her chest. Every so often he would kiss between her breasts or suck on one of her nipples. Mind blowing orgasm and getting the fucking of her life aside, she loved this the most. His weight on her as they lay in bed and talked. Every so often, she'd trail her fingers along his neck and over his shoulders.

“Baby,” she placed a kiss on her head, “I'm sorry.”

He was currently kissing a line from the valley between her breasts to towards her neck, “For what mama?”

“For interrupting work,” she turned her head as he sucked a mark onto her neck, “and teasing you.”

He stopped kissing her, pulling his head away and looked at her, a smile ghosting his face, “Nah ma, you just motivated me to get the job done quicker,” his arms snaked around her as he placed a kiss on her lips then her cheek.

Sighing as he settled back against her chest, “You really wanna post those pictures?”

Biting her lip she looked at him, “Not those specifically,” she scratched his beard, “was thinking maybe some of us like that,” she looked a bit sheepish.

"Might even ease up the amount of creeps that stalk my page if they know I'm the wife of a gangster," she half joked, stroking his shoulder blades. Many of the inappropriate comments she receives on her page are usually from people who are male, either rich older men or men who have ties in some gang or illicit business.

Rio was well known in the crime world by his inked skin, that people didn't need to see his face or have met him to know that he was not someone to mess with. She ran her foot along his calf, before hoisting it over his hip.

"It could be a hobby," she suggested, making him chuckle.

"Yeah?" he looked up, "Fine mama, we can," if it meant that it would send a message to anyone out there to back the fuck off he'd do it.

A few weeks later somewhere in the city, an underling walked into his flat and pulled out his phone and opened his Instagram account. He'd recently started following this hot girl, who likes posting pictures of her outfits online and recently started posting lingerie shots too. Completely hooked he even started DMing her and leaving suggestive comments on her posts.

Getting settled he went to her page and saw a few new posts. Tapping on them, he scowled as he saw she wasn't alone in the pics but scrolled through them. One was of her sitting on a man's lap, she was wearing a plane black bra and panty set. She was holding a cup of coffee while the guy who was shirtless and sporting quite a bit of ink, was holding her. Even though the picture was taken from the neck down, you could tell they were kissing. Something about the dude's ink seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. The caption read, 'Early morning coffee before he has to go work ☕'.

The second picture was a selfie taken and the same guy was in it again. It looked like he took the selfie. This time she had her head buried in the crook of his neck and you could see a part of his neck tattoo, as well as his mouth, which was contorted into a smirk. You could see the length of her body as well and it was apparent that the both of them were somewhat nude. The underling scoffed, this guy was probably a wannabe banger with the neck ink and tattoos gracing his torso. The caption read, 'That smirk means it was a good night 😉'

He couldn't help himself and commented, 'Mami, you gotta get yourself a real banger not these pussies who think they from the street cos they tatted up, hit me up."

The third picture was taken from above, her torso was visible, she was wearing a pair of lace sleep shorts and a matching lace bralet, her breasts barely contained. Wrapped around her waist was a pair of sinewy arms. It was the same guy, but this time he was laying on his stomach, his head nestled into her side. The caption simply said, 'My king ❤️.'

What made his heart stop though was the familiar bar tattoos. Scrolling up he looked at the previous post and eyed the guys neck ink, which appeared to be some kind of bird. There was only one person he knew who had a neck tattoo and arm ink like that. Taking a screenshot he sent it to one of his pals, who confirmed it. He just called the most dangerous gangster in the state a pussy on Instagram and hit on his wife.


	10. Chapter 10: Babysitting Adventures

People were trying his patience today. First his boys and now his toddler, who refused to go to sleep. Marcus was sitting upright in the bed - Lucia was working a night shift at the ER unit. He was alone with Marcus since that afternoon and it was an experience. It wasn’t the first time he and his son were left alone together, however it was the first time that Marcus was away from Lucia for so long. The toddler refused to go to sleep, wanting to wait up for his mother to come home. 

"Ok pop, imma sleep now," he stretched out on the bed and feigned sleep, only to get a whack against the forehead.

"Daddy wake up," the two year old tried lifting his father's eyelid. It was already midnight and Marcus was nowhere near tired, wanting to play and enjoy the fact that he was getting all of his father’s attention.

Rio clenched his jaw, here he was, a hardened crime lord, defied by a two year old. The next thing he knew, Marcus slipped off the bed and made a run for the door, laughing like a maniac. He sighed, lifting himself off the bed and followed his son, who was reaching for the door knob, still too small to reach it. Lifting the toddler up, he opened the door and walked into the living area. Being this close to his father’s neck, Marcus’ attention gravitated towards the tattoo again. Earlier that day, while Rio was on a business call, Marcus decided to climb onto his father’s lap and colour the bird in with a sharpie. Rio only noticed once he hung up - so far the sharpie still hasn’t come off. A few minutes later, the door to the apartment opened and Lucia walked in.

Marcus' face lit up, struggling to get out of his dad’s arms, before Rio put him down and he raced towards his mother, "Mama," reaching his arms up. Automatically she bent down and picked her son up. The little boy peppered her face with kisses and she held him close. She recently started working full time again and it was a challenge to be away from her son, but she loved what she did, which made it a bit easier. 

"Hey," she smiled at her husband, who buried his nose into her hair, "shift was quiet so I slipped away," turning her head for him to kiss her. 

Marcus pushed his father away, "Mine," clutching onto his mother. Rio rocked his jaw as Lucia hid her laughter in Marcus' hair. He nodded his head, an unimpressed expression on his face, slowly losing patience with the two year old. 

"Aight," Rio said, "bedtime pop."

"No daddy."

"You love that word don't you?" he took Marcus from Lucia, "Come on, let mama get settled."

"No," Marcus snapped as they walked away, causing Lucia to laugh.

Lucia was climbing into bed when a frustrated Rio walked in, with a smiling Marcus. The toddler immediately cuddled up to his mother when Rio placed him on the bed. However, after he got settled, Marcus cuddled onto his chest.

"My daddy," he smiled, slowly drifting off - his son was really a tiny terror.

"How was he today?" Lucia moved closer, reaching over Marcus to place her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Handful as usual," he grumbled, eyes closed, "he's lucky he's my kid."

Lucia laughed, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead and her son's cheek, pulling away she eyed his neck, “Babe what’s wrong with your tattoo?” 

“Don’t even go there.” 


	11. Chapter 11: Office Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this one...

He walked into the apartment that evening after having dealt with Boomer, finding it draped in darkness. His adrenalin was already pumping from earlier, now he was on high alert – usually Lucia left the lounge light on if he was late. Checking Marcus’ room, he found his son tucked in and fast asleep. Walking into his bedroom, he found the bed untouched and no sign of Lucia.

As he left the bedroom, he noticed the dim light coming from the office door and heard the faintest of moans coming from the room. Walking to the office he pushed the door open and found his wife perched in his chair wearing a black negligee, her legs resting on the desk, her bare feet crossed at the ankles, eyes shut in pleasure as she worked herself. Rolling his shoulders, he strolled over to the desk, standing opposite her, tilting his head and letting his gaze travel over her body.

“Hey papi,” she winked at him, her hand splayed on her bare thigh, he didn’t say anything, just stared at her.

He pulled his gun from its place and set it on the desk, before walking around the desk. She didn’t stop pleasuring herself when he came to stand on her side of the desk, simply uncrossing her ankles and letting one of her legs drape around the arm of his chair and letting the other one come down to the floor, giving him a good view. It was her turn to let her eyes roam his body and she liked what she saw – his coat fit him well and she loved him in all black, adrenaline pumping through his veins and that look on his face. Her eyes fell to his lips and beard and she felt herself get wetter at the thought of those lips wrapped around her clit and the stubble scratching her skin. His tattoo looked prominent tonight as well – it was their mark, her having the same one, but smaller on her left shoulder blade.

“Get up,” his voice was raspy and deep tonight. All too happy to oblige she got up and stood in front of him, letting the fabric fall back in place. Moving closer, she pressed her body against his, feeling the hardness of his body against hers. His hands slipped up her thighs and under the fabric as he bent down to rest his forehead against hers. In a flash he gripped her ass and hoisted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Stroking his cheeks she lowered her lips, kissing him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his beard under her finger tips and against her lips.

He sat down on his chair, his hands immediately pushing the negligee up – usually he’d rip the thing off of her but he had enough of destructive behaviour for one night. Once the offending item was off his wife’s body, he sat back and looked at her body, rocking his jaw, before pulling her closer. He could feel her wetness on his jeans.

Lucia pulled away, still stroking his beard, she looked at him as she ground her clit against the rough material of his jeans, her body shivering at the feeling. Rio pulled her back, hand clutching the back of her neck, crashing his mouth onto hers – for a few minutes they battled for dominance, before he started kissing down her neck and towards her breasts. Her hands were stroking his head as he flicked one of her nipples, tugging on it gently with his teeth.

Somehow he pulled himself out of his jeans, thick and hard. Without warning he lifted her up and onto his dick. They didn’t move for a few moments – enjoy the feeling of being joined, it was something they’d never get tired of. Lucia looked at her husband, his lids heavy, jaw clenched, she could feel all of him inside of her, every vein and ridge. She knew if she looked down, her abdomen would bulge a little as soon as he moved. She whined slightly as his thumb flicked her clit – looking down she almost sobbed at the sight of his hands gripping her skin tightly, his veins standing out. Those fucking hands of his were her end, nothing compared to them on her, gripping her as he fucked her roughly, pushing her hair out of her face or even just slipping his hand into her when they went out. They were dangerous weapons as well, but they were the hands that have protected her for as long as she could remember.

“Rio,” she mewled as he lifted up and sat her on the desk, still inside of her. Lifting her legs up under her knees, he held them under his arms as he started thrusting into her, it was slow and deep. They seldom did fast – Rio was a man who took his time and wanted to feel every inch of her – even when they needed to be quick, he’d fuck her as thoroughly as he could.

He was still fully dressed, her hands clutching his coat as he fucked her. All that could be heard in the room was the slapping of skin and his deep breathing. Her tits bounced as he fucked her, his hand clutching the back of her head as he sucked onto her neck.

“I’m coming,” she moaned, “fuck,” her body shuddered as she came, clenching around him. Soon she felt him tense up as he came inside of her and she held onto him as he shot his load, placing soft kisses on his head as he groaned.

A few minutes later, he pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his pants, before sitting back down and pulling her onto his lap. His hand immediately cupped her. She rested her head in his neck, her hands travelling under his coat.

“Off,” she whispered, suddenly wanting to feel his skin against hers, she pushed the coat off.

“Aight mami,” he whispered, lifting up slightly and pushing it off, before tugging his sweater and under shirt off as well, settling back against the chair. 

Her fingers ran over the scars that marred his chest, before she buried her face in his neck. His hand trailed down between her legs, until he was cupping her, gently grinding the heel of his palm against her. Soon he was pumping two fingers into her. Her legs were spread obscenely over either arm rest, her head bent down, watching herself get fingered. 

His veins were prominent as he pumped into her with force. She couldn't get enough of the scene and the feeling. His other hand was kneading her tits. Her hair was tied up, giving him access to her neck which he started peppering kisses on. 

"That pussy too good ma," he groaned, placing kissing one her shoulder blades as he pulled himself out again and slid into her, "rub your clit Lucia," he whispered. 

She did as he wanted, her hand finding the sensitive bundle. Looking down she almost cried at the sight of herself stretched around his dick. Her hands clutched his arms as she moved against him. Soon she was coming again, her body shuddering as her muscles contracted. Her husband wasn’t done though, somehow turning her around so she was facing him. 

Too exhausted and over stimulated, she let her body sink in against his, feeling his skin against her own. She felt him kiss her shoulder as his hands held onto her hips. Turning her head, she placed kisses against his jaw, before pulling his head towards her and sucking on his lower lip. Groaning, Rio put a bit more force into his thrusts, feeling her start to clench around him again. Soon he went over the edge with her, holding her against him as her nails raked down along the nape of his neck.

A few minutes later, he slipped out of her, “You ok?” he asked, kissing her temple - too exhausted to speak, she nodded, causing him to chuckle. A few minutes later, he was carrying her to the room and they curled into one another under the covers. 


	12. Chapter 12: Make You Feel Better On Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's there on the good days and the bad days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests and recommendations   
> x

Sliding into his lap, she kissed under his jaw and then his cheek. Not saying anything she straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

He came back to their flat in a bad mood, shoulders tense and jaw clenched. It's been a week since he took over and to say that it has been stressful would be an underestimate. It wasn't as if they didn't know the risks or stressors of the job, however with him being so young, many assumed they could take advantage of him - something many learnt was untrue very quickly.

He looked at her through hooded eyes and rocked his jaw. She wanted to make him feel good and forget about work for a few hours, having called both Mike and Mick, warning them that he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his one cheek and then the other. Her hands trailing down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple slightly. His hands rested on her thighs, massaging them before tugging her closer and lifting his sweater off her slightly to reveal that she was fully nude underneath it.

Lucia smiled innocently, knowing what this look did to him - her in one of his large sweaters and a pair of socks. Despite how much he's been through and how much he's worked to get to the top, he was still a man in his twenties with an overactive sex drive. Kissing him square on the mouth, she let him take over, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Needing to feel his skin, she tugged at the zipper of his hoodie and soon he was shirtless. Her hands immediately roamed over his inked torso and neck, loving the feeling of pushing her body against his.

Pulling away she sank to her knees and soon the small flat was filled with the sound of her slightly gagging as she took him down her throat. His hand was resting on her head, his head tilting to the side, mouth open as he watched her. He couldn't wait until they left this shitty apartment and he could fuck her in every room of their new place. He told her as much as he gently pushed her head down.

“Fuck mami,” her thighs clenched at the tone he was using, “once we get a better place imma buy a big ass dinning table and fuck you on it.” She ran her hand along the length of his dick as she sucked on the head.

“Don't know what I'd do without you,”he groaned, “motherfuckers keep testing my patience,” his breathing was getting shallow, “but you ma, you make it all better, getting ready for me and letting me use you like this,” pulling her mouth off of him, she looked up at him as she pumped her hand along his shaft, “nah Lucia, you swallowing tonight babe,” gently he pushed her head back. Soon he was coming and she took all of him down her throat.

Pulling her up, he looked at her, stroking her cheek, “You aight?” he wiped the edge of her lip as she nodded, “That's my girl.”

“You ok?” she asked, placing a kiss on his neck, gently sucking against the inked skin. He just grunted. Rolling her eyes as she cupped his face.

“Such an asshole,” she mumbled against his lips.

In one swift motion, he hoisted her up, lifting them both off the couch and walking towards their bedroom. The loft was an open plan concept, however they placed divider screens between their sleeping area and living space for a bit more privacy, especially when the rest of their inner circle were over for meetings.

Soon she was sprawled on top of him, running her fingers across the tattoo of the southern cross on his left pec. The room was basked in the glow of the bedside lamp.

“We're getting there babe,” she placed a kiss over his heart, “been working so hard, we gonna get there,” she didn't have to look up to know he was rocking his jaw - a habit of his when he is frustrated or impatient.

Burying her head into his neck, she used the tip of her tongue to draw tiny circles on the sensitive skin under his jaw. Her one trailing down the length of his body, towards his dick. Cupping him in her warm hand she smirked against his neck when she felt him getting hard again.

“Cia,” he groaned as she gathered some of the precum from the tip and spread it over the rest of the head.

“Feeling better yet?” she licked his neck again. 

Before she could do anything else he flipped them over. She squealed as she landed on her back, looking up at him. God she loved this man. The look on his face was completely animalistic. Lifting up, he spread her legs and looked down, slowly pushing into her, watching her pussy take every inch of him, stretching around him. Shuddering slightly, they both moaned as he was fully in her. Looking down at her, Rio slowly started moving in and out of her, not fully pulling out. He tugged his sweater up and off her, his hands immediately gripping her hips. One hand snaked up and grabbed her breast, his thumb circling her nipple.

“Fuck mami,” his voice was thick andrough, “this pussy is too good,” soon the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and the squelch of her wetness.

Soon it was too much, the fullness and the sensation of skin on skin. She went over the edge with his fingers circling her clit, gushing around him. It didn't take him long to follow, lurching forward, burying his face into her neck as he came.

After they calmed down, he kissed her, it was sloppy and messy. She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. Slowly he pulled out of her, holding her legs open and her exposed. His eyes were trained on her entrance, watching some of him slowly spill out of her and run down her folds. Using his fingers, he pushed it back in.

“Keep it all in baby,” he growled, pushing his fingers inside of her, “keep it all in for me.”

“Christopher,” she moaned as he continued to move his fingers inside of her, enjoying the feeling of running his cum along her swollen walls, “fuck baby,” gasping suddenly as he rubbed against a rough patch.

“That feel good mama?” he licked his lips as he watched her, “My queen's pussy is gonna be wrecked after tonight,” he sped up his movements, now fingering her at a brutal pace, her one hand clutching the wrist of the hand fingering her and the other clutching onto the pillow behind her.

“I'm coming,” she moaned, her walls clenching around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out he inspected them, seeing the mixture of them coating his fingers. Lucia took his hand and licked his fingers clean.

“Fuck baby,” he groaned watching her. After a few moments he got a washcloth and cleaned her up.

“Feeling better?” she asked later as she was stroking his head. He groaned into her chest, before lifting himself so that he was level with her. Stroking her cheek he smiled.

“Much,” he replied before lowering his head to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More glimpses into their teenage years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I have no knowledge on tattoos, the certification for artists or the proper aftercare.

She watched as Mick finished off the hawk. He was a boss now, well almost. They still had to deal with her uncle, but this was the first step to establishing his business and gang. On her shoulder blade sat a matching hawk, smaller but still distinctive. Initially he was supposed to get it straight after graduation, but at the start of senior year Mick announced Enrique, their tattoo artist was gonna let him get certified, having trained him since he was sixteen, Rio decided to get it during senior year.

"Might as well let one of my guys do it right?" he had told her and she nodded in agreement.

He was toying with the chain on her neck as Mick finished up, a bored expression on his face. When his friend told him all the things he couldn't do for the first few months after getting a neck piece he rolled his eyes.

"Homes I'm serious," Mick had warned, "skin here is sensitive," she walked into the shop at the exact moment he said, "and no oral sex either."

Rio's eyes flicked to her and then at Mick, who turned around and nodded at her.

"Perfect timing girl," Mick clapped his hands, "imma give you the aftercare plan, cos hermano over here ain't listening."

She nodded and laughed at the annoyed look on her boyfriend's face. When Mick disappeared to set up the work station she looked at him.

"So no oral sex," she teased.

"Don't," he warned.

"Can't eat me for a few weeks," she whispered in his ear, biting on the lobe, "you feel like you satisfied yourself this morning?" remembering how he ate her out in his bed. She gripped the back of his neck as he basically devoured her. They were alone in the house, his mom at work and sisters at Mike's with his siblings. He just turned eighteen and was prepping to get his neck piece later today.

"You are evil," he groaned.

"Can always finger me," she booped his nose, "can always blow you," she paused, "I'm going to blow you tonight," she said just before Mick reappeared.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it," he followed Mick to the work bench.

\------------

Pulling him into his room, she locked the door behind them, feeling him behind her, his hands resting on her shorts, tugging her closer by the belt loops. Turning around, resting her back against the door she looked up at him, biting her lip. The entire day she'd been watching him work, watching him take control and be the boss.

Now they were alone and she could have his full attention. He stepped closer to her, grazing his hands along her sides, lowering his head to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, pulling him as close as she could. Her hands were starting to unbutton his shirt, while his hands traveled under hers.

Pulling away, he looked down at her, running his tongue along his lower lip. He pulled her top over her head, before shrugging his off. She stepped closer, placing a kiss over the Southern Cross tattoo, letting her lips grace over his nipple, biting it gently. He hissed in surprising, a hard look on his face as he watched her. She kissed her way to his other pec, her hands trailing down his toned body and arms, before resting on his belt. She looked down at the dent in his jeans, tonight was about him feeling good. Slowly she looked up at him, pulling him further into the room and towards the couch, pushing him down.

"Mami," he groaned as she sucked him into her mouth, "Lucia, you killing me," he hissed as she ran her tongue over the tip, while pumping his length. Smirking around him she took him in fully, gagging a bit, before her throat relaxed. Soon one of his hands was gripping her hair, keeping her in place.

"That mouth too good ma," he groaned, head tilted to the side, his eyes fixed on her, “you enjoying this huh?” he smirked when he noticed one of her hands was between her legs. Rolling her eyes, she relaxed her throat and took him further. His hips buckled in surprise and his head fell to the back, resting against the couch. Soon he was coming down her throat. He pulled her onto his lap after she tucked him back into his pants,, resting his forehead against hers.

“Did I hurt you baby?” he asked, his hand trailing down her neck.

“No,” shaking her head.

Groaning, he let his head fall back against the couch, “Fuck mami,” his eyes were closed and a satisfied smirk graced his face, “think you sucked my soul out.”

“You’re an idiot,” she laughed, stroking his cheek. His hands were toying with the string of her capri shorts. She bit her lip, knowing what he’ll find if he undoes them. Huffing at her response, he didn’t lift his head up as he slipped his hand under the loose material, only to come in contact with bare skin. Lucia wasn’t the most provocative person out there, compared to other teenagers - especially the ones who tried to get his attention. However recently, she started getting more adventurous and comfortable with her body and her level of intimacy.

Rio’s hand froze and he lifted his head slowly, raising an eyebrow at her, his mouth slightly open. It always surprised him when she tried to be a bit more adventurous. He never cared how she dressed, or how experienced she was - knowing exactly how other girls treated her, especially because he chose her.

“You really tryna kill me today huh mama?” he groaned, cupping her fully.

Biting her lip, she slowly ground into his hand, mewling as the heel of his palm grazed against her clit. He pulled her closer, covering her mouth with his.

“I like these shorts mami,” he groaned, “don’t gotta take them off, just slip my hand under,” he pushed her down onto the couch, pulling her shorts down and off her legs., he groaned, “can’t even eat you mami.”

He sank a finger into her, and crooked it, his thumb circling her clit. She gushed over him, allowing him to slip another finger in. Pulling him closer she mewled as he fingered her, not relenting one bit.

“Rio,” she moaned, feeling her abdomen contract and her orgasm crash over her. He didn’t stop though, circling her clit and sliding his fingers deep inside of her. He’s never pushed her so far yet, usually letting her rest, but today, watching her watch him work, something set him off.

“It’s too much,” she mewled, clutching his wrist.

“No it’s not mami,” he growled, “you’re gonna come until you can’t anymore,” pulling his fingers out, he used them to circle her clit, coating it with her wetness.

“Fuck,” she cried as he made her gush.

“That’s my girl,” he groaned into her neck, “fuck mami,” sucking onto her neck as he continued to pump into her, “can’t wait to feel this round me one day.”

They’ve been together for a few months now, Lucia finally agreeing to go out with him during their summer holidays. He’d been trying since their sophomore year to get her to go out with him, but she’d refuse everytime. Now, they’ve been together for a few months and she’s never felt more at ease. It was on their third date that she let him slip his hand under her skirt in the back of his car. She’d never had anyone touch her between her legs and she remembered being nervous, but he made it easy for her to relax.

**Flashback**

She teased him the day he asked her out that he’d probably take her to the stereotypical make out point on their first date and bring her flowers. He smirked and shook his head. Their first date consisted of him taking her to one of their warehouses after hours and teaching her how to shoot.

“Been watching you since we was kids ‘member,” he reminded her as he stood behind her, helping her with her stance. Shaking her head she let him guide her. After that they got something to eat and he dropped her at Chuck’s house, with a kiss and a good night.

“Night Cia,” he whispered, hands on her waist, not making any move to leave. 

Now on their third date, they were pulling up to a secluded area just outside of town, overlooking the city. She sent him an amused look as he chewed on the straw of his drink.

“Didn’t say I ain’t doing the cliche shit,” he glanced at her, “you just assumed it was gonna be the first date.”

She laughed as they pulled off, popping a french fry into her mouth, “You’re an idiot papi.”

“You said yes to this idiot mami,” he smirked, biting his lip as he pulled her closer, “so wanna move to the back?”

“Ok,” soon they were on the backseat, making out. Lucia straddled his lap, her skirt pooling at her waist. His hands rested on her thighs, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, she looked at him, while pushing his hand under her skirt.

“You sure?”

“Slow.”

He nodded as he pushed her skirt up, “Just relax ok,” he kissed her neck, “won’t do anything you ain’t comfortable with,” his hands moved to her panties, “gotta tell me what you want k,” he maneuvered her so she was sitting on his lap, allowing him to pull her panties off.

“Touch me Rio,” she said against his lips, “I want you to make me feel good.”

“Anyone touch you here?” he asked her, seriousness evident in his tone.

She shook her head, “No,” knowing that he knew that because he made sure everyone knew she was off limits. There were a few guys she went out with but later she found out he got rid of them.

“You made sure of that,” she said pointedly.

“Damn straight I did,” he smirked, cupping her, “ain’t no one getting this after tonight either.”

Rolling her eyes she grabbed his jaw, “Like anyone getting you after this.”

“Nah mama, I’m yours.”

“Exactly,” she kissed him, “don’t forget that.”

He didn’t reply, simply sliding his fingers through her folds. Burying his face into the side of her neck he found her clit and started drawing circles over it. She tugged at his t-shirt, which came off soon after, letting her hands roam his torso.

“Relax yeah,” he whispered against her lips as he pushed a finger into her, “fuck mami, pussy so tight,” he groaned as he slid his finger deeper into her. Closing her eyes, she sank into the feeling of being filled, her one hand gripping his neck and the other kneading her breast. Using his free hand he slipped it under her top. She came on his finger, with his mouth between her breasts. 

That night when he dropped her off at Chuck’s, he smirked as he pulled her closer, “Night mami,” he whispered against her lips. She smiled as he made no attempt to let go, continuing to rest his head against hers. It would have been a perfect end, if her phone didn’t ring and her brother wasn’t screaming on the other end, while she was trying to stop her boyfriend from going over there and shooting Carlito.

Their fourth date - if one could call it that - was when things went to the next level. Since the night on the back seat, they’ve been quite restrained. She knew he was experienced and that he was used to having sex and girls whenever he wanted. Now, here he was, one of the most dangerous guys in the area, who was to be the next boss, who was in control of everything, letting her control this and call the shots.

They were currently studying in the lounge at his house, his mom was working and his sisters were at a friend’s house. They’ve been back at school for a month and many were surprised by the change of their relationship status. It was a Friday afternoon and the house would be empty for another few hours. There was no gang related work - a rule that was in place for the first few months of every school year. Recently Lucia had started spending the night, usually sleeping in Gabby’s room with her, however most weekends, she’d sleep next to her boyfriend.

She was highlighting something when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking over at him, she saw that he was leaning against the couching, his head tilted and looking at her.

“Work,” she scolded.

“Feel like we can take a break mami,” he shifted closer to her, pulling her onto his lap.

“Rio,” she sighed, slightly annoyed but still tilted her head to give him access to her neck, “we gotta work.”

“We’re both honour students and this an elective class,” he reasoned as sucked onto her skin. She couldn’t bring herself to argue with that logic and pulled him towards her lips.

He pulled away, toying with the collar of her shirt, “Wanna go upstairs?”

Biting her lip, she nodded and yelped in surprised as he lifted them both up and made his way to the stairs. Shutting the door behind them, he walked over to his couch and sat down, kissing her neck while his hands started unbuttoning her shirt. Pushing her shirt off her shoulders he trailed kisses down her neck, shoulders and along her chest. He stopped when he felt her tense up as his hands found the clasp of her bra.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never,” she motioned to her chest, “you know, been naken in front of a guy before.”

He nodded, “Ok,” he lowered his hands onto her back, “want me to continue mama?”

She nodded and he clenched his jaw a bit as he unclasped her bra, pulling it down. Instinctively he licked his lower lip as he touched her. Her hands rubbed against his head as he sucked and kissed across her chest. Her breath hitched when she felt him against her. So far she hasn’t made him feel good yet. As he continued kissing her neck and torso, Lucia took a chance and ground down on him. The movement caught him off guard and he stopped what he was doing, looking up at her. She ground down again, against his sweats.

“Lucia,” his voice was low and rough as she did it again and again.

“Wanna make you feel good papi.”

“Baby I’m trying really hard to be a good guy here,” he let his head rest on her shoulder, making her laugh a little.

“Rio you ain’t a good guy,” she teased and he just huffed in response, “papi please, just wanna make you feel good like you make me feel good.”

Groaning he kissed her, “Knees mami.”

He taught her how to suck him off, praising her as she took him down her throat. When he was close he tried to pull her off of him, however she continued to suck until she swallowed his load. She simply wiped her mouth and climbed back onto his lap. He was resting his head against the couch, an arm thrown over his face.

“Was that okay?” she asked, genuinely worried she messed it up. He answered her by pulling her towards him and kissing her hard.

“Killing me mami,” he groaned.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch, making out, until they realised it was their turn to sort out dinner for the evening. His mother and sisters came home and the five of them watched a movie before his family turned in, leaving him and Lucia alone in the lounge.

“No parties tonight?” she asked as he lifted her up, ready to take her upstairs.

“Nah,” he shook his head, “told the boys don’t wanna be bothered tonight.”

When they got into bed, the room illuminated by the bedside lamp, Rio rolled them over so he was laying on top of her, burying his head into her neck, sucking on the skin, as his hands wandered under his t-shirt she was wearing.

“Baby,” she whispered, as he slipped a finger inside of her.

“Gotta be quiet mami,” he whispered against her neck, pushing himself up he looked down at her, stroking her cheek, “can I taste you?”

She wanted him to. It was something she thought about a lot, even before they started dating. How would it feel to have his lips on her, have that distracting tongue of his moving in and out of her. So he went down on her that night, with his bedroom door wide open and family asleep in their respective beds. He kissed her thighs and abdomen before placing a kiss on her center and as soon as he felt her relax, he parted her folds and slid his tongue over her slit. Holding her in place he ate her out, sucking on her clit every few seconds before returning to thrusting his tongue into her. 

Later after she came he lifted her leg over his waist and pulled her close to him, “I can’t get enough of you Lucia,” he growled, “all of you, fuck mami, just want you to be here all the time with me,” he kissed her, slipping his tongue into hers, “you mine now baby.”

“And you’re mine,” she said against his mouth.

“Yes I am.”


	14. Chapter 14: Pregnancy Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of a few pregnancy oneshots. This is set during her first pregnancy (Marcus).

Lucia walked into the apartment, arms filled with groceries. It's been too long since she's been outside or gone somewhere without one of Rio’ s men following her as a security detail. She begged and pleaded with him to ease up but since she revealed she was pregnant, the king has become a bit paranoid. Soon she was working less shifts at the hospital, being driven around and had to send one of his boys to the store.

Today however, she woke up alone for the third morning in a row and she was slightly annoyed. So deciding to not open her curtains just yet - a sign for whoever was stationed outside that she was awake - she got dressed and decided to sneak out and have a bit of alone time and meet up with an old friend as well. Going as far as putting her phone on vibrate. Now she was home and content. Rio wouldn't be home until this evening - she was surprised that he hadn't called her.

“Enjoy your outing?” she jumped as she placed the last bag onto the counter, turning around she looked at her husband.

“Jeez babe,” clutching her little baby bump, “give me a heart attack why don't you.”

He didn't look pleased at all, rolling his shoulders, hands stuffed into his pockets as he stalked towards her, “Where were you?”

Sighing, “I went to the store baby,” she turned towards the groceries, starting to empty the bags.

“Thought we said you gonna have a security detail with you?” she didn't have to turn around to know how he was looking at her.

“No baby, you decided that,” she continued unpacking the groceries, “I got those coffee capsules you like for the machine.”

“Lucia,” he was directly behind her now, caging her against the counter, “I ain't playing.”

“Neither am I,” she turned around, “I went to the store for a few minutes, went to have a milkshake and stopped by the hospital,” she was starting to lose patience with him, “am I free to go now?”

“And that dumbass you were with?”

“Did you send one of your boys to stalk me?” she glared at him.

“Nah, I went looking for my wife, who decided to go off the grid and paint the town red with some random guy,” he looked murderous.

“Christopher,” she sighed, placing her hands on his forearms, “I went out, had a bit of me time, met up with someone I knew from a few years ago and had a coffee with him, then went to the store and came home, to my dumbass of a husband who's been more than a bit anal these last few weeks,” at first she thought his overprotective behavior was adorable but them it started becoming excessive, “baby I just wanted one moment where I felt normal and not like some ticking time bomb that has to be watched.”

“I'm tryan protect you and my kid Lucia,” he said, looking at her with an unreadable expression, “and you off being reckless.”

“Yea well maybe if you didn't treat me like I'm some fragile trophy, I wouldn't be acting reckless, Ernesto.”

It was a low blow, but she felt as though it was the only way to get her point through to him. She didn't wait for a response, instead pushing passed him to go to the room.

“The fuck you going,” he was on her heels.

Walking into her bedroom she slammed the door and locked it behind her.

“Lucia, open the door.”

She just stared at the door and let the tears start to fall out of frustration. After a few minutes she heard him slide down against the door, sitting himself on the floor.

“Mami please open up, so we can talk.”

“Just leave me alone,” she tried to keep her voice steady.

“I ain't leaving when you upset Lucia,” he responded, “I know I've been paranoid and insane lately, but,” he sighed, “I just keep thinking what if your old man gets out or that douche of a brother of yours comes back with that dumbass Alfred.”

She sighed, knowing where the fear was coming from but still upset that he didn't just speak to her about it. Walking to the door, she wiped her face and unlocked the door, pulling it open slightly, looking down at her husband, who immediately got up, rolling his shoulders.

“Can we talk bout this please?” he looked at her.

Not able to stop herself, she bit back, “So now you wanna talk about it.”

He glared at her, “I'm being extremely patient here Lucia,” he walked into the room.

“Yeah well, try being patient for a few more weeks and you'll be where I am right now,” she sat on their bed, “fuck Rio, you always do this, keep shit bottled up and try to fucking do shit yourself without consulting anyone.”

“You the one who went on a day trip and didn't say nothing,” he bit back.

“I don't mean this,” she sighed, “I mean everything, you being scared, the security detail, not letting me do anything on my own anymore,” looking up at him, “I feel like I did when we were teenager's baby.”

“I'd never do what they did to you,” he defended as he kneeled in front of her.

She laughed a little, “I know papi,” rubbing his shoulders, “just wish you spoke to me about things and we'd do this together,” grabbing his face in her hands, “but every morning you're gone and I'm alone.”

He scrunched his eyes closed, she continued, “Baby I know you and I know you wanna protect me but you gotta realise I'm part of this life too.”

Still not responding he rested his elbows on her knees, “Christopher,” she titled his head up, “you stubborn dumbass, we gotta set somethings straight and you gotta back off a little before I end up shooting you,” he scoffed, “firstly, I get to leave the house, if I need a security detail, I want Mick or Mike, occasionally Jakes or Cisco,” he rocked his jaw, “secondly I get to see the people I love, your mother, sisters and Charlie,” he nodded, running his hand over his mouth, “thirdly, you only leave after I wake up in the mornings, if you have to, if shit can be done by others let them do it.”

He sniffed, looking a little less than impressed at her demands, “You done with your demands?” he stroked her little bump, “Cos I have demands too mama,” he set his jaw before speaking, “you tell me where you going and with who, if you take too long to answer your phone imma come look for your ass and shoot whoever you're with and you can't turn your phone off again,” not done yet, he gripped onto her hips, “and no more coffee dates with people I don't know.”

She scoffed, “Seriously Rio?”

“Lucia,” he warned.

“He's a friend you dumbass.”

“Yeah random friends don't stop by the workplace of someone they haven't seen in years and bring em coffee,” he countered.

“Rio it's not like that,” she paused, “wait, how you know he's been to the hospital,” now her husband looked a bit guilty, “are you keeping tabs on me?”

“It ain't like that,” he tried to explain, letting her push him away, “thought we had a mole somewhere a few months back and had a few people do some surveillance,” he moved closer to her again, “one of my boys mentioned this guy he ain't ever seen go into your ward, so I made him do some digging.”

“You're unbelievable,” she huffed, “you're honestly the worst sometimes, the hell you didn't tell me we had a mole?”

“We didn't,” he said, “turns out we didn't and I dropped it.”

“Rio,” this time she had a warning tone.

“Ok I kept tabs on this dumbass who kept on visiting my wife at her place of work, happy.”

“Rio.”

“That's also how I found you today.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing,” he hissed, before mumbling, “yet.”

“Christopher Ramirez,” she exclaimed. “where is he?”

“Nah,” he got up, “I ain't letting this guy off the hook, trying to work his way in on a pregnant and married woman.”

“You're insane,” she almost laughed, “even if you are right, which you aren't, you really think I'd let anything happen.”

“I don't know,” he ground out, “you tell me.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Why when I walked up to him on the street and questioned him about what he's doing with my wife he gives me some shit about her looking for attention somewhere else?”

Now she looked guilty, “Fuck,” she sighed, “I told him you've been busy lately and I missed you,” groaning, “he took it the wrong way.”

“Damn right he took it the wrong way,” he looked at her, more hurt than angry.

“Baby I'm sorry,” she got up, “I've been frustrated and lonely, due to certain restrictions,” she told him pointedly but moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, “but it's true, I've missed you and I feel like you're missing out on this,” pointing to her little bump, “and you know I don't want anyone else right?”

He nodded, “I'm sorry too,” he bent down and kissed her gently.

“Love you,” she said against his lips.

“Love you,” he replied, “but I still ain't telling you where that motherfucker is.”

She just laughed, kissing him again.


	15. Chapter 15: When They Were Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How were they when they were in high school? Here's a snippet of their teenage years. This is also where another recurring theme/plot starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!   
> I take recommendations and requests   
> x

“If your mom gets home and finds us,” she warned as he pulled her towards his bedroom.

“Come on mama,” he drawled, pulling her against his chest as they walked, “empty house, be a crime to waste it,” his hands gripped her hips.

“Babe,” she sighed as he kissed her neck, not stopping him as he pushed her onto his bed. Somehow he convinced their physics teacher to pair the two of them together on a project.

“The things you do to me babe,” he groaned, kissing down towards her cleavage, his hand slipping under her skirt.

They haven't had sex yet. Just some heavy petting. He never pushed her or anything, letting her take the lead. As soon as she was comfortable he'd take over. There have been plenty of drives to secluded areas in his car which ended up with his mouth wrapped around her clit and fingers buried inside of her. Alternatively she'd find him at a house party or after a meeting and proceed to suck him off in an empty bedroom. Most times they'd end up in his bedroom though.

She could feel his hardness against her thigh as his fingers traced her slit over her panties, “You don't have to be anywhere tonight right?” she asked as she pulled away.

Looking down at her through hooded eyes he shook his head, “Nah, sent my boys on patrol and boss doesn't need me,” she stiffened at the mention of his boss, who happened to be her uncle and legal guardian while her father was in prison and until her eighteenth birthday in a month's time.

Stroking her cheek he pulled his hand from her skirt and pulled her onto his chest as he rolled onto his back, “Hey,” he tilted her chin up to look at him, “we're almost done babe, aight, he won't hurt you, besides, no way will he take on my moms if he finds out where you are.”

That was true, Yolanda Ramirez was not a lady you picked a fight with. She was the old leader's widow who fought just as dirty as any of the current bangers. She made it known that Lucia's uncle was just a figurehead while Rio was finishing school. However, Lucia had a feeling it would be harder to get her uncle out of power than everyone thought.

Straddling his waist, she bent down to kiss him, before pulling away. Biting her lip she looked at him.

“Where's your ma?” she asked shyly, playing with the buttons of his jeans.

Smirking, he ran his hands along her thighs, “Work and then dinner with Chuck's mom,” confirming that they'd be alone for the rest of the night. Lucia pulled her top off, leaving her in a white bra.

“And your sisters?”

“Sleepover.”

“We locked the front door right?”

He nodded, “And pulled the car into the garage so no one knows we're here.”

She rubbed her center against his, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Before she could pull it down her arms, Rio sat up against the headboard, pulling her closer to him. He pushed the straps down her shoulders. Soon she was tugging his shirt off, peppering kisses along his shoulders and neck. His hands were roaming across her back and hips.

“Christopher,” she cupped his jaw, he looked at her as she nodded.

“You sure?” she nodded again, “Nah Lucia, I need you to say it, cos once you give me permission everything changes,” she knew that. In their world things worked differently. Especially when it came to someone who was being trained to be the king.

“Please baby,” she ground down lightly. He groaned, grabbing her hips to keep her still. It's been a while since he's fucked anyone and he didn't want to come from her dry humping him.

Soon they were both completely naked. He made her lay against the headboard, trailing kisses down her stomach and towards her pussy. One of her hands was tweaking a nipple, while the other was resting on her thigh. Rio kissed the junction where her pelvis and thigh met, suckling on the sensitive skin. One of his arms was resting on her abdomen, keeping her in place, the other gripping onto the underside of one of her thighs. Pressing a kiss right in the middle of her pussy, before running his tongue along the folds.

The room was filled with the sound of her heavy breathing as well as the sound of him eating her out. She felt his tongue circle her clit, locking onto the sensitive bundle of nerves. Pulling away for air, he pressed a kiss against her thigh, gently biting the sensitive skin. Catching his breath, he trailed a finger through her wetness, before plunging two into her and latching onto her clit again.

“Oh fuck,” she cried, feeling herself let go, “oh fuck baby,” she was coming against his mouth. He sucked onto her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her as she came. Pulling her down so that she was laying with her head on a pillow, he kissed her.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he all but growled, his voice low, his eyes trained on her, “After tonight everyone gonna know who you belong to mami,” he stroked her cheek, before leaning over towards his night stand and pulling a condom out of the draw.

“Papi please,” she moaned, rubbing her hands over his shoulders, as he rolled on the condom. 

He kissed her, gently rubbing the head against her opening. Slowly he pushed forward, watching her face scrunch up slightly, eyes closed. Fully inside of her, rested his forehead against hers, he let out a shaky groan - she felt good around him.

“You ok mami?” he whispered, “Look at me baby,” lifting her leg over his hip, he slid deeper into her, “fuck Lucia,” he groaned.

Opening her eyes she looked up at him. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. A bit uncomfortable but slowly her body was adjusting to him. The urge to have him closer kicked in and she pulled him closer, his chest flush against hers, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Christopher was a dangerous guy, even at the age of eighteen he had a reputation of being ruthless, but she's never felt safer with anyone else. He started moving inside of her, his head buried into her neck groaning at the feeling of her clenching around him.

“So good mami,” he said into her neck, “been thinking of this since we were sixteen,” she laughed at the confession. It was no secret that he was into her for a long time, but she was always apprehensive, especially with his lifestyle. Soon his movements sped up, his hand finding its way to her clit, stroking her until she clenched around him and milked him dry.

“Rio,” she squealed, this orgasm much different than the ones she had in the past.

“Oh shit,” he groaned, feeling her gush over him, moving faster, he came, holding her tightly against him.

They laid like that for a few minutes, before he pulled out of her, removing his condom and getting up. He disappeared out of the room only to return with a washcloth and proceeded to clean her up. When he was done he pulled her to him, not bothering to get under the covers.

“How you feeling mama?” he rested his head on hers.

“Good,” she sighed, snuggling closer to him, one leg over his hip.

“Didn't think I would make you squirt on your first time,” he chuckled as she buried her head into his neck to hide her embarrassment, “made a mess baby.”

“Shut up,” she flicked his ear.

“Don't gotta be embarrassed baby,” he grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it before lacing their fingers, “it made you feel good didn't it?” she nodded, he smirked and stared down the length of her body, “can't wait to hit it without a glove one day,” he felt her tense up, “when you're ready mama, I ain't gonna push you.”

She kissed his neck, sighing, enjoying the feeling of his body under her, she kissed along his jaw, her hands rubbing over his shoulders, her eyes trained on his hands. She loved his hands, loved watching him use them, especially when he boxed. Recently she's started going with him to the ring and he started teaching her some forms. Most girls go to watch and stake out any banger who was willing. She wasn't one of those girls. If she was going to be part of this life, she was going to do it right.

“How did you get Mr Anderson to agree to pair the two of us up for the next class project?” she asked out of the blue.

“Threatened him,” he stated, she swatted him, “kidding babe,” he laughed, “you know good ole Andy loves me.”

It was true, their physics teacher seemed to have a soft spot for him, letting him get away with murder most of the time. To the annoyance of everyone else in the class, especially her. It didn't help that he was a straight A student when it came to maths and science.

“Told him he'd be helping me get lucky this weekend,” he hissed as she pressed her knee into his stomach, “I'm kidding you psycho,” he laughed, “nah, I happened to see who you were gonna be paired with and I wasn't gonna have it.”

There was no way he'd let her get paired up with another banger or someone from a rival gang, “Who was it,” she traced the tattoo on his shoulder.

“Who you think?” his voice went low.

She laughed at the look on his face, “Alfred?”

“Dumbass,” it was an automatic response he had whenever that name came up. Ever since it got around sophomore year that he was interested in Lucia, Alfred has been trying to worm his way in.

She pulled his head towards her and kissed him, still laughing against his mouth, “You funny papi,” he rolled them over in retaliation, pinning her under him. Before he could do anything his phone started to ring. Rocking his jaw he looked over at the offending object. Mike's name flashed on the screen.

“Thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed tonight,” were the first words out of his mouth. Lucia rubbed the back of his neck soothingly as he listened to Mike. It seemed like whatever his right hand was telling him was pissing him off.

“Give me 30 minutes,” he said, not waiting for a reply, he hung up, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw, “Cia.”

“It's ok baby,” she pulled him close, “I know,” she kept stroking his head.

“No it's not,” he growled, “dumbasses can't do anything right,” he lifted himself up, rolling off of her, “just wanted one night where I ain't have to do anything, ‘specially tonight.”

She could tell he was getting worked up as he pulled his boxers on, “Hey,” she sat on her knees behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, “you can't go work if you worked up, throws you off,” she pressed his shoulders.

“I know,” he sighed, leaning against her, “fuck just wanted to spend the night with you, naked,” she laughed, kissing his head.

Bringing her arms to rest around his shoulders she leaned against him, “Just think Rio, all of this is gonna pay off, then we can spend entire weekends together naked,” only after the words left her mouth did she realise what she insinuated.

“You gonna be here for the long run mami?” he turned his head, nudging her cheek with his nose, she nodded, turning her head to kiss him.

“Go,” she unwound her arms, “I'll be here when you get back,” she watched him pull his shirt on, grab his gun and pull on his jacket.

Biting his lip as his eyes trailed down her body, “Don't put clothes on,” he leaned down and kissed her, letting his hand travel between her legs, “keep this nice and wet for me.”

“Be careful,” she whispered, holding his face in between her hands.

“Always mami.”

**Later**

He walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Lucia was sound asleep, wearing one of his hoodies, his pillow nestled in her arms. It was still early for a Friday night. After he was done dealing with his boys, Lucia's uncle called him as well. He had half a mind to ignore the call and go back home and bury himself in his boss's niece but fought the urge. He made it clear if anyone else disturbed him, there'd be problems.

Stripping down to his boxers, he stood at the side of the bed, letting his eyes roam down her bare legs. He wanted her now, wanted to sink into her and stay there. Kneeling down, he stroked her cheek, rousing her from her nap.

“Hey,” he moved closer.

“Everything sorted?”

“Mhm,” he bit his lip, letting his hand trail down her legs, “thought I said don't get dressed.”

She pushed his hands under the hoodie, “Who said I was dressed,” moving his hand between her legs, “besides, how many times have you thought about fucking me while I wear this?” he noticed what she was wearing and smirked, it was his school boxing hoodie, the one with his name on it.

“Fuck mami,” he groaned, “you're killing me.”

She smiled, “You said I could suck you off papi,” by now she was sitting up.

“Knees,” his eyes went dark as he watched her slide off the bed and sink to her knees, palming him through the boxers. Soon she was bobbing her head as she sucked him. His hands were in her hair, supporting her head as he started to thrust his hips. He watched her, eyes tearing, dribble running down her chin and still dressed in his hoodie.

“Lucia you look so good like this,” he groaned, “fuck mami, you my girl baby, don't need anyone else,” she sucked on the head, running her tongue over the slit at the top, “feel like I can do anything when you with me baby,” he hissed, “fuck don't stop,” he bit his lip as he felt his balls tighten and soon he was coming down her throat. She continued to suck him after he came, making sure she got every drop. When she was done, he picked her up, and hoisted her up around his hips. Kissing her as he laid them down, moving down to settle between her thighs and proceeded to eat her out, until she had to push his head away from over stimulation.

“I can't,” she breathed out as he tightened his grip on her thighs and continued to suck on her clit, “baby I can't.”

“Yes you can,” he growled into her pussy, “you coming so well for me mami,” he kissed her inner thigh, looking up at her, “you taste so good ma,” he pushed two fingers in her, “nah, don't close your eyes Lucia, you gotta watch this baby,” she opened her eyes and watched him finger her, “there's my girl, you like watching me finger you huh?” he chuckled as she gushed over him.

“Yeah mama, you love it,” he smirked at her before sucking on her clit. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Her entire body was ringing with pleasure. It was too good, they were fucking like adults and she wanted more.

As if reading her mind, he pulled away, wiping his mouth against his hand, “Gonna fuck you one more time before we call it a night mama,” she nodded, tugging him closer by his arms, he wasnt expecting her to use so much force and he toppled forward onto her, “woah, careful baby,” he laughed, kissing her cheek, “I'm right here,” he whispered, reaching over and grabbing a condom.

“Fuck,” he hissed, “one day, imma fuck you raw baby,” his thrusts were sloppy, “gonna feel so good,” he growled, gripping her jaw, “gonna wreck you for anyone else.”

“Only want you,” she rasped, “only you.”

She held onto him as he fucked her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was pounding into her at a brutal pace. The room was filled with the sound of her moans and his harsh breathing as well as the sound of their skin.

"Fuck mami," he growled, "take me so good," his thrust became sloppy as she gushed over him again, "wanna come on you ma," he groaned, pulling out of her and pulling the condom off. He knelt between her legs as he pumped himself to completion.

"Cum here baby," she whispered, pointing at her pelvis, holding the hoodie up. Soon he was shooting his load onto her lower abdomen, watching as it dripped down her body. Before it could run off her, she scooped it up and rubbed it over the outside of her pussy and pelvis, looking at him as she did it. It was something she enjoyed doing, especially when she'd blow him or give him a hand job.

He took the hoodie off of her and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom, grabbing his hoodie and a pair of sweatpants as they left the room. She stroked his neck as he placed her on the bathroom counter.

"So good for me Lucia," he held her face between his hands and kissed her, deepening the kiss for a bit, "ain't nobody I want more than you mama."

Pulling away, he turned on the shower, while she put her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head. Hopping off the counter she pulled two towels out of the cupboard. Staring into the mirror, she saw him looking at her in the reflection, walking to stand behind her as they waited for the water to heat up.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you," she replied.

They got ready for bed, before grabbing his laptop and settling for a movie. If his mother came home and found them naked in bed, she'd shoot them both with his gun. Well she'd shoot him and just be disappointed in Lucia. His mother knew he wasn't a saint and knew she couldn't control him, but she expected him to respect her home and her rules, which he did. If his sisters were here with him he'd never have sex in his room and whenever Lucia stayed over he made sure the bedroom door was always open.

Before he could get his laptop, she straddled him, “Love me,” her tone was the tone she used when she wanted something, a tone he could never say no to, even when they were younger.

They just sat in that position for a while kissing. He gripped her hips, under his hoodie, as her nails raked down his bare chest. He kissed down her neck, sucking on the skin, pulling the zipper down, he kissed down towards her breasts. She started grinding down against him as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

“Gotta stop mami,” he groaned, “before we make a mess again,” but he didn't stop, “fuck Lucia, you really gonna kill me,” he huffed humorously as she kept grinding.

“So good baby,” she mewled, watching him get another condom and slipping his dick out and pushing her panties to the side. She ripped the package open and slid the condom on, before sinking down onto him.

She rode him, clutching onto his shoulders. It felt so good. She didn't care if she came or not, she loved the feeling of being this close to him. This time it was her phone that rang. They both froze. He raised an eyebrow at her. Reaching over he picked up her phone and swore.

“It's your uncle babe,” he groaned, handing her the phone, “answer it,” she made to get off him, but he kept her in place, placing a kiss in the valley of her breasts.

“Hello, uncle,” she kept her voice neutral. If she didn't answer, her brother would call and then him and Alfred would go looking for her. The last thing she wanted was Rio shooting her brother and his friend in his mother's home, if they were to find them here.

Stroking his head as she listened to her uncle speak, “I need you to be home on Sunday,” he told her, not asking where she currently was thankfully, “we're having some people over, we need to make a good impression.”

Rolling her eyes as her uncle continued speaking, “Others including Christopher will be there too, he was here tonight to go over the details, I've decided I want you here as well,” she looked over at him and clenched her walls around him, “and Lucia, he needs to be on top form so no distractions,” her uncle didn't know the details of their relationship, believing them to just be childhood friend and seeing her as a distraction to Rio. She also knew he wanted to use her to reel potential partners from other crime families outside the area in, something both she and Ramirez family were against.

“Yes uncle,” she answered and the line went dead.

“Bout Sunday?” he asked. She nodded, biting her lip as she started riding him again.

“Your uncle seems to be having big plans mami, but we know who's really in charge, yeah?" he said softly, stroking her cheek. His father built up this empire and her uncle and father almost destroyed it after he died. Now her father was in jail and her psycho brother and power hungry uncle thought they could take over the Ramirez Empire.

**Later**

They were laying on their sides facing one another, eyes closed and foreheads touching, the blankets around them and the bedroom door open as per his mother's rules. Her hand was stroking his neck. `A few weeks after he turned eighteen he got his neck piece done. It took him a long time to decide what brand he wanted, but ultimately he went with the one like his father.

“How you feeling Lucia?”

“You asked me that already.”

“Asking you again.”

She moved her leg over his hip, to get closer to him, “I feel safe,” she kissed his nose, “and happy,” kissed his cheek, “and sore,” he made a smug noise at the last comment, opening his eyes to look at her, only to find her looking at him already.

“Safe huh,” he raised an eyebrow, “with a banger?”

“Yes I do,” she confessed, “only feel safe with you and when I'm here.”

“I got you mama,” he pulled her close. Slowly they started drifting off.

**The next morning**

They were sitting by the kitchen table drinking coffee and finishing up their assignment, when his mother strolled in. 

“Hey mama,” Rio smiled at his mother.

“Morning Mrs Ramirez,” Lucia smiled.

“You guys doing school work on a weekend,” she raised an eyebrow, “that's new.”

“Thought we'd finish it,” Rio sipped his coffee, “besides need to be at boss’ tomorrow.”

Yoland eyed her son, not liking the fact that he's started calling Ernesto Solano boss. Glancing at Lucia, she saw the girl had a very uncomfortable look on her face.

“Just be careful yeah,” she walked to the fridge, “both of you,” with that she changed the subject, “so what you guys wanna eat, it's just the three of us this morning.”

**Later**

Rio came to stand behind Lucia as she washed a mug, “There's a party I gotta go to tonight,” he pressed himself flush against her back, “feel up for it?”

“Rio,” she sighed.

“Please baby,” he rested his chin on her shoulder, “just gotta meet people, see what they doing with my product,” wrapping his arms around her, “this is our business, not your uncle's, I promise.”

“You are exhausting,” she groaned.

“You're welcome,” he said, a shit eating grin on his face, which turned into a scowl as she elbowed him in the gut, “girl why you gotta be hurting me the whole time.”

“Why you gotta be an idiot the whole time?”

He chuckled, moving her hair over her shoulder and latching onto her neck, “Wasn't an idiot last night while you were taking my dick so well mami,” slipping a hand beneath the waistband of her sweats, groaning at the lack of panties.

“Rio,” she warned, feeling his fingers moving through her folds, “your mom is in the house.”

“She's busy,” he pushed her down slightly, “just wanna make you feel good mami,” he cupped her, “you're so wet already.”

She held onto the sink as his one hand was splayed on her lower back, keeping her in place, while his other hand shoved her sweats down, just enough to expose her to him.

“Rio,” she snapped, “don't,” she knew that was the wrong thing to tell him when his hand tensed on her lower back.

“Scuse me?” he growled, “thought you wanted this mami,” he sank two fingers into her, “remember, I asked you last night,” he curled his fingers.

“Why you wanna deprive me mama?” he sank to his knees and ate her out from behind, sliding his tongue into her.

“Mhmmm, Rio, baby,” she tried pushing his head away, “anyone can walk in.”

He ignored her, spreading her ass cheeks and devouring her. She was sure his mother could hear them. Biting into the palm of her hand she came, this time pulling his head closer, grinding into his mouth. He groaned, giving her one last lick. 

He spun her around and hoisted her up into his arms, “My mama left a few minutes ago to fetch the girls baby,” grinning at the look she gave him, his voice went low and deep, “but damn mami, didn't think you'd get off at the thought of being caught,” he kissed her, “was coming for me in a matter of seconds.”

She glared at him, “Put me down you asshole.”

“Nah I'm good,” he walked them to the lounge, placing her on the couch and climbing on top of her, “love you.”

“No,” she refused to look at him.

“No?” he raised an eyebrow, “you don't love me?” he pouted, “Not even a lil?” smirking he kissed her neck, “not even when I make you feel good,” he continued kissing her neck.

“You two better not be naked,” his mother's voice rang out from the kitchen. Lucia tried pushing him off of her.

“Nah ma,” Rio answered, lifting himself up, “she tried to tempt me but I was strong,” he should have seen the knee coming, but doubled over as she kneed him in the gut, “I ain't gonna be able to keep food down if you keep doing that woman.”

She shoved him off of her, glaring at him, as he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

**Later that night**

He had his arm slung over her as they walked into the already crowded house. People greeted him as they walked further into the house. She just prayed her brother and Alfred weren't here, not in the mood for a confrontation. When they left the house he eyed her up and down, biting his lip as he took in her red long sleeve crop top and high waisted leather skirt.

"My girl looks good tonight," he slid his hands around her waist, pushing her slightly against the car. She rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Let's go Romeo," she opened the car door, "sooner we do this, the sooner we can come back and you can take it off me."

That was incentive enough to get him speeding towards the party. She wasn't a fan of house parties, however, if it meant making sure her boyfriend doesn't do anything irrational, she'd brace it for him.

As they walked further into the house, she saw a lot of the girls staring her down, however she ignored them. Since they started dating and when they were still friends before high school, she was always the target of jealousy, simply because she was close to Rio. Many girls in their gang and neighborhood wanted to be his and be the next queen, however, most of them were not cut out for this life, only seeing the power and money and allure of being with a gangster, but disregarding the danger of him not coming home one day or the stress of keeping everyone in check. It was another reason she went with him to parties, she didn't want to give these girls any opportunity to even try making a move. She knew Rio was loyal and he'd never betray her, however she didn't have the energy to fend off some entitled bitch.

"You good? " he asked her, as they found Mike and Mick around a pool table.

"Yea," she nodded before greeting the others, "hey guys.

"Yo," Mike greeted his friend before giving Lucia a hug, "hey Cia."

Mick nodded at her, tilting his cup towards her as a makeshift wave.

"The guy here yet?" Rio asked, he leaned against a wall, pulling her against him and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nah," Mike shook his head, "Chuck knows the guy from somewhere, said he was reliable."

"Aight."

"My brother and his lapdog here?" Lucia asked, stroking Rio's arms as he lowered his head onto her shoulder.

"Apparently," Mick spoke up, "haven't seen them though."

She nodded, "Hopefully we won't," Rio rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her temple in the process.

"You two are disgustingly sweet today," Chuck's voice came behind them. She rolled her eyes at the couple, before throwing herself onto one of the couches.

"Hello to you too Catherine," Rio smirked.

"Fuck you," she flipped him off, "dumbass."

Out of the five of them, Rio and Chuck have known each other the longest, having grown up together from birth. It was through arranged play dates with Chuck that Lucia became acquainted with the rest of the group.

"Hey girl," Chuck winked at her, "have a good sleep over."

Lucia shrugged, "I've had better."

"Girl don't even joke like that," her boyfriend growled into her shoulder. She laughed, squeezing his forearms.

"Kidding."

They met with the guy Chuck knew, his name was Jakes. This guy seemed legit and had some good ideas. Rio liked this guy and decided doing business with him in the future wouldn't be a bad idea. Just as Jakes left, Chuck seeing him back to his car, Lucia spotted Alfred across the crowded room and groaned. She was not in the mood for a confrontation and was definitely not in the mood of preventing her boyfriend from throwing a punch tonight. So she improvised, as Mike and Mick moved to play a game of pool, she turned around, placing a kiss on his neck. Since he got his ink there she's enjoyed laying on his chest and tracing the hawk with her fingers.

"Feeling good?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh huh," she bit her lip, slightly pushing herself further into him.

He groaned, "Let's go ma," he hollered at the boys who nodded, they'd meet up tomorrow, "baby I'll meet you at the car, just wanna tell the boys something," he gave her the keys.

Making her way out she walked briskly, wanting to get to the car before her brother or Alfred saw her. Just as she walked out of the house, she heard him.

"Lucia, hey," Alfred jogged up to her. He would be quite a catch if he wasn't such a creep who couldn't take no for an answer and if his nose wasn't so far up her twin's ass. Thinking of her twin brother, she was just thankful it was Alfred and not him - if Rio punched anyone tonight, she'd rather not have to deal with her uncle enquiring why he punched her brother.

"Alfred," she kept her tone neutral, internally squirming as his eyes raked down her body.

"Didn't know you'd be here," he stepped closer.

"I'm not, just leaving actually," she stepped back, turning to leave.

He grabbed her arm, "Wait, stay for a bit," he tightened his grip a little, on second thought maybe she'd punch him, "we never get to spend time together, Ramirez is always close by wherever you are."

"You honestly have a death wish don't you Alfred?" she yanked her arm out of his grip.

"He sure does babe," Rio's voice came from behind Alfred, whose facial expression changed drastically.

"Rio," he turned around nodding his head, "wassup?"

"What I tell you bout bothering Lucia?"

"Just catching up," he said innocently, "haven't seen her around the Solano house in a while."

"Yeah that don't concern your dumbass," Rio bit back, "why don't you run back to Carlito yeah," not letting him have another say, he pushed passed him, grabbing Lucia's hand and walking towards his car.

As they got in he turned to her, "How close were you to jamming my car keys into his eye?"

"Would have if you didn't step in," she replied.

He chuckled, "That's my girl."

They drove to home. It was quite late so everyone was asleep. Looking over at her he smirked, before getting out of the car and moving to the backseat. Even though the car had tinted windows, they pulled into the garage just in case.

"So fucking tight mami," he groaned, his hands gripping her waist, moving her over him, "such a good girl, taking my dick the way you do," the more he praised her, the wetter she got. When they were done he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom and they went inside, getting ready for bed.

She climbed onto his lap, resting her forehead against his, "I don't wanna go back to that house tomorrow," she whispered.

Rio sighed, "I know baby," he stroked her cheek, "but they gonna come look for you if you don't," tilting her chin so she looked at him, "imma be there aight, ain't gonna let anything happen to you."

"I know," she whispered, "just want it to be over," he tightened his grip on her, "when the time comes, he's gonna put up a fight babe."

"I know," he sighed, "but we just need time yeah," kissing her neck, he smiled, "gotta be patient mama," his hands were under her shirt, drawing circled over her stomach, "we need to gain loyalty first, your uncle ain't no boss, he don't know about doing the dirty work himself or what loyalty is, we just gotta wait it out," he tilted her chin, "we know who we're dealing with, I ain't let anything happen to you aight?"

She nodded and let him kiss her. Later as she dozed off on his chest, he stroked her back, looking at her sleeping face. She was his girl, they protected one another and he'd be damned if he let her uncle take her away from him.

Since they were kids she'd always had this sad aura around her. Having lost her mother at a young age and being left with her father, uncle and demented twin brother, she was always cast to the side, being looked after by a different nanny every few months. He and Carlito were always in each other's presence, Lucia’s father being an enforcer for his father.

The Solano family was the complete opposite of his family. Contrary to popular belief, he grew up in a loving home, sure his dad wasn't always around, but when he was he truly tried to spend time with not only him but his sisters too. His parents were a team and always put up a united front, right up until the end of his father's life. Lucia's family however was much different. It was no secret her uncle favoured her brother. Even though her father loved her, he too invested more time into her brother. It was only one day when his father held a meeting at the Solano household that it became known Carlito actually had a twin sister.

From then onwards, his father demanded she be brought to gatherings and block parties. It unnerved him that two of his enforcers would treat one of their own like that. After discussing it with his wife, she didn't mind having the girl over when Charlie was over. He and Lucia only really became acquainted when they were fourteen and she threw a punch at his face after he commented on her lack of social interactions.

Her father and uncle were furious at her, while his father was impressed at her and furious at him. After that he paid attention to the quiet girl who his mother invited into their home. Then at the age of sixteen after two years of being somewhat friends, he started seeing her actual self. Now another two years later, here they were. Soon he was dozing off as well.

The next morning he woke up to someone placing kisses along his jaw and neck. This someone was also laying on top of him, with her hands splayed across his chest.

"Morning papi," she kissed his chin.

"Could get used to this," he mumbled into the top of her head.

"Mhm," she laid her head onto his chest, her arms wrapping around him, "had a good dream."

"Yea, bout what, me?"

"No," she laughed, "bout me and Mike," she bit his pec, "yeah bout me and you."

"That ain't even remotely funny Lucia," he muttered, as she continued placing kisses over his chest.

Later they pulled up to her home, there weren't any other cars yet, but they were relatively early. She sighed, looking quite put off.

"Hey," Rio faced her, "we talked about this yeah, nothing gonna happen aight."

She nodded, taking his and kissed his knuckles, "Who are these people we gotta make a good impression on anyway?"

He sighed, "I don't know, some people from the East Coast," he didn't look impressed. They were a close knit community who relied on one another. Not opposed to outsiders but wary to do business with them, especially if they were from another state.

They made their way into the house and could hear voices coming from the lounge. Walking into the lounge they found her uncle, brother and not surprisingly Alfred seated and having a heated discussion.

"Ah there he is," Ernesto clapped his hands together, "Rio, my boy, join us," noting Lucia, he raised an eyebrow, "you two arrive together?"

"We had school work," she answered.

"I see," her uncle said to him, virtually ignoring her.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she braced herself for a long afternoon, "I'm going to my room, summon me when you need me," she said sarcastically, not allowing anyone to respond and turned on her heels. Rio raised an eyebrow in amusement. While her uncle looked exasperated at her behavior.

"That girl doesn't know how fortunate she is," he growled. It took Rio every fibre in his body to not punch his boss' lights out.

Soon they were discussing business and the new associates who were coming. By the smirks on Carlito and Alfred's faces it seemed that they knew exactly who these people were. He decided then it was time to put those two in their places soon, this was his gang and his empire.

Turning his focus back onto Ernesto he listened as Lucia's uncle explained what this meeting was about, "These men have some well known establishments along the East Coast," he boasted, "it's a market we haven't dwelled into, your father and my brother to an extent not agreeing with it," he continued, "it's probably good Lucia decided to join us today for this meeting too."

Internally Rio froze, knowing exactly what it was. He kept his face neutral, realizing wanting Lucia there may not have been the smartest move on his part. His father never ventured into the business of sex work, specifically because of the exploitation underage girls faced in that line of work.

"And you think I'd be on board with this?" he crossed a leg over the other, pillowing his chin in his hand.

Before his mentor could respond, the front door opened and Mick and Mike walked in. He sighed in relief noticing Chuck didn't come with them, only having to work on getting Lucia out before those people got there.

"Boys have a seat," Ernesto greeted them.

Rio excused himself to go to the bathroom, locking the door he sent Chuck a message to fetch Lucia, before calling his girlfriend.

"Summoned via phone, I thought chivalry was dead," she joked.

"Mami, I want you to listen very carefully," he cut her off, "climb out the window and walk to the corner and go with Chuck, I'll explain later, okay?" his tone left no room for arguments.

"Okay," she said, "be careful."

"Always."

Pulling the chain for authenticity, he walked out only to find Alfred making his way to Lucia's room. Rocking his jaw in annoyance, he rolled his shoulders before stalking over to the dumbass.

"You really got a death wish hermano," not giving him a chance, Rio hauled him to the bathroom, throwing him against the sink, "I've beem too lenient with the people in this fucking house."

"You ain't the boss yet," Alfred sneered, "probably never will be either."

Rio smiled, his eyes cold as he locked the bathroom door, "You think you gonna be boss?" he chuckled, cracking his knuckles, "Nah bro, you gonna forever be Carlito's lapdog," hoisted the sorry excuse up he shoved him against the wall, "so what's the plan, you be the lapdog and hopefully Solano or his dumbass nephew would let you have a go with Lucia?" he spat.

"Many guys are waiting for the chance bro," Alfred laughed, "you're just having your turn."

Rio saw red, but remained eerily calm, wrapping his long fingers around the other guys neck, "Remember one thing Alfred," his voice remained eerily calm, "we may still be in high school, but graduation is coming up, I'm a patient man, I can wait to kill you, but you know I've killed before, you've seen me kill men for less, so imagine what imma do to you if you even think of touching my girl," he shoved him further into the wall, "the Solanos seem to forget who this empire belongs to, but you haven't right?" Alfred simply nodded," good boy," he slapped his cheek, "glad we could have this talk."

With that he stalked out of the bathroom, checking his phone, saw Lucia sent him a text, 'With Chuck, be safe, I love you.'

He walked back to where the others were sitting and found their guests had arrived. Straightening up, he eyed the men, one was a few years older than him and the other looked to be Ernesto's age.

"This is the son of the late Marcus Ramirez," Ernesto motioned to him as he sat down, "Christopher."

"We've heard a lot about you," there it was, he could hear it in their accents, Itlalians. So Solano wanted to start business with a Mafia family. That wasn't happening.

"Carlito, go call your sister," he ordered his nephew, "and make sure she's wearing something enticing," he added in Spanish.

"Is that the girl you were telling us about?"

Ernesto nodded, "My niece, she's a real spitfire."

Mike glanced over at Rio, keeping his face neutral, his friend just shrugged. He knew better than to assume his friend was not seething inside. There were many ultercations since the age of sixteen where he and Mick had to drag him off people for just looking at Lucia. A few minutes later Carlito came back alone and Ernesto raised an eyebrow.

"She's not here uncle," he said in Spanish, a frown gracing his face.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in her room."

Rio kept his face expressionless, almost looking bored as his eyes traveled between the two. Sighing he looked over at the two men and then at his men.

"So what business venture did you want to speak to us about?" he looked over at the two. Since he was sixteen he learnt, people will underestimate him because of his age. He started using that to his advantage and played the calm and collected or intrigued card when meeting new people.

"We have a few clubs along the East Coast," the older one - Alphonso - explained, "they're nothing too extravagant, just a space for men and women with particular tastes and businesses can be left to do their dealings in peace."

Resting his chin in his hand he listened and picked up on the underlying meaning as Alphonso continued, "We have various services, one of them people the company of beautiful young women and occasionally men," he smirked.

The younger guy Bennito chimed in, "We wanted to see what Detroit had to offer and we've known Alfred's family for years," there it was, the link. Rio's eyes landed on Alfred, who appeared to look a bit queasy after their previous confrontation.

Bennito continued, "We got in contact with Senor Solano and he seemed interested and said so might his prodigy," he motioned to him, "you have quite a reputation for someone who's still in high school."

Rio shrugged, deciding to play the modesty card and let the guy continue, "Senor Solano explained what businesses is run this side, not wanting to step on anyone's toes," this guy was being very diplomatic, "it seems the one area you haven't delved into is the pleasure industry so we came with a proposition and Solano sent us samples of some of the girls in the area, who may be willing."

By now Ernesto and Carlito were back and seated, having missed most of the conversation. Rio rolled his shoulders and spared his mentor a glance before facing the two men.

"Samples?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Alphonso nodded, "he said that the girls in the pictures wouldn't necessarily be the ones who'd work in the clubs."

"Seems to me you and Senor Solano already have a concrete plan, sir," he smiled, it was cold.

"Yeah well my uncle is in charge right now," Carlito jumped in, "you're busy playing school and college," he laughed, he looked over at Alphonso, who didn't seem impressed by his butting in.

"College you say?" he seemed impressed at this, "What are you planning on majoring in?"

"Business and finance," he replied.

"Smart lad," Alphonso clapped his hands, "show those white collar rich boys what street smart can get you my boy."

His eyes then roamed to Mike and Mick who were incredibly quiet, "Forgive me, but you don't look Latin."

Mike laughed, looking over at Rio, "Nah I'm his Polish brother, sir."

"Ah East European," Bennito smirked, "you lot are ruthless."

Mike laughed, by now Ernesto and Carlito were completely isolated from the conversation.

"Any college prospects?"

Mike nodded, "Law."

"Very smart," Alphonso held up his drink, "and you young man," turning to Mick.

"Culinary school," he said, his eyes darting to Carlito, daring him to say something.

"Impressive," Alphonso seemed genuinely intrigued with them, "Ernesto, I see you have some promising men here."

Carlito and Alfred both looked as though they ate a bag of lemons. Internally, Rio smirked, externally he looked as calm as ever.

"Forgive me but my niece won't be joining us," Ernesto said as he poured himself a drink.

"Pity," Bennito said, "she was quite the beauty in the pictures you sent us Alfred," Alfred cleared his throat and looked over at Rio, who in turn smirked at him, he was officially screwed.

"So what are your thoughts on our proposition?" Alphonso asked Rio.

"I'm not too keen in the pleasure industry, it's something my father was against and I wouldn't like to disrespect his memory like that," Carlito scoffed and everyone froze, Rio however didn't miss a beat and continued, "however I'm sure if you explain exactly what we'd gain from this, I'd be more open to it."

It seemed this didn't sit well with Bennito who sat up a bit straighter, "We were told it was a done deal," he ground out.

"By who?"

"Those two," he pointed at Carlito and Alfred, "they said Senor Solano over here was the one who ran things and saw no harm in our business."

Rio smirked, "He is, but they also know he'd never do anything that may disrupt lives of the people who support him or puts our own in danger," looking over at his boss who forced a nod.

"I see," Alphonso nodded, "well we'll still be in town for a few days, I'd like to speak to the three of you more," he turned to Ernesto as he was getting up, "you're training a leader here.

After they left, Ernesto turned to Carlito, "You ever show disrespect to the memory of Marcus Ramirez again, I'll personally shoot you," his voice was cold. Regardless of what Ernesto Solano was, he followed Marcus and believed in him until the end. It was his loyalty to his former boss that created this sense of entitlement on being in charge.

"You humiliated this family today with your comments and outbursts," he hissed.

"Uncle, Lucia-" Rio resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Typical Carlito, will throw his sister under the bus, just to get out of trouble or take the focus off of him.

"I will deal with her again, I'm dealing with you now," Ernesto cut his nephew off, "both of you get out of my sight," he motioned at him and Alfred.

When they left Ernesto turned to look at the three of them, "Boys wait outside, I want to talk to Christopher alone," his tone was firm but the harshness was gone.

"Did you tell Lucia to leave?" the question threw him a bit but didn't show it.

"Maybe," he replied, holding his boss' gaze.

"Are you sleeping with my niece?"

"Yes," Rio decided what was the point in lying, it wouldn't benefit him in any way.

"I had plans for her," Ernesto said, "and plans to expand this neighborhood, but it seems you've ruined that."

"You really think anyone is going to be happy if you turn this area into a undercover sex joint?"

Ernesto sighed, "Sometimes as a boss you have to do things that won't make everyone happy, but will gain you valuable assets."

It took every inch of his being not to answer back, not to lash out and kill Ernesto right now. No, he'd been patient for so long, it would be stupid to mess it up now. So he simply nodded.

"I understand," he said.

Ernesto nodded, "Good," he set his drink down, "we're done for the day, I'll call you if anything else comes up."

As Rio left Ernesto stopped him, "Next time you take an opportunity away, I will make an example of her," he threatened.

**Later**

Rio parked outside Charlie's home, rolling his shoulders he waited a few moments before heading in. The meeting grated on his nerves and he has been on edge for the last hour. After a few minutes had passed he got out and walked to the front door, not even bothering to knock. Charlie's house was his second home, having spent many nights here when things got rough or if there was the odd turf war.

The house was quiet and downstairs was empty. He heard Lucia and Charlie upstairs, laughing and could sift through some of the conversation. Silently walking up the stairs he listened as he heard his name.

"So Rio delivered you say?" Chuck sounded amused.

"Yeah," Lucia laughed.

"Gotta ask though," Charlie's voice was laced with amusement, "do the girls exaggerate about him?"

"Chuck."

"Come on, you've blown him and shit, but now it's different," she defended her question and Rio was also curious now, "so is home boy packing or those girls just exaggerating to make others jealous?"

"I don't really have anyone to compare him with," Lucia laughed uneasily.

Rio decided to open the door at that moment, “Come on sweetheart, tell the truth.” 

Both Charlie and Lucia shrieked in surprise and he had to duck as a bottle of caramel sauce almost hit his head.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Charlie shouted.

"The fuck is wrong with you, wanting to know about my dick you freak," he countered, sitting down on the bed and pulling his girl to him. The girls looked at him, suddenly remembering where he came from. They both sent him expectant looks and he started explaining the situation.

"So my uncle wants to pimp out most of the young girls in the neighborhood," Lucia sighed, "can't say I'm surprised."

"Me neither," Charlie agreed, "’specially if Alfred and Carlito are involved."

They chilled with Charlie for another hour, before Rio got up, "Aight babe let's go," he looked over at her.

"Oh, uh," Lucia glanced at her friend before looking at him, "I was actually just gonna crash here for a few days."

"Nah," he was being stubborn. Charlie rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Why you being difficult?" Lucia sighed.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are baby," she knelt on the bed, resting her hands in his jacket pockets, "you know it's better, especially after me disappearing like that," she smiled at his unimpressed expression, "just for a few days, then I can come back to your house," they've been slowly moving her things from her house to his, so by the time she's eighteen, she'd just be able to not go back. Especially now that her uncle knew about them, it was safer this way.

"Fine," he groaned, "just for a few nights," he kissed her, "love you mami."

"Love you," she smiled and he decided not to tell her about her uncle’s threat. 

**At school**

She was putting a book away when her locker was slammed shut. Sighing, she counted to ten in her head before turning to face her twin.

"Morning Carlos," she gave him a sickly sweet smile, "how have you been?"

"Where'd you disappear off to yesterday afternoon?"

She shrugged, "I got bored so I went to Chuck's," slinging her bag over her shoulder as she turned to walk to class.

"You were supposed to be at that meeting Lucia," he hissed.

"Why Carlos?" she turned to face him, as calm as ever, "Uncle usually doesn't care if I'm there or not, why now though?"

Her brother clenched his jaw before stalking off. Rolling her eyes she made her way to homeroom, taking a seat next to Mike, who smiled at her. She and Rio were not in the same homeroom, so she'd only see him later on in the day. Setting her bag down she felt a pair of eyes on her, turning around slightly she saw Jenny Valdez eyeing her.

Rolling her eyes she turned back around and started a conversation with Mike. It was too early to have to deal with her psychotic brother and a petty bitch. Her phone buzzed and as their teacher wasn't there yet, she checked her messages, seeing a few from Rio who was still salty about her staying at Chuck's, as well as one from her uncle, who wanted to see her this afternoon after school.

Sighing she placed her phone back into her bag, turning to Mike, "You busy after school?"

"Nah why?"

"I've been summoned," she explained.

"Ernesto?" she nodded.

"I'll drive you," he said, "I got a text from him too saying I gotta make sure you come."

"Course he did," she rolled her eyes, pausing as she looked at him, "don't tell Rio yeah?"

"Lucia," Mike sighed.

"He has a lot on his plate," she said, "besides you'll be there," she shrugged, "and I can throw a punch if I have to."

He chuckled, "I know that yeah," being the only witness to her punching Rio that one time.

**Later**

She was getting a book out of her locker when she felt a familiar pair of hands around her waist. Rio kissed her neck and shoulder, before spinning her around.

"Hey babe," she greeted him, before his mouth covered hers, not caring that they were at school.

"There's my girl," he said, his voice husky, "missed you," he smirked, "guess what we have now?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot," shaking her head, she let him drag her to their little hideout, "we need to study."

"We got time," he shrugged as he shut the door of the never used utility closet. It was never being used cos he bribed Ricardo the caretaker.

"We got a free period for studying babe," she moaned as he kissed her neck. Ignoring her he undid her jeans and pushed them down. His hands splayed across her hips and thighs.

He looked at her body and smirked, this was all his. Pulling her panties down her legs, he knelt in front of her and proceeded to plant kisses and bites all over her pelvis and abdomen. Slowly he started kissing the top of her pussy, sucking on the junction between her pelvis and thigh, as he ran a finger through her folds.

"Look at that pussy," he groaned, as he spread her legs, exposing her to him, "so wet and sweet," he licked his lips, before licking her slit as his thumb rubbed her clit. Holding her in place, he hoisted her one leg over his shoulder and slid his tongue into her, holding her up and open for him.

"Please," she mewled as he ate her, his brow furrowed in concentration. Her hand was resting on his head, rubbing his short hair. His thumb still on her clit as he rubbed her thigh. She came soon and shuddered from the aftershock.

He stood up, pulling her panties and pants up, before resting his forehead against hers, "You're so good to me mami," he growled, devouring her mouth. For the rest of their free period they made out in the utility closet.

**Solano House**

Lucia walked into the house and made her way to her uncle's study. He was waiting for her, hands folded in front of him.

"Hello uncle," she greeted, moving towards the desk.

"Sit," was all he said in return, "I was initially going to reprimand you for disappearing yesterday, but decided against it after hearing something very interesting," he leaned back and looked at her, "from Christopher."

She froze and he smirked, "So when were you going to tell me you've been spreading your legs for Marcus Ramirez's brat?"

When she didn't reply he chuckled, "I always had a feeling," he looked over at her, "but hoped it was just my imagination, you see mija I had different plans for you," he stood up, "but now I have to change those plans."

Walking around the table he rested his hands on her chair, "I want you to convince him to agree to this venture I have with the italians," he grinned, "you see, I may be in charge now, but these fools and those fucking Italians have this fucked up code, about upholding legacies," he hissed, "and it seems Christopher is just as weak as his father and doesn't want to venture into something new."

"He won't listen to me," she said neutrally.

"I think he will," he chuckled, "he was the one who gave you the heads up about yesterday's meeting," he shook his head when she tried to protest, "you're his Yolanda after all," her uncle said the name with disgust, "just like his father, listens to the person who he puts his dick into rather than the ones loyal to him."

Stroking her cheek as he knelt down, "So mija, you are going to convince him to do this," he smiled, "I don't care how you do it, let him fuck your ass if he wants to, just get him to agree, or else, I'm going to keep you here and let Bennito Tucci have his way with you."

Throughout this entire conversation she kept her face passive. Her insides were screaming but she kept her cool and simply nodded.

"Good," he said, "maybe for once in your wretched life you can be of use to me."

She left the office, shaking a bit but still calm. Mike who was waiting in the lounge got up and looked at her.

"I take it he knows," he whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded, feeling a bit sick.

"You gonna tell Rio?" he asked. They left straight after school, not waiting for anyone. Throughout the meeting Rio has been texting him and calling him, but he's ignored them.

"Boy's been blowing up my phone."

She checked hers, "Mine too," she sighed as they got into the car, "can we just go get a coffee or something before you drop me off please?" he nodded.

Out of all of the guys who are loyal to Rio, Mike and her had a very close relationship. He was the most level headed and rational person in the gang, so it was easy for her to load off on him or talk to him without there being a major blow up. It also helped that to an extent they were both outsiders, him being Polish and her being the unwanted secret child of one of Marcus Ramirez lieutenants. They got two coffees and went to the park. Sitting on swings they just talked. Mike even rolled one up for them.

"He wants me to convince Rio to get on board with this whole brothel idea," she sipped her coffee.

"That's messed up," Mike looked at her, "you gonna tell him?"

"Have to," she sighed, "we need to make Ernesto think he's in control Mikey," he nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Mike spoke up again, "Rio is probably shitting a brick right now," he chuckled, "two of us just went MIA for an afternoon."

"He'll get over it," she sighed, "just need a breather for two minutes."

"You realize we've been gone from 3pm and it's 7pm now right?" he checked his watch, yeah Rio was gonna shoot them, well him.

"Really?" she laughed, taking a hit, "This his good batch?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You're stressing aren't you?" she looked over at him.

"His girl and best friend, don't tell Mick," he added, "just disappeared for an afternoon without telling him and we've been ignoring his calls, that's bound to have consequences."

"True," she passed the joint to him, "but when last have you felt like a proper teenager Mikey?"

"We're from a world where you have to grow up fast," she watched him take a drag, "sometimes we can be selfish and just be irresponsible for a second while no one is looking."

He nodded, "What other irresponsible thing you wanna do?" he took another hit, "Drifting, cow tippin'," she burst out laughing, "skinny dipping?"

"He'd kill us, if we do that without him," she said and he laughed. They were so in their own zone, laughing and getting buzzed, they didn't notice the very angry gangster behind them.

"We should probably get going," Mike said, laughing as she bumped her swing into him, "very responsible Lucia," he joked.

"Nah,” she said, “what’s the worst that can happen if we gone for a bit longer?”

“I dunno,” came a voice from behind them, “you tell me Lucia.”

They froze, both turning around slowly and seeing the pissed off face of Rio. The look on his face though, made it clear that he was not happy at all. He was going out of his freaking mind looking for her, specifically after her uncle threatened her. When he couldn’t get hold of Mike, he started internally freaking out. However, when he realised that both of them were missing, had the same final class for the day and were not answering their phones, it clicked they were probably together somewhere. After driving around looking for them and asking his boys if they’ve seen Mike, a very tiny voice in his head planted an irrational thought which he tried to push away.

“Oh, my bad, am I interrupting something?” he asked innocently, hands in his pockets, “Here I was thinking, something terrible been happening to my girl and best friend, only to find them all cozy and stoned in a park,” he smiled, that hollow smile that he had when dealing with issues.

“Christopher,” she sighed, getting up to face him, Mike doing the same.

“Get in the car Lucia,” his voice left no room for arguments.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Mike, “Thanks for the heart to heart Mikey, I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” she hugged him, which probably wasn’t the best idea, but she didn’t care, she enjoyed her afternoon away.

As she walked to the car, Rio looked at his best friend, furious, “The fuck you doing?”

“I ain’t even gonna try and reason with you when you in this mood man,” Mike sighed, “Lucia can explain,” he turned on his heels and walked to his car.

Lucia waited in the car, relieved Rio didn’t punch Mike. He walked back to the car, an unreadable expression on his face. He got into the car, simply started it up and drove, not even sparing her a glance.

“Rio,” she looked over at him, “baby,” his knuckled tightened around the steering wheel, “can you just listen to me,” suddenly, something dawned on her, he never told her that her uncle knew, “why didn’t you tell me my uncle knew about us?”

The question threw him off, “Mike tell you?” it’s the first thought that crosses his mind, even though he doesn’t remember telling Mike.

“No,” she snapped, “my uncle did.”

He nodded, “When did he tell you?”

“This afternoon,” she replied, “he called me for a meeting and asked Mike to take me,” she saw his jaw clench, “I asked Mike not to tell you.”

“Uhuh,” he mumbled, “seems like something you’d do.”

She was starting to get annoyed now, “Know what, if you gonna be a dick, it’s not even worth explaining shit to you.”

He slammed on the brakes, pulling off on the side of the road, pursing his lips, he looked over at her, “I’m being a dick,” he laughed, “oh I’m sorry sweetheart, didn’t realise I was the one that went MIA for an entire afternoon.”

“It wasn’t even like that,” she snapped.

“Oh please explain then, how my girl and best friend just had a secret meeting with my boss and then disappeared.”

“We didn’t disappear and he wasn’t in the meeting,” she sighed, “you’re being dramatic now,” she was thankful that it was dark, because she didn’t want to see the look on his face, “my uncle wants me to convince you to get on board with this brothel idea,” she rolled her shoulders, “said I ruined his plans, so getting you on board, using any means necessary, would be my way of making it up to my family,” she decided she’d let him interpret the rest.

“Why didn’t you tell me he called you, would have gone with,” he sighed.

“That’s why,” she looked at him, “because you would have gone with me," she sighed, "baby you can't wanna be protecting me from everything, I gotta do things on my own."

"This ain't a game Lucia," he hissed.

“I know,” she snapped, “I’m in this as much as you are.”

He sighed, she was right, “Rio,” she turned his head, “it’s you and me, ok?”

“Lucia if anything happens to you,” he held her head in his hands, “I’ll burn this fucking city down.”

“I know you would,” she whispered, “and I’d do the same.”

He drove them back to his house, she didn’t say anything, just got out of the car. In his room, they got ready for bed, facing one another in the dark, her hand stroking his face. They didn’t speak, just held onto one another, until he rolled them over, slipping her shorts to the side before rolling a condom on and sinking into her. She could tell this ordeal with her uncle was bothering him, she could feel it against her, the tension in his body, his actions. Biting into his shoulder as she came, she tightened her arms around him, holding him closer as he fucked her. He shuddered as he came, his blunt nails digging into her skin.

“Ain’t let anything happen to you,” he muttered into her neck, “ain’t no one taking you from me,” he growled, smothering her lips with his. He got up and disposed of the condom, moving to his closet and taking out a wooden box. Turning the bedside lamp on, he sat down and placed the box between them. Opening it, he pulled out a chain with a lucky eye pendant on it.

“This was my pops,” he handed it to her, “said it was for protection, said I need to give it to my Yolanda one day,” he chuckled, “guy was a hardened crime lord but cheesy as hell,” he took her hands in his, “I know we young and anything can happen, but you’re it for me mami,” she smiled as he hung the chain around her neck, pulling her close and kissing her.

“You’re it for me too,” she whispered.

“It ain’t gonna be no easy life.”

“I’ll still be here,” she pulled him closer.

**The next morning at school**

Lucia was rummaging through her locker when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she had to suppress a sigh - why were people constantly testing her early in the morning. Jenny Valdez was standing against the locker opposite her, staring her down. She was one of RIo’s regularly hook ups, until a few months before they started dating, when he became celibate for her as he’d like to phrase it. Shutting her locker, she was about to walk away, when Jenny’s voice floated into the air.

“Morning Lucia.”

“Can I help you with something Jenny?”

“I was just wondering,” Jenny tilted her head, “when is he gonna fuck you out of his system?”

“Maybe you should ask him that,” she shrugged - it was the same story with most of the girls around her. Everyone wanted the perks of dating a crime lord, but no one wanted the responsibility. Then when they started dating, it was as if more girls thought they had a chance because he ‘lowered’ his standards.

“Maybe I will,” Jenny smirked, “remind him what he’s missing.”

Before Lucia could respond, Rio walked around the corner, bag slung over one shoulder, “Hey mami,” he smirked, as he walked up to her, ignoring Jenny.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hi papi,” Jenny flirted, pushing herself off the lockers, “it’s been a while.”

“Go bother someone else Jenny,” Rio sneered, pulling Lucia away.

“Nice chat Jenny,” Lucia winked at her as they walked away.

“She bothering you?” he asked as they walked into their physics class, “cos her ma’s been bothering my ma the last few weeks.”

“I can handle her,” she placed her notebook on the desk, “why’s her ma bothering your mother?”

“Why ain’t your son seeing my daughter, some kinda shit like that,” he shrugged.

She scoffed.

Later that day Rio had to go to a meeting, however as he left school, Ernesto sent him a message, ordering him to bring Lucia along. His jaw clenched as he leaned against her locker waiting for her to finish up. So lost in thought, he didn’t notice her walking up to him, until she had to gently push him to the side to get to her locker. He was quiet as he waited for her to collect all her things.

“Boss wants to see the two of us,” was all he said as he climbed into the car, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

She turned his head to look at her, "Hey, it's gonna be ok yeah," she stroked his cheek, "you and me right," she pulled his head closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "it's my birthday in a few weeks," she reminded him, "eighteen years old, legally don't gotta go back."

He just nodded, jaw still clenched as he pulled away. When they pulled up to the house his blood turned cold when he saw the Italians' car parked outside.

Lucia whistled, "Who's overcompensating with this?" she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

When he didn't reply, she sighed, "Usually I'm the one people consider as morbid and tragic, why you tryna steal my thunder?"

Still nothing, "Baby, come on," she rubbed the back of his neck, "please relax, for me?"

Tilting his head, he looked at her, "He threatened you Lucia."

"He threatens me all the time," she reminded him.

"This was different, this was him using you as leverage," he ground out.

“Baby look at me,” she tilted his chin, “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you’d keep me safe,” she stroked his bottom lip, “we protect one another, remember,” he nodded, still not relaxed, “baby you can’t go in there like this,” she reasoned and he sighed, knowing she was right.

“Come ere,” he pulled her head closer to his, kissing her softly, tugging at her bottom lip, “I love you,” he almost growled against her lips.

“Love you too Christopher,” she whispered, kissing him one more time, before pulling away.

They walked into the house, hand in hand, deciding that as the cat was out of the bag, there was no reason to hide anymore. Rio was his calm self externally as they walked into the lounge, where Ernesto and the two Tuccis were. He noticed the way Bennito’s eyes drifted down Lucia’s body and he had to will himself not to show any retaliation. 

“Good afternoon uncle,” Lucia greeted her uncle, as she and Rio took a seat, next to one another, her hand resting on his thigh and his arm slung over her shoulders.

“Christopher my boy,” Ernesto smiled, his eyes darting to Lucia and her hand resting on his thigh, “Lucia, so nice of you to finally join us,” he turned to the Italians, “gentlemen this is my niece, Lucia.”

She nodded at them, her face passive as she noticed the younger man's eyes traveling over her body. The meeting was tense, Rio was not backing down and throughout it, Ernesto was sending her death glares. 

**Later**

He fucked her from behind in his bed that night.

“Baby,” she mewled, too exhausted and overstimulated to lift herself up.

They had to be quiet, his mother and sisters asleep in their respective rooms. When they turned in for the night, his hands immediately pulled her towards him, kissing her roughly. He pushed her onto the bed, lifting her sleep shirt up, groaning at the absence of panties. Wrapping her legs around his waist she moaned at the friction of his briefs against her opening. 

"Fuck," he growled, turning her onto her stomach, "gotta be quiet for me aight," he growled into her ear, placing a kiss against her neck as he reached for a condom. Sliding into her, his body flushed against hers, his face buried into the side of her neck. 

When they were done, he disposed of the condom and pulled his briefs up. They were both breathing heavily, sweat layering their skin. He pulled her closer, lifting her top up and placing kisses on her bare skin. Moving his head further down, he sucked into her swollen folds. Lucia's body jerked as he sucked, sliding a finger into her overstimulated body. 

"Christopher," she whispered, her hands resting on his head. Using the tip of his tongue, he flicked her clit. It was getting too much, as she tried pushing his head away, but he wouldn't budge. 

"Christopher please papi," pleading, "it's too much." 

He ignored her as he continued playing with her clit, feeling her walls clench down on his fingers. Soon she was coming again, but he didn't stop, simply moving up to lay next to her, his fingers still moving inside of her. Tears were trailing down her cheeks as he held her arms above her head with one hand. 

Lowering his head, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, before pulling away and sucking the skin of her breast. Lucia bit her lip to stop herself crying out. Rio lifted his head, mouth hanging open, eyes hooded as he watched her in the dark, the moon giving ample light. 

"Look down baby," he whispered, "look at what I'm doing to you," his fingers curled. Looking down she sobbed as she watched his fingers disappear into her.

"Cold baby," she whined, scared someone may walk by and see them. 

In a flash he pulled the covers over them, before returning his hands to between her legs. Growling when he was met with her closed thighs. 

"Open," his voice went dangerously low. 

"It's too much," she whispered, stroking his head with her now free hands. 

"Open Lucia," he was already prying them apart, slipping two fingers into her. Soon she came again and again. Her last orgasm was on his dick again. She rode him, hands on his chest, head thrown back and his hands gripping her ass. 

When she came, her entire body caved in and she collapsed on his chest, tears streaking down her face at the overstimulation. He held her as she shuddered, his orgasm following soon. After he disposed of the condom, she settled on his chest, a leg thrown over his abdomen. 

"You ok?" he whispered, suddenly feeling bad at his aggressive behaviour, “Did I hurt you?” 

She smiled, “No,” placing a kiss on his chest, grateful that it was dark, “I like it sometimes when you’re rough with me,” she felt him tense up, “like it when you lose control a bit and give it to me the way you want to papi,” she sighed, lifting up and kissing him. 

Rio smirked against her lips, pulling away he kissed her nose. The pair dozed off. 

**Next day**

He handed her a pair of boxing gloves, biting his lip as he looked over her. Lucia rolled her eyes and ignored her boyfriend. Rio noticed a few of the other guys in the gym ogling her and he clenched his jaw.

"Ima show you a few sets and the correct form," they were standing at a punching bag, "you have power in your swing but you need to get your stance right." 

She nodded and for the next hour they worked on her boxing. He was standing behind her, throughout the session she's been teasing him in her own way. It would be a squeeze of his bicep or she'd brush against him. Their session was almost over, when one of his boys signaled behind him. Turning his head, he groaned as Jarvi Arrabuena walked in. 

He was next in line to take over his father's gang. A gang that was slowly trying to encroach on their territory. Jarvi went to their school and had his eye on Lucia as well. Rio was not in the mood for this entitled prick ruining his time with his girl. 

"Let's go babe," he squeezed her hips. 

"Yo Ramirez," Jarvi hollered just as they got to the exit, "how bout a sparing sesh?" 

"Nah I'm good bro," Rio replied, rocking his jaw in annoyance. 

"What you don't wanna get your ass kicked in front of your girl," he turned to Lucia, "hey mami, looking fine today."

Jarvi wasn't surrounded by anyone of his boys so what came out of his mouth next was incredibly stupid, "When you gonna let me take a ride."

The entire gym went quiet. Lucia could see Rio’s body tensing up, ready to strike, however, deciding that she had enough of everyone’s bullshit and disrespect, she beat him to the punch. Her hand hurt, but seeing Jarvi on the floor, blood spewing from his nose, made the pain worth it. 

Rio smirked, “Your hand ok mama?” 

“It was worth it,” she shrugged as they walked out, opting to shower at home. 

Thursday 

Seems like people were testing his patience today. Ernesto was on his case about the deal with the Italians, his boxing coach was breathing down his neck at school and now Jenny Valdez was trying her luck yet again. He was placing his books into his locker, getting ready to head to lunch and maybe drag Lucia to his car for alone time, when Jenny leaned against his locker. Clenching his jaw, he counted to ten, because in reality, it was his own fucking fault that she was so hung up on him. He made it clear from the start that it was just physical between the two of them, however, he failed to notice her ulterior motives before it was too late. 

“Hey papi,” she reached over and stroked his arm. 

“What Jenny?” he snapped. 

"Why so tense baby," she leaned against the locker next to his and squeezed his bicep, "need a release?" 

He glowered at her, "Back the hell off Jenny," he warned, "Lucia walks by and sees you, I ain't doing anything to stop her from gouging your eyes out."

"Come on Rio," she sighed, "when you gonna fuck her out of your system?" 

He froze at the question and looked at her with a murderous glare, "Scuse me?" 

"I mean I get it," she shrugged, obviously not reading the warning signs that she was crossing a line, "guys want fresh meat, wanna corrupt them a bit, but after a while they always come back to what they know," she smirked. 

Rio straightened up, closing his locker calmly, before turning to face her, "Let's get one thing straight, yeah," he moved closer to her, "if Lucia ever leaves me, there is no way in hell that I'd come back to you," before he turned away he delivered the finishing blow, "and for the record, every time I was fucking you, I was thinking of her."

He walked into the lunch room, jaw clenched and a scowl on his face. Sliding into the seat next to Lucia, he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Hey,” she smiled, turning slightly to look at him, before turning back and continuing her conversation with Chuck. Not liking the fact that her attention was elsewhere at that moment, Rio started kissing her neck, his hands roaming under the table. 

“Yo Casanova,” Charlie hollered, “you mind?” 

Rio ignored his friend and continued what he was doing, until Lucia nudged him, “Babe,” she laughed, “what’s up?” he huffed in response, tightening his grip around her waist, turning her face towards him. 

“Someone needs attention,” Charlie rolled her eyes, “you’re like Tinkerbell, might die if you don’t get attention.” 

Lucia laughed, stroking her boyfriend’s cheek. By now Mike and Mick were at the table too, along with some of the other guys. 

“Wanna get outta here after lunch?” 

“We have class,” she looked confused. 

“Fuck class today mami,” he growled against her ear, his arms tense around her. 

“Ok,” she stroked his forearms. 

After lunch they hopped into his car and drove out of the school grounds. They drove to his house, pulled the car into the garage and went up to his bedroom. They laid on his bed and made out for the rest of the afternoon. Somehow her jeans was tugged off and he managed to pull her bra from underneath her top, leaving her in just her panty and long sleeve top. 

“People be fucking around with me today,” he pulled away, rolling over and laying with his back against the headboard, “first the boss, then motherfucking Jarvi and then Jenny,” he hissed, clenching his eyes shut. 

She straddled his waist, “Let’s not think bout them ok?” she took his hands and placed them on the junction between her thighs, letting them move up against her waist and under her top, leaning down she kissed his cheek, “Think bout me,” she whispered against his ear, “think about how good it feels when we’re like this,” moving her head to the other side, she kissed his other cheek and then down his neck and chest, flicking a nipple in the process, “how good it feels when you’re inside of me,” she sat up and looked at him, “how good it feels when I clench around you while you make me come,” she started unbuttoning his jeans, “or when you come,” sliding down and laying next to him, she pulled him out of his boxers, slowly stroking him, “I used to think of lots of things before we were going out.” 

“Yeah,” his voice was raspy, groaning as she licked her hand and started to pump him, “like what Lucia?” 

Licking his ear, she pressed herself against him, “I’d think of what it’d be like to have actually said yes all those times you asked me out,” placing her kiss under his ear as she spread some precum over his head, “how it would be to let you touch me,” she squeezed his shaft lightly, "touched myself a lot pretending it was you," she bent down and kissed a trail from his navel to his shaft. 

"One day," she came back up and kissed his ear, "I remember walking past the boxing ring at school and I saw you sparring," she moaned, "you looked so good baby, so powerful," she spread more precum over him, "I went home and that night I sat on by knees, took my toy and pretended you were taking me from behind and your hands, fuck baby I love your hands, they were holding me in place and you were telling me what a good girl I was," she pumped him with purpose, pressing kisses into his neck as she brought him closer to the edge. 

" Fuck baby don't stop," he groaned,"just like that Lucia," his fist came to his mouth and he bit it. 

"No baby," she whispered, "I wanna hear you papi," she proceeded to lick the shell of his ear. 

"I'm cuming babe," his breathing become shallow, one had fisted into the sheets, as she lowered her head and sucked up, not stopping her pumping, "fuck Lucia," he growled, "just like that," he came in her mouth and she took every drop. 

Putting him back into his briefs she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “Feeling good?” 

He simply rolled them over, pinning her underneath him and kissed her roughly, his hands disappearing under her top, eventually pulling it off of her. She was his and he was not letting her go, there was no way he’d let fuckers like Jarvi and Jenny cause trouble. This was something he’s been waiting for since he was sixteen and now that he has it, there was no way he was going to let anyone come between them. Pulling her closer, he stroked her cheek, his jaw set as he looked at her. Lucia ran her fingers along his forearms, staring right back at him, before lifting up and placing a kiss on his lips. 

“Where you going in there?” she asked as her hands rubbed his shoulders. 

Shaking his head, “Nowhere,” leaning down to rest his head on her chest he sighed, “ain’t no place I wanna be than right here with you Lucia.”    
  



	16. Chapter 16: Pregnancy and Self Care

He was on his last nerve. They were at a drop and his two right hand men were not present. Neither them or Lucia were answering their phones and Charlie was out of town with his mother and sisters. Jakes and Cisco looked at him, eyebrows raised, they were very surprised at how calm he was behaving, especially considering who they were meeting was late as well.

Looking at his phone, he saw a text message from his wife and it took everything in him to not smash the phone, 'Hi baby, do you mind stopping at that new smoothie place on your way home, we'll send you our orders, I love you,' followed by a string of emojis.

"Imma kill those two," he muttered.

Walking into the apartment he stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him, annoyance washing over him. Sitting in the lounge was his wife and two right hand men, giving each other manicures while watching a telenovela and doning bathrobes.

"The fuck is all this?"

"Hey baby," his wife greeted him, seeing his empty hands she frowned, "didn't you get my message about the smoothies?"

He did get the message, "Chose to ignore it," turning to his men, "the fuck you two doing?"

"Rieta couldn't squeeze us in at the spa," Mick shut up when he saw the look on his boss' face.

"We had a drop an hour ago," he ground out, "and where are my two right hand men?" shoving his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from shooting them he took a deep breath, "having a self care day with my wife."

Lucia rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her swollen belly. Since their agreement, Mick and Mike have been her security detail. Today she felt like going to a spa, something she rarely did, however there were no available slots. Feeling guilty for wasting the boys' time, she decided they'd make a day of it and ended up at the apartment, in fluffy robes, watching old movies and telenovelas from their childhood. It seemed the three of them forgot that Mick and Mike actually had legit jobs and a boss with a very short fuse, who also happened to be her very protective husband. It was amusing to watch said boss go off at two of his closest friends and most loyal men while they both were wearing bathrobes and had paraffin peels on their hands. Sighing she decided she'd have to mediate unless she wanted a double homicide in her home.

"Your daddy is so silly," she said softly to her bump, which was now at 24 weeks, "baby," he ignored her as he ripped into the two men, "Rio," she sighed, rubbing her bump, before raising her voice a bit, "Christopher."

"What Lucia?" he sent her an annoyed look that she returned with a smile.

"You haven't said hi to Bean yet,"she pouted a bit.

He rocked his jaw, people were really taking chances with him today. First the assholes at the drop, then these two morons and now his wife. Walking towards her, he set his gun on the coffee table, facing it towards Mick and Mike, before kneeling down in front of her and pressing his face into her stomach.

"Hey," he lifted his head up and kissed her, before turning to the other two, "next time you don't answer your phones, imma shoot you."

"No you won't," she pulled his head to face her, "you'd die without these two," she kissed his nose, "besides you love them too much."

"You want me to change your security detail?" he threatened.

"No," she laughed, "baby stop frowning, you gonna get wrinkles," she ran her hand over his forehead, "go put on sweats so I can give you a facial."

"He's gonna need more than one with all the frowning he's been doing," Mike whispered to Mick, ducking as Rio made to grab for his gun, before being stopped by his wife.

"Get out," he growled, "you two have work to do, to make up for not being at the drop," Lucia rolled her eyes as she waved at the two men who left.

"Hey mama," he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, "missed you."

She nudged his nose with hers, letting him help her up and follow him to their room. Leaning against the door frame she watched him shed his coat and pull his hoodie off. Slightly biting her lip, she watched him pull his t-shirt over his head, revealing his toned torso. He had a fresh fade today and his beard was trimmed. Since falling pregnant her sex drive has been on overdrive, jumping him whenever she could.

"Yo, quit drooling," she was pulled out of her starring when she found Rio standing directly in front of her, sporting a pair of track pants and hoodie, "can I help you with something ma?" he smirked, loving the whole horny vibe pregnancy hormones gave her.

Her eyes lit up, "There is actually," resting her hands on his shoulders, standing slightly on her toes.

"What's that baby?" he leaned down a bit, kissing her nose.

"Could you get the cookies for me?"

"What?" he pulled his face.

She looked genuinely excited, "Yea, they're on the top shelf in the pantry and I'm too unstable to get on a stool right now."

"That's what you want me to help you with?" he asked, his lips quirked in annoyance, "At this very moment."

"I'm craving," she pleaded.

"I'm craving you mama," his voice all husky.

"Sweet," she cooed,"cookies first then sex," pulling him out the bedroom.

Scratch that, he hated pregnancy hormones.


	17. Chapter 17: Pregnancy Snippets Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregancy, Rio and Lucia ....

Before her bump was too restrictive and after Rio put Mike and Mick as her security detail, she got them to let her tag along to work one day. Feigning innocence and saying she just wanted to tag along for the drive, when in reality she wanted to jump her man. Her sex drive was on high lately and all she wanted to do was climb her husband like a tree whenever she saw him. Arriving at the bar, the boys got out and headed towards the entrance, only to turn and watch her walk in with them.

"Uh," Mike looked at Mick, "he's gonna shoot us."

"No he won't," she laughed as she opened the door and stepped in, "he's old school, he'll never kill you two in the presence of his unborn child."

Rio was sitting at the bar with Jakes, Cisco and one of the new underlings, Eddie, who was tending the bar. It was just the four of them in the building. They were currently waiting on Mike and Mick to have a meeting. When he heard the door open, he assumed it was them so didn't turn around, his attention on his phone, sending Lucia a text message.

"Who's the pregnant lady?" Eddie asked.

As Eddie spoke, a phone went off behind them and his head whipped up. Looking behind him, he saw his pregnant wife stroll towards them, with Mick and Mike trailing in the back, looking a bit skittish.

"Hey Lucia," Jakes greeted her with a wave.

"Hi Jakes," she smiled, before turning to her husband, “hey babe,” who raised an eyebrow, sending his two right hand men a look. Oh god, she loved that look, grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the back office.

"Bye guys," she smirked as she pulled her husband along.

"Did she really just use us to get some?" Mike looked at Mick.

"She's a genius," Mick shook his head, "at least he ain't gonna shoot us now."

"Just glad the boss didn't assign the two of us as her security," Cisco said to Jakes who simply laughed.

As the office door closed Rio turned, ready to interrogate her as to why she was here, but was interrupted by her pulling him in for a kiss. Her hands were everywhere, his shoulders, torso, neck and arms. Not allowing him to pull away just yet, Lucia sucked on his bottom lip as her hands travelled down to his crotch, cupping him through the denim. 

Slightly pulling away he almost laughed, "Are you for real right now?"

"Mhm," she nodded before pulling him back to her.

Who was he to deny her? He hoisted her onto his desk, kissing her neck while sliding her tights off and sliding his hands under her knitted jersey, groaning at the absence of panties. Her hands worked to loosen his belt and unzip his jeans, before shoving it down along with his boxers. Working her hand over him, he was soon hard and sliding into her.

Biting his shoulder as he moved in and out of her. Rio was placing kisses all over her neck. He loved how she felt since falling pregnant, it was tighter and wetter than before, her skin sensitive and responsive to everything he did. With the way she was clenching around him, neither one was gonna last long.

He held her as she shuddered, her face buried into his neck, "That's it mama," his grip in her hips tightened, "take it all in," he felt his balls tighten, "fuck Lucia," he pushed as deep as he could, emptying his load inside of her. 

Helping her straighten up he looked at her, a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes pulling him towards her.

"Don't," she warned, "I already feel bad for using those two just to get some."

He laughed, "I ain't say nothing mama," wrapping his arms around her, "I just got this meeting then I'm done for the day aight?"

"Mhm," nodding, she kissed him before hopping off of the desk and following him out into the open area.

"I'm gonna just be over there," pointing to one of the booths, not making eye contact with anyone and refusing to acknowledge the amused looks on Jakes or Cisco's faces. However halfway to the booth she stopped and turned around looking at Eddie.

"Hey," she called, "could you make me a milkshake please, there's vanilla ice cream in the deep freezer at the back and in the office there's microwave popcorn and caramel sauce," the others, including Rio sent her incredulous looks, "what, who do you think makes sure ya’ll munchies stash doesn’t run out?"

"I've never seen anyone go from horny to hungry so fast," Mick mumbled to Mike, who choked on his drink, as Rio sent them both a look.

\---------------

A few days later at the warehouse, Mick and Mike strolled in. Walking over to Rio, who was dealing with one of their associates, Mike cleared his throat. If their boss was surprised to see them, he hid it. They were supposed to be at the apartment with Lucia until he got home. The associate was currently tied to a chair, gag in his mouth and looking alarmed.

"Scuse me man," he said to the guy, smiling that hollow smile of his before turning to his two most trusted men.

"Boss," Mike spoke, he never called him anything else when they were working, leaning closer so the tied up man couldn't hear. Rio sighed before turning to him.

"I'll be back, gotta deal with something quick, these two will take care of you," he said, patting the frightened guy on his shoulder, before walking out.

He made his way to the car and climbed into the back, sending his wife an exasperated look. Leaning his head against the headrest he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lucia," he pulled the hood of his hoodie down, "you can't be forcing those two to drive you to wherever I am when you thirsty."

"Yes I can," she said, sounding indignant, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm handling a rotten egg mami," he sighed, looking out the window. Glancing over at her, he pursed his lips, he saw her clenching her thighs together. Of course him being the crime boss dealing with shit would turn her on right now, he thought.

Being who he was, he groaned and moved towards her, placing his one hand on her thigh and the other pushing her hair out of her face, “That really got you clenching round nothing mami?” Soon she was on his lap, kissing him as she sank down onto his length.

"Fuck," she moaned as she came, looking at him as her ogasm ripped through her. He came soon after, burying his head on her neck. Kissing him soundly she climbed off of him, straightening her dress.

"Fuck mami," he tucked himself back in to his pants. She pulled him towards her, kissing him again.

"'m sleepy," she mumbled, he stroked her hair for a few minutes as she dozed off.

A few minutes later he walked back into the warehouse, as calm as ever and nodded at the three men. Their associate was sporting a few bruises and gashes.

"We were just finishing up," Mike explained, smirking at Mike, "you can head out if you want boss."

"Nah imma handle this but if you two could do clean up that'd be great."

Lucia was napping on the backseat of the car, having tired herself out while riding him. Part of him wanted to just drive her home and run her a bath, but he had shit to deal with inside. So here he was, finishing off his rotten egg before hopping into his car and driving his wife home to pamper her.

"Sure thing," Mike nodded.

"Thanks boys," he smiled coldly before picking up a crowbar from the table.

Later, Lucia woke up as they pulled into one of their car washes. Sitting up on the backseat, expecting to see Mike and Mick, she let out a surprised huff when she saw her husband's face in the rear view mirror, a bored expression on his face.

"Have a good nap?" he asked, glancing at her through the mirror. His hoodie was zipped up straight to the top, covering his tattoo. She nodded, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"I did," she whispered, "but now mama and Bean are hungry."

He turned his head and stroked her cheek, "Ok mami."

\-----------------

During her pregnancy she felt a range of emotions. Some days she'd be horny and hungry, jumping Rio every chance she got, not that her husband would ever complain. Other days she'd be extremely emotional.

Rio was busy with a meeting when he felt his phone vibrate. Sighing he knew exactly who it was, but as much as he wanted to answer it, he couldn't. Later that evening when he got home, he found Lucia alone in the apartment, having told Mike and Mick that they could call it a night. When she saw him, she pushed herself off the couch and went to the bedroom.

"Hey mama," he greeted her as he walked into the bedroom. She ignored him and went about getting ready for bed.

"How was your day?" he asked, but she continued to ignore him, "Cia?"

Suddenly she burst into tears. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. He came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Mami," he tried again, "what's wrong?"

"You don't love me," she said between sobs.

"What?"

"You ignored my text message," she sniffed, "and you came home late and the other day with the boys you forgot our smoothies and this morning you didn't kiss me before you went to work and last night you raised your voice at me-"

Pregnancy was a roller-coaster he decided. Sighing he ran his hand over his face, which probably wasn't the best thing to do because his wife started sobbing harder.

"And now you're getting annoyed with me," her sobbing started again.

"No baby," he tried pulling her closer but she pushed him away, causing him to rock his jaw, which set her off even more. That's how he ended up on the couch for the night.

Sometime during the night he felt a presence next to him and the sensation of being poked. It was followed by something heavy climbing on top of him. His eyes shot open, his survival mode kicking in, only to realize that it was Lucia who was trying her hardest to get comfortable on top of him.

"Nah," he said, turning on the reading lamp on the table by his head, "we ain't sleeping here Lucia," no way was he going to be a preggy pillow on a fucking couch.

With that, he pulled her to their bedroom and settled in. He didn't say anything about the shit eating grin on her face.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

"Love you too," he replied, "you psycho," she kicked him in the shin.

\------------------------------------------

One day, Mike came into the warehouse, looking very sheepish, "Uh," he just pointed to the door and Rio knew.

Climbing into the backseat he found Lucia sipping on her milkshake. As soon as she saw him she launched herself into his arms.

"Mami," he sighed.

"I was feeling sad and wanted to cuddle and Mike said no so I told him to drive me here," she explained, "he didn't wanna cuddle cos I'm fat."

"Nah ma," he chuckled, "he ain't wanna cuddle cos I would probably cap his ass."

She said nothing, just cuddled. Calling Mike he decided he'd take her home and spend the rest of the day with her. His boys would handle business for the day. 

"Want me to take you home mami?" he toyed with a strand of hair, "Run you a bath," he slid his hands down her back, squeezing her ass, "make you feel good, haven't fucked in a while."

"We fucked yesterday morning," she said into his chest.

"Exactly," he shrugged, "that's more than twenty four hours ago."

She laughed kissing him as he untangled himself from her to get the keys from Mike. 

"She ok?" Mike looked a little worried.

"Said you didn't wanna cuddle with her," Rio looked amused more than anything.

"She didn't ask me to," Mike scratched his head, "she just said you broke her pregnant pillow."

"Preggy pillow," Rio automatically corrected him, rocking his jaw in annoyance that he knew the right terminology, holding his hand out he snapped, "not a word, gimme the keys."

Mike just laughed. They drove home and cuddled on the bed for the rest of the day. He'd answer a few work emails and take a few calls, while Lucia napped on his chest. Every few minutes she’d move, or stretch, placing a kiss on any part of him and then doze off again. When he was done with work, Rio pulled the blanket a bit higher, covering her shoulders. Resting his hand on her swollen abdomen, he felt the baby kick. 

"Hey pop," he whispered, smiling as the baby kicked again, looking at his wife whose face was squished against his chest, fast asleep, "can't wait to meet you," he kissed her head, "three of us are gonna have so much fun together."

"And I thought pregnancy made me sentimental," Lucia mumbled into his chest.

Rio chuckled, "Nah it just made you horny as fuck baby," he kissed her nose as she looked up, "not that I'm complaining."

Lucia sat up, rolling her eyes, her hand rubbing her little bump, "I'm gonna go lay in the tub for a bit, wanna join me?"

A few minutes later the couple were submerged in bubbles and warm water. Rio pressed her shoulders and kissed along her neck, before slipping his hand between her legs. 

"Papi," she moaned as he fingered her, "so good."

"Come for me baby," he whispered, smirking when he felt her clench around his fingers, her orgasm hitting her, "good girl," he kissed the side of her head, "my good girl." 

Later he made them lunch and they watched a movie. Lucia cuddled deeper into his warmth under the blankets, enjoying the time with her husband. Rio held onto her, rubbing her back and placing random kisses on her head. 

"Baby's kicking," she took his hand and placed it under the blanket to feel. 

\--------------------------------------------------

One day Lucia woke up from a nap to the sound of a gun being cocked and her two security details jumping up.

"Boss no," Mick pleaded.

"The fuck is this?" Rio did not look pleased. A few minutes ago he strolled into a quiet apartment, annoyed that none of them were answering their phones. Only to find his two right hand men and wife napping on the couch.

An hour earlier Lucia was complaining of back pain and how she can't sleep because of it, "Rio fucked up my preggy pillow, so I usually nap on him," she said as she stretched.

Mike looked at Mick then at her, "Oh hell no," when Lucia looked at them.

"Come on you guys," she sighed, "we're family and it's not like we haven't shared a sleeping area before, remember the camping trip."

"Yeah," Mick spoke up, dipping a chip into the salsa he was currently having, "also remember homeboy was there and he almost shot me for stretching too close to you."

She rolled her eyes, "Please guys," she pleaded. That's how they ended up on her couch, sandwiched together, one supporting her back and the other as her preggy pillow. What they didn't account for was all three of them falling asleep and being discovered by a very annoyed gangster.

"Baby, seriously," she sighed, sitting up straight , sending her husband a look.

"Rio, man," Mike wanted to laugh but he knew as soon as he did, he'd be dead.

"The fuck you two still doing on the couch?"

"For fuck sake babe," Lucia was annoyed now.

"Lucia," he warned.

"You fucked up my preggy pillow and you weren't here so I had to improvise,"she huffed, "so either you get out or shut up and come be my preggy pillow."

By now Mick and Mike were slowly edging out of the lounge, their eyes glued to the gun. Rio pursed his lips, his free hand twitching as him and his wife had a stare off.

"It's like you want me to kill someone," he mumbled into her hair a while later, both out of breath and naked. Mick and Mike somehow made it out of the apartment unscathed.

She sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Next time don't fuck up my preggy pillow," she replied, her arm tightening around his middle, "mmm I missed you," she chuckled, "Mike's body is too skinny to do this comfortably," he made a sound at the back of his throat, "next time I'll try Mick as the pillow and Mike as the back rest."

"Nah," he cut her off, "there ain't gonna be a next time, cos from now on, imma be here the whole time," he looked down at her, "gonna be working from home and whatnot."

She smiled, "If I knew using Mike as a pillow would get you to stay, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Whatever you psycho," he wrapped his arm around her, "still not sorry about the preggy pillow."

\----------------------

The preggy pillow met its end five months into her pregnancy. Rio walked into their home one day to find the monstrosity of a pillow in the middle of his bed, with his wife napping around it. At first it was adorable, she sat with it everywhere and it helped her sleep, especially when he wasn't there.

Slowly it went from being cute to being annoying, especially when Rio wanted some quality time with his wife. Lucia had that pillow with her everywhere, when they were in bed, when they were chilling in the lounge, just everywhere.

The breaking point came one night when he woke up to movement. Only to look over at his wife and see her pleasuring herself with the pillow, nestled between her legs. Just before bed, he slid his hand up her night shirt and bit his lip suggestively, only for her to say no. Now she was laying her getting herself off on this fucking pillow. To make it worse, the pillow was situated between them.

"See how it is," he drawled, as her eyes shot open in the dark, "why fuck your husband when you got a pillow."

She had the decency to look guilty, "Hey baby," she lifted her head off of the pillow. Before she could do anything, the pillow was pulled from her and the next thing she knew, Rio was slicing it with the knife he kept in his bedside drawer.

"Rio!"

Walking over to the window, he wrenched the curtains open and tossed it out the window. Turning around, he shrugged his shoulders before getting back into bed.

"My pillow," was all she could say.

"Nah mama," he growled, rolling them over, "from now on imma be your pillow," with that he kissed her, moving his hands under her sleep shirt. She just sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Later on, when they were done Lucia was nestled into his side, drawing circled on his chest, "Can't believe you got jealous over a pillow," she laughed.

He made an unimpressed sound, "Can't believe you thought it was aight to pleasure yourself with a pillow when I'm right fucking next to you."

"You were sleeping papi," she reasoned.

"When that ever stopped you before?"

That seemed to keep her quiet, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She laughed, "My silly man," kissing his neck and wrapping her arm tightly around him. Her silly man who saved her all those years ago and who's loved her regardless of where she came from. The baby started kicking as Rio drew patterns on her belly.

\------

Pregnancy also seemed to affect Rio. The next morning Lucia woke up to her husband's head resting on her belly, it would have been adorable, if only he wasn't explaining what to look for in a gun.

"You want something that's easy to conceal yeah," he whispered, "you also need a silencer, your uncle Mick can show you his collection one day."

"Can we not explain the intricacies of gun use to a 20 week old foetus?" Lucia looked down at her husband.

"We already went through the intricacies of gang law the other morning," he shrugged.

"Of course you did," she laughed, laying back against her pillows.

"What you wanna do today?" he rested his head against hers, "Boys are handling business today," he kissed her neck, "could run us a bath, with all those salts and shit you like," he kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone, "watch movies," pulling her nightie down slightly he sucked on a nipple, "or we could stay in bed all day and I could fuck you sensless?" his hand skimmed up her thighs and between her legs, "Fuck you wet already mami," pushing a finger inside of her.

"I want all those things," she moaned as she pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

Another time she found him watching videos on breastfeeding and the different ways for the baby to latch. There was something extremely comical about watching a gangbanger learning about breastfeeding, especially when said gang leader just came home from dealing with a few men who tried to encroach on his territory. 

“Baby what are you doing?” she frowned, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. 

“Did you know that breast milk can be stored in a freezer for three months?” he looked at her, his eyes wide in amazement. 

“I do now,” she laughed. 

“And that you can use breast milk to clear up a blocked nose, ear infections an cracked nipples?” 

“I did actually know that,” she leaned into him as he continued to scroll through videos on his phone, “thinking of becoming a lactation consultant or something?” 

He huffed, “Was curious,” he looked at her, “don’t really want my kid drinking that formula shit you know,” he shrugged. They spoke about this when they found out they were expecting and decided they both wanted the baby to be breastfed. 

“I know baby,” she kissed his cheek, “so what else did you learn?” she peered at the phone screen. 

“Dads can do that kangaroo care thing too and they can cup or bottle feed the baby breast milk,” he showed her a video showing a man holding his child on his bare chest, practising skin to skin contact. 

\-----------------------------------------

Lucia woke up one morning and cuddled into Rio’s warmth. She felt his arms tighten around her, causing her to smile. Since Rio decided to work from home, they fell into a routine. They’d wake up and lay in bed until she’d need to use the bathroom, then they’d make breakfast and shower together and he’d do some work, while she went through their books and by the afternoon they’d be lounging on the couch watching something.

Evenings consisted of him running them a bath. She’d lay against him, while stroking his stubble and placing kisses on his neck.

“You good?” he mumbled, head tilted back, enjoying the warm water and feeling her, naked and wet skin against his. She nodded into his neck, lips sucking on the skin, her hands roaming over his muscular shoulders, before taking his one hand that was resting on the outer edges of the tub and moved it under the water, placing it on her bump.

“He’s kicking,” she smiled into his neck, “our baby papi,” she smiled.

“Ours Cia,” he sighed, tilting her head and kissing her.

\------------------------------------------

With her second pregnancy, came an added feature - possessiveness. During her first pregnancy, they didn’t have to deal with the likes of Beth Boland. However, now, she was a fixture in their lives, something Lucia was not handling well since falling pregnant. It didn’t help that Rio wanted her nowhere near Beth , worried she’d see Lucia’s pregnancy as an opportunity.

“Lucia,” Mike sighed, seeing her walk towards the G-Wagon, “we had strict instructions, he will shoot me on sight.”

“No he won’t,” she rolled her eyes, “I will, because I’m pregnant and horny and you are preventing me from scratching that itch,” she smirked, “unless,” sending him a suggestive wink.

“Get in,” he ground out.

“Thanks Mikey.”

They pulled up to the warehouse and Lucia grimaced when she saw the minivan. Mike glanced at her and sighed. He’s known her for long enough to know when her insecurities were coming through and this was one of those moments. 

Rio rocked his jaw in annoyance. These ladies were testing his patience today, especially Elizabeth. He respected the fact that she was trying to be a boss, but she still didn’t understand the consequences of her actions. The added annoyance came with the fact that she was still trying to seduce him - something that was getting old and something that may lead his wife to commit murder.

They were almost done with their meeting when the door to the warehouse opened - as usual he assumed it was one of his boys or Mike, so he didn’t turn around. However, when Elizabeth’s attention was focused behind him, it grated further on his nerves and he glanced behind him. Suppressing a groan as he saw his wife walk towards them, her little bump barely visible, but still there and that all too familiar look on her face.

“Hey boss,” Mike greeted, sheepishly, “ladies,” he nodded at them, avoiding eye contact with Rio, “you all know Lucia, right?” he tried lightening the tension.

Lucia rolled her eyes as she walked alongside him, not sparing the ladies a glance and beelined for her husband, grabbing his hand and hauling him towards the back office, not even bothering to make an excuse. He decided, these ladies were wasting his time today so he didn’t mind taking his time with his wife either - might as well send a message to Elizabeth. As she came to wrap her arms around him he sighed, pulling her closer as she kissed him gently. Soon she was sucking on his neck, her hands trailing down his hard torso, over the fabric of his shirt. His hands grabbed her ass, as he pulled her in for a kiss, groaning when she rubbed against him.

“You not supposed to be here Lucia,” he said, pulling away, his hand on her neck, making her look at him.

“Papi,” she sighed, trying to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her.

“I don’t wanna give that woman anything to use as ammo,” he glanced down at her bump.

“She’s a mother Rio,” she sighed.

“Don’t matter,” he growled, “she was willing to leave our son without a father.”

He had a point, but at that moment, she couldn’t care, all she cared about was having him fill her very empty body. Cupping him through his pants she pulled him closer. A few minutes later he had her bent over the desk, fucking her from behind.

“Love how this pussy feels when you’re pregnant mami,” he groaned, “should keep you knocked up all the time,” Lucia couldn’t respond, too lost in the feeling of him filling her. Everytime he pulled out, she felt the veins along his dick, creating delicious friction against her sensitive walls.

“So good mami,” he huffed, as his thrusts became harder and deeper. Gripping her hips until his knuckles turned white, he held her in place as he came, groaning into the back of her hair. Her walls clenched around him as she came. Pulling out, he slid her panties back in place and helped her get dressed. 

"You good mami?" 

She nodded, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him, "Yeah I am." 

He kissed her roughly, holding her flush against him, "I won't be long yeah," he squeezed her sides, "gonna deal with them and then I'll be home," he kissed her cheek as she trailed her hands down his chest, "pick up something to eat too."

"Can't you come home now?" she pouted as she played with his chain, causing her husband to laugh at her behavior, both of them aware that she was being silly.

"Mami," he laughed, his hands resting on her little bump, "your mama is having a moment," he rubbed the bump earning him a whack against the shoulder, "she likes hitting me too but you gonna protect me when you're here yeah," Lucia rolled her eyes. 

Outside Mick and Mike looked at the ladies, a bit sheepishly. Beth had a murderous look on her face and both Annie and Ruby looked around a bit awkwardly.

“This happen often?” Annie broke the silence, Beth sending her an annoyed look.

“Pretty much,” Mick shrugged. They all cringed as they heard the thud of the desk behind the office door.

A few minutes later Lucia walked out, Rio trailing behind her, rolling his shoulders as he watched her hips. Elizabeth had an annoyed look on her face, while Annie looked amused. Regardless of her dislike for Beth Boland, Lucia didn’t have anything against Annie and Ruby, finding them entertaining.

“Can we get on with it please,” Beth rolled her eyes.

Lucia ignored her and turned to Rio, who smirked, “See you at home mami.”

“Let’s go Mikey,” she walked past them towards the door.

\--------------

During her first pregnancy, Lucia became a bit self conscious regarding her weight. Rio noticed after one of his mother's block parties, when Jenny looked his wife up and down, a smirk on her face. So when he woke up the next morning alone in bed, to find his wife staring at herself in the mirror with a look on her face, he threw the covers off and stood behind her. She immediately lowered her top when she saw him. Raising an eyebrow, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. Burying his nose in her hair he sighed. 

"Why you let bitches like Jenny Valdez get to you?" she tensed up at the question and when she didn't answer he lifted his head, looking at her in the mirror. 

He huffed, rubbing her bump, feeling their baby kick against his hand, "Feel that yeah, that's ours," moving her hair to one side he placed a kiss against her neck, "our little bean, we made that," turning her head, he kissed her, "you gotten so far baby,” he held onto her, swaying them slightly, “accomplished so much over the years,” he smirked against her skin, “probably the only person out there who can put up with my shit,” she scoffed, “girls like Jenny stay in their bubble, living in the past and scavenge off other’s leftovers,” his hand trailed under her top, lifting it off of her, baring her to him, “fuck mami,” he groaned, his eyes roaming down her body, before lifting her bridal style and onto the bed, “the hell do I want anyone else but you Lucia?” he growled before devouring her lips. 

At the next block party, Rio made a point of paying close attention to the looks people decided to send Lucia. When he noticed Jenny eyeballing her he smirked, before walking over to his wife and running his hands along her body. 

“Looking good mama,” he rasped, tilting her head towards his and kissing her, “so fucking good,” he said through clenched teeth. 

“Easy there papi,” she laughed, “public remember.” 

“Don’t care,” he growled, “you ma girl, carrying my kid,” he whispered, “anyone got a problem with me being handsy they can fuck right off.” 

She shook her head and kissed him, before looking down at her bump and shaking her head, “Daddy is silly.” 

\-----------------------------------------

Rio was watching her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the right moment to get up and help her. For the past ten minutes Lucia has been trying to pick up a book that fell out of her hand, however due to her belly she was having some difficulty bending down. Knowing better than to immediately get up and help her, Rio waited for the right moment to get off the couch and pick the book up. He heard her huff as she tried using a pair of grilling tongs to reach the book, however due to her height she wasn’t able to. Instead of her calling him though, he heard her throw the tongs down in frustration. 

“Baby you a’right?” he looked over at her feigning surprise at the sight of her struggling. 

“I dropped my book and my baby bump is in the way so I can’t bend down,” she rambled as he walked towards her, picking up the book, as she took it from him, she looked him up and down, “you did this to me.” 

He grinned in amusement, it’s been a regular occurrence lately for her to say that whenever she was having a bad day, most of the time he’d leave her and not saying anything, however today it was rather amusing, “You weren’t complaining when I was doing it to you,” he stepped closer to her, resting his hands on her stomach, “pretty much the opposite,” his voice went deep and rough, “you were praising me more than anything,” he chuckled, “was creaming on me while I fucked you, remember?”

She just rolled her eyes, but he could see the flush start building up along her neck, “You’re an idiot,” he smirked and pulled her towards their bedroom. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The worst part about her pregnancies weren’t the cravings, unstable bladder or mood swings, no, it was the knowledge that her husband might not come home. Lucia realised her pregnancy didn’t exempt them from the reality of their world when there was an attempted hostile take over from the Arrabuenas. 

That morning she kissed him before she went to work for one of her last shifts before going on maternity leave. It was an uneventful day, her colleagues threw her a mini baby shower in the breakroom and the rest of the day the trauma unit was quiet, until just thirty minutes before her shift ended. The paramedics wheeled in a man with a badly beaten face and several stab wounds to the abdomen. Lucia froze when she recognised him as one of Rio’s underlings, the attending doctor, someone who was part of RIo’s gang, looked at her and nodded. In a matter of minutes, she got her things and went home. When she walked into the apartment she was met with the sight of Charlie dabbing a cut on Rio’s face. 

“Fuck,” Rio cursed when he saw her, “babe I’m fine,” he winced a bit and that’s when she noticed that he was shirtless and sporting a bandage along his side and one wrapped around his bicep. 

By now Charlie moved out of the way and was collecting her things, “I’ll keep you updated on the situation,” with that she left. 

“What the hell is going on?” Lucia turned to her husband, “My shift ended with a few of your boys coming in sporting some serious damage.” 

“Jarvi Arrabuena decided to make a move on my territory,” he winced as she started cleaning up his cuts, “turns out those kids were working for him the entire time,” Rio sighed, “motherfucker decided to strike on his own without the rest of his posse there to help,” he shook his head. 

Lucia just looked at him, he saw the apprehension in her eyes, “Hey,” pulling her close, “come on mami, I’m fine baby,” he held her chin so she wouldn't turn her head, “just a few scratches, I ain’t leaving you or our kid aight,” she said nothing, just leaned into him and held onto him. 

They got rid of Jarvi and his people a week later, when the power hungry gangster decided it was a good idea to try and kidnap Lucia. She was on her way to her car, when she felt a presence behind her, unfortunately, due to the extra weight, she wasn’t as quick on her feet as she usually was, before she could do anything, she lost consciousness. When she woke up she found herself in her own bed and Chuck laying next to her. 

Somewhere in town Rio was staring down at Jarvi and his men, lined up in their own warehouse, hands bound and on their knees. This wasn’t going to be a quick execution, no, he needed to send a message to whoever thought it was ok to target his pregnant wife. 

“Jarvi,” Rio crouched down in front of the other man, “you’ve tried a lot of risky shit in the past,” he paused, “but this, has to be at the top of the list,” his eyes were cold as he spoke to the other man, “the fuck you thought this was gonna end huh,” he pulled out a blade from his pocket, “targetting my wife and unborn child,” he looked his old schoolmate dead in the eye, “you know what I gotta do now yeah?” 

It was a long process, however the message sent was clear and to the point. They sent pieces of Jarvi and his men to the different areas in the city. That night he walked into his home, washed the blood off his body and crawled into bed. Lucia woke up immediately, pulling him close to her. 

“You okay?” she whispered in the dark, her face buried into his neck. 

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice just as soft as hers, “fuck Lucia, thought I lost you,” he kissed her head. 

"I'm right here," she felt the baby kick, "we're both right here papi," she placed his hand on her tummy so he could feel. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Marcus was unsure what to make of his mother’s pregnancy. The little boy was intrigued and kept asking questions whenever he could. He’d ask if it hurt to carry a baby in her tummy and whether the baby could hear them on the inside. One day the question that both Lucia and Rio were avoiding came up. 

“So what did daddy have to do?” he asked looking at his parents. Rio who was sipping on a bottle had to stop himself from choking. 

“What you mean papi?” Lucia asked, feigning confusion. 

“Why do you tell daddy that he did this to you sometimes?”

This time Rio did choke on his water and had to hide his laughter behind his hand, Lucia glared at her husband before turning back to her son. 

“And why does daddy say you liked what he did?”

If looks could kill, RIo would be dead right now, he cleared his throat and got his son’s attention, “Pop there’s some stuff you’ll only get when you’re older,” Marcus made to protest but Rio the ever patient one stopped him, “I know it’s frustrating to hear that but it’s true aight,” the little boy nodded. 

“I just thought you gave mommy the seed to eat that makes the baby grow,” he shrugged his shoulders. Both his parents burst out laughing at that. 


	18. Chapter 18: Just Like Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus really idolises his dad

Lucia walked into the kitchen to find her husband and son standing by the stove making pancakes. Marcus laughed at something his father said, flour specked in his hair and on his cheek. She smiled as she watched them. Rio wasn't always at home, it came with the territory, however when he was at home, most of his attention was on their son. She was watching him, as he moved around in the kitchen, sans a shirt, sipping his coffee as he waited for the pancakes to be flipped.

“Hey mama,” Marcus smiled when he saw his mother. Rio turned around and smirked, looking her up and down.

“Hey mijo,” she smiled, walking over to them and wiping his cheek, removing the flour, “what are you two making?”

“Pancakes,” her son replied, “daddy said I could flip them today.”

At five years old, Marcus was ever eager to do things himself or like his father. One day going as far as drawing his version of a bird on his neck.

Flashback

“Papi, where are you?” Lucia called, she had just gotten out of the shower and dressed, having noticed the suspicious silence in the house.

Walking out of her room and making her way to her son’s room, she froze at the sight in front of her. Marcus, who was decked out in a black t-shirt, black pants, black jacket and a beanie was currently using a sharpie to draw something on his neck.

“Mijo what are you doin?” she walked into the room and crouched down.

“I’m being daddy,” he said as he closed the marker and turned to her, tilting his head slightly and looking down at her “what’s good mama?”

Not knowing how to react, she burst out laughing. It wasn’t difficult to see that he was Rio’s son, especially in looks and mannerisms. Her husband was currently dealing with business out of town and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow evening.

“This way I can protect you mama,” he smiled, looking at his feet. Her heart melted a little as she scooped him up, kissing his forehead. Her son was something special. Looking at his get up and his version of a hawk, she sighed.

“Well, we might as well finish this look with something of daddy’s,” she said as she got up, motioning for him to follow her to the other room. Walking to the dresser, she pulled out a chain from the drawer, it was a simple chain with a pendant on.

“This is daddy’s good luck charm,” she said, as she put it on him, “his daddy gave it to him.”

Marcus looked at the chain and smiled, “His daddy’s name was Marcus too?”

Lucia nodded, “Come on, let’s take a picture and send it to daddy.”

Somewhere out of town, Rio felt his phone buzz as he watched Mick deal with one of their problems. Pulling out the device he saw a text come through from Lucia. Opening the attachment, his heart swelled with pride and he had to resist the urge to smile, looking at the picture of his son, dressed up as him. The second picture was of the two of them on the balcony, Marcus’ arms around his mother’s neck. The text read, ‘Just like daddy.’

Putting the phone back into his pocket, he felt it buzz again, however this time both Mick and Mike’s phones went off as well. Sighing he knew Lucia had sent it to their group chat - he’d had to leave that soon, it was starting to work on his nerves.

“Boys let’s wrap this up,” he said, getting up and walking towards the tied up man, “wanna get home tonight.”

Later that night, Lucia’s phone rang with an incoming video call from Rio. Smiling she answered it, pulling Marcus onto her lap so he could talk to his father as well.

“Hey,” she greeted him.

“What’s good mama?” he asked, causing his wife to laugh and son to grin.

“See mama I told you I sound just like daddy,” Marcus grinned as Lucia rested her cheek on top of his head.

Rio grinned, “Look like me too pop,” he spoke to Marcus for a few minutes before the little boy started dozing off, cuddling into his father’s pillow, “was tryna get home tonight.”

“Something came up?” she smiled at him, knowing the life they chose wouldn’t always allow them to be together all the time.

He laid back against the headboard, “Mhm,” running his hand over his face, “see you gave him the necklace.”

“Hope you don’t mind,” she said, “he said, he wanted to look like daddy to protect me while you ain’t here.”

That caused him to smirk, “That’s my kid aight.”

“I miss you.”

“Miss you mami.”

The next evening, Lucia and Marcus were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Since yesterday Marcus has been wearing his beanie and the necklace, even now while in his pjs. They heard the front door open and close and a few moments later, Rio waltzed in, hands in his coat pockets. Lucia smiled at her husband, while their son was on his feet racing towards his father.

“Sup pop?” he lifted his son up, his eyes scanning over the beanie and necklace, “See you got the sharpie off,” looking at his son’s clean neck.

“Yeah, mama didn’t want me to keep it on for too long,” Rio smiled, walking them towards the couch.

“Hey mami,” he threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in for a kiss. Later, after he got settled, the little family curled up under a blanket and watched a movie. 

End of Flashback 

Lucia wrapped her arms around her husband from behind and watched her son attempt to flip the pancake, Rio standing with a spatula at hand to intervene. Kissing the nape of his neck, she rested her cheek against his back and smiled. 


	19. Chapter 19: Sweetness and Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests and recs too x   
> Drop a comment below or message on tumblr

There were days where they fucked. He’d bend her over anywhere and slam into her, whispering filth into her ear. Sit her down on his desk and proceed to eat her out until she was too exhausted to move. She’d tease him during meetings or send him nude pictures of herself during the day and be waiting for him naked in bed.

Other days they were soft with one another - like today. She was currently in their bedroom, looking for something. Marcus was with Chuck and Rio was working. Her head snapped to the door when she heard movement. Her husband was leaning against the door frame staring at her, his head tilted to the side.

“Hey,” she greeted him as he walked towards her.

He hasn’t said anything since he arrived, his eyes just moving over her. Pushing her hair out of her face, he ran his tongue along his lower lip, before lowering his head to kiss her. It was soft at first, then she deepened the kiss, her arms circling his shoulders. His hands were grazing over her hips, moving closer to the hem of her oversized sweater. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she stretched further on her toes, before he hoisted her around his hips. Soon she pulled his shirt off and undershirt off, breaking away to kiss the now exposed skin.

Moving them to the bed, Rio kicked off his shoes as he laid her down on the bed. She watched as he undid his belt and shed his jeans. Standing in front of her in a pair of black boxers, his erection evident. Before he could do anything she was kneeling on the bed, palming him through the fabric. Bending down, she pulled him out of his boxers and sucked him into her mouth.

She heard him groan as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. Pulling away, she looked up at him as she stroked his length, biting her lip. Rio slid his hand into her hair, his mouth hanging open as he watched her. 

After a few more strokes she lifted back up, placing her hands on his shoulders, before letting them trail down. Her fingers tracing the circular scars, placing a kiss on each one. Tilting her head up, he kissed her slowly, deepening it ever so slightly. His hands pushed the top up and off her and he was treated to the sight of her naked body. 

Gently he pushed her down onto her back and let his eye roam over her. Lucia, wanting to feel his weight on her, stretched her arms out towards him and spread her legs slightly. Not able to resist, he bit his lip and moved over her, placing kisses along her body. 

Moving lower down, he placed a kiss directly over her entrance, before letting his tongue trail along the slit. Rio's arm was slung over her abdomen while his other hand was gripping her thigh, massaging the soft skin. Nudging her clit with his nose, he slid his tongue into her, eating her out at a leisurely pace. 

"I'm coming papi," she mewled as he sucked onto her clit, every so often venturing towards her opening and licking her out. Soon her muscle was spasming around nothing as he flicked her clit. When he was done, he moved up and laid between her legs, placing kisses over her breasts. Slowly he pushed into her, immediately her legs wrapped around him. 

"Chris," she sighed, not able to get the rest of his name out. Rio lifted up and looked down at her, his thrusts deep and hard. Lucia clutched onto his arms, her nails digging into the skin.

The afternoon light was streaming in, hitting his face diagonally, making his eyes shine. Pulling his head down, she sucked his lower lip into her mouth. Their heavy breathing and the slapping of skin filled the room. They held onto one another as they came, Rio burying his head into her neck, groaning as he emptied into her.

Later when they were laying on top of the covers, her back against his front, she sighed. Turning her she looked up at him and smiled. Rio smirked, tightening his arm around her as he bent down to kiss her. Lucia sighed again. 

"What," he asked, his stubbled tickling her cheek. 

Sitting up she reached over and pulled something out of the bedside drawer. Turning onto her stomach she placed the item on his chest. Rio looked down in confusion only for his eyes to widen in shock. Staring at the double lines on the stick he grinned. 

"For real?" he stroked her cheek, Lucia simply nodded. Pulling her up towards him, he kissed her, burying his hands in her hair. 

Much later, they moved from the bedroom to the kitchen, deciding they needed something to eat and drink before they died of exhaustion. Every so often Rio would pull her in for a kiss, or trail his nose along her bare shoulder. 

After they ate they moved to the couch, Lucia straddling his lap, her arms folded and resting on his shoulders. Slowly she started placing kisses along his jawline and down his neck, moving up and placing a kiss on his lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. 

“You good baby?” he asked her when she pulled away, his hands pulling at the sheet wrapped around her, pulling it open to rest his hands on her still flat stomach, Rio smirked and looked at her, “So Lucia, who you want as your security detail?” he should have anticipated the whack against the head. 


	20. Chapter 20: The Block Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick invites the girls to one of Mrs Ramirez block parties....

Rio was freaking out - internally of course - looking at Mick as though he grew a second head, “Hermano what the fuck were you thinking?”

“Ms Boland is a handful, but her girls are aight,” he shrugged - Rio didn’t disagree but there was no way his pregnant and hormonal wife was going to be okay with Elizabeth being invited to one of his mother’s block parties.

It started an hour ago when he walked into Boland Bubbles. Mick and Annie seemed to be having a very animated conversation, while the others were just watching them.

“Then she adds a bit of salsa and it just pops,” Mick was explaining to her, “nah Mrs Ramirez carnitas are bomb.”

Rio internally groaned, knowing exactly what was coming, “You should make a turn, she’s having a block party this weekend.”

Before he could jump in, Annie replied, “Sounds like a plan,” she paused, “who’s Mrs Ramirez?”

“The Boss’ moms,” Cisco answered and the girls froze, looking slightly surprised - obviously they’d assume he didn’t have a mother.

He made himself known at that moment, letting his calm facade slip into place, “What’s going on ladies?”

“Nothing,” Beth handed him the bag. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Mick and Annie.

“Invited them to the next block party,” Mick spoke up.

“Are these like block parties or,” Annie raised her eyebrow suggestively, “block parties.”

Mike scoffed and sent Annie a confused look, “What shady ass block parties you been to?” Annie shrugged.

Rio doesn’t know what possessed him to say the following, “Y'all should swing by, bring the kids with,” everyone looked at him surprised.

Mick shook his head, “Mrs Ramirez parties are special, everyone can come.”

After they left and got into the car, Rio turned to Mike, “You couldn’t stop this idiota from opening his mouth?”

“How is this my fault?”

“If Lucia gets a gun, imma let her shoot you homes,” Rio looked at Mick in the rearview mirror.

\-----------

The day of his mother’s party, he walked into the kitchen where Lucia was filling a platter with something. Her baby bump wasn’t visible yet and it seemed as though she was taking advantage of that by wearing a dress that yet again made him want to do indecent things to her in public. Standing behind her, he splayed his hands on her stomach.

“How's my girls doing?” he whispered into her neck.

“Girls?”

“Yeah,” he pressed his hands gently into her abdomen.

“It’s too early to tell papi,” she laughed as he kissed her bare shoulder, moving up to her neck, then behind her ear, “Rio,” it came out as a sigh. 

Before he could do anything else, the backdoor swung open and his sister walked in, “Yo dumbass, your weirdass employees rocked up.”

Rio froze and squeezed his eyes shut - after the meeting in the week, things got busy and he forgot to tell his wife. His sister looked at the couple, waiting for a reply.

“Be right there Mia,” he said as she turned and headed out.

“What weird ass employee?” his wife asked, her body tense.

“No one mami,” he went back to kissing her shoulder but she pushed him off and walked to the kitchen window.

“Christopher, why is that bitch in your mother’s yard?” she snapped, watching Mick greet them - she noticed Jane, Sarah, Henry and Ben were with but not the other kids, Marcus running towards his friend. Turning to face her husband, she had to control the urge to throw something at his head. He sighed, deciding to keep quiet and not upset her more. Walking past him, she picked up the plate and made her way to the door.

“Come on baby,” he tried to stop her, “don’t be mad.”

Before they could leave, the kitchen door swung open yet again and Yolanda walked in, eyeing the couple, “Why is the lady who put three slugs in my son, at my party?”

“Mick invited them,” he ground out.

“Really?” Yoland looked at her son, “Cos according to Mick you told them to swing by and bring the kids.” 

Lucia said nothing, sending her husband a scathing look and walked out. Before he could follow her, his mother stopped him.

“Don’t,” she snapped, “I trust you mijo but this is unacceptable, not only did she try and kill you, she interfered in your marriage as well,” Rio narrowed his eyes, “now as far as I understand, those other two aren’t the problem,” she sighed, “so go introduce me to them and let me decide if they can stay or not.”

“Since when you ever turn someone away?” he pulled his face.

“Since that someone almost took my son from me,” she snapped.

Elizabeth watched as Lucia made her way outside. Soon Marcus and Jane ran up to her and she crouched down to their level. The redhead’s eyes travelled over her outfit - an off the shoulder floral dress with a slit down one side. She noticed a few of the other women around her also send Lucia scathing looks. Turning back to the group at the table she watched Annie talk to a lady - Charlie - while Ruby and Stan were conversing with a man called Jakes. It seemed as though Rio’s operation was larger than she thought.

Mike smiled at something behind her and she turned around. Rio was walking towards them with an older lady who she assumed was his mother. He had his arm slung around her shoulders and they were talking animatedly.

“Hey Mrs R,” Mike greeted her.

“Hi mijo,” she smiled as they came to stand by the table, “I’m here to meet some of my son’s employees,” she looked at the three ladies and Beth immediately knew this lady knew who she was and what she did.

She spoke to Annie, Stan and Ruby, disregarding Beth for a while before turning to the redhead, “So you’re the brains behind this little group,” she let her eyes scan over the woman who caused her family so much stress over the last few months. Elizabeth was lost for words as the older woman unleashed her bluntness.

“Thank you for allowing us to come,” Annie jumped in, “Mick was raving about your carnitas.”

Yolanda smiled at her - she’s been around people and watched people for long enough to know who the genuine ones were and who was not, “Welcome, please, eat, socialise, enjoy,” she paused, “my son seems to think the three of you have potential in this business so you might as well get to know everyone,” she turned to leave, “Lucia, there you are, you look lovely today mija.”

Lucia smiled at her mother in law and nodded to the group - there was a man here that she’s never seen before, assuming it was Ruby’s husband. Rio slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he accepted a drink from Jakes.

“Hey Cia,” he nodded at her.

“Sup Jakes,” she smiled.

She was still upset with her husband, but she wasn’t going to give Beth Boland any chance to try anything or any of the other ladies that were there. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood in front of the group. She stroked his forearms as he kissed her temple.

“Yo,” Cisco walked up to them, “the fuck you letting Boss lady stand Boss?”

Elizabeth bristled at the insinuation that Lucia was a boss, but stopped when she noticed her ex-lover’s wife not having anything to drink and Cisco pulling up a chair for her.

“It’s called pregnancy, you degenerate, she ain’t an invalid,” Chuck joked, throwing a napkin at Cisco.

Soon a little girl with dark brown hair ran up to the table, plopping herself against Rio, “Uncle Wio,” he groaned, knowing Annie was gonna have a field day with this, “where’s Marcus?”

“With his cousins Franny,” he pointed to the small group by the jungle jim, the little girl gasped in excitement and took off.

“Be careful Franny,” Chuck yelled.

“Okay mama.”

Ruby seemed to notice that most of the people here had kids and families. A few minutes later, she felt someone slide in next to her and turned to see Lucia, who smiled at her. They’ve never had a conversation before, but she didn’t mind gang friend's wife, who seemed to hold nothing against her or Annie. Stan was a bit shocked when he saw Lucia, not realising that the crime boss was a married man with a family.

“Who’s that?” he whispered to her.

“Gang friend’s wife,” she replied softly.

“He married?”

“Yip.”

“You good?”

Lucia laughed, “Yeah, three months along,” motioning to her stomach, “taking advantage of the fact that I can still sit on a normal picnic bench,” she laughed, pausing for a few moments, “can’t believe Mick actually invited you guys,” she looked amused, “and that ya’ll actually came,” she laughed.

Ruby didn’t know how to react, but luckily didn’t have to because Rio walked over to his wife, “Mami,” he called, “need help with something real quick.”

Chuck sent him a look, which he ignored as he helped his wife up and pulled her away, “It’s been close to twenty years and he’s still horny for her,” Chuck laughed.

Lucia let Rio pull her towards his old bedroom, pushing her gently against the door after closing it, “Why you ignoring me?”

“Rio,” she sighed, “you really dragged me here to ask me that?”

“Nah dragged you here to hit it while you in this dress mami,” he let his hands slide over her waist, “look so good mami,” he caged her in, “hurts when you look this good and ignore me.”

“You know why I’m ignoring you papi,” she huffed.

“I know and I’m sorry,” he said as he pulled her dress up, “but how good would it feel if you go back outside filled with me, knowing you the one I’m with.”

She rolled her eyes, “Wish I wasn’t,” she mumbled - she was being petty, but he fucked up.

“The fuck you say,” he stepped back, “nah mama you ain’t gonna be a brat now,” he pushed her back against the door, “I’m trying to make it right and you keep fighting,” he growled.

She refused to look at him, turning her head and looking to the side.

“Lucia,” he growled.

“What?” she snipped, still looking to the side, gasping as he sank his teeth into her collarbone. She slapped him when he lifted his head, letting a slew of curse words out in Spanish. Rocking his jaw he pushed her up against the wall, crashing his lips onto hers, his hands diving under the slit of her dress and feeling the absence of panties. Growling against her lips, he undid his jeans and pulled himself. Hoisting her up against the door, they both groaned as he sank into her. His thrusts were deep and hard, his hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. Somehow he got them to the bed. 

“Get undressed Lucia,” he growled as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off along with his undertop. When she took too long he helped her, unclasping her bra as well. He sat them down on the bed, continuing to suck and bite her breasts. Soon he lifted her up and sank her down onto him, hissing as her nails scratched over his shoulders.

“That’s it mami,” he groaned, “fuck yourself on this dick,” flicking her clit, “you love being dicked down like this huh?” he smirked.

“You close baby?” he asked innocently, kissing her neck.

“Fuck Rio,” she mewled, letting out another string of Spanish curse words, only this time in pleasure rather than anger. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her off him.

“Nah mami,” he drawled, “you ain’t coming now,” he grinned at her, “go get the toy,” he motioned to the dresser.

“No papi please,” she begged, trying to scootch back onto his dick, but he kept her in place.

“The toy Lucia,” he growled, watching as she pulled out a vibrator - one they conveniently left here when they moved out. Taking it from her, he flicked it on, satisfied to see that the battery was fully charged. He slid it into her after putting it on a low setting.

“You know why I’m punishing you?” he stood up and gripped her jaw lightly.

“Yes,” she sighed, “cos I was being a brat.”

“Nah mami,” he laughed, “cos you talking shit bout not being with me.”

She rolled her eyes, “You mine Cia, ain’t no one will even think of being with you cos they know I’ll kill em,” he pulled her naked body against his own, “and cos you feeling threatened by some suburban lady I fucked when we was broken up,” he made her look at him, “you my queen mami, aight.”

She nodded, pulling him close and kissing him. Her arms pulled him closer as his arms wrapped around her waist, slipping his tongue into her mouth, moving them back to the bed. Sitting down, he gently pushed her down, between his legs. Looking up at him, she licked the head of his dick while her hand stroked his shaft. She took him down her throat, as far as she could.

"That's my girl," he groaned, stroking her hair, "sucking me so good," biting his lip, he kept looking at her, "while there's a yard full of people downstairs, you like doing shit like this when there's an audience huh," groaning as she deepthroats him, "they all outside knowing what we up to."

This seemed to spur her on, sucking him harder, "Just like that mami," he groaned, holding her head in place, as he felt the familiar pull.

She swallowed as he came, licking his head as she pulled away. When she straddled his lap, the vibrator shifted inside of her, pushing against her clit. This caused her to double over, resting her head against his shoulder. Rio tilted her head up, kissing her roughly.

"You want it mami," he held her chin, "you wanna come?"

"Please," she mewled as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Nah mami," he reached for her dress, "get dressed," he grinned, "let's go have some fun."

He kissed her shoulder as he helped her with her zipper, while she fixed her hair, the vibrator still nestled inside of her. Turning around she rested her hands on his shoulders. He smirked, as his eyes trailed down her body, leaning down, he placed a kiss between her cleavage. She stroked his chin, smiling slightly, giving him a peck on the lips.

\---------------

They were only gone for about thirty minutes, his hands around her waist as they walked back outside. There was music playing and some people dancing.

"When last we danced?" he pulled her towards the dancing group of people.

"Can't remember," she laughed as he swayed them.

She caught Beth's eye as she stared at them. Deciding to not let her ruin her moment, she focused on Rio, who was looking at her.

"Just you and me mama," he whispered, kissing her.

A few moments later, a little body ran into Rio's legs, "We also wanna dance," Marcus looked at his parents, Jane in tow, who waved at her.

“Come here Janey,” she stuck out her hand. As the four of them danced, soon joined by Chuck and Franny, as well as Mia and her son, she could feel the daggers Elizabeth was shooting at her, but she couldn’t care less.

Later after Beth and her people left, she was sitting in Rio’s lap, his hands stroking her stomach. They were alone in a corner, everyone else absorbed in their own conversations. She leaned down and kissed him, letting her hands trail along his shoulders. Lucia's dress was flowy enough that no one could notice his hand between her legs, moving the vibrator against her clit. Every few moments, he’d whisper obscenities against her skin. 

"Come baby," he whispered, as he applied more pressure, before sinking two fingers in alongside it. Soon she was clenching around them, her abdomen tensing up. Her head was resting against his, her hands stroking his cheek and arms. A few minutes later he pulled out the vibrator and slipped it into his pocket. She sent him a look and he just shrugged.

Marcus wondered over to his parents, stifling a yawn as he climbed onto his father's lap, "Someone's gonna be knocked out real soon," Rio looked down at his kid.

"No I'm not," Marcus argued, this time yawning, covering his mouth.

"Come on," Lucia stood up, "let's get you ready for bed," Marcus followed his mother into the house, as Rio watched them. A few moments later he got up and followed them into the house. He shut his sister’s room door behind him as he watched Lucia help Marcus change into his pyjamas, the little boy rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“And someone ain’t tired,” Rio smirked making his way into the room. 

“I’m not,” Marcus the ever stubborn six year old argued. Rio rolled his eyes and picked his kid up off the bed and pulled the blankets away, laying him down, before turning to his wife and pulling her down onto his lap. It didn’t take ten minutes for Marcus to fall asleep. 

As they walked out of the room, Rio pulled her towards his old bedroom, “Come on baby,” squeezed her ass, “let’s go have some fun.” 

A few minutes later, in his locked childhood bedroom, Lucia was riding him, her hands braced against his shoulders and her head buried in his neck as she moved against him. They weren’t even undressed, he kicked his shoes off and hopped onto the bed, pulling her with him. 

“Fuck papi,” she moaned, “it’s so good,” a whine left her throat, “you fuck me so good,” Rio said nothing, his brow creased, lips parted as he fucked her. 

“I’m coming,” she moaned, her body shuddering slightly, him following soon after her. 

“Fuck baby,” he groaned into her chest, his tongue gliding along her cleavage, licking the sweat droplets off, “too good ma.”

Her fingers started undoing the buttons on his shirt, exposing his skin. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders Lucia placed open mouth kisses along the exposed skin. Soon her dress was pulled off of her, leaving her in a bra, which her husband pulled off as well, his lips attaching to one nipple, using the tip of his tongue to circle the hardened nub. 

"Fuck baby," Rio groaned, letting his eyes travel down her body, "love when you pregnant," this she knew, "everything about you I love baby," he pounded into her, enjoy the sight of her tits bouncing as he entered her body, "come for me ma," he circled her clit, "be a good girl and come on my dick," she felt her wetness gushing down between her legs and along his dick, "that pussy so good," a few moments later she creamed on him as her orgasm hit. 

They kissed as their orgasm hit, riding out their release. Lucia collapsed against his chest, her body still shuddering and her walls still spasm around his dick. Rio sucked onto her collarbone, shooting the last bit of his load inside of her, he rested against the headboard, breathing heavily, licking his lips as he felt his wife continue to clench around him. Somehow as they fucked he managed to get his jeans and boxers off, leaving the couple completely naked. 

“Fuck babe,” Lucia moaned against his neck. 

“That’s my girl,” gripping her ass, Rio pulled her closer and off of his still hard dick, his tongue darting out, licking the corner of his mouth. Lucia lifted her head and looked at her husband who was leaning against the headboard, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She kissed his chest and neck, wrapping her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while, holding one another. Soon they pulled on some clothes and got under the covers, Lucia falling asleep. Sometime during the night, Marcus slipped into the room and walked to his father’s side of the bed. 

Rio who was awake, popped an eye open, “Wassup pop?” 

“I had a bad dream,” the little boy rubbed his eyes as his dad pulled him onto the bed. Marcus cuddled into his father’s side. 

“Daddy,” the little boy whispered, “do you have bad dreams?” 

“Sometimes pop,” Rio looked down at his kid. 

“Mama had bad dreams when you were gone,” that was something he didn’t know, “when we stayed with abuela for that time, she’d wake up crying,” Rio looked over at his wife who shifted slightly in her sleep, they never discussed that. 

Marcus decided to sleep on the couch, Rio built him a makeshift fort, the little boy falling asleep fairly quickly. Climbing back into bed, he pulled Lucia closer, pressing her back against his front. 

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you that,” her voice was soft, barely audible, he said nothing for a while, simply pulled her closer. 

“Mami,” he kissed her shoulder, turning her around, until her head was tucked under his chin and her leg was over his hip. His jaw was clenched and he was tracing a line up and down her spine. Deep down he was angry with himself for putting her in a situation like this in the first place, having promised her that he’d protect her. He felt her kiss his neck softly, her arm wrapped around his middle. 

“You and me baby,” she whispered, “just you and me ok.” 

The next morning, they were woken up by a little body wiggling his way between them. Rio moved up a little, to let his son between them, Marcus cuddling into his mother’s chest. Lucia kissed his head lovingly. 

“You and me and bean,” she said, looking up at RIo who rocked his jaw before wrapping his arms around the two of them, “and bean number two,” she laughed. 

“Mama, when is the baby gonna get here?” Marcus scrunched his nose up, which Lucia kissed. 

“Still a couple months baby,” she laughed at her son’s expression. 

“That’s gonna take forever,” he sighed. 

“We had to wait the same amount of time for you pop,” Rio chuckled. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Lucia kissed his forehead, "why don't you go see what abuela made for breakfast papi."

The little boy scurried off the bed, "Ok."

Rio looked at his wife who stretched next to him, he took this opportunity to slip his hand down the length of her body and under the covers, resting it between her legs. Lucia smirked, pulling his head towards hers, kissing him as he slipped two fingers into her heat. He fingered her until she came, his thumb grazing her clit. 

"Yes baby," she moaned, her hand cupping him through his boxers, before pulling him out. Rio slipped into her, not wasting any time and pounding into her relentlessly. 

Rio sucked on her neck, holding her hands above her head as he slowed down his pace. Moving slowly, he looked down at her, watching her face clench as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her. 

"Christopher," she mewled, as he let go of her hands, she raked her nails down his back, "fuck baby," her legs tightening their grip around his hips. Her walls clenched as she came, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched, her hands clutching his jaw. 

Continuing to move inside of her, Rio pulled her closer, slipping a hand under her thigh, allowing him to go deeper. He felt himself get closer to his release. 

"I'm coming," he groaned, his hips stuttering as he came inside of her, "fuck baby," his entire body ceasing up as she milked him. Lucia ran her fingers down his spine, letting his weight rest on her for a bit. 

The couple stayed in their cocoon for a few more minutes. Rio kissed along the length of her neck. Lucia felt his load drip out of her, her hand moving down to catch it. He rolled off of her slightly, thankful that Marcus shut the door when he left, then pulled the covers off of them. Proceeding to place bites and kisses from the valley of her breasts down to her thighs sucking on the junction where her pelvis and thigh meet. 

"Rio," she sighed, stroking his head, the feeling of his beard against her soft skin making her back arch slightly. Her husband found her clit, latching onto it as he plunged his fingers into her. 

"Baby we need to go down for breakfast," she had to stop him or else they'd never leave the room. 

He didn't stop though, rather sucking her harder. Pulling away he looked up at her, a questioning look on his face. His fingers were still buried inside of her, the pad of his thumb circling her overstimulated nub. Lucia looked at him, feeling her walls start to clench. 

"Want me to stop?" he curled his fingers, causing her to jerk forward, "I don't think you want me to stop baby," he chuckled. 

Lucia came suddenly, her body jerking as he fingered her. When she caught her breath, he moved up and kissed her cheek lovingly and stroked her hair. 

"That's my girl," he whispered against her ear, "can always take it," pulling her sleep shirt in place, he wrapped his arms around her, "come on baby, let shower and go have breakfast yeah?" 

A few minutes later they were out of the shower and making their way to the kitchen. Marcus was propped on a stool helping his grandmother with pancakes. Lucia stood behind him and placed a kiss on his head. 

"Morning you two," Yolanda smirked at them. 

Rio kissed his mother's cheek, "Hi ma," rolling his shoulders as he poured himself coffee. 

"Heard anything about the house yet?" his mother asked them. They decided to move into a house after he came back. Marcus enjoyed the time spent by his grandmother, having a yard and ample space to wreak havoc, so the couple decided now with another baby on the way, it was time. 

"Yeah," Rio smirked, "we got the house," seems like they were officially moving back to the neighbourhood. 

His mother smiled. 

"I ain't throwing no block parties though." 


	21. Chapter 21: Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set slightly in the future. Alone time is difficult with two kids.

Her daughter's big brown eyes were focused on her, as she nursed. Marcus was helping his father make breakfast in the kitchen. She made it clear that he was not allowed to work for the first few weeks after the baby was born. Alex pulled away and cooed, blowing spit bubbles.

“Come on mija, let’s go see Marcus and daddy,” she cooed as she lowered her shirt and made her way out of the bedroom. Alex was almost six weeks old and she already had everyone wrapped around her finger, especially her father. She joked that he was giving Alex more attention than her - which got her a side glance, before being pulled onto his lap and smothered her face in kisses.

“The fuck you mean I don’t give you attention,” he huffed, “been giving you attention since we was sixteen - you just take too long to notice,” she kissed his nose and laughed.

“Morning mama,” Marcus grinned at his mother, he was currently perched on a chair, spatula in hand.

Rio looked at her and bit his lip, raising an eyebrow, “Hey mami,” she knew that look - it was the look of a man who hasn’t gotten laid in almost two months. She sent him an amused look, obviously her husband forgets that, if he hasn’t gotten laid, neither has she. With a newborn and a six year old in the mix, it’s been difficult to schedule time for themselves. When Marcus was born things weren’t as busy as they were now.

This morning just as he was about to push into her, two things happened simultaneously, Alex started waking up in her crib and Marcus came rushing into the bedroom, having stubbed his toe, tears streaming down his face. It was divine intervention that Rio didn’t take his sleep pants off, smoothing lifting it up and getting out of bed - there was something about two crying children and fright that just killed the mood.

Lucia placed Alex into her baby chair and Marcus immediately forgot about the breakfast he was helping with and wondered over to his sister. She made her way over to her husband, who still had that look on his face.

“Morning papi,” she wrapped her arms around his waist, “how you feeling?”

“I want you Lucia,” he growled, against her ear, “I ain’t been this celibate since I was tryna woo you,” she laughed, as he buried his face into her shoulder. She couldn’t deny that she also wanted him, this morning was her idea in any case.

“I want you, too Rio,” she placed a kiss on his neck, “so much baby,” not being able to pass on an opportunity to tease him, she smirked, “been so wet.”

“Lucia,” he warned, “don’t do that,” he pulled away, to look at her, shaking his head, “why you wanna torture me like that?”

Tilting her head to the side, she placed a kiss on his chin, “Cos I can,” as she leaned up to kiss his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, Marcus called from the other side as Alex started fussing.

“Tonight I get all your attention,” he whispered against her ear, before walking to his children. She laughed as she watched him pick their daughter up, placing a kiss on her forehead, smirking as Marcus asked him something.

“Come on pop,” he laughed, “let’s finish breakfast yeah,” he looked down at Alex who was attacking his shoulder with her gums, “you wanna help sweetheart?” she continued to gum his skin, “Yeah you do.”

Lucia sat down at the counter and watched her little family, for a few minutes.

Later that day, she was lounging on the couch, Alex napping in her crib and Marcus was colouring, while Rio was on a business call. A few minutes later, Rio walked into the lounge area, kneeling next to the couch, he glanced at Marcus who was engrossed in his drawings, before giving his wife the same look he gave her earlier.

They made it to the office door, when Marcus’ voice rang through the apartment, “Daddy,” Rio groaned, not answering for a few seconds, before Lucia slapped his arm.

“Yeah pop,” he looked at her, “I swear the day he brings someone home,” he muttered as he walked back into the lounge.

When they finally had alone time that evening, Rio’s phone rang, just as he bottomed out inside of her. She whined, looking at him above her. They were dealing with a very rocky business deal and at the worst time.

“Baby I gotta take it,” she nodded, but as he was about to pull out of her, she tightened her legs around him, “want me to stay inside,” she nodded again, “aight,” he rolled them over, his back against the headrest as he reached for his phone.

“Mike,” his voice was calm, “yeah,” he listened, pulling his wife closer, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she moulded against him like a koala. Slowly she clenched her walls around him - something he was not prepared for based on the grunt that came from him. She watched him, his face passive, looking like the boss he was. Toying with his chain, she placed kisses over his chest, against his scar and on his sternum, sucking between kisses.

“Aight, I want the boys to do patrols yeah,” his face was scrunched up - she leaned up and kissed his forehead, clenching as she did so, which caused him to rock his jaw, “keep me posted,” he scoffed, “yeah you tell her that man,” he stared at her, a playful smile on his face as he tugged on a strand of hair playfully, “made it clear I ain’t allowed to work away from home until her maternity leave is done,” he joked.

Lucia huffed, “I’ll shoot him if he thinks your ass is leaving this house anytime soon,” she snuggled back onto him. He hung up afterwards and rolled them over, kissing her roughly.

“FInally,” he growled, thrusting deep inside of her, “fuck,” he groaned. Lucia gripped his neck as he moved, her eyes fluttering shut as she sank into the feeling. His strokes were slow and deep, hitting as far as he could, one hand gripping her neck, while the other rested on her thigh, holding it up so he could go deeper. Her nails scraped down his back, feeling him in her stomach.

“So deep,” she whined, her one hand traveling to her stomach - she swore she could feel him as he moved inside of her. Opening her eyes she looked at his parted lips and creased brow, causing her to clench at the thought of how much restraint he was putting in at that moment. They haven’t been intimate for just over two months, her body taking a bit longer to recover from this pregnancy than the last one. It’s been long for the both of them and a stressful few weeks, so she didn’t want him holding back.

“Rio,” she stuttered as he hit a particular sensitive spot, “baby, you won’t hurt me,” she stroked the back of his neck, “please papi,” she clenched her walls.

Something snapped in him and the next thing she knew, he was gripping her hips as her legs tightened around his hips. She bit into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming as he put more force into his thrusts. He let out a few grunts and groaned as he buried his head into her neck, his hands moving to stroked her arms that were wrapped around his neck, before one hand snaked downwards and started circling her clit. Tears started streaming down her face as he stimulated her further, not letting up as her first orgasm hit her. As her body spasmed he continued to thrust into her, not pulling out completely, letting the head of his dick rest at her entrance before pushing back in completely.

It wasn’t long before she felt the pull of another orgasm and she sank her nails into his shoulders. They kissed through her orgasm, his tongue sinking into her mouth, licking every nook and cranny. On her third orgasm, he came, grunting loudly, as he shot his load into her, his hands holding hers above her head as he attacked her neck., “Fuck Lucia,” he pushed in as far as he could, letting her milk him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not moving at all, Lucia’s arms coming to stroke his head, her lips resting on his temple. A few moments later he pulled out of her, still out of breath.

“Wanna see,” he lifted her leg and watched as a bit of cum started dripping out of her, mesmerised by the mess, his thumb swiping across her slit, taking the wetness and rubbing it against her clit.

“Rio,” she moaned as she felt the familiar tingle of overstimulation - he got like this sometimes, where all he wanted to do was make her cum until she couldn’t anymore, usually when they haven’t been together for a long period of time. It was as though something possessed him in times like these and nothing could stop him.

He continued circling her clit, while he fingered her, fingers curling inside of her every few thrusts. As she came, she felt herself gush from overstimulation, her body shuddering, but he still didn’t stop, this time placing his mouth over her clip, sucking it into his mouth.

“Missed this pussy,” he growled into her, devouring her as he moved to keep her legs open. Sitting up slightly she watched his head bob up and down as he ate her.

“Christopher,” she was sobbing at this point, unsure if she wanted to push him away or pull him close. All of a sudden another orgasm crashed over her and she felt her strength leave her and her head falling back onto the pillow. A few seconds later, Rio slid off the bed, wondering into the bathroom and returning with a damp washcloth to clean her off. When he was done, he helped her under the covers and slid in next to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Before she could doze off, the baby monitor went off - they moved Alex into the nursery for the evening, usually practising rooming in, unless they wanted alone time. Rio pushed her down gently, pulling his boxers on and fetching his daughter. The baby just wanted comfort and was fast asleep by the time he came back with her in his arms, depositing her into the crib next to the bed.

Crawling in beside her, Rio looked at his wife, who smiled at him, pulling her into his chest he kissed her forehead, “Love you so fucking much,” he said against her head.

“Love you too.”


	22. Chapter 22: The Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio tells Lucia about the hit Beth ordered....

"She ordered a hit on me," he said one night as he got into bed, as though it was nothing.

Lucia looked at her husband, alarmed, “What you mean she ordered a hit on you?”

Rio shrugged, pulling her towards him, “Exactly that,” he placed a kiss on her neck, “no big deal,” his hands travelling under her negligee.

She stopped him from pushing his hand further up her thigh, “Not a big deal?” she looked at him incredulously, “The lady who shot you and left you for dead, hired a hitman, now you saying it’s no big deal?”

Her husband chuckled, “Relax sweetheart,” his voice was thick, “I got this,” running his tongue along his teeth, before rolling them over, placing kisses along her neck.

“Wait Rio, can we talk about this please?” she pulled his head from her neck.

“Later mami,” he leaned in again, but she placed her hand over his lips.

“Rio,” she snapped as he sighed in frustration, rolling off of her with a huff.

“She got this old white dude, who owns a paint shop as a front, to do it,” he was staring at the ceiling, “yeah, she using my money to pay him, he’s been following us round,” he laughed, “but I got it covered, have Jakes looking into him, seems like he got a wife and kid,” he smirked, “beautiful family, just gonna scare him a bit when the time is right and I’ll handle Elizabeth as well.”

Lucia just stared at him, “Now that I told you the whole story, can we fuck please?” he gestured between the two of them. She had to resist the urge of punching him as he grinned at her.

“Please mami,” he bit his lower lip, “you looking so good in this,” brushing his hand over the satin negligee. Rolling her eyes she pulled him towards her, knowing that she was not going to get anything out of him while he was in this mood.

“Come here,” she sighed and he was more than happy to oblige, covering her body with his as he kissed her.

Later they were under the covers, kissing, hands roaming the other’s body, when his phone rang. Reaching over, he answered his phone, as Lucia continued peppering kisses along his neck, sucking a mark into the skin.

“Yo,” he turned onto his back, letting her straddle him as he listened to Jakes give him the low down on this guy. Lucia, even after mind numbing orgasm after mind numbing orgasm, still looked concerned - he pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin.

“Thanks man,” he greeted Jakes and reached over to place the phone back on the bedside table, “all sorted babe, gonna see this guy tomorrow,” she just nodded, placing a kiss on his neck, her arms draped over his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his. He couldn’t blame her for being concerned, he’d be too if the tables were turned - and they were once upon a time. His hands trailed down her back, pulling the duvet cover over her shoulders.

"You ever have nightmares?" her voice was small, as she traced the outline of the ink on his shoulder.

"Really asking me that?" he was a bit amused, eyes closed, smirk on his lips, "Didn't you call me your nightmare or some shit when you left me?"

She clicked her tongue, "That wasn't what I said and you know that," she sighed, looking at him.

"Lucia where is this coming from?" he turned to look at her.

"I don't know," she sighed, "lately, I've been having this recurring nightmare," she didn't look at him.

"Hey," titling her chin, "I'm here aight, I'm here and ain't no one taking me," she nodded. He had to deal with this problem, he couldn't have his wife feel this way.

"Can't lose you," she whispered against his lips, stroking his cheek, moving to the back of his head. He knew where her fears came from, they both have seen what losing someone you love does to you. They were sixteen when his father was killed and they both saw his mother cave in and twenty years later, she hasn't been on one date or considered finding someone else.

"Nah, mijo," she told him once, "he was it for me and I'll see him again one day."

"You and me Lucia," he whispered, pulling her close, understanding what his mother meant, in that moment - they were it for one another.


	23. Chapter 23: Boss Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snips of Lucia being a boss...

They parked in front of Boland Bubbles. It was the first meeting since the opening. As per Lucia's demand, she would be accompanying him to meetings. Looking at her husband, she bit her lip - he was decked out in his usual black attire, bored expression and a fresh fade. His aura, mixed with the knowledge that he was hers and that it drove Beth Boland mad, gave her a rush.

As they got to the door, she pulled him back, crushing her lips against his, hand gripping his jaw, tongue slipping into his mouth, teeth nipping his lower lip. Before she could pull away, he held her in place.

"Feeling good baby?" he smirked, "Feeling like a real boss lady huh ma?"

She nodded, placing one more kiss on his lips, before opening the door and walking in. He walked in behind her, his gaze trailing down her body, biting his lip as he conjured up all the things he wanted to do to her later.

Elizabeth was going over the books waiting for Rio. What she didn't expect, was Lucia to come strolling through the doors, hands in her coat pockets. Before everything came to light, she and Lucia enjoyed their time at the park. As soon as Lucia found out who she was and what she did - everything she did, the younger woman made it clear as to where they stood. It didn't help that Rio got back together with his wife, so her seduction strategies were not working.

"Evening Beth," Lucia smiled as she walked into the office. It annoyed Elizabeth how at ease the other woman looked. Rio stepped in behind her, hands behind his back.

"How's business been going Elizabeth?" Rio didn't even greet her, just jumped straight in.

“Great,” she answered.

“Yeah?” he smirked, “books up to date and e’rything?”

She nodded as Lucia turned to look at her, “Mind if I scan through them,” her tone left no room for discussion. Lucia started sifting through the books, her lips pursed slightly. Rio came to stand beside her, his hands resting on her shoulders, she hated when he did that. 

“Rio,” she snapped. 

“My bad mami,” he chuckled, bending down and placing a kiss on her head, “leave you to it,” he sauntered out of the office and back into the show area, Beth following him. He glanced at her, a smirk on his face. 

“So how’s that hit on me going?” he saw her froze for a split second and then regained composure. 

“What?” 

“Come on Elizabeth,” he drawled, pulling her name out just as he does, “don’t play dumb mama,” he stopped in front of a spa set and turned to look at her, “when I said empty the clip, didn’t mean go pay someone with my money to off me,” he chuckled, “that’s not how this world works.” 

“You off me,” he rolled his shoulders, “there’ll be people coming after you,” she seemed surprised, “it’s a cycle, gotta be prepared for the repercussions.” 

“What he means is,” Lucia sauntered towards them, one of the books in her hands, “you off him, I’ll be the one putting a bullet between your eyes,” she handed the book to Beth, “and don’t worry, there’ll be no need to deduct Mr. Fitzpatrick’s wages, we’ve handled that,” with that the couple left. 

One day Lucia did the pick up alone - Rio was running late, having to deal with a rotten egg. Walking into Boland Bubbles, Lucia looked around the place, it was growing quite well, if she didn’t dislike Beth as much as she did, she’d pop in for coffee or something. A man approached her and she noticed him oggle her a bit. Reading the name tag, she schooled her face - Dean Boland - so this was car man.

“Hi, welcome to Boland Bubbles,” he smiled, “how can I help you?”

Deciding then, even though she hated Beth’s guts, Dean Boland was the core reason they were in the mess they were, so she decided to have some fun, “Hi there,” she smiled, “I’m actually looking for the owner Elizabeth, we have a meeting today,” it was fun watching him falter.

“Actually,” he seemed to puff up a bit, “I’m the owner, I’m Dean Boland,” he gestured to his name tag - she saw Rio walk in at this point and narrow his eyes at the sight of Dean, who was obviously trying to hit on his wife, “if you need anything at all, just let me know,” he winked.

“Nah she’s good car man,” Rio walked around him to stand by his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Hey baby,” she greeted her husband innocently, “I was just asking Dean over here where the owner is,” at that point Elizabeth walked out of the back office and froze when she saw the three of them.

Dean grimaced and turned to her, “They wanna speak to the owner,” he stalked off and Lucia smirked.


	24. Chapter 24: Happy Birthday Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia has an unpleasant altercation the day before her birthday.

She had an altercation with Jenny, who thought it would be smart to run her mouth about Lucia's father and how he messed up.

Jenny saw her sitting in a booth at her father's restaurant, waiting for Rio. It was the usual get together for Rio and his group. It irked her that she wasn't part of that group though and took it out on the person she saw as her replacement.

Lucia groaned when she saw Jenny saunter up to her. Earlier Hector sent her a look and told one of the waiters to find out if she'd be occupying a booth for any longer. However she wasn't going to let people's pettiness or hatred for her father and brother dampen her mood. It was the first time in weeks that she got her boyfriend all to herself and she was going to make the most of it - especially because tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday.

As she scanned the area, she saw Mike walk in, giving her a tiny wave. It was his family's take out night tonight. Noticing Jenny moving close to Lucia, Mike kept an eye and ear on them.

"You're taking up a paying customer's space Lucia," the other girl smirked.

"Like I told the waiter your father sent over, I'm waiting for Rio," she shrugged.

Jenny scoffed, sipping her drink, "You sure bout that?"

When Lucia raised an eyebrow and didn't reply, Jenny smirked, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, but didn't notice Mike moving towards them. Flipping her hair over she cleared her throat.

"Rio's probably fucking you as a power move," Jenny smirked maliciously, "I mean your father is the reason his is dead so this is how he’s getting even."

Lucia didn't know what happened next, all she remembered was Jenny was on the ground blood pouring from her nose and her knuckles hurt. She'd probably get into shit for that, but she didn't care. Hector would probably call her uncle - both him and his wife still bitter that Rio didn't want their daughter. Not waiting for her boyfriend, she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

"Lucia," she heard Mike call her as she walked out the door. Hot rage overtook her, walking past Rio, who had a very confused look on his face as he watched his girl storm pass him.

"Tell that puta," Hector came rushing after Mike, instantly freezing when he saw Rio, "Rio my boy," pretending as though he didn't just call his girl a whore.

However Rio heard him, glaring at the older man, before turning to Mike, "What's going on?"

Not hesitating, Mike told him everything that he witnessed. Deciding he'd deal with Hector and Jenny's disrespect later, he turned around and went off in the direction Lucia went. It didn't take long to catch up to her. She was sitting at a nearby park on the swings.

"Hey now," he walked up to her, "you look pretty today," she didn't look up, he knelt in front of her, taking her hand into his, "heard you have a mighty fine right hook mami," he smirked.

"I'll apologize to Hector for causing a scene in his place," she said, "but I ain't apologizing to that bitch."

"Nah," he snapped, "you ain't apologizing to no one," he made her look at him, "they disrespected you," he looked murderous, "he lucky I ain't burning that place down."

"Baby," he rested his hands on her thighs, "look at me please," rocking his jaw, "you know that shit she said ain't true right?"

She just nodded, not wanting to look at him, "Yeah," she sighed, "this weekend was supposed to be special," biting her lip in frustration, "finally free of those morons at home, but everyone seems to hell bent on reminding me where I come from."

To say Rio was pissed off with the Valquez family was an understatement, he was murderous. He knew what people thought of her and the two of them together. Not the most outwardly with his affection and not the most romantic, he actually had a plan for their long weekend, having taken advantage of school being closed due to bad weather.

"Come on ma," he lifted her off the swing, "we going somewhere."

Too tired to argue, she followed him back to his car that was parked outside of Hector's. Jenny was walking out of the building and saw them, before she could approach them, Rio started the car and drove off.

A few minutes later they stopped outside Chuck's house, where she was standing, holding the overnight bag Lucia had packed for her weekend at Rio's house. They pulled up to his house. 

"Come on," he smirked, hopping out and jogging to the front door, "leave the bag in the car, we're leaving after dinner."

She was confused but went with it. His mother ordered her favorite Italian food and his sisters made her a cake. Slowly the tension was leaving her shoulders and she enjoyed herself.

After they cleared up Rio looked over at his ma," Mama we gonna head out yeah," picking up an overnight bag behind the couch.

She smiled, "Drive safely and lemme know when you get there," turning to Lucia she rolled her eyes, "my son took over my birthday plans for you," pulling her into a hug.

"Where we going?" she asked, as they pulled away.

"Out of town," he looked at the time, "it's late, by the time your uncle realises where you are, you'll be a legal adult," he smirked. It was currently 22:00, by the time they got to their destination, it'll be midnight. They drove in silence, the winter night passing them, every now and then, he'd rub her thigh and ask if she was good. So far no one called her, which was shocking - by now her uncle or brother would be screaming at her over the phone for causing a scene.

They grabbed some coffee an hour into their drive at a gas station. His head was tilted up, eyes trained on the road. Just before midnight they turned off onto a dirt road and drove amongst the trees and came to a cottage that was hidden behind a fence.

"As soon as Mike told me what happened this afternoon," he spoke looking at her, "told him to take Mick and set up the place a day early," he opened the car door, "this my parent's hide away, my pops used to use it for his inner circle and ima start using it for mine."

He closed his door and grabbed the bags, she followed him into the cottage, where there was a fire lit and it seemed like it was fully stocked. Setting their bags down, he locked the door behind them. The black out curtains were closed, so the property was as hidden as it could be, behind the vined up fence.

Pulling her towards him, he kissed her hard, "Happy Birthday Lucia," in a flash he hoisted her over his shoulder, the bags in one hand and carried her up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

"Rio," she laughed quietly, "let me at least see the place," giving him a look as he set her down on the bed.

"Nah, got the whole weekend to do that, besides it's just the cottage and a bit of a garden my pops built," he bent down and kissed her, "now I gotta make my girl feel good," he growled.

She found herself sitting on the edge of the bed as he knelt in front of her and undid her coat, pushing it off her shoulders, his hands rubbing against her arms and breasts. Leaning up he kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip - pulling him closer she deepened the kiss as she felt his hands start tugging at her jeans. Tugging his hoodie off of him, she kicked her jeans off and let him pull her top off. Soon they were both in their underwear - nipping at each other's exposed skin.

Suddenly all the events in the last few hours hit her and she just had the urge to pull him closer. Understanding what she wanted Rio lifted them both up and moved them onto the bed, covering her body with his. He could feel her trembling and he had to push the urge of driving back to Hector’s and burning it to the ground down, once again. The feel of her pressing herself against him, stopped him though and he held her close.

“Baby,” she pulled away, “love me please,” her voice shook, “papi,” he covered her mouth with his once again, his hands gripping her jaw, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Unclasping her bra, he trailed kisses down her neck as he pulled it off of her. Nipping at her nipple, his tongue darted out, circling it, his lips closed in on it. As he sucked and bit her chest, his hand traveled down, gripping her thigh, before cupping her over her panties - her legs clamping over it. While he was doing that, Lucia was kneading his shoulders, loving the feel of the muscles tensing under her fingers.

She gasped when his fingers sink into her panties, twisting them and eventually ripping them off of her, “Rio,” she scolded.

He kissed up into her neck and growled against her skin, “I’ll buy you more mami,” slowly rubbing through her folds and finding her clit, using the length of his middle finger to rub it, “and rip them off you as well.”

“Fuck Lucia,” looking down, to where his hand was between her legs, “so wet baby,” he pressed a kiss against her temple, continuing to rub her clit, “you touch yourself while I was busy this week baby?”

The entire week he’d been busy with work, running jobs for her uncle and doing his dirty work, they only saw one another at school during their shared classes. It seemed as though Ernesto was hell bent on keeping Rio under his thumb. She'd been spending nights between his home and Chuck’s, but mostly sleeping at his.

She moaned and he smirked, “You did huh?” chuckling he slowed down his movements, “What you think of?” he bit his lip, “Think bout me doing this to you, or was I fucking you?” he plunged a finger into her heat, “This pussy so good ma, like it made just for me,” he added another finger, “sometimes I gotta force myself to focus while I’m working, cos all I wanna do is come home and bury myself inside of you,” he growled, curling his fingers inside of her.

“Christopher,” she mewled, clamping down harder on his hand.

“Just like that mami,” he watched her come, “that’s it baby,” pumping harder.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he flicked his thumb over her stimulated clit. She held onto him as her body continued to convulse. Biting her lip, her hand reached down between them and cupped him. 

“Want me to hit it Lucia?” he asked, his voice low.

“Yeah,” she moaned, tugging his briefs down, she heard him swore.

“Gotta go get the condoms real quick.”

“Rio,” she pulled him to her, “just for tonight baby, without a glove please.”

“Lucia,” he groaned, “I do that, we ain’t never using a condom again baby.”

“I just wanna feel all of you tonight baby,” she whispered against his lips, “besides,” she kissed him again, giving his bottom lip a kitten lick, “I got the injection a few weeks ago," he looked down at her," please papi,"she bit her lip. 

It took everything in him not to slam into the hilt and shoot his load, instead he slowly pushed into her, moaning low as he felt her walls wrap around his bare dick. The feeling of her wrapped around him without a barrier wasn't physically different but knowing that there was nothing between them, made it feel different - he stopped moving once he was fully in her.

“Lucia,” he tilted her chin, so she could look at him. 

“Feel good? ,” she nodded and he took her hands in his, holding them above her head. Instinctively, she clenched her walls and something seemed to snap in him and soon he was fucking her relentlessly. His hand on her abdomen, her legs thrown over his hips as his thrusts became harder and rougher. 

It was too good, she closed her eyes as he pressed down against her abdomen, adding to the pressure inside of her. He looked down at her, his jaw slack, pupils dilated as he watched her tits bounce with each thrust and her abdomen slightly protrude as he thrust into her. There was no way he was gonna let Hector and Jenny off lightly for disrespecting her, she was gonna be his queen once they dealt with everything. Pressing his nose into her cheek, he sped up his thrusts.

“This pussy gonna be wrecked after this weekend mami,” he chuckled deeply, “gonna keep this pussy filled to the brim,” he started drawing circles over her clit.

“Harder,” she moaned, her walls clenching as he hit a sensitive spot, “just there baby, please don’t stop,” she was close, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and arms. Their kisses were sloppy now, the only sound being heard was the slapping of skin and their ragged breathing.

Somehow his fingers were stimulating her clit, never relenting their work, “You gonna come Lucia,” he hissed as he felt her clench, “you gonna come on this dick until I come inside of you yeah.” And she did, she came a total of three times before he released his load. On her third orgasm, she felt the tears well up in her eyes as he fucked her, her walls swollen from over stimulation, her sight fuzzy and her breathing ragged. Her muscle started contracting and the tears started pouring as she came.

“Oh fuck baby,” she sobbed, her entire body shaking against him, soon he came as well, hissing as her nailed scratched down his back. Her body milked him as he came inside of her, spilling along the edges. Her body was shaking as she sobbed against him, her orgasmm ripping through her.

“Papi,” she mewled, feeling his cum fill her up, her walls still clenching, he groaned into her neck as the last bit of his orgasm was pulled out of him. Giving one last trust, before pulling out, Rio sat back, holding her legs open to stare at the sight. He could still see her muscles clench slightly and soon his cum was dripping out of her. 

"Baby," she tried closing her legs, "it's gonna mess."

But her boyfriend made no move to close her legs, his eyes still fixed on her. A few seconds later, he scooped up the cum that was rolling down her folds and pushed it back into her. Repeating the motion, he scooped up the liquid and thrust his fingers into her, holding them in place. 

"Rio," Lucia moaned, stretching her arms towards him, wanting to feel him against her, "please."

Pulling his fingers out of her, he covered her body with his. Before he could wipe his fingers against the covers, Lucia took his hand and brought it to her lips, her tongue darting out to lick them. Rio groaned at the sight, still in awe of the fact that she let him cum inside of her and that he was the only one who could come inside of her. When she was done, he pushed his fingers back into her and brought them to her lips again. They continued this for a few minutes until he wanted her to come again. He then proceeded to finger her, circling her clit as he did so. 

"Papi," it came out as a whine, her one hand clutching his forearm, while the other was twisted in the sheets. She gushed over his fingers, soaking his hand. 

"That's it mama," he groaned into her neck, "come for me," he licked her neck, holding her close as she shook from her orgasm. 

"You my queen Lucia," he told her after they settled under the blankets, "ain't no one ever gonna replace you," pulling her closer, he kissed her softly, "people needa know what happens when they disrespect my queen."

She kissed under his jaw, too tired to verbally respond. Soon she fell asleep, exhaustion kicking in. He watched her for a few minutes before grabbing his phone, having already made up his mind and dialed Mick's number.

"Need you to send a message for me,” when he was done explaining what he wanted, he pulled her close, kissed her head and fell asleep.

Later that morning Lucia woke up, her body deliciously sore. Looking over at her boyfriend who was laying on his tummy, one arm resting on her waist and the other under his pillow. Taking him in, she smiled, he had a clean trim and his face looked at peace. Sitting up, she straddled his waist, placing kisses down the nape of his neck, down his shoulders and between his shoulder blades.

She felt him shift as he woke up, his head lifting slightly. Bending down she kissed his cheek, then his lips and forehead. Still barely awake he grunted and lowered his head again.

"Why you up there and not here?" he patted the mattress. She laughed and lowered her head into the crook of his neck, kissing the edge of his tattoo.

"Morning," lifting up slightly so he could turn around, "decided what I want for my birthday," her hands wrapping around his neck gently.

"Ink?" she nodded, "where?"

"Might ask Mick to tat me here," she grazed under a nude breasts, teasing him.

"Like ima let him anywhere near your tits," he sniffed unimpressed as she laughed.

"Kidding," she brought his hands up, letting them rest her rib cage, before they moved to her tits, circling her nipples, "maybe on my wrist," she shrugged, gasping as he pulled her down and under him, "anywhere to be later?" she teased him.

Clenching his jaw as he stroked her cheek, "They know better," clearing his throat, "anyone disturbs me, Mike and Mick put a bullet in them," she opened her mouth but he beat her to it, "ima put a bullet in one of them if they disturb me."

She laughed, "No you won't," it was true, "you'd be lost without them."

He scoffed, smiling softly, "Be lost without you."

"You'd be fine," she could feel the blush starting, "don't need me."

Giving her a look, he pursed his lips, "You sure bout that?" wrapping his arms around her, he rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her close, "Fucking lose my damn mind if I lost you Lucia."

A few minutes later she pushed him off of her, "I wanna see the place babe," throwing the blankets off she pulled out a hoodie of his out of her bag and picked up her shredded panties, sending him a look.

Rio looked at her smug as hell, "Next pair I'm ripping with my teeth."

"Guess I should just not wear any while we're here then," winking as she made her way out of the room.

He joined her, clad in sweats and a hoodie, wrapping a blanket around her, "Gonna get the fire going," kissing her temple as he carried her down the stairs. The house was cozy and homely, with a rustic look, not too flashy or eye grabbing and was surrounded by trees.

They made breakfast, took a shower and ended up lounging by the fire, it being too cold to go outside. He kissed her cheek as she settled against him, her legs on either side of his waist.. A few moments later, her phone rang, Alfred's name flashing across the screen.

"The fuck he want?" Rio hissed, grabbing the phone off the coffee table.

"Babe," she rolled her eyes, "lemme answer, he probably just wants to say happy birthday."

He glared at the phone, passing it to her, she smiled, perched on his lap and answered it, "Hello."

"Lucia, happy birthday," his voice came through, "I was at your house, but you weren't there."

"Thanks Alfred," somehow it slipped her mind that it was her twin brother's birthday too.

"Where are you, cos your uncle is lookin for you, they wanna have dinner and invited Alphonso and Bennito," he queried.

Rio raised an eyebrow, before she could answer, he plucked the phone from her hand, "Yo Alfred, wassup?" he was grinning like a madman, “Nah man, she ain’t available for any family dinner,” he chuckled coldly, “cos I took my girl somewhere for the weekend, she’s a legal adult, can go wherever she wants to now,” he was silent as he listened to Alfred, ‘later hermano,” with that he hung up.

“You good?” she looked at him.

“Ima kill him one day,” he rocked his jaw.

“Baby I don’t really wanna be thinking of Alfred out of all people,” she ground over him slowly, “right now,” she gave the tip of his nose a kiss. A few minutes later, he had her on her hands and knees in front of the fire, as he filled her from behind. As Lucia bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming, it dawned on her, she didn't have to. They were alone and no one was around. 

"Fuck papi," she mewled, her head falling down, "don't stop," she begged, "please don't stop," the last bit came out as a scream as she came, creaming over his dick. 

They couldn't get enough of one another over the course of the next few days. He was smoking a joint on the couch when she sank down in front of him and rubbed over his crotch, before pulling his dick out and sucking him into her mouth. Relaxing her throat she took him as deep as she could, gagging slightly as she did so.

“Shit,” his head fell back against the couch, his hand resting on the top of her head. She pulled away, taking the joint from him and placing it in the ashtray on the coffee table. 

"Don't wanna burn the place down baby," she joked, before taking him into her mouth again. She all but sucked his soul out. Later after lunch, he hoisted her onto the table and ate her out, his hands holding her thighs apart as he ate. The little cottage was so well hidden, they ended up not caring about clothes, Rio was most of the time in his briefs, while Lucia had a sheet wrapped around her. Rio would pull her towards him and pull it down every so often, sucking a nipple into his mouth, while his fingers would find themselves inside of her. That night they laid on the couch, staring at the fire, both out of breath. Lucia’s head was resting on his chest, her ear pressed to his heart. 

“Let’s not go back,” she whispered, “let’s stay here,” she moved up and looked at him, “just you and me.” 

Rio smirked, his hands tangling into her hair, “Oh yeah,” pulling her closer until her lips were against his, “just you and me, all day,” he chuckled, “could get Mick and Mike to deliver us groceries and shit,” one hand untangled itself and roamed down her back, “no need for clothes,” she rolled her eyes, “you honestly think ima have this hidden from me if we alone?” he grabbed onto her ass, “Nah babe, if we live together ima wanna see all this , all the time.” 

“You’re an idiot,” she stroked his lower lip, “it would be nice though,” she sighed, “just the two of us here alone, no one else,” she laid back down, “don’t have to share you with no one,” she snuggled into him, “maybe just your mom and sisters but i’m aight with that.”

He laughed, “You ain’t sharing me with no one baby,” he pressed a kiss into the top of her head, “I’m all yours baby.” 

The next morning he was thrusting into her from behind, stretching her body out on the kitchen table. The winter sun hadn’t yet risen when Lucia woke up, the fire burning low. She got up to put a few more logs onto the fire and wondered into the kitchen for some water. Not wanting to leave her boyfriend cold, she simply left the blanket on him and walked into the kitchen naked. What she didn’t anticipate however, was said boyfriend standing behind her a few moments later and directing her to the table. He spat into his hand and rubbed it over his head before rubbing himself against her.. 

“Yes papi,” she moaned, “just there, don’t stop,” lifting herself up slightly, only to be pushed back down by him, her cheek against the table, “fuck,” she cursed as he hit deep in her, “don’t stop baby, please don’t stop,” she begged. 

When they were done he rested his head between her shoulder blades, placing a kiss on the damp skin, before pulling her up and against him. Hoisting her over his shoulder he carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the morning wrapped up in one another. Currently, Rio’s head was buried between her legs, his tongue flicking over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her folds. Every few seconds he’d place a bite or kiss on her inner thigh before returning to devouring her. He’d been at it for the past thirty minutes, just eating her out, enjoying the way she trembled against his mouth every few minutes as he made her come. Without warning he plunged two fingers into her as he continued to suck her clit. 

Not wanting her last orgasm to be on his fingers he pulled away and aligned himself with her, pushing into her slowly. She held onto him tightly as he moved inside of her, her nails raking down his back as they rode out their release. 

That afternoon they sat outside, wrapped in blankets and watched the snow. Rio held her, placing kisses along her neck. They ended up fucking on the porch as the sun set. He carried her inside when they were done. 

"We need to shower babe," she stroked his jaw, "we smell like sex and weed." 

Rio laughed, "Is that a bad thing?" 

"No," she smirked, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders, pulling her sweater over her head and throwing it at him, removing her very soiled panties and making her way to the bathroom. She didn't get far before he was behind her. 

"Look at you walking around naked," he growled against her ear., "good girls don't do that Lucia." 

She shrieked as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. It was then she noticed he was also nude. Holding onto his shoulders, she laughed as they made their way to the bathroom. Setting her down on the counter, he stood between her legs, his eyes raking down her body. 

Lucia ran her hands over his shoulders and sighed. Biting her lip, she trailed her hands down his pecs, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Her boyfriend smirked, his hands resting on her parted thighs. 

"Rio," she moaned as he pumped two fingers into her, "shower," she protested. 

"Yeah ima fuck you in the shower baby," he replied, curling his fingers against her inner walls. Lucia clutched his shoulders. 

Under the spray of the water Rio washed her body, running his hands all over. Lucia let him pamper her. Afterwards he put lotion on her, which he'd never admit was more a treat for him. When they eventually came out of the bathroom, the couple got dressed, Rio's version of being dressed ended up being a pair of grey track pants and nothing else. They made dinner, chatting while they did so, before settling in front of the fire with hot chocolate. 

"Thank you," she whispered, "for the weekend," kissing him gently. 

"Do anything for you Lucia," he said against her lips, pulling her closer, toying with a strand of hair, “you and me remember?” 

“You and me,” she agreed, “so this was your folks place?” she looked around the cottage. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, settling down and pulling her onto his chest, “he saved up some money in his hustling days and when I was two he bought this piece of property,” he explained, “said he wanted a safe house for his family and close friends,” he sighed, “first time I’ve been here since,” he trailed off, but she knew what he was referring to. 

“He really liked you,” Rio chuckled and she looked at him surprised, “yeah he did, gave me grief about not doing right by you,” he shook his head, “said, pop if a girl has the balls to take a swing at you like that, she’s something special.” 

“Was a pretty good hit,” she agreed, smiling. 

“Lucky shot,” he muttered, earning a whack against his bare chest, “I'm kidding,” he kissed her hair. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, while he stroked her hair and she placed kisses over his chest every so often. His hands traveled down towards her thighs, before gliding up and under the hoodie she was wearing, toying with her panties. 

“Why you got underwear on?” he pouted as she stretched up and placed her arms on either side of his head. She moved slightly, causing her centre to brush against his crotch, causing him to growl. 

“Cause it’s cold,” she smirked. 

“I can keep it warm baby,” his hand slid down her ass and cupped her from behind, “can keep you nice and warm baby,” her panties were soaked, “besides, wet clothes makes you more cold baby,” and with that he ripped off the panties. Lucia glared at him. 

“Told you I was gonna keep ripping them up,” he grinned, showing his teeth, “hold up baby,” he lifted them both up, “wanna fuck you in bed tonight,” he carried her to the bedroom, “gonna make you come til sunrise.” 

He placed her down on the bed and settled between her legs, placing open mouthed kisses against her inner thigh. Using the tip of his tongue, he flicked her clit, circling the tiny nub with his tongue. Lucia’s hands rested on his head, her head thrown back against the pillows, hips raising against his mouth. Soon she felt his tongue dart inside of her, his lips forming a suction as he sucked her. 

“Fuck Rio,” she shouted, just as he started stroking her clit.

Pulling away, he smirked at her, biting her inner thigh, “I’m gonna take my time with you tonight baby,” he pushed two fingers into her, “wanna see how much you can take tonight,” slowly he pumped into her, “you gonna be my girl and take it Lucia?” 

She was already overstimulated from this afternoon, she couldn’t form words and simply creamed over his fingers, causing him to groan, “Fuck baby,” he growled, “if this is what I can have when we alone, I’ll bring you here every weekend.” 

He lowered his head once again and ate her out, his lips sucking on her folds while his fingers dug into her thighs, keeping them open for him. Lucia was loving this, her entire body was singing as he ate her. By her third orgasm he pulled away, wiping his mouth and standing by the foot of the bed. Her eyes fell onto the tent in his sweats and she bit her lip. 

“Want it?” he stroked himself and she nodded, “come get it baby.” 

Lucia knelt in front of him on the bed, lowering his pants and disposing of the hoodie she was wearing too. His dick was standing at full attention, the head red, swollen and precum accumulating on the tip. He guided her head towards his dick, running the tip along her lips, before sliding into her mouth. Her head bobbed as she sucked him off, gagging slightly as she took him down her throat. Rio looked down, watching her and not for the first time, couldn’t believe that she lets him do this to her. That he gets to make her come and gets to slip his dick inside of her body. The knowledge that he is the only one who gets to almost has him shooting his load just there. Lucia pulled away and straightened up, her body fully on display for him.

They fucked the rest of the night. He had her in every way he could. As she rode him , he was entranced by her moving above him, her breasts shaking with each thrust, her head thrown to the back as her hands splayed on his abdomen for leverage. When they were done, he cleaned her up and held her as she fell asleep, with his load inside of her and that thought almost had him wake her up and take her again, but he simply kissed her forehead and watched her sleep until sleep finally took him as well. 

Their last day was spent in exactly the same manner, wrapped up in one another and ignoring the outside world. When they drove back to the city that night, Lucia felt content. Looking over at Rio she smiled, slipping her hand into his. 

Years later when Beth Boland would disturb their lives, this is where she would hide away and clear her mind. 


	25. Chapter 25: Distractions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Lucia distracting Rio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me. It should have been three different oneshots, but oh well.   
> So far I have 54 oneshots, 186 pages and I'm still going.

Some days she refused to let him leave the apartment. He’d have to work long hours for her uncle, who was hell bent on keeping Rio under his thumb. 

“Babe I gotta go,” he groaned as she sank to her knees, “Lucia,” it came out as a whine almost, “fuck,” gripping the back of her head.

“Stay,” she licked the tip, before wrapping her lips around it, maintaining eye contact with him. Her hand stroked his shaft as she sucked on the head, her tongue moving along the underside of his dick. Deciding he wanted to go to work without being pent up, he lifted her up and hoisted her onto the kitchen table, simply pushing her panties to the side and thrusting into her.

“Such a brat,” he growled, “making me late just so you can get dicked down,” mouthing her shoulder, as he pulled her oversized jersey to the side, “like making me late huh.”

Her hand drifted down to her clit, circling it as she watched him disappear inside of her, “No I’m not,” she moaned, her free hand resting on his forearm as he sped up, the table shaking as they fucked.

When they were done he pulled his zipper up and straightened his jacket, however before he could leave she held onto his jacket and wrapped her legs around his hips, “Lucia,” he warned.

“Wait,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, under his arms and over his shoulders, automatically his arms wrapped around her, his nose buried in her hair, “lemme hold you for two seconds.”

A few minutes later he pulled away, “I gotta go baby,” he kissed her softly, stroking her cheek.

That evening he was late for a meet - her uncle sending him an annoyed look, but the memory of fucking her on their kitchen table made it worth it.

Now that they’re older, that habit hasn't gone away. He was on his way to deal with the ladies who stole from them. He just needed his gun, but somehow he couldn’t find it. It wasn’t in the safe, or the closet. Hearing someone clear their throat he turned around and saw Lucia leaning against the bedroom door, holding the gun casually.

“Need that baby,” he walked over to take it, but she pulled away, “come on Lucia I gotta work,” he huffed.

She simply bit her lip, sending him a playful look, “You look good baby,” her hand running over his jacket.

He smirked, snatching the gun out of her hand and pushing her against the closed door, “Ima fuck you when I get back aight,” he whispered, lips against her forehead, “when I get back I want you on that bed,” he growled, but before he could do anything else, her hands were tugging at his zipper, lips pressing against his neck.

“Fuck me now baby,” she smirked.

“Why you gotta misbehave like this?” he groaned as she pushed his jeans down slightly, cupping him through his boxers, before sinking to her knees.

When they were done, he pulled her close, “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she kissed him, “now go be the king baby.”

The next time she did it, he was on his way to deal with the ladies again, turns out he gave them another job. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, leaning against the door frame of the office. He was decked out in his usual black attire and a beanie on his head. It was quite late and quite cold outside. 

“Got a drop with those suburban ladies,” he put his gun in place before walking towards the door. 

Lucia pouted slightly as he walked past her, stopping him with her leg. 

“Cia,” he warned, rocking his jaw in frustration as she started placing kisses along his jawline, “babe I gotta go work,” she pulled away and looked at him, running her hands along his torso, a pout on her lips, “don’t be like that baby,” he groaned, cupping her jaw, “papi’s gonna take real good care of you when he gets back yeah,” pushing her slightly against the doorframe, he kissed her, his hands in her hair.

During the drop as Mick was counting the cash, Lucia decided to send him nudes. Rio was in the midst of replying when Beth Boland started asking questions on how he hasn’t been caught. Deciding that the quicker he answered her and got shit in motion the sooner he could get home to his very naked and horny wife. When he got back home he made a beeline for the bedroom, pulling his coat and beanie off. As he closed the bedroom door, the ensuite door opened and Lucia walked out with a robe wrapped around her. 

“Hey,” she smiled, walking over to him and his hands immediately went for the ties on the robe, pushing the offending item off her shoulders and onto the ground, along with his coat and beanie. Not in the mood to make the seemingly long trek to the bed, he hoisted her against the bedroom door. 

“Baby,” she laughed while he buried his face into her neck, sucking on the skin, “yes,” she moaned as he rubbed between her legs. Soon his jeans were around his thighs and he was pushing into her, while she held on for life. His breath was hot on her neck while his hands were roaming her body. 

Later that night, his head was resting on her chest, his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of her fingers rubbing against his scalp, “I didn’t check up on Marcus when I came in,” he lifted his head up, surprise etched on his face. 

Lucia smiled, “He’s fine baby,” she pushed his head back down, “he’ll understand when he’s older that sometimes men don’t think with their heads,” she joked.

It happened in high school as well. He'd be getting ready for a meet after school and she'd simply walk into his room and kiss him. They'd end up making out on his bed for a while before he'd pull away, adjust himself and then leave. 

One day though, they were alone in the house and he was getting ready for a meet with his boys. Throughout the day he noticed Lucia was in a playful mood. At school she kept sending him looks and would hook her thumbs into his belt buckle and kiss him whenever they got a moment. Her face fell when he mentioned he had to go somewhere tonight for a bit. 

"Come on Lucia," he held her chin, "don't be like that," he looked at her biting his lip, "can't let my boys do all the dirty work yeah," she nodded and they got out of the car and walked into the house. 

Now as he was about to leave, he walked into his bedroom to check up on her and froze. Lucia was sitting on his bed, reading a book and wearing a very new deep red bra and panty. The bra was tied in the front with a ribbon. She was sitting with her legs slightly open and bent at the knees, the book resting on her thighs. He could see the red lace covering her was a bit damp. 

"You going?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her book. 

"Yeah I'll be back soon," he leaned against the door, shoving his gun into his back pocket. 

"No kiss?" she asked innocently and he knew he was screwed. If he went over there to kiss her, he'd instinctively place his hand between her legs and then he'd never leave. 

"Huh?" he feigned innocence. Lucia rolled her eyes and in a flash was standing in front of him placing a kiss on his lips, distracting him just enough to pull the gun from his person and saunter to the bed, sitting in her original position only this time placing the gun between her legs on the bed. Without the book in his way he could see her fully and he licked his lips. He rolled his shoulders and walked over to the bed, only for her to pull it away. 

"Come on Lucia I gotta go work baby," he kept his voice level, knowing if he snapped at her she'd put her clothes back on and he'd never see this outfit again. 

She lifted up and kneeled on the bed, almost matching his height, "What you think of my outfit," she asked sweetly, "it's new," she toyed with the bow, "saved up to buy it."

"Looks good babe," he was trying really hard not to look her up and down, but he could feel himself lose the battle as his dick hardened, "I like it."

"Really?" she reached over and cupped him, "I think you love it," her hand started massaging him through his jeans, before undoing his jeans and pulling him out.

"Baby I gotta go," he almost whined, as she sank lower down and took him into her mouth. His hands immediately went to her head guiding her. The room was filled with his ragged breathing and the sound of her sucking him off.

"Jesus baby," he looked down at the sight in front of him, her body stretched out, ass up as she let him fuck her mouth. His one arm reached over and he slapped her ass, causing her to squeal around him. 

"Just like that Lucia," he was close, "you love sucking my dick huh ma," she deep throated him, "yeah you do," he felt the pull and soon he was shooting his load down her throat. 

She sat back up, out of breath, wetness around her mouth and eyes. Rio wiped her mouth with his thumb, placing it against her lips when he was done and letting her suck off the last bit of him. 

"I'll be back soon aight," he held her, "I'll be back back real soon and then ima show you how much I love this outfit," with that he kissed her and grabbed his gun. 

"Careful."

"Always."

The meet went ok, except for the part where Jarvi and his crew showed up and tried to mess shit up, but that was dealt with. Walking into his room, he found it empty. His mom and sisters weren't home so they had the house to themselves for a bit, however his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He heard the bathroom door open, indicating that she was down the hall. Sitting on his bed he waited for her. Lucia got a bit of a fright when she saw her boyfriend sitting on the bed, with his elbows resting on his knees. Her little gasp made his head snap up and he looked at his girlfriend.

"Come here," he beckoned with two fingers, looking at her wearing one of his hoodies. 

She walked over to him and stood between his legs, resting her hands on his shoulders. Saying nothing, Rio pushed the hoodie up and smirked at the red panties. Lucia pulled the hoodie off of her and let it drop to the floor. 

Before Rio could do anything she placed a hand in his chest, "You can't rip these," she gave him a look. 

"Aight," his voice went deep, "I won't," pulling her closer, until she straddled him, sinking into his body, "that's my girl," he placed a kiss on her lips, slowly deepening it. 

She's never dressed up for him like this before and didn't know what reaction she'd get, however the way things were going it seemed things were going pretty good so far. Before anything could go further his phone rang. 

"What," he snapped into the speaker. 

Lucia pouted, not liking the fact that someone was taking her boyfriend's attention off of her today. She didn't move from her place on his lap, simply resting her forehead against his shoulder. Deciding that she was not going to let this stop her from having fun with her man, she ground down on him, ever so slightly. Her hands immediately undid his jeans and pulled his t-shirt off, placing kisses on the exposed skin. Rio smirked, grabbing her chin and holding her in place to kiss her gently as she kept dry humping him. 

"Ok brah," he said to whoever was on the phone and hung up, throwing the phone somewhere on the bed, "I'm sorry bout that mami," he gripped her hips, "told you I was gonna show you how much I love this outfit," he bit his lip, looking at her body, "fuck you really tryna kill me with this."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "No," letting him lay her against the pillows she watched him kick his pants off, "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

He nodded, pulling down her panties, and settling between her legs. Kissing her inner thigh, he sucked a mark into the sensitive skin. Placing a kiss against her opening he paused and looked up at her. 

"Wanna try something new baby?" he kissed her abdomen. 

"What?" 

"Sit on my face mami," he pulled away completely, "wanna try that?" she nodded, "Come on I'll show you," he laid on his back, "get comfy ma," he stroked her thighs as she straddled his head, "hold onto the headboard if it gets too much yeah," he kissed the inside of her thigh, a smirk on his face, because they both knew once he started eating her he didn't stop. 

He pulled her down and slid his tongue along her folds, before licking into her. Lucia gripped the headboard when he started flicking her clit. Soon he was holding her thighs in a death grip and eating her out like a man starved. The room filled with her moans and his deep grunts. 

"Baby," she mewled, feeling her hips slowly start to move and soon she was riding his face, coming against his mouth. 

He didn't stop eating her though, by her third orgasm she couldn't keep herself up anymore. Rio loosened his grip and let her straddle his waist. 

"Fuck," she shuddered, her thighs still shaking. 

"You enjoy that?" he asked, stroking her cheek, she nodded and reached over to his night stand and pulled out a condom. 

"Fuck me from behind today papi," she bit her lip and he smirked, even though she never said it out loud, Rio knew she loved being taken from behind. He didn't say anything simply getting them into position, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades he pushed into her. 

" Papi," she moaned at the new angle. 

"Fuck Lucia," he groaned, slowly thrusting into her, "fuck mami, this pussy is too good," he gripped her hips and pounded into her. Reaching between her legs he found her clit and circled the sensitive bundle. 

"Yes papi," she cried, her hands having a death grip on the duvet cover. They didn't last long and soon they were both riding out their releases. 

"Fuck baby," he pulled out of her and discarded the condom before collapsing down next to her and throwing his arm over her waist, “damn.” 

“Should dress up more for you,” she stroked his head, enjoying the feeling of his short hair grazing against her fingers. 

“Hold up,” he lifted himself up to look at her, “forgot to do this,” he made her sit up and tugged at the ribbon, causing her breasts to spill out, “get the full experience of the outfit you know,” he told her, “making sure you got your money’s worth babe,” he rubbed her nipple. 

“You’re an idiot,” she laughed, as he pushed her back down, “come on, we need to get dressed in case your family gets back,” he didn’t budge, “babe your mother will shoot us if she finds us naked,” he made a sound and pulled her closer. 

“Few more minutes Lucia,” he mumbled, laying down against her chest, “so soft.” 

Knowing she wasn’t going to win, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. 

If she wasn't stopping him from going to work, she was distracting him from work. Some days she'd walk into his office, at home or at the warehouse, sink to her knees and proceed to suck him off. Other days she'd send him pictures or videos of herself doing things at work or around the apartment, but she'd flash him in the process. 

She loved the outcome of it though, every time would end in Rio tossing her onto their bed or bending her over somewhere and fucking her senseless. He'd be pent up and annoyed at being distracted, especially because they both knew she was the only person who could distract him from work. One day she really pushed him to almost breaking point. 

He was meeting a few prospective business deals at Boland Bubbles one night. Before he left the apartment he kissed his wife, who proceeded to deepen the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Nah,” he chuckled as he pulled away, “know what you tryna do mama,” he squeezed her sides, “I’ll be back soon aight.” 

She glared at him, "Fine," before unwinding her arms. 

"Don't be like that mami," he pulled her closer. She turned her head as he leaned down to kiss her. 

"No."

"Lucia," he warned. 

"Just go work," she huffed, pushing him slightly. 

"Lucia," he pulled her close, "don't start please," he leaned his forehead against her temple, kissing her cheek. 

"Just go to your housewife."

He clenched his jaw, annoyed, holding her jaw, "Baby," he chuckled, "don't piss me off," making her look at him. 

"Whatever Rio," she sighed. 

He sighed, not liking to leave when she was made, "I'll be home soon aight," kissing her cheek, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too," she still refused to look at him. 

While Rio was gone Chuck invited her out for drinks. Marcus was with his grandmother so she would have been alone at home either way, Lucia decided to join her. She enjoyed her night with Chuck, who herself was not in the mood to join Rio for his meeting. Before they left the apartment though, Lucia slipped into something a bit more girls night out vibes. Snapping a picture of her outfit she sent it to her husband. 

Rio was listening to a prospective business associate - he already knew he wouldn’t be doing business with this man - when he felt his phone vibrate. Whipping it out, he opened the message from his wife and felt his jaw clench. ‘Going out for a bit, see you later baby.’ The picture accompanying the message was what set his nerves on fire. His wife was wearing a low cut black slink dress, her hand lifting up the material over her hip, and from what he could see, that was all she was wearing. Rolling his shoulders, he ignored the alarmed look Beth gave him as he stood up. 

“I think we’re done here,” with that he nodded at Mick and Mike who followed him out. 

“Boss?” Mick called. 

“I need to go somewhere,” he walked towards the G-wagon, “make sure they all know we won’t be doing business with that dumbass inside,” the hell was he gonna trust a man that Dean Boland recommended. When he found out that was how Beth knew this man, he’s bad mood got ten time worse. Pissed my wife off for this bullshit, he thought when Beth introduced them. Then Lucia decided to get even and that pushed him over the edge. 

Calling his wife, he cursed when there was no answer. Deciding to try Chuck’s phone, because deep down he knew she would be with Lucia and that it was probably her idea to go out. 

“Hey man,” he could hear the smirk in Charlie’s voice, “what’s up?” 

“Where is she?” 

“She’s having fun,” his best friend replied, “she’s dancing with someone,” Rio clenched his jaw. 

“What club are you at Catherine?” he only used her full name when he was really angry. 

“Who said we were at a club Rio?” 

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, licking the side of his mouth he calmed himself before speaking, “Catherine I swear to god-”

“I gotta go,” she snapped suddenly, but before she put the phone down, he heard a voice and knew exactly where they were. 

**With Chuck and Lucia earlier that evening**

Lucia opened the door and smiled at Chuck, “Hey.” 

“He piss you off?” 

“That obvious?” 

“Yip,” Chuck laughed, “wanna go out?” 

“I’m not in the mood for a club or lounge Charlie,” she shook her head. 

“Come on girl,” Chuck begged, “we can go shoot pool at the bar,” she shrugged, “just to take your mind off the fact that your husband is an idiot.” 

Lucia nodded, but paused when she looked at Chuck’s outfit, “You dressed up to go to the bar?” 

“Yeah why not?” she laughed, “We’re both mothers who have little kids and Rio himself is like ten kids in one,” she said matter of factly, “we deserve to dress up and have fun.” 

“Okay,” an idea formed in Lucia’s head, “give me a sec.” 

When she came out in a long sleeve slink dress, Chuck whistled, “Damn mami,” she paused, “you send your husband a picture?” 

Lucia showed her the message, “I feel kinda bad,” she sighed, “but also kinda good,” she wanted him to sweat a bit. The dress was something she picked up for their next date night, but decided to use it tonight to get even. 

“You’ve been a saint to him for too long Cia,” Chuck reminded her, “we both might let it slide that they’re still doing business with that bitch but doesn’t mean we just gonna go along with it silently.” 

They were at the bar for twenty minutes when Rio called. Lucia simply stared at the phone before taking her shot. Enrique the bartender brought them another round and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Lucia ignoring the phone. 

Lucia smirked at him, “Don’t worry Rick,” she winked at him, “he won’t shoot you when he finds us.” 

“Cos he ain’t gonna find us,” Charlie laughed. 

When Charlie’s phone rang while Lucia went to the toilet, she decided to answer and mess with her best friend. What she didn’t expect was Mick and Mike to waltz in. Ending the calling just as Mike spotted them she hopped Rio didn’t hear. 

“Thought you guys were having a meeting?” she raised an eyebrow at the two men. 

“Boss ended it early,” Mick shrugged, “said he had to be somewhere.” 

Mike’s eyes widened for a split second when he saw Lucia, “Wow,” he chuckled, “you’re very dressed up for the bar tonight.” 

She simply shrugged, “Why you two here?” she asked, remembering the meeting and reason for this whole event, “Where’s Rio?” she felt uneasy all of a sudden. 

“He cut the meeting short and left.” 

Lucia let out a sigh of relief - for a split second her fears bubbled up again. Mike noticed and suddenly it dawned on him. 

“You’re the reason the meeting got cut short.” 

“Lets get back to playing Lucia,” Chuck jumped in. 

Mick and Mike shook their heads. A few minutes later Mike’s phone rang and he looked at it and sighed. 

“It’s Rio,” he looked over at Lucia, “am I allowed to answer?” 

“You answer that phone, I will beat you to death right here with the cue,” Chuck threatened before Lucia could answer him. 

Mike threw his hands up in surrender and went back to watching the girls play their game. They were so focused on the game they didn’t notice the very peeved gangster saunter up to them. By now the bar was empty, save for a few of Rio’s most loyal men. Lucia was lining up her shot and just happened to glance up. She winked at her husband who was standing behind Mick, arms folded and a particularly murderous look on his face and took her shot. 

“Hey baby,” she smiled, straightening up and waving at him. Rio didn’t walked over to her, wrenched the cue out of her hand, throwing it onto the table before dragging her to the back. 

Mick just shook his head, “Those two and their psychosexual games.” 

Rio was livid when Mike didn’t answer his call, confirming that they all were together at the bar. When he got to the bar Enrique nodded and signalled to the back, showing him where the others were. He watched Lucia and Chuck play for a few moments before moving closer. His eyes scanned over his wife’s dress and all he wanted to do was bend her over the pool table and take her in front of everyone. When she greeted him, he saw that defiant glint in her eyes and something snapped in him. 

When they got to his office, he slammed the door shut and pushed her against it. For a second he just stood there, looking at her. Then, he sprung into action, hoisting her up against the wall, pushing her dress up over her hips, exposing her bare center to the open air. He trailed his nose along her neck and clasped her hands above her head with one hand. 

“All this just cos I wouldn’t dick you down before I left,” he growled, “couldn’t finish my meeting cos my wife was being a brat,” his teeth nipped her neck, “you know I don’t tolerate people messing with my business dealings Lucia.” 

She scoffed, “Baby if you wanted that business deal we both know you would have gotten that business deal.” 

They both knew she was right. They both also knew he was incredibly turned on right now and so was she. Their lips clashed, fighting for dominance. Rio managed to pull himself out of his jeans, sliding into her. Neither one of them lasted long, drowning their sound out against one another’s lips. Rio held her in place, his head tucked into her neck as they came down from their high. Lucia whimpered slightly as he pulled out, missing the feeling of him inside of her. They straightened up and looked at one another. 

Rio’s eyes fell on her outfit once more and drank her in, before pushing her against the door once again and kissing her passionately. She gasped in surprise but relaxed after a second and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Do you like my dress?” she asked innocently once they pulled apart, stroking his tattoo, placing a kiss against one of the hawk’s wings. It was something she did, especially when they were out in public or meeting prospective business associates who thought they could disrespect him simply because he was what they considered a low life gang leader. For some reason when people’s attention was brought to the tattoo, it reminded them of what he was most probably capable of and their whole demeanor would change. 

When no response came she looked at him and noticed that his eyes were fixated on her cleavage. Shaking her head she kissed his cheek. 

“So you love the outfit,” she stated. 

“My girl,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around her, “can’t believe I had to leave all of this for that fucking meeting tonight,” he sneered. 

“That bad huh?” she stroked his head. 

“It was an old college friend of car man’s,” he muttered and Lucia could help but burst out with laughter. 

“Seriously?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Poor baby,” she cooed sarcastically, which turned into a gasp as he swatted her ass. 

“Could have been dicking you down,” he sighed. 

“Yip.” 

“I’m a stupid man.” 

“Yip.” 

“Why you married to me?” 

“Beats me,” she teased. 

“Exactly,” he said before it registered what she said, “why you gotta spoil the game?” 

She laughed, “Come on my silly man,” she pushed against him to open the door, “lets go play pool,” before she walked out, she turned to him and smirked, “if you beat me, I’ll let you rip this dress off of me when we get home tonight,” she winked before walking back to the others. 

24.


	26. Chapter 26: Homicidal Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio needs to calm down....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and comments. I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

Lucia married a dangerous man, this was a fact she knew well. She married a dangerous man with severe homicidal tendencies which was kept in check most days. Today was not one of those days. 

"Can you just listen please," she sighed as Rio put his gun in place, "baby you not thinking straight."

Rio ignored her as he pulled his jacket on and pulled his beanie over his head, "See you soon mami," he leaned down to kiss her, only for Lucia to twist her fingers into his jacket. 

"Rio," she snapped, "listen to me," he grimaced, "what good is this gonna do huh?" she managed to push him onto the couch, straddling him. Running her hands along his head and neck she tilted his face up to look at her. 

"Lucia," he sighed, "you can't expect me to not do anything after some guy disrespected you."

She married a dangerous man who kept his homicidal tendencies in check, except on two occasions. One of them involved people who screwed with his money. The other and most volatile being situations where people messed with her. 

"Baby," she chuckled, "I've been threatened and disrespected often, by many men, you think it bothers me?" 

"Bothers me," he snapped. 

"And I'm telling you to let it go," she sighed, deciding to use a different tactic, "can't really be protecting me behind bars doing five to fifteen."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, refusing to look at her. Lucia knew she had him beat, kissing his forehead.

"Besides,” she lifted his head to look at her, “I know you gonna send Mick and Mike to get this guy and tie him up at one of your warehouses,” shaking her head, “but you need to calm the fuck down before you go down there ok,” he did not look impressed, “please, for me,” she kissed him softly, “I’m too attractive to visit you in federal prison baby, " she tried to make light of the situation. 

Bumping his nose with hers, she kissed him deeply, before the baby monitor went off, “And you just become a father so you can’t be doing stupid irrational shit,” she rested her forehead against his, before getting up and fetching Marcus. A few moments later she was carrying their son out of the room, his little face slightly flushed from his nap and sat back down on Rio’s lap, their son between them. 

The three month old cooed at his father, who sighed, “Aight,” he lifted his son up, holding him in the air, “you win babe,” looking up at Marcus, “mama plays dirty pop.” 

Kissing his cheek she smirked, “Yeah I do.” 

Rio’s phone rang a few minutes later, “Yo,” he listened to what Mike had to say, while Marcus played with his chain, tugging at the thing piece of metal around his father's neck.

“I’ll deal with him tomorrow aight,” he pursed his lips again, listening to Mike’s reply, “something like that yeah,” when he ended the call he looked at his wife, who smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

“Thank you baby,” she said against his lips, “I love you so much.” 

“Yeah whatever,” he muttered, “ima still kill him tomorrow, " he sat back and watched his wife and son interact while mentally brainstorming ways to kill someone


	27. Chapter 27: Five to Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what I can't do? I can't do five to fifteen in FCI Milan cos some bitches need their pocket money.

"You know what I can't do," he looked her dead in the eye, "I can't do five to fifteen in FCI Milan cos some bitches need their pocket money."

Walking into the apartment he was reminded why he couldn't do time in a federal prison. The first reminder came in the form of Marcus running towards him, holding a toy. Rio smiled as he picked up his kid, walking further into the house. The five year old went at full speed, recounting his day. 

Needing to put his gun away and not really keen to expose his son to that, he set him down, "Just gotta get outta my work clothes aight pop," the little boy nodded and went back to playing in the lounge. As he walked back towards the lounge after putting his things away, Lucia's voice rang through the home. 

"Baby," he stopped in his tracks, turning towards his wife's voice coming from the kitchen, "that you?" 

Moving towards the kitchen he leaned against the doorway. In front of him was the second reminder. Lucia was wearing an oversized sweater, her hair piled on top of her head, stirring a pot of what looked like hot chocolate. He took in the sight in front of him, licking his bottom lip before moving towards her. He loved her like this, laid back and relaxed, wearing his clothes. 

"Hey," she smiled, still focused on the milk concoction that was bubbling away on the stove. 

Standing behind her, he ran his hands along her thighs, before giving her behind a swat, causing her to gasp in surprise. Without warning he reached in front and plunged a hand down her panties. 

"Rio!" she laughed, "Marcus could walk in here," but her husband ignored her, trailing kisses down her neck, "Christopher Ramirez," she scolded. 

"You sound so sexy when you say my name," he growled into her ear, cupping her as she leaned back against him, “fuck baby,” he groaned, sliping a finger into her, “wouldn’t be able to do five to fifteen knowing you on the outside.” 

“What?” Lucia pulled away slightly, “What happened?” she managed to turn around, removing his hand as she did so. 

“Nothing baby,” pulling her closer, “just explained to that housewife I ain’t gonna risk going to jail cos she and her clique want pocket money.” 

She nodded, taking the hot chocolate off the stove, "Want some?" 

"Please," he got three cups out.

They made their way to the lounge where Marcus was playing with his toys. The little boy took one of the cups of hot chocolate and went back to his toys. Lucia settled on the couch, picking up the throw that she discarded when she went to the kitchen and threw it over her legs and went back to reading her book. 

Rio plopped down on the floor, learning against the couch, "So what you do today pop?" sipping on his hot chocolate, reminder number three, his wife's hot chocolate. His son gave him a recount of his day and they played until bedtime. 

Once Marcus was tucked in and snoring away, Rio walked back into the lounge where Lucia was still sitting. He stared at his wife, his eyes trailing over her, no way would he survive looking at her from behind a glass screen. Walking over to her, he knelt down beside the couch, hand disappearing under the blanket, shoving it off and pushing the t shirt up. 

"Papi what has gotten into you," Lucia laughed as he settled between her legs, pulling her panty to the side and licking a line along her opening, "baby," she sighed, one hand coming to rest on his head, "yes," she mewled. Reminder number four, the sounds his wife made as he ate her out. 

Not wanting any interruptions or risking their son finding them, he pulled her up and carried her to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut he sat them on the bed, by now he tugged off Lucia's top, placing open mouthed kisses along her torso. 

Pulling away, she unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it down his shoulders and ran her hands over the bare skin. His jeans and boxers and her panties followed, leaving the pajr nude. Lucia moaned as she nudged against his erection, looking down at it, standing to attention. Licking her lips she looked at him, kissing him deeply before kneeling in front of him. 

Spitting in her hand she ran it along his shaft, before wrapping her lips around the head, sucking ever so lightly. Lucia looked at him as she sucked, taking him all the way in, slightly gagging as he hit the back of her throat. She kept him there, feeling his trimmed pubic hair tickling her nose, until she couldn't any longer and pulled away. 

"Lucia," Rio moaned, his hand stroking her hair. She sucked on the head, letting her hand pump him, while she created a suction around the tip. Reminder five, the way she sucks him off. He watched as her lips wrapped around him and felt her tongue slide against him as she sucked. The things she does to him, many times without knowing. 

"Never be able to do time," he groaned as she licked him, sucking along the length, “fuck baby,” his hand was pushing down on her head. 

Lucia pulled away, wiping her mouth as she got up and straddled him, kissing him slowly. She loved sucking on his lower lip, biting onto it and running her tongue along it. They locked eyes as she sank down onto him, her core clenching as he stretched her. Sitting like that for a few moments, the couple simply kissed and trailed their hands along each other’s bodies. Slowly she started moving over him, her hands resting on his shoulders for leverage. 

Rio pulled her close, her fingers drawing circles on his chest. Turning her head up at him, she placed kisses along the contours of his tattoo. 

“I love you mami,” he kissed her head. 

“I love you too Rio,” she turned onto her stomach to look at him, “I don’t think I’d be able to deal with you doing five to fifteen either,” her finger trailed along his lips, kissing his cheek, “alone here, only be able to see you for sixty minutes once a month, conjugal visits only after six months of good behaviour,” that made him chuckle. 

“Think ima wait six months for that?” he ran his fingers through her hair, “start a fucking riot,” he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

“Just be careful with this please,” she held onto him, “these women seem like they’d do anything for money,” she sighed, “especially the one who tried to hustle you this morning.” 

He nodded, before turning them around and kissing her neck slowly, holding her hands above her head as he sucked on the exposed skin. Soon he was inside of her again, holding her legs open while he thrust into her slowly, his lips parted as he looked at her, a crease on his forehead. 

“That’s it baby,” he moaned, “you been taking me so good since we were teenagers, the fuck ima give that up,” he growled, “you and me,” he kissed her, Lucia’s hands resting on the nape of his neck, their foreheads touching, as they climaxed. 

She settled against his chest, breathing heavily, her face hidden in his neck. Rio’s hands were in her hair, playing with the strands as she fell asleep. Laying awake, he looked at her, using his other hand to stroke her cheek. This was his reminder each and every night. Whenever he was on the verge of doing something irrational or reckless, he’d think of her and the fact that he couldn’t afford to do time. She shifted slightly in her sleep, throwing a leg over his waist. There were days where he’d be ready to kill someone without thinking it through, then he’d stop and see his wife and son in front of him, reminding him that his actions would not only affect him but everything he has today. 

The next morning he woke up alone in bed, the spot next to him cold. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he made his way out of the bedroom. Lucia was in the kitchen making coffee, while Marcus was eating pancakes. 

Standing behind her, Rio kissed her shoulder, “Morning Lucia,” wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. 

“Morning Christopher,” she turned her head and kissed him. 

"Morning daddy," Marcus grinned. 

"Morning pop," he kissed his son's forehead. 

"Coffee baby?" 

"Yes please," he kissed Lucia's neck before sitting next to Marcus, "you help mama make pancakes?" the little boy nodded, his mouth stuffed. 

After breakfast Rio got dressed and got ready to head out. Lucia was off for the day so she and Marcus would be spending it together. Before he left, he pulled Lucia in for a kiss, gripping her hips tightly. 

" Love you mami," he smirked at her, licking his lower lip, "see you in a bit aight"

Lucia nodded, wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Love you too baby."

Fuck doing five to fifteen.


	28. Chapter 28: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot day and Lucia is bored.

Lucia was watching Rio walk around their studio apartment shirtless, all day. It was a hot day, there was no work that needed to be done and no one to bother them. He was currently doing a few rounds on his punching bag, while she laid on the couch, flipping through a book, looking up and watching him every few minures. She was bored and hot and wanted her boyfriend’s attention.

Lucia got up off the couch, stretching as she did so, “Baby ima get something to drink,” she looked at Rio who was still going at it, “want anything?” 

“Nah baby I’m good,” he looked over at her as she stretched and bit his lip, “actually there is something I want mami,” he stopped her as she walked past him, he pulled her close and she laughed, pushing him away, kissing his cheek in the process. 

She found some strawberries in the the fridge and smirked. Walking back over to the, she found Rio lounging on it, eyes closed, head tilted back and his feet resting on the little table in front of the couch. 

She walked over to him, straddling his waist, still holding the bowl of strawberries. He didn't open his eyes as she settled down, simply resting his hands behind his head. Rio's torso was slightly cool from the sweat, his breathing having evened out after his workout. Leaning forward she kissed his exposed neck. He made a satisfied sound, a smirk on his face, his eyes still closed. Sitting back up she took a strawberry and bit into it, before leaning back down and placing a kiss on his lips. Pulling away she put a strawberry against his lips, the new texture causing him to open his eyes. 

"Bite papi," she laughed at her boyfriend's expression. 

He took a bite which basically only left the stalk of the fruit behind. They sat like that eating strawberries until the bowl was empty. Lucia felt his erection brushing against her slightly and she rubbed against him. 

As with their track record his phone rang and the mood changed. Lucia reached for the cellphone that was on the table and handed it to him, a pout on her lips. He kissed her gently before answering. 

"Mick I swear to God ima kill you," he hissed. Knowing it was one of their friends, Lucia leaned forward and kissed his neck. Rio was tensed up while Mick was speaking to him and she didn't like it. Sitting up she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in a bra and panties. Unclasping her bra, she threw it on the couch, Rio's free hand immediately reaching up and cupping one breast. 

"Aight man," he ended the call and threw his phone on the couch next to her discarded bra, immediately wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her towards him, latching onto a nipple. 

"Baby," she moaned, rubbing herself against his erection, "please fuck me," she mewled, causing him to growl into her chest. Pulling away she looked at him and bit her lip. Rio simply shucked his shorts down his thighs and pulled her panties to the side before moving her down onto him. 

Lucia bent down and kissed him, her arms circling his neck. Their tongues fought for dominance as they fucked. She pulled away and looked down to where they were connected, watching his dick stretch her out. Every so often she'd clench her walls around him, causing him to buck his hips. 

"Such a good girl," he whispered, knowing what praise does to her, "taking my dick like you do mami," a chuckled rippled through him, "you don't like sharing my attention do you baby?" 

She shook her head, "Nah you don't," he agreed, "so greedy baby," circling her clit he watched her facial expression change, "you wanna come baby?" 

"Yes please baby," she cried, she was so close. 

"Come for me baby," he continued, stimulating her clit, "that's it Lucia," feeling her clench. 

"I'm coming Rio," she cried, feeling her muscles clench and soon she gushed over his dick. 

Rio repositioned them so they were laying on the couch, holding her legs against his chest as he fucked her. Her tits bounced as he moved inside of her, his one hand resting in the middle of her torso, hers on top of his, while the other was holding onto his forearm. 

"Don't stop," she moaned, "please don't stop."

Rio moved forward until he was laying on top of her, his face buried into her neck. She couldn't think straight by now, all she felt was her boyfriend's body. 

"Fuck baby," he groaned, "your pussy too good for me," feeling his release coming, he sped up, shooting his load into her. 

Lucia stroked his back and neck as he came, loving the feeling of him on top of her and inside of her. Rio pulled out and slid her panties back in place before they messed up the couch. Putting his shorts back on he sat back on the couch in his original position, with Lucia straddling him, her head resting in the crook of his neck, lips against his tattooed skin. 

He ran his hands along her bare back and over her thighs. Looking at him, Lucia smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, before sliding off of him and grabbing her dress. 

"Where you going?" he frowned. 

"We need to shower," she held out her hand to him.

"Naked and wet Lucia," he thought about it for a few moments before jumping up and following her. 


	29. Chapter 29: Swirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lucia was with Rio while he was talking to the guy who worked for Beth in 3x04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just liked Rio's aura in this episode. Manny did a great job.

There was something about watching Rio be the boss that turned Lucia on tremendously. Over the years he grew into his own, gaining respect and loyalty based on his character and fear from those who tried to screw them due to his ruthlessness. 

She watched as he sat in front of the man who thought it would be smart to wash his money here. 

"So here's the thing man, if you wanna wash your funny through my guys, we gotta get some things straight," currently sitting on the other side of the bar, she clenched her thighs at the tone of his voice.

He got up as the guy mumbled something against his gag, walking over to the bar where the cash was laid out. Lucia watched him inspect the cash, biting her lip. He turned to Mick and nodded, before looking at her. To the outsider, it would appear as though he was calm about the situation, but she knew, he was livid at the thought of someone (they both knew it was Beth) printing money in his territory. 

"It's just a couple of bitches," the man sputtered as the gag fell from his mouth, "they work from a place called The Paper Porcupine," he rambled on, "others are getting their cash there too, since word on the street is the usual guy is dead."

The three of them froze, Lucia saw the muscles in her husband's face twitch. 

She waited until Mick pulled the guy out of the bar before turning towards her husband, watching him flip through the cash," Christopher," she rested her cheek against her closed fist, "baby," he didn't look up and she didn't like that, "I wanna suck your dick," she stated.

He titled his head to look at her, slightly shocked but not surprised at her request. Licking the corner of his mouth, he set the money down and stood in front of her, running his finger along her lower lip. Slightly parting her lips she sucked the tip of his thumb, leaning over the counter top. Moving to her side of the counter he stroked her cheek, letting his thumb graze her lower lips. 

A few moments later she sank to her knees, undoing his belt and jeans. Taking him out, she placed a kiss on the tip, letting her tongue flick over it a few times before taking him into her mouth completely. After years of giving Rio head, she knew when to relax her throat and how far she could take him. Ever so slowly she took him as deep as she could, looking up at him. Christopher's head was cocked to the side, his lips slightly parted as he watched her through hooded eyes. 

Taking him in as far as she could, she held him in place for a few moments. Instinctively Rio's hand tangled into her hair, holding her in place. Using the residual wetness along his shaft, she ran her hand along the length as she sucked on his head. By now, her eyes were watering and her breathing was a bit shallow. Slowly his hips moved, thrusting himself into her mouth. Pulling away, she stroked him as her free hand disappeared under her dress, circling her clit. 

Rio gently guided her head back, making her take him in all the way. Hollowing her cheeks she sucked him, humming around him. Her knees were aching but she didn't care, she wanted to make him cum, she wanted to feel his cum fill her mouth. 

Her husband appeared quite lean, but under the dark clothing, Rio was quite muscular. His dick was long and thick but not overly large that it became uncomfortable. Lucia spent many nights trailing her closed fist over it, placing kisses over it and sucking him off for hours on end while he'd be busy with business, on phone calls or just chilling. She knew exactly what to do and when to do it, what he liked and how to get him off quickly and how to drag it out.

Sucking him deeper and harder she felt the all telling pulse against her tongue. He was close. Pulling back she looked up at him, sucking just the head, the tip of her tongue swirling along the tiny slit. Without warning she took him back in completely, slightly gagging as she did so. He shot his load, gripping the back of her head with one hand and the edge of the counter with the other. She took in every last drop, licking the residue off of him too. 

She remained in the position for a few moments, catching her breath, her head resting against his thigh. Rio stroked her head, knowing she'd need a few minutes to recover. Placing him back into his jeans, she let him help her up. 

"Was it good?" she asked as she leaned against his chest, her arms wrapping around him. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Too good mami," his hand slid down, squeezing her ass, "you so good to me," he growled into her neck. 

By the time Mick returned the couple were presentable again. However, he knew them for long enough to know when they were getting busy. Mick simply rolled his eyes and handed Rio the keys to the car. 


	30. Chapter 30: House Parties Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage period. Someone tries to make a move on Lucia.

Lucia walked into the house party, maneuvering her way through the crowd in search of her boyfriend. They’ve been together for about two months and it’s been great. This morning they went for a drive and ended up making out on the back seat of his car.

Flash back

Her head was tilted to the side as he sucked on her neck, his tongue glazing over the skin. She clutched his shirt in her hands, as their kisses became more heated, his hand slipped under her skirt, running a finger against her panty covered entrance. Pulling away she tugged his shirt off, biting her lips as her eyes drank him in, a blush creeping over her face. He tugged her back towards him, hand buried in her hair, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They were in a secluded area, just outside of the city, where no one could find them. She ground down onto him, causing him to tighten his grip in her hair and slip his fingers inside of her panties.

“Baby,” she moaned, grinding down onto his fingers - this lead him to rip her panties off a few moments later, “Rio!”

He pulled away, looking at her through his lashes, running his tongue between his teeth, “Yeah?”

“I ain’t gonna have any panties if you keep doing that.”

“Kinda the point, " he grinned, plunging two fingers into her. 

End Flashback

She was about to walk out into the yard when someone decided to push up behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with a complete stranger. 

The guy smirked at her, “Hey baby where you going?” 

“Can I help you?” she stepped back looking the guy up and down. She’s never seen this guy here before. 

“Oh there’s something you can help me with definitely baby,” he moved closer. 

“I’ll pass,” she made to walk away, however this guy had other plans. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, as he did so, she heard someone warn him. 

“Bruh you don’t wanna do that here,” but the guy ignored him. 

“Come on baby,” he pulled her against him, “want you to help me with something.” 

Somewhere in the house Rio and Mike were playing a game of pool when Julio walked in, “Hey someone’s messing with Lucia.” 

Rio who was laughing at something Mick said, entire facade changed and in a split second he was walking in the direction Julio pointed. It wasn’t hard finding them and the sight in front of him made his jaw clench. This wasn’t someone from around here, because clearly he didn’t realised that what he was doing was incredibly stupid and dangerous. Rio watched as the guy tried sneaking a hand up Lucia’s thigh and that’s when he sprang into action. His tattoo was on full display, something no one could miss or misinterpret.

“There a problem here?” he saw the relief on Lucia's face. 

The guy didn’t acknowledge him, “Get lost homes we busy.” 

Rio smirked, by now Mick and Mike were there as well, “Seems like there’s a problem if you tryna feel up my girl,” at that the guy looked at him and his eyes widened when he saw the tattoo. 

“Hey man,” he let go of Lucia, “I didn’t mean any disrespect, I ain’t from this part of town,” Rio nodded. 

“Sure,” he replied, “we’ll show you a good time, won’t we boys?” and with that Mick and Mike hauled the guy out of the house party. 

Turning to his girlfriend he brushed her hair out of her face, “You ok?” she nodded, letting him pull her close, “Good, ima go take care of that real quick and then we can go, " she nodded, following him out of the house. 

They walked to the car where Mick and Mike were waiting with the guy, who looked a bit ruffled up. Not really in the mood to drag this out, Rio punched him square in the face and the guy crumpled to the ground. 

Crouching down he looked at the guy, “I ever see you this side again, ima put a bullet in you aight,” standing up, “make sure he gets back to where he came from yeah,” he looked at Mick and Mike. 

They ended up not going back inside, instead taking a drive through town for ice cream and then heading to his house. She only recently started spending the night at his place. They got ready for bed in silence. He gave her a t-shirt to sleep in. A smirk formed as he handed over to her, letting his eyes roam down her body. 

“You don’t need bottoms right?” 

Rolling her eyes, she pulled off her dress and pulled the shirt over her head, then took her bra off underneath. He was basically ready for bed, having stripped down to his boxers. 

“Which side do you prefer?” he asked as he pulled down the duvet and sat down on the bed.

She shrugged and instead of climbing in next to him she decided to tease him a bit, “I was actually gonna crash on the couch,” she motioned to the door. 

Resting his elbows on his knees he looked at her, “Scuse me?” 

“I mean I usually sleep next to Gabby and I really can’t disturb her now, so ima crash on the couch,” she walked backwards to the door. The first time he ate her out was the only time she slept in his bed. 

In a flash he was off the bed and in front of her, “You really think ima let you sleep on the couch downstairs?” 

“Well I don’t expect you to go sleep downstairs,” she remained neutral feigning innocence. 

He huffed, “Mama I’ve been waiting to have sleepovers with you since we were sixteen,” his voice went low, “you think I’m really gonna let this opportunity slide?” his hands rested on her hips, “Really think ima give up an opportunity to hold you close to me,” he kissed her neck, “wake up next to you,” he walked them to the bed, “I’ll behave,” he smirked as he pulled her down onto the bed and turned the lamp off. She moved closer to him, resting her leg over his hip, she felt him tense up and something dawned on her. 

“I don’t like sleeping with panties,” she said sheepishly, “I only wear them here cos I usually sleep next to your sister,” swallowing and slightly flustered she continued, “I thought it wouldn’t be a problem now cos I’m sleeping next to you.” 

“You killing me mami,” he groaned, “promised I’d behave,” his hand moved up her thigh and pulled her closer until her bare center was against him, “you really don’t sleep with no panties?” he raised an eyebrow. 

Lucia laughed, “Yeah,” she nudged his nose with hers, “many people don’t,” feeling a little bit adventurous and brave, she ground down ever so slightly. 

“Lucia,” he warned, but she continued, “mami.” 

Smirking she kissed his nose, “What?” she moved slightly so her center was against his bare stomach, “Just getting comfy,” he didn’t look impressed, she could see his features hardening in the dark, leaning closer she kissed his lips which were set in a line, “thank you for earlier by the way,” she whispered and she felt him tense up even more and she sighed, kissing him again. 

“Baby,” she nudged his nose again when he didn’t respond. 

He had a murderous look on his face, she could tell, “Should have shot the motherfucker,” his hands held her close, “for touching what’s mine,” he kissed her roughly, “only mine,” he growled, pulling away and looking at her, “won’t let anyone hurt you baby.” 

“I know,” she whispered, kissing him back, her breath hitched as she felt his hand move up under her top until it was resting on her breast, his thumb drawing circles over the nipple until it pebbled. A few moments later she was pinned underneath him, his top pushed up under her neck and his mouth sucking at her nipples, while his one hand had her wrists pinned above her head in a lose grip and the other stroking her thigh. 

He flicked a nipple, letting the tip of his tongue graze against it, before tugging it gently with his teeth, “Fuck mami,” he groaned, feeling her center make contact with his covered erection. 

“Come on me,” she ground against him slightly. 

“What?” he froze, pulling away and moving to be level with her, “You sure?” 

Biting her lip she nodded, “It’s something I’ve been thinking of for a long time,” she confessed, “how it would feel.” 

“How long?” he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist, “How long you been thinking about me coming on you mami?” 

She could hear the smirk in his voice and rolled her eyes, “Since before we were dating,” there was no point in lying, “been thinking about you like that for a long time,” she shrugged. 

“Yeah?” he asked innocently, while he pulled the shirt completely off of her, “What you think about?” he let his hands trail down the curve of her body, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin. 

“Baby,” she sighed.

“Come on ma,” he chuckled rolling off of her and sitting against the headboard, pulling her up and onto his lap, “Ima be honest, since we were sixteen most girls I fucked I thought of you,” he shrugged, “but you knew that,” it was true, it was something he repeatedly told her. 

“That’s not something to be proud of,” she shook her head. 

“I’m not but I couldn’t help it,” he shrugged, “fuck mami, used to jerk off at least once a day thinking of you,” he admitted, resting his head on her shoulder, she smiled and stroked the nape of his neck, “especially on days where you turned me down,” he chuckled, “remember the time I asked you out after that meeting at your house, you were wearing that white skirt,” he squeezed her sides, “fuck baby you tore me a new one that day, went home and thought bout bending you over the bed and hitting it from behind with that skirt on,” she kissed his head, “where were you off to anyway?” 

“Oh,” she stopped stroking his head and laughed, “actually went on a date.” 

“What?” he looked up at her, “with who?” his brows creased.

“Does it matter,” she laughed, slightly amused, “obviously it didn’t work out.” 

“Yes it does,” this boy was stubborn she thought, “I made it clear you were off limits,” he mumbled, “thought I got all those motherfuckers.” 

“It was Alfred.” 

“What?” he reached over and switched on the lamp so he could look at her fully.

“I was annoyed with you for interfering with my dating life,” she shrugged, “so I decided to take Alfred up on the offer to go for ice cream one afternoon after a meeting,” she stroked his cheeks, “it wasn’t really a date, we didn’t kiss or anything.” 

He rocked his jaw in frustration, “No wonder he was in such a good mood that day,” his bottom lip jutted out, something he did when he was really frustrated, “kept looking at me during that meeting. "

“Anyway,” she sighed, wanting to get back to their previous activity, “you were saying?” 

“That was one of my best jerk off memories and you just ruined it,” he looked down, shaking his head, “I loved that skirt.” 

“I’m sorry papi,” she kissed his nose, “if it makes you feel better,” she smirked, lifting his head up so he could look at her, “when I got home that night, I touched myself, thinking bout you while wearing that skirt,” his mouth opened a bit, “I remember I was annoyed that you looked so good that day and all I could think of was the look on your face when you were looking at me,” kissing him, “when I got home that day I went straight to my room, locked the door and pulled my panties off and rubbed my clit, thinking of you watching me while I touched myself.” 

“Fuck mami,” he groaned. 

“There was another day when I walked past the boxing rink at school and you were sparring with Mick,” she licked the shell of his ear, “that night I made myself squirt in the shower thinking about you.” 

“Lucia,” he moaned as she moved off of him and reached into his boxers, spreading the precum over his shaft.

“You wanna come for me Christopher?” she asked sweetly, kissing his neck, “I want you to come on me papi.” 

“Lay down,” he rolled them over, before sitting up and looking down at her spread legs, “touch yourself Lucia,” he growled, “show me how you play with yourself while you think of me,” he stroked himself, while she started circling her clit, “that’s it mami.” 

Lucia slipped a finger inside and slowly started stroking herself, “Rio,” she moaned, she was close, but in the past few weeks, her fingers were never enough, she had to use her toy to get off because her fingers weren’t as long as his nor as filling, “it’s not enough baby.” 

“It’s not enough?” he smirked, “Your fingers aint hitting the spot anymore?” she shook her head, “Oh babe,” he used his thumb to stroke her clit while she fingered herself, “that helping baby?” she nodded, “You want more?” she nodded again, “Wanna try something?” 

“What?” she opened her eyes and looked at him, leaning up on her elbows. 

He settled between her legs, lining his dick up against her center, “I ain’t gonna push in aight,” he told her, stroking her cheek and she nodded, feeling herself get wetter at the feeling of his dick rubbing against her. Soon they had a steady pace going and every few thrusts his head would hit against her clit. 

“Baby I’m coming,” she moaned, feeling her abdomen clench up and her walls contract, her orgasm shook through her as Rio continued to rub against her. 

“That’s it mami,” he groaned into her neck, “just like that, such a good girl coming so good over my dick,” he pinned her hands above her head and sat up, rubbing his head against her clit, soon he was shooting his load onto her stomach in long ropes, “fuck.” 

Before he could clean her up, she rubbed his come into her skin, “You really gonna kill me Lucia,” he bit his lip as he watched her. 

“I’m yours aren’t I?” she asked innocently, “Your girl right?” 

“My girl,” he nodded., still fixated on his cum soaking into her skin. 


	31. Chapter 31: Patching Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one after Turner gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be most cohesive thing ever but I had to try and tie season 3 in realistically.

Lucia stroked Rio’s hand. He was currently still sedated, but the doctor said they’d ease up on the sedation soon. Agent Turner was standing outside the door, according to him, her husband struck a deal in his injured state. She didn’t know what she wanted to do more, kill this bitch who shot him or Agent Turner, but she stood down. When they wheeled him into the ER, everything stood still as she watched Julio work to save his boss’ life. 

“I’m right here baby,” she whispered, “ain’t going nowhere.” 

Everyone tried to get her to leave, to go home and rest for a few hours, but she refused. If anything happened and she wasn’t here, she’d never forgive herself. Marcus was currently with his grandmother and aunt, not really sure what was happening. She fell asleep, with her head resting on the hospital bed, however when she woke up, she found herself in their apartment, sound asleep on her bed. While they were separated neither one of them used this place, she opted to stay with Chuck and he moved into one of his emergency condos. Stretching she got out of bed and walked into the living area, to find her mother in law, Rio’s sisters and Charlie in the lounge, along with her son. 

“Mama,” he ran towards her, burying his face into her neck, “I missed you.” 

She held onto her son, placing kisses all over his face, “Hey baby,” she whispered, “I missed you too,” thankfully he didn’t ask about his father. Realising she was not going to get out of their home anytime soon, she sat down and had breakfast with the group. A few hours later when she walked into his hospital room, she froze - the bed was empty and stripped, the entire room was empty. Her entire body went stone cold as she tried to process the sight in front of her. Only when a pair of arms caught her, was she aware that she was falling to the ground. 

“Hey Lucia,” Mike held her as Mick closed the door behind them, “he’s fine Cia,” he squeezed her gently, moving her over to the bed, “the deal he struck with Turner is for show, he woke up last night and this morning Julio arranged that he be taken to one of our hotels along with Turner,” somehow she managed to take in what he was saying. 

So for two months, she didn’t know where her husband was, aside from a voice recording he sent her a week after he was moved. For the entire time, she stayed at his mother’s house, not able to stand the sight of their apartment without him in it. She and Marcus slept in his childhood room and every night the little boy would ask about his father and when was he coming home, if he wasn’t asking after his father, he was speaking about his new friend Jane. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the front door. Opening the door, she froze. 

“Hey mama,” before she could respond, Marcus raced out from behind her. 

“Daddy!” 

“Wassup pop,” Rio immediately crouched down, “how you doing?” he held onto his son, Lucia noticed that he didn’t lift Marcus up like he usually would, “I made you something,” her husband reached into his backpack, “wanna see?” pulling out a model plane, “It’s cool?” 

“Yeah,” Marcus smiled, “can you come to one of my games?”

That’s how things came to light regarding Beth Boland and what happened two months ago. While Marcus was preoccupied with his new plane Lucia looked over at her husband. They were sitting by the dinner table in his mother’s house and it almost reminded her of the nights they’d sit and do homework at that very table. 

“Lucia,” his hand twitched, wanting to reach over and place it over her’s, “mami I’m so sorry bout everything that went down,” this time he did reach over. They sat and talked things through. 

It took another two days before they started making plans to move back to their apartment. Lucia was still seething at the fact that this woman not only interfered in their lives and almost killed her husband, but was trying to worm her way into their kid's life for some weird and twisted reason. She had to tell Rio that she leant money to her. That didn't go down well. 

"How much Lucia?" his voice was eerily calm. 

"Ten," she sighed. 

"Grand?" he growled and not for the first time was he wondering how the hell none of his boys knew that she was friends with Elizabeth. He'd have to have a meeting with Mick and Mike after the urge to strangle those two disappeared. 

The next day he called Mick and Mike to the apartment. Staring at the two of them, he rocked his jaw in frustration. 

"What part of keep tabs on Elizabeth," he seethed, "did the two of you not understand?" 

The two men knew better than to answer him, "Cos clearly you didn't," his hand twitched to grab his gun, "if you did, you'd know that she's been spending a lot of time with Lucia and Marcus," he snapped. 

A few days later, she got a phone call from Beth asking to go for drinks and that’s when Rio sprang into action. That night when he came home, he was livid. 

“Says she’s pregnant,” he clenched his fists. 

“She’s not,” Lucia sighed, “we went for lunch a few days before you came back and she was on her period, asked me for a tampon,” placing her book down on the side table she looked at him, “papi please, can we just leave her and move on?”

“Lucia,” he sighed and sat down next to her, “mami you know it ain’t that simple.” 

“Yes it is,” she snapped, “for once Rio, screw the rules please.” 

“Ok baby,” he pulled her close, “aight," they both knew he wasn't gonna let it go. After the doctor's appointment and meeting at the bar, Mick was sent to keep tabs on Beth. 

"Make sure she knows why you're there." 


	32. Chapter 32: Babysitting Adventures Part 2

Marcus looked at his father with curious eyes as Rio flipped through some emails. The two of them were alone for the first time. Chuck, his mother and sisters kidnapped Lucia for a girls day. At first she was very apprehensive to leave her two month old. 

"It's not that I don't trust you with Marcus," she explained, looking anywhere but at her husband. 

"Lucia I've been taking care of myself for thirty one years," he gave her a look, which would have been intimidating, if it weren't for the baby cooing in his arms, "I think I can look after my kid for the day." 

One of his sisters scoffed and he sent Mia a glare, "Have something to share Amelia?" 

She flipped him off which got her a slap against the head from her mother. 

"Babe go, we'll be fine," he looked at Marcus, "ain't that right pop." 

"Okay," she sighed, kissing him and her son, "there's breastmilk in the fridge and in the freezer, just read the dates on the containers."

With that, the two of them were left alone. Marcus was currently in his baby chair, while Rio answered a few work emails. Marcus would coo and blow spit bubbled every few seconds to get his father's attention. When Rio was done with work he picked up his son and settled in the couch. 

"OK pop," he turned on a prerecorded boxing match, "time to learn the basics," for the next twenty minutes Rio gave his son a run down of the match, the baby simply reacting to his dad's facial expressions. 

Everything was going fine for the first two hours, when Marcus' lower lip started to quiver and soon he was letting out a wail. Rio checked his diaper which needed changing. As he slipped the new nappy under his kid, he felt something warm hit his shirt. It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening before he folded the nappy over Marcus to stop the stream of pee further wetting him. 

"Motherfucker," Rio sighed, look at his son who was laughing away at his dad's antics. In a flash he changed the diaper again before setting Marcus in the crib to clean up the mess. However the baby was not too pleased with his current location and made his displeasure known. 

"I'm right here pop," Rio called, "just cleaning up the mess you made." 

He picked up his son, ready to put him down for a nap when his cellphone rang, "Mick," he listened to his second in command. Marcus fussed a little but settled once Rio stood up, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Everything was fine until Rio felt something warm slid down the front of his clean t-shirt. Looking down, he scrunched his face up in annoyance. He looked at his son, who had a little dribble down the side of his face from where he spat up. 

"Mick hold on one sec yeah," he put the phone on speaker, wiped Marcus off, then set him in his chair and took his top off. The baby started wailing once again. Mick cursed in surprise on the other end. 

"Baby sitting?" 

"Something like that?" 

"Lucia left you alone with her kid?" 

Rio rocked his jaw in frustration, "He's my kid too."

"Yeah but-" 

"Can we get back to work," he snapped, picking his son up once again, who proceeded to gum at his bare shoulder. 

After the phone call, he noticed Marcus dozed off, however, when he attempted to put him down the baby fussed. Sighing Rio made himself comfortable on the couch and watched his kid nap. 

Lucia walked into the apartment and smiled at the sight of her husband and son fast asleep on the couch. Her eyes fell on the discard tshirt on the floor and she laughed when she noticed the evidenc of vomit. Sneakily she snapped a picture of the two before placing a kiss on her husband's cheek, which woke him up. 

"For a cold blooded gang leader," she stroked his hair, "you seem to make a really nice teddy bear." 

Rio smirked at his wife, pulling her down with his free hand, kissing her as she sat down. 

"Hey mama," he slowly straightened up, just as Marcus started to wake up, "enjoy your day?" 

She nodded, "You enjoy your day together?" 

"Yeah we managed," he smiled at Marcus who had a fist stuffed into his mouth. 

She took Marcus from him for a feed, resting against Rio's chest and sighed in content. 

That evening she walked into the bathroom and found his shirt in the sink, "Uh babe," she furrowed her brow, "what's going on here?" she called and walked out of the en suit holding the wet item of clothing. 

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "had a bit of a projectile incident while changing his diaper."

Lucia laughed, "Always get the clean one ready before removing the dirty one babe," she kissed his cheek before walking back to the bathroom. 


	33. Chapter 33: New Duvet Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta buy a new duvet cover...   
> Why Rio? Why you gotta buy a new duvet cover?

“I gotta go buy a new duvet cover,” cos me and my wife completely shredded ours, he thought in his head. 

Walking into the apartment, he held up the duvet set as Lucia looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow. Rio smirked at his wife, walking towards her. 

“Wanna break this one in?” 

Rolling her eyes, she went back to her book, causing him to grin. Kneeling down in front of her, he ran his hand up her thigh. 

“Where’s Marcus?” he asked as he kissed her neck, his hand moving further up. 

“With your mother,” Lucia sighed as he sucked on her neck, putting the book down. 

“Perfect.” 

“Baby,” she pushed him away slightly, stroking the nape of his neck, “so what those women want?” 

“Wanna wash fake cash at a department store,” he continued kissing along her neck. 

“You gonna let them?” she closed her eyes as he sucked on the skin as his hands traveled up her shirt, cupping her breasts, groaning at the absence of a bra. 

“Mhm,” he kissed up her neck, to her cheek and then her lips. 

“Really?” she was shocked, her husband was usually very specific over who he employs. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled into her neck.

Lucia pulled the hood of his hoodie up and over his eyes, stopping his onslaught, “Baby,” she laughed gently, “talk to me.” 

Rio sighed, “Aight,” pulling away, he sat up, pulling her onto his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders, “so they have this idea to wash fake cash at department stores cos they have this thirty day return policy,” he gave her the run down.

“Ok,” she pushed his hood down, “if you’re sure bout this,” she kissed him. 

"I am baby," he stroked her chin, "so wanna break in the duvet?" 

Their old duvet cover met its end last night. They had other covers but that one was Lucia's favourite. Rio was eating her out last night, letting the tip of his tongue slide between her folds and along her slit, while his thumb grazed her clit. The pleasure and stimulation was too much for her and the next thing they heard was her nails shredding the fabric. Rio didn't stop, simply smirked against her before continuing to thrust his tongue into her, making her come violently against his mouth. 

"I'm good thanks," she shook her head. 

"Wait what?" it was clear on his face that wasn't the answer he was expecting. 

Lucia laughed, kissing his cheek, "Our son needs to be picked up," she reminded him. 

"It's chilled, ma can watch him for the evening," he kissed her neck, "kid will understand one day."

"Rio I miss him," Marcus has been with his grandmother for the past two days. 

Rio groaned, earning him a slap, "Fine, I'll go pick him up, you put the new cover on and once he's knocked out tonight, we can break it in," he kissed her one more time before getting up. She has never seen her husband that hyped about a mundane plan before!

Marcus was happy to see his father when Rio picked him up. He immediately ran to him, launching himself onto his dad's legs. Yolanda smiled at the pair, the scene reminding her of the memories she had of her husband. 

"Hey mijo," she smiled at him, watching him toss his son onto his shoulder.

"Hey ma," he kissed her cheek, "was he good."

"Of course he was," she sighed, "this reminds me of a scene between you and your papa," she laughed, "you tried climbing up his legs once to stop him from going to a meeting," she explained as they walked into the kitchen, "then you sat by the door the entire evening until he came home." 

Rio simply nodded, obviously not having any recollection of this, "But, as attached as you were to your dad," Yolanda shrugged, "you were still your mama's baby."

He ducked as she reached up to pinch his cheeks, "Mama."

When they got home Lucia just finished changing the covers on the bed. She heard Marcus little feet against the floorboards as he came looking for her. The little boy grinned when he saw his mother who immediately lifted him into her arms. She really missed him. Rio walked into the room, hands stuffed into his pockets and sat next to the pair. 

"Missed you baby," Lucia told him and listened as he told them what he got up to with his abuela and cousins. 

Later as they put him to bed, Rio let his son cuddle into him as he fell asleep. 

"Break in time," he grinned as he carried her to their bedroom. 

"Rio," his wife laughed, holding onto his shoulders. He laid her down onto the bed and looked at her, letting his tongue slide along his lower lip. Lucia sat up and pulled her dress off, leaving her in a black bra and panty set. Laying back down she watched him, as he palmed his erection through his jeans. 

Rio was staring at his wife, letting his eyes travel down her body. Subconsciously he started rubbing his dick through his jeans. She was his and has been since they were eighteen. After he brought Marcus home and watching them interact, it struck him, she willingly stayed with him through everything so far, she had a child with him and she chose him. Now here she was laying on their bed, waiting for him to touch her like only he can.

Lucia started touching herself, slipping her hand into her panties and started circling her clit. She could feel herself getting wetter as she played with herself, slipping two fingers into herself. Looking at her husband she found him smirking down at her, still fully clothed. 

Soon he unzipped his hoodie and pulled his t shirt over his head, letting the clothing fall to the floor. Unzipping his jeans, he kicked them and his shoes off, standing in front of her in his boxers, rubbing himself over the fabric. 

Lucia pumped her fingers in and out of her, using her other hand to circle her clit. She was close but her fingers were not enough, they weren't hitting the areas she wanted them to in this position. Pushing herself onto her knees, she turned away from him and started fingering herself from behind. 

"You close Lucia?" his voice was low and deep, "You gonna make yourself come?" 

She let out a straggled whine, trying to reach her peak and she heard her husband chuckle, "Not reaching the spots you like?" he ran his knuckles down her thigh, just missing her centre. H e plunged into her, alongside her own fingers, taking her by surprise. Pulling both their fingers out of her, he grabbed her around the waist and moved her to the headboard. Settling behind her, he made her lean against him. 

Taking her right hand, he placed both their fingers into his mouth, wetting them as much as he could, before guiding them into her panties once again. His lips were against her ears and his breathing was all she could hear. 

"Feel how wet you are babe," he groaned, sliding their fingers along her folds. She could feel her wetness coating their fingers and feel the swollen, sensitive tissue. Rio's other hand was resting on her abdomen, his long fingers stretched over the exposed skin, the veins running along his hand and forearm, prominent as ever. Slowly he pushed their fingers into her and they both moaned as they heard the squelch. He curled their fingers until they were rubbing on a rough patch inside of her. 

If anyone were to walk in now they'd be greeted with the sight of Lucia sat between her husband's legs, her head thrown to the back as they both pleasured her. Rio's free hand twisted the material of her panties and ripped it, exposing her. 

Rio's lips were ghosting over her ear, his free hand palming her covered breasts. Lucia unclasped her bra in front and soon the item of clothing was tossed to the side. 

"Babe," she sighed, feeling her walls clench around their fingers. 

"Feel that?" he curled their fingers deep inside of her, causing her abdomen to clench, "Just like that mami," he chucked against her temple, "that's always been one of your sweet spots," he took her free hand in his and found her clit, making her circle it, "you have quite a few," the next few thrusts were purposeful, "mmm baby, always so responsive to me," he licked her neck, "play with your clit Lucia."

She did as she was told, her toes curling into the sheets as the stimulus went through her, "Don't stop playing with it babe," Rio tugged on her earlobe. He pulled his fingers out and looked at them, a smirk on his face as he sucked their fingers into his mouth, before plunging them back into her. 

"I wanna come papi," she mewled, enjoying the sensation of two different sets of fingers inside of her, "please." 

"Keep playing with your clit baby," his voice was deep and added to her pleasure, "keep going," he was curling their fingers inside of her, focusing on a rough patch. Her hips started bucking against their hands, riding their fingers.

"Rio I'm coming," she threw her head back against his shoulder as her muscles started to contract, "fuck baby," she was still circling her clit and soon she gushed over their fingers, causing him to groan. Slowly her orgasm subsided and she become aware of the hardness against her lower back. 

After he pulled their fingers our, Lucia turned onto her side and looked at him, while her hand rested on his very prominent erection. Rio's head fell back against the headboard as Lucia pulled him out of his briefs and stroked the head, smearing the pre cum all over it. His dick was standing to attention, the head swollen and red with drops of pre cum accumulating at the top. 

"Sit on my dick Lucia," his voice was raspy, as he gently took hold of the hand that was pumping him, "wanna feel you wrapped around me," he groaned. 

Getting back into her original position, Lucia sank down onto him ever so slowly. The stretch was beyond good, her walls taking him in like he belonged inside of her all the time. Rio held onto her hips, his fingers digging into the skin. 

She rode him, her back facing him, his hands on her hips, hers twisted into the duvet cover. Having maneuvered herself so her knees were resting on either side of him, it gave her more leverage and allowed him to hit her most sensitive spot. 

"Keeping going Lucia," he growled, "fuck yourself with my dick Mami," his hands gripped the flesh of her ass, "that's it baby, take it all in," his head was tilted to the side as he watched her ride him. 

"Rio," she moaned her hand reaching for his, "please," she placed it on her centre, making him move forward and simultaneously push in deeper. They both groaned in surprise and soon Rio took control and pounded into her. 

"Want this cum?" he asked against her ear, "Want me to fill you up baby?" 

"Please," Lucia looked down and almost cried at the sight, "baby please," spurring her husband on. His grip tightened on her hips, holding her in place as he came, filling her with thick ropes. 

"Fuck," he groaned, holding her in place, "shit baby." 

Her walls clamped down on him, "Rio," she mewled, as he circled her clit, her toes curling as she came. She collapsed, her back resting against his chest as they both tried to catch their breaths. After a few seconds, she turned around, pulling his face towards. They kissed slowly, Rio pulling her closer, holding the back of her neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. 

Pulling away, she straddled him, moaning when her clit rubbed against his abdomen, his load dripping out of her. Rio pulled her closer, kissing her hair as she molded into his body.

"My girl," he mumbled into her hair, running a finger down her spine. Lucia turned her head, pressing kissed into his chest and neck. Her hands ran over his shoulders and arms, moving over his chest and torso, all the while kissing into his neck. He rolled them over, pinning her to the bed. 

"Hey," she smiled at him, still in her post coital haze. Rio smirked, burying his face into her neck, stroking the sides of her body. 


	34. Chapter 34: Coming Clean and Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many wanted to know what happened while they were separated...

"What was it like to fuck Beth Boland?" she asked him one day. Rio who was drawing lines on a blueprint froze. Lucia walked into the office one afternoon and took a seat on the couch, watching him for a few minutes before she posed the question. 

They were still working through a lot of things. She disappeared after the news of him sleeping with Beth came to light, which occurred a few days after she signed the divorce papers Gretchen drew up. Rio would never ask her what she got up to after she left Detroit. If she wanted him to know, he'd know. 

"Scuse me?" he pulled his face. 

"Just curious," she shrugged before wringing her hands together, "I read an article that suggested couples who were separated for a period should talk about what happened." 

He stopped what he was doing, rolled his shoulders and came to sit next to her, "You really wanna know?" 

She nodded. 

"It was different," he shrugged, "it was like those times I fucked girls in high school, just physical," licking his lower lip, "and the universe got back at me," he chuckled, "treated me like some whore the second time I slept with her." 

Lucia knew about that part. She sighed, so far she hasn't told him what happened when she left Detroit. 

"I saw Vince when I left," the room suddenly got tense, the pencil that he was twirling suddenly snapped. 

"Thought you said you saw Alfred," was all he said. 

"I did," she sighed, "but that wasn't planned," looking at him, "I ran into Vince just before we split up and we exchanged numbers, it was innocent." 

"Then when I left I needed time to think," swallowing, "I called him, stayed with him and one night we slept together." 

She knew this was different. Vince and her had a history. They almost got together in high school. Then there were a few times in their twenties where he popped up and tried his luck. Rio has given her an out each time, knowing Vince was a safer bet and could give her a more stable life. 

Now she came clean, "The next morning I woke up, threw up and left before he woke up and drove to the cabin to clear my head," by now she had a lump in her throat, "a few days later I was back at work and they wheeled you in with three bullet holes in you."

He rested his elbows on his knees and listened to her. Slowly the sinking feeling that started when she started her story, got deeper. The entire time she was speaking he didn't look at her. Continuing with her story. 

Flashback to earlier that morning 

Lucia stared at the message and her stomach dropped. Feeling Rio's arms around her, she locked her phone and leaned into her husband. 

"Gotta go check something real quick at this porcupine place aight," he kissed her neck. 

"Sure," turning around she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm gonna take Marcus with me to the market," she smiled at him. 

He smirked and kissed her gently. Lucia smiled and felt the tension leave her. 

As she and Marcus were walking around, her phone went off again. This time it was a phone call., which she let go to voicemail. 

"Mama can we get this for daddy?" Marcus pointed at a hoodie in a store window. Lucia smiled at him and nodded. Before they could go in someone called her name. 

Turning around she felt dread wash over her. Vince walked towards them, a smile on his face. She's been avoiding his calls since that night and this morning he messaged, announcing that he was in Detroit and would like to see her. 

She knew eventually she'd have to talk to him, and explain that what happened was a mistake. Marcus' hand tightened around hers and she pulled him close. Her son was nervous around people he didn't know or people he found strange. 

"Vince," she kept her voice neutral. 

"What are the odds I run into you here," he smiled, his eyes landing on Marcus, "and you must be Marcus, what's up little man?" 

Her son looked at the man skeptically. Before Vince could say anything Lucia jumped in. 

"Papi this is Vince," she smiled down at him, "he went to high school with daddy and me," she saw Vince falter at the mention of Rio.

Marcus waved and Vince smiled, "So what you two doing?" he looked at Lucia, "wanna grab a bite to eat?" 

"We buying my daddy a hoodie," Marcus smiled. 

"Papi why don't you go ask if they have daddy's size so long." 

Marcus ran into the store and Lucia kept an eye on him. Turning to Vince she took a deep breath. 

"Have you thought about what I said that night Lucia?" 

"No," she was being truthful, "I haven't because it was a mistake Vince." 

"Come on Lucia," he stepped closer, "I could give you a better life than Rio." 

She shook her head, causing Vince to scoff, "You can't tell me your life with Rio is perfect," he gestured to where Marcus was, "or that his lifestyle doesn't put your kid in danger." 

Lucia squared her shoulders and looked Vince dead in the eye, "That's enough Vince," she snapped, "I love Rio and sure the life ain't perfect and we fight at times but we built something together over the years," she sighed, "so if you care about me at all and care about the friendship we had, you'd respect my decision and leave me and my family alone." 

"Lucia just think about it OK," he said, "I'm here til the end of the week." 

End of flashback 

Rio rocked his jaw, he had no right to be angry or upset, but he was. More with himself than anyone else. 

"Lucia," he looked at her and noticed her eyes were watering, "mama, I'm giving you an out," her eyes widened in surprise, "if you wanna go and wanna take Marcus with you, I won't stop you, put you through enough over the years, it's time I stop being selfish," with that he kissed her, before getting up, "I got business to attend to." 

With that he walked out of the office and a few moments later she heard the door to the apartment slam shut. Her thoughts were racing. Not once in the last twenty years has she ever heard Rio sound defeated. Looking around the office, her eyes fell on a photo frame. Walking over to the desk she picked up the frame and smiled. It was of them on their wedding day. They were looking at one another, Rio's arms wrapped around her as they laughed. 

Placing the picture down, she wondered out of the room and towards her son's room. Marcus was by his grandmother, Lucia having dropped him there before heading home to talk to her husband. There was a picture on the chest of drawers of the three of them taken on his first birthday. The little family was sitting on the porch steps of Yolanda's house, Lucia between Rio's legs with Marcus on her lap. There was another picture on the drawers, one of Marcus and Rio at the park.

She sat on the bed for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts when the door bell rang. Opening the door she smiled as her son smiled back at her. 

"Mama," he grinned, holding a large gift bag, "abuela had a bag to put daddy's hoodie in." 

That evening she and Yolanda sat and spoke after Marcus went to bed. Rio was still handling business with the artist at the Paper Porcupine. She could confide in her mother in law and she did. 

"The two of you need to talk, Lucia," Yolanda said matter of factly, "you need to decide what you want." 

Lucia just listened. After Yolanda left, Rio came home not long after. She could tell he was surprised to see her. 

"Marcus waited up for you but couldn't keep his eyes open after dinner," she smiled. 

Rio nodded, removing his gun from his jeans and placing it on the counter. He simply walked around her and grabbed a water from the fridge. She watched him walk towards the bedroom and something in her snapped. Marching into the room she shut the door behind her. 

"Rio," she snapped, pulling him towards her, "if I were to leave you it would be for me, not cos I wanted someone else," her hands dug into his jacket, "I don't give a shit about who can give me a better life or whatever else you fucking said this afternoon, I want you," she felt her emotions bubble up, "I love you and you are my home and my family, we protect one another," she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, "you and me."

Rio's face was hard and his brows creased together as he listened to her rage in, "I don't care about fucking Vince," she spat, "you are mine and I'm yours, you're the father of my kid, you're the one who protected me from my fucked up uncle and deranged brother all those years ago, I don't need anyone else," she felt her breathing start to speed up. 

"Aight Lucia," Rio pulled her close, "I got you baby," he rested his head against hers."

"It's you and me," she whispered. 

"I just want you to be happy," he said, his voice low and she could hear the slight tremble, "Vince could give you a stable life."

"If I wanted that I would have taken that," she cut him off, "I told you the day you asked me out," she stroked his jaw, "he isn't you, he'll never be you and I want you." 

Rio nodded, "Old fears are hard to kill at times."

Lucia wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too baby," he kissed her, "for everything."

"I love you," she whispered. 

He nodded and instead, kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her hands immediately started undoing the buttons of his jacket. His jacket fell to the ground along with his t-shirt and her hands roamed the expanse of flesh. She felt him tense up when her fingers grazed against the marks the bullets left. Pulling away, she looked at him, before behind down and placing kisses all over his chest and neck. After a few seconds Rio tangled his hands into her hair and pulled her lips back to his. 

Soon his jeans were kicked off and her dress was pulled over her head. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Straddling his waist, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Rio pulled it down her arms and threw it somewhere, his hands sliding up her torso, cupping her breasts. Rolling them over, he pushed his briefs off, before kissing a line down her body, his tongue licking at the skin. His nose trailed down her stomach as he hooked his fingers into her panties, sliding them off of her. Kissing the junction between her pelvis and thigh, he traced her opening with his fingers. He settled between her legs and placed a kiss on her centre, letting out a groan as he tasted her. Staying in that position until her thighs shook, Rio ate her out, massaging the skin of her inner thighs as he did so, getting lost in her heat. 

Needing more, Lucia tugged him up towards her, their mouths crashing together. Slowly he pushed into her. The both of them shuddered as he filled her, Lucia placing kisses over his shoulder and along his inked neck, her nails raking down his back as he started to move against her. She felt him hit deep inside of her. Her body took him naturally, like they were made for one another. 

“Christopher,” she moaned, her heels digging into his thighs, their hands clasped together above her head, “yes,” it was more of a plea than anything else. 

“Who does this belong to Lucia,” he growled against her neck. 

“You,” she moaned, tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes, her mind hazy with the feeling. 

“Who makes you feel good?” 

“Only you baby,” she sobbed. 

“Say my name,” he looked at her, “say my name mami.” 

“Rio,” she cried, her heels digging deeper into his thighs, “i’m yours Rio.” 

His breathing was ragged and deep, teeth scraping against her neck as he moved in and out of her. This wasn’t the first time they had sex since getting back together, but this time it was more than that. It was as though they were cleansing one another, ridding the other of their past transgressions. They came together, moaning into the others mouth as their releases overtook them. He pulled out of her and rolled them over. Lucia was tucked into his side. The bed was ruined, the duvet laying on the floor, the fitted sheet having been pulled off at one corner and most of the pillows scattered various places over the room. Rio managed to pull the bed sheet over their middles, placing a kiss on her head as she traced patterns over his pecs. 

“Only want you,” she whispered, reaching up and kissing him. Rio said nothing, simply deepened the kiss, his hands running over her body, pulling one leg over him. 

“Baby, it’s gonna mess,” she protested, feeling his load start to seep out of her and onto him, but her husband didn’t seem to mind, his hand trailing between them, a finger slipping into her, causing her to tuck her head into the crook of his neck. He made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat as he made her come again. Lucia took his fingers and sucked them into her mouth, cleaning them off. 

“Fuck baby,” his mouth hung open as he watched her, “we taste good?” she nodded, pulling his head towards hers and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

They laid like that for a few minutes, sharing kisses and whispering into one another's skin. Rio pulled away and looked at her, rocking his jaw. 

“So I gotta ask,” he swallowed, “how was Vince?” 

“It was different,” she shrugged, “not the same.” 

“Did he make you come?” 

“Rio,” she scolded, stroking his chin, she was laying on her stomach on top of him, staying silent for a few moments before answering, “only once.” 

Her husband scoffed, “Dumbass.” 

“What bout you,” she looked at him, “you think of me while you were fucking Beth?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” he didn’t hesitate and she laughed. 

After that the topic was dropped and they made love once more before Lucia fell asleep. In the dark, Rio watched her sleep, stroking her hair, taking in her calmness. Before he fell asleep one of their phones lit up. Reaching over he saw it was Lucia’s and he almost threw the phone across the room when he saw whose name flashed across the screen. He was very tempted to answer but decided against it. Before he put the phone down, a message popped up on the lock screen and he rocked his jaw. 

‘Please meet me for lunch tomorrow, we can talk and I can help you leave him.’ 

In her sleep Lucia moved closer to him, “Rio,” she moaned in her sleep, smooshing her face against his skin. He smirked, placing a kiss on her head, before setting her phone down and picking up his. Calling a number he waited. 

“Yo Cisco,” he greeted, “need you to do something for me.” 

The next morning 

Lucia woke up to the feeling of someone placing kisses against her shoulder. Smiling, she shifted closer into the feeling, reaching her hand to the back and stroking her husband’s head. 

“Morning papi,” she greeted as he rolled her onto her back, bending down to kiss her. 

“Morning mama,” he smirked. Lucia sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, before she could do anything, there was a knock at the door. 

“Mama, daddy?” 

Rio groaned, “If we stay quiet he might go away,” Lucia hit his shoulder. 

“Or he might walk in and wonder what the hell is daddy doing to his mama.” 

Letting out a sigh Rio answered, “Be right there pop,” before getting up and pulling on his boxers, while Lucia found her panties and pulled on his shirt. She proceeded to pull the sheets off the bed too, deciding they definitely needed a wash after last night. 

Rio opened the bedroom door and found his six year old grinning at him, holding a gift back. However, the little boy’s face dropped when his eyes fell on his father’s chest. Rio internally cursed, forgetting that Marcus didn’t know he was in hospital. 

“Daddy are you hurt?” the little boy asked in alarm. Lucia froze as she pulled the sheets off the bed and turned to the door, watching Rio kneel down in front of their son. 

“I just had a little bit of an accident pop but I’m all good now okay,” Rio pulled his son into his arms, who held onto his father, “so what’s this?” 

“We got this for you yesterday,” Marcus explained, handing his father the gift bag, “it was my idea.” 

Lucia walked up to them as Rio scooped Marcus up, “Thanks pop,” he kissed his son’s forehead, “and thank you mama,” he pulled her close to them as well, “cos it was probably mama’s card that paid for it right,” he mumbled into her hair, chuckling a bit. 

She rolled her eyes laughing, looking at her family. That morning they showered together while Marcus was preoccupied with his cartoons. Rio had her bent forward in the shower as he rammed into her from behind. Lucia braced herself against the wall as she felt herself climax against him. When they got out of the shower and dried off, she wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss in the middle of his chest. 

“I wanna talk to you bout something else later,” she looked at him, biting her lower lip, “it’s something that’s been on my mind for a while.” 

“Aight,” he squeezed her hips, “just gotta meet Cisco for something real quick, then we can talk.” 

“Does it have anything to do with the late night phone call and message from Vince,” she raised an eyebrow, “I know my husband well enough Mr Ramirez,” she kissed his cheek, “and I know he has a thing for sending his boys to keep tags on people.” 

“Lucia,” he sighed. 

“It’s fine,” she stroked his lower lip, “I know you gotta do what you gotta do,” she kissed him, “besides, maybe this will help drive the message home.” 

The rest of the morning the family spent watching cartoons and making pancakes. Rio’s phone rang just before noon and with that he slipped out. Before he did, Lucia pulled him towards her, kissing him slowly, deepening the kiss slightly. 

“A reminder,” she told him once she pulled away, “I can’t do that if you’re behind bars, so don’t be reckless.” 

Vince was waiting at a cafe for Lucia, hoping she’d come and bring her son along as well. What he wasn’t expecting was Rio Ramirez to be sitting across from him. The gangster had a smirk on his face, reminding him of the seventeen year old boy he competed with for Lucia’s attention. Only now, he was a fully fledged gangster, sporting a very large neck tattoo and his eyes seemed colder than it did in high school. 

“Been a long time Vince,” Rio’s voice was low. 

“Ramirez,” Vince nodded, “what are you doing here?” he had a feeling he knew exactly why Rio was here. 

“I hear you can’t take no for an answer,” Rio smiled as a waiter brought them coffees. 

“She told you?” Vince suddenly felt skittish, his eyes darting to the exit. 

“Yeah she did,” Rio showed his teeth as he grinned, before turning serious again, watching the other man try to figure out how he was gonna get out of there, “don’t even try it man,” he picked up his cup, “now I promised her I wouldn’t do anything to land me in jail,” he grinned again, “cos according to her, it would be difficult to fuck me while I’m behind bars,” chuckling lightly he sat back, “so what ima do is give you a warning,” Rio sat up straight, “ever try and contact my wife again I’ll make sure you never existed.” 

Before Rio got up Vince stopped him, “You don’t deserve her,” he sneered, “the fuck you ever do for her,” it seemed like something snapped inside of him, “you a fucking low life.” 

Rio smirked, “We’re done here,” with that he got up and left the cafe, Cisco was waiting for him by the G-wagon, “keep tabs on him, have a feeling he’s gonna try something.”

That afternoon, Rio found Lucia in his office, going through some books. He leaned against the door frame and watched her for a few minutes. The afternoon light hit her just right, highlighting her skin and turning her brown eyes golden. Licking his lips he walked into the office and sat on the couch watching her. 

“Mick was here earlier,” she said, not taking her eyes off the books, “said the disposal went well,” she placed her pencil down, “who’d you off this time.” 

“Had to deal with a rotten egg baby,” he sniffed. 

“You had him off that girl that works at the Paper Porcupine,” she stated, “she was really sweet.” 

“You know the rule Lucia,” she simply nodded and got up, straddling his lap. 

“I know,” she smiled, “and if it means keeping us all safe, you gotta do what you gotta do,” her hands cradled his head. 

“So what you wanna talk to me about,” his hands rested on her waist, his eyes trailing down, resting on her cleavage. 

“Focus papi,” she snapped, holding his chin in place, “it’s about Beth and her little operation.” 

Before he could jump in she went on, “I don’t trust her and I don’t like her attitude,” she snapped, “fucking entitled bitch,” shaking her head she continued, “anyway, we need to keep an eye on her and her dealings, she needs to know we aren’t kidding around and that there are consequences to ones actions.” 

This was a side of Lucia he hasn’t seen in years and it made him smirk as he listened to her, “Something tells me she isn’t gonna take you coming back and messing up her plan lightly and she definitely won’t like the fact that we’re back together,” Lucia scoffed, “that woman had some fucked up sexual obsession with you.” 

“Can you blame her?” that earned him a whack against the head. 

“Anyway,” she sighed, “from now on I wanna be involved in what’s going on,” she stated, “think I’ve been out of it for too long and clearly you and your little gang can’t keep it together,” before he could defend himself she continued, “arrested, your cash destroyed and three bullet holes Christopher.” 

That seemed to shut him up. Lucia stroked his head. 

“I can’t lose you,” she stated, “if I need to do things in order to keep you alive then I fucking will.” 

Thinking back to what Vince said, Rio chuckled, “Sometimes I forget how ruthless you can be baby,” he pulled her face down towards his, “but you my queen, my fucking bad ass boss bitch,” he growled, before devouring her lips. They were so caught up in one another, they didn’t hear the pitter patter of little feet. 

“Mama?” 

The couple pulled apart and looked towards the door, where their six year old son was standing with his eyes shut tightly and the model plane in his hands. Rio laughed at his son’s reactions to them kissing. 

“That’s gross,” Marcus pulled his face once he was over his initial reaction, walking into the office. 

“One day when you’re older,” before Rio could finish his sentence Lucia elbowed him in the ribs, “what, come one baby you know the kid is gonna,” that earned him a pinched, “fine, jeez, he’s gonna be your little baby forever, happy?” she smiled, kissing her husband on his cheek, before scooping her son up. 

Rio watched her and smiled, if Vince really knew her, he’d know she was just as ruthless as he was. Marcus pulled him out of the office to play, while Lucia finished up with their books. Before he left, he swatted her on her behind and kissed her neck. 

“I’m hitting it tonight in this office aight.” 

Lucia winked at her husband and got back to work. She was getting into it when her phone rang and she groaned. Deciding she needed to end this right now she answered the phone. 

“Hello.” 

“Lucia hey,” she could hear the tremor in his voice and suppressed another groan, “I was hoping you’d meet me for coffee earlier.” 

“Vince,” she sighed, “I think I made myself very clear.” 

“He’s dangerous Lucia,” Vince snapped and she heard a tone from him which reminded her why exactly she cut ties with him all those years ago. 

“My husband is anything but dangerous towards me,” she got to the point, “the only time he’s ever dangerous when I’m involved is when people try to disturb our peace, goodbye Vince,” with that she deleted and blocked his number. Deciding she was over work, she got up and joined her husband and son in the lounge. 

That night he took her just like her said he would, in the office, bent over his desk and papers, with her panties pulled to the side and her hair clutched in his hand as he fucked her. When they eventually made it to their bedroom, Lucia draped herself across his chest, her fingers tracing his lower lip, trailing down to his tattoo. Rio was playing with the fingers of her other hand, twirling her wedding ring around her finger. 

“We should go to the cabin for a weekend,” she bit her lip. 

“Yeah?” he asked, “could leave Marcus with my ma and have a redo of your eighteenth birthday.”

Lucia rolled her eyes, “We aren’t leaving our son behind,” she paused, “besides, no way can your stamina now, compete with your stamina back then.” 

Rio froze, turning his head to look at her, “Scuse me?” 

She smirked, knowing that her comment was far from the truth. Her husband rolled them over, so they were spooning and she could feel his want against her back.

"I'll show you stamina," he growled and with that he pushed into her from behind. Lucia couldn't help but tense up as he stretched her from this angle. Waiting for him to start moving, she turned her head and looked at him expectantly. 

"So mama when do you wanna go to the cabin?" he asked casually. The mother fucker was cock warming! Not able to stop herself she let out a whine and Rio smirked, kissing her cheek. 

She tried to move but he held her in place, "Nah baby we ain't fucking now," he laughed, "we're talking."

He fell asleep buried deep inside of her, with his fingers on her. The next morning, before the sun came up, he simply rolled them over and took her from behind, with her biting into the pillow. 

"What was that bout my stamina?" 

Unable to speak she simply kissed his neck, "Mm yeah that's what I thought," Rio swatted her ass, causing her to gasp, her body still recovering from the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

"I don't wanna go back to work today," she pouted, "wanna stay here with you."

"I got work too baby," Rio massaged her head, "and Marcus has school."

Lucia pouted, "Fine," snuggling deeper into his warmth. Rio seemed to always run hot, it was both a blessing and a curse. On cold winter nights she'd wrap herself around him, enjoying the heat. During summer however, it forced her to sleep with the bare minimum which always seemed to get her husband in the mood. Either way as she dozed off again, she knew she wouldn't trade what she had here for anything in the world. 


	35. Chapter 35: Disturbances Are Not Well Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you disturb Rio and his loved ones?

If there was one thing Rio despised, it was having his time with Lucia interrupted. It didn't matter where they were, who it was or how urgent the situation was. His most trusted men knew to only disturb him when it was life or death. What got men shot was randomly coming up to him in public while he was with his wife or kid, wanting to discuss business or deals. 

He and Lucia were having dinner at a restaurant, it was a fairly nice place and the couple were very much into one another. It was the first time they went out since he officially became the big boss. Rio would place a kiss on her bare shoulder every few moments or stroke her hair out of her face as she spoke. They had a booth, facing the skyline, where no one could see Lucia trailing her hand up his thigh and rubbing him over his trousers. 

"Careful Lucia," his voice was low as he watched her lick her spoon clean of the chocolate, "don't wanna be starting something, you know I'll finish babe." 

"Maybe I do," she smirked, leaning forward and kissing him. 

Something caught Rio's eye though, causing him to clench his jaw. Lucia noticed the slight change in his demeanor. 

"You OK?" she stroked his cheek. 

"Yeah," he turned his gaze back to her, "just some dumbass behind you staring," Lucia laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Silly man," kiss his cheek, she turned back to her dessert, "want some?" she held out a bit of her chocolate soufflé, which he accepted. Setting her spoon down, she pulled him closer, throwing a leg over his lap and proceeded to kiss him deeply. After dessert they went to one of his bars that opened a few weeks ago. The bartender nodded at the couple, getting their usual. Sitting in their designated booth, Rio pulled her onto his lap. It was private enough so he could slip his hand along her thigh and underneath her dress. 

"Baby," she sighed as he traced her slit. Her panties were removed before they left their flat. Rio had pulled them off just as they got to the door and proceeded to eat her out before they exited the house. His strokes stopped though when he looked up. 

"Rio?" she stroked the nape of his neck. 

"The dumbass from the restaurant is here," he growled. 

Not in the mood for her boyfriend's jealousy, she turned his head and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Feeling the tension leave his body, Lucia deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands stroking his head. They were lost in one another; they didn't notice the man walk up to them. The man cleared his throat a smirk on his face, clearly not knowing who he was dealing with. Rio pulled away and turned to the intruder, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"Can I help you?" Rio raised an eyebrow. 

"Rio right," the man asked, "I'm here to discuss a few business propositions." 

Rio didn't miss the way the man's eyes raked over Lucia, who straightened up and was eyeing the man up and down, an annoyed expression on her face. Clearly this man wasn't from around here nor did he know anything about discussing business with gangsters. 

"I'm not working at the moment," he looked the man up and down, "besides I don't know you and I don't do business with people who randomly come into my establishment on a Saturday night, demanding an audience," Rio rolled his shoulders and sat back. 

"You gangsters," the man shook his head, "think you above everything when you make some money," before he turned to leave, he looked at Lucia, "hope you charge him by the hour sweetheart," with that he turned around and walked away. 

"Piece of shit," Lucia shook her head, before turning back to Rio, who was suddenly tapping away on his phone, "baby don't," she already knew who he was texting, but it was too late, looking up she saw Mike and Mick across the crowded room, approaching the man as he made his way to the entrance. 

"I'll be right back, yeah," Rio pressed a kiss against her lips and got up, disappearing into the crowd. Knowing it was futile to stop him, Lucia got up and ordered another drink. 

Rio came back a few minutes later, tucking something into the pockets of his jacket and slipped into the booth. Smoothly he reached for a napkin, dunking it into the glass of water Lucia got and casually wiped his knuckles. 

"So you like the restaurant tonight?" he grinned at her and she sighed. Rio looked across the bar and nodded, following his gaze she saw Mike nod back twice. It was their signal for disposal. 

The next morning, while doing the laundry, she found bloody knuckle busters in his jacket pocket. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she was pulled flush against his chest. 

"No one disrespects my queen," he kissed her neck and squeezed her hips before taking the bloodied items and walking to the sink, leaving now room for discussion. 

Now a decade later, as a parent, Rio's irrational instinct to kill anyone who disrespected her subsided but the bloodlust didn't. One day the little family of three were at the park, enjoying the weather. The couple were lounging on a blanket underneath a tree while Marcus was colouring. 

Rio was trying and failing to slide his hands under Lucia's dress, who swatted at his long digits as soon as they traveled up her thigh. 

"Why you gotta deny me?" 

"We're in public and our son is less than six feet from us," she reminded him, resting her head against his chest as she stroked his forearms. She was slowly dozing off when she felt Rio tense up.

"What?" she asked, not wanting to react in case there was danger lurking.

"One of my boys is here," he muttered, "newbie," he sighed, "dumbass probably fucked up," rocking his jaw, "obviously doesn't know that I ain't the one to come running to," there was a dark tone in his voice. 

Rio's phone rang and he answered it, "Yo Mike," he listened to his second in command. 

A few moments later he placed a kiss on Lucia's head, "Want you to go home aight," he slightly pushed her up, "this dumbass was being followed." 

Without asking questions, Lucia kissed him and scooped up their things, before hauling everything and Marcus towards the car. She knew her husband well enough to know he was raging inside. 

Rio watched her drive off, before making his way across the busy park and towards the youngster. Turns out this piece of shit was two timing him, however, he messed up with the rival gang so now there was hell to pay. 

He got home late that evening. Marcus was asleep in his bed and Lucia was waiting for him in their room. After he washed the blood off, simply threw the towel onto the bathroom floor, making his way to bed, fully nude, sliding in beside her. Lucia smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lip as rolled them over. 

Her nails dug into his skin as he moved into her. The entire time he looked down at her, his lips parted, hands clutching the sheets. Lucia pulled his head towards hers, their lips brushing against one another. Rio slipped his tongue into her mouth. Pulling away, he moved his head down, kissing her breasts, sucking on her nipples as he fucked her. 

Lucia came all over his cock. Her hips jerking against him. Her husband wasn't done though, simply continuing his movements. All she could do was hold on. Pushing against him, she somehow managed to roll them over and straddle him. She rode him in long, deep strokes, looking at him in the dark, as her one hand rested on his torso, while the other found its way to her clit. Her tits shook with each thrust, Rio's hand splayed between them.

"Just like that," he groaned, "yes Lucia," his hands gripped her waist, "that pussy too good babe," his thumb replaced her fingers on her clit. 

"Rio," she mewled, grinding down further onto him. Suddenly his grip tightened and his hips froze mid thrust as he came. Lucia continued to ride him, milking every last drop, before her climax hit as well, collapsing on top of him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Eventually he slipped out of her and she tucked herself against his side, her hand resting on his chest. He was still tense as they laid under the covers and she didn’t like it at all. Lifting herself up, she stared at Rio in the dark, his brown was creased and he was rocking his jaw. 

She maneuvered them so that he was laying between her legs, his head resting on her chest. Reaching over she turned on one of the bedside lamps. Stroking his head, Lucia let her lips graze against his temple. Her other hand stroked the tattoo on his shoulder. Slowly, she felt his body relax into hers, his one hand stroking her thigh. 

“You ok?” she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Am now, yeah.” 

“We’re safe,” she whispered, “you keep us safe,” placing another kiss on against his temple, “always.” 

“They knew I was with you and Marcus at the park Lucia,” he ground out, “that fucking dumbass thought it was a good way to get me to help him.” 

“Shh,” Lucia sighed, certain fears of his never went away, “I’m right here,” she tilted his head so he could look at her, “right here,” she repeated before kissing him. Pulling away slightly to smile at him and then kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss. They stayed like that, kissing and touching one another for the rest of the evening until Rio fell asleep. Lucia watched her husband sleep for a while, before settling down and falling asleep. 

In high school it happened a few times as well. The first time it happened was a week after he got his tattoo. That night when Rio picked her up for a date, he was in a very touchy mood. Before they got into the car, he pushed her against the door gently, his hands resting on her waist. 

“Didn’t get a proper hello baby,” licking his lips, he lowered his head and kissed her. Her uncle wasn’t at home so there was no risk in getting caught. Rio deepened the kiss, groaning into her mouth, his hands sliding over her hips. 

“Baby,” she pushed him away slightly, “come on I don’t wanna hang around here.” 

“Aight,” he opened the car door for her. 

They drove through the city, his hand resting on her thigh. There was a comfortable silence in the car. Lucia traced patterns on the hand, tracing the contours of his veins. As he drove, she slid his hand further up her thigh, pushing the fabric of her skirt higher. If he pushed his hand completely to her center, he’d be in for a very pleasant surprise. Reading her mind, his hand went further up and touched nothing but bare skin. Lucia watched the knuckles of the hand holding the wheel turn white and his jaw twitch slightly. 

“So where we going?” she asked innocently, as though his hand wasn’t cupping her very wet center. 

“Thought we could go to that cafe you always said you wanted to go to,” he squeezed her slightly, before pulling his hand out to shift gears, “then a movie or something.” 

They settled into a corner table and enjoyed their time together. Rio got up to go to the bathroom and while he was gone, someone plopped themselves in his seat. Looking up, Lucia’s eyes narrowed as she came face to face with Jarvi. He was a member of another gang, who happened to go to their high school as well. If there was one person Rio wouldn’t mind killing without reason it was him. 

“Looking good mama,” he smirked, his eyes resting on her chest, “thought he’d never leave.” 

“Jarvi,” she kept her tone neutral, “aren’t you tired of not being wanted where you don’t belong?” 

“There’s that fire,” he groaned, leaning towards her, “Ramirez better be leaving some for the rest of us.” 

“Jarvi,” a voice came from behind them, “you in my seat.” 

Jarvi put his hands up in mock surrender and got up, sending Lucia a wink, before walking past Rio. When her boyfriend sat down, she moved closer to him, kissing his tensed up jaw. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him. 

“Motherfucker is asking for it,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah he is,” she nodded, “but I like this place and don’t wanna get thrown out cos of Jarvi Arrabuenna.”

Rio laughed slightly. After the cafe they went to watch a movie at the cinema, however as they got to the movie theater, his phone rang. The atmosphere in the car changed and he glared at his phone before answering it. 

“Mick,” he snapped, “the fuck I tell you about bothering me tonight?”

Lucia flinched slightly at his tone. She knew he had a ruthless side but up until they started dating, was she ever exposed to it firsthand. Rio sighed and hung up. 

“Baby,” he clenched his jaw, “I gotta deal with something real quick but I won’t have time to drop you off at home before I handle it.” 

“That’s ok,” she looked at him. 

“Lucia,” he started, but she stopped him, making him look at her. 

“Hey,” she pulled him closer, “I know what I got into ok and I know you’ll keep me safe.” 

He kissed her before they pulled away from the movie theater. Parking the car a safe distance away, he squeezed her thigh before hopping out of the car and walking towards where Mick and Mike were standing. Between the two teenagers was someone else, who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there. Lucia watched Rio walk up to the three guys and without warning took a swing and hit the third guy in the face. The guy crumpled to the floor and Rio wasted no time in landing a kick to his gut. 

Mick and Mike let him get a few more hits in before pulling him off of the guy. Lucia watched her boyfriend talk to the other two as the guy on the floor remained in the fetal position. This was the first time she saw him in proper boss mode and subconsciously she clenched her thighs together. She watched as he stood with his hands in his jacket pockets and listened to his two most trusted guys give him the low down on what was going on. A few minutes later Rio made his way back to the car, a scowl on his face. 

They drove back to his house in silence. As soon as they pulled into the garage and he switched off the car, she pulled him towards her and crashed her lips against his. Getting the message, he pushed his seat all the way to the back and let her straddle his lap. 

“Me handling a rotten egg got you going huh mama?” he sounded amused, “You all wet for me now baby?” his hand disappeared under her skirt and his fingers grazed her from behind. 

“Baby,” she sighed, as he slid a finger inside of her. They maintained eye contact as he fingered her, her walls clenching around the long digit as it moved inside of her. When they were done, they made their way to his bedroom. His mother and sisters were asleep so they had to be quiet. Rio placed her on the bed, helping her take off her shoes and kicking his off too. Lucia moved to the top of the bed, her eyes resting on the tent in his jeans. She pulled off her top as her boyfriend stripped down to his boxer. 

Before Rio could do anything Lucia rubbed him over his boxers, pulling him out and sucking the tip into her mouth. He gripped the back of her head as she sucked him off, her head bobbing as she took him further into her mouth. She could’t stop thinking of him in boss mode and it made her wet all over again, her one hand traveling between her legs, stroking herself. Pulling her mouth off of him, she got off the bed and pushed him down, kneeling in front of him and taking him back into her mouth, her hands trailing along his thighs. 

His hands tangled into her hair, eyes closed as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Lucia pulled away, her hand replacing her mouth and stroked him, her lips wrapping around the head. Rio watched her suck him off, her hands moving along his shaft and he groaned. It amazed him how she trusted him so much, even when she knew exactly what he was. Here she was on her knees, sucking him off, after he literally beat the shit out of someone. 

“Lucia I’m coming,” he groaned, holding her head in place as he came. A few minutes later, Lucia tucked him back into his boxers, before making her way to his closet and changing into one of his shirts for bed. She climbed into the other side of the bed. Rio pulled her into his side, kissing her head. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” she kissed his cheek, “like I said, I trust you, completely.” 


	36. Chapter 36: How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we met Vince. Now we gonna understand why he plays such a big role in what happened in the previous chapter...

Rio saw her walk into the house with Chuck and some guy - he felt something stir inside of him. He watched as she laughed at something the guy said. The fuck this bitch think he is coming into his territory and macking on his girl. He asked her out yesterday and she said no, again. 

Flashback 

"Hey Lucia," he walked up to her while she was waiting for her order at Hector's. 

"Hi Rio," she smiled at him, "what's up?" 

"Not much," he shrugged, "so you thought bout my offer?" 

Lucia froze and sighed, "Christopher," she looked at him, "why do you gotta bring that up now?" 

"One chance, that's all I'm asking for Lucia," he told her. Before she could answer, her phone went off and he noticed her smile at the screen. 

"Rio," she sighed, "you know things between us wouldn't work," she paid for her meal, "besides you and I both know, it won't look good if Marcus Ramirez’ son starts dating the daughter of the man who is partly responsible for his death."

It was the first time she was that blunt and honest with him. Usually she'd brush off his advances or dismiss them as mindless flirting. This threw him for a loop and gave her enough time to slip past him and out the restaurant. 

End of Flashback 

Rio clenched his jaw as he watched this stranger lean towards Lucia and whisper something in her ear, causing her to blush and hit his arm. He was seething so much he didn't notice Chuck approaching him. 

"What's up," she smiled at him, waiting for him to reply, "yo Rio," following his gaze she sighed, "oh boy."

"So we bringing outsiders to parties Chuck?" he seethed. 

"It ain't even like that," she snapped, "he's a friend and he recently moved here."

"And that over there?" he asked her. 

"That is two people who enjoy spending time together," Charlie countered, "Rio, let her be ok," she looked at him, "she told me she finally gave you a reason," he nodded, "now maybe it's time to respect her decision."

Rio clenched his jaw and remained silent, "Let her be happy," Charlie went on, "not only does she get flack for being the unwanted child of a disgraced Solano but she has your attention, something many others want and she gets flack for that too," she looked at Lucia and her friend, "now there's someone who doesn't know her story and genuinely likes spending time with her for her, let her have her moment," with that she walked away and towards the pair.

Her speech only annoyed him more, the hell can she insinuate he doesn't care about Lucia. Deciding it wasn't the best time to drag her away and talk about what she said yesterday , he decided to distract himself for a bit. Joining Mick and Mike at the pool table he let his mind focus on the game in front of him. 

That only worked for a few minutes before Chuck and Lucia joined them, along with their new companion. Rio rocked his jaw in frustration, thankful that he was laying pool and his hands were preoccupied. 

"Hey boys," Charlie greeted them, Mick and Mike responded but Rio kept quiet."this is Vince, he's from outta state, comes from the same area as one of my cousins," again Mike and Mick responded but Rio said nothing, "that's Mike and Mick and this rude degenerate is Rio," she motioned to him as he crouched down to take a shot. 

"Sup," Vince nodded at them. 

"We playing the winner?" Chuck asked. 

"Yeah" Mick answered. 

He and Mick finished their game, throughout it he noticed Lucia and this Vince guy standing together and talking, they seemed to be hitting it off. Mike joined them after a few minutes and the three laughed together. He rocked his jaw in frustration. 

Lucia could feel his eyes on her and she hated it. What she hated even more was the fact that this really great guy was giving her attention and wanted to get to know her but all she could think about was the fact that he wasn't bloody Christopher Ramirez. After he won his game against Mick he ignored Chuck getting ready to play and turned to Vince. 

"How bout we let the new guy play Chuck," to people who didn't know him, it would appear he was being nice but everyone besides Vince knew that tone and that look. 

"I'll play against him then," Chuck said. 

"Nah we playing winners here," Rio chuckled, "come on homes."

Lucia sent him a look and he shrugged. Vince pushed himself off the wall and squeezed her shoulder, something the group knew was probably not a smart move. 

"How much you wanna bet ima lose?" he asked her as he walked over to the table. She was surprised Rio wasn't bludgeoning him to death with the cue in his hand. 

"Just fair warning bro I suck," he grinned at Rio who simply sniffed and took his turn. 

While Vince was playing, Rio came to stand on the other side of Lucia, sending Mike a look, who sighed and walked away. 

"You look nice tonight."

"Why you being rude?" 

"I ain't being rude mami," he shrugged, "being my usual self," he cleared his throat, "yo Mike, play for me real quick," he turned to her, “you on the other hand, no Hi Rio, how you been, nothing.”

"Rio," she sighed, “I ain’t doing this tonight,” with that she walked away. 

Over the next few weeks this Vince guy has been popping up everywhere Lucia and Charlie was. He started attending their school too and each morning he’d be at Lucia’s locker, a place Rio would usually be. The one place he wasn’t though, was at meetings, which also didn’t sit well with Rio, if this guy was an outsider, had no affiliation to anyone, he could be dangerous. 

“Bro you just think that cos he’s friends with Lucia,” Mike told him one day. He chose to ignore his most loyal guy and kept seething. It didn’t help that everyone else liked this guy. 

“He’s pretty cool,” Mick said one day after a meeting, when it came to light that he was joining Vince at the gym that night.

Rio sent him a look, “Come on man, just get to know him, you just upset cos he got Lucia’s attention.” 

That statement made everyone go silent in the car, Mike’s eyes widened in shock and he looked over at Rio who’s knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel. For the rest of the drive of the drive the three guys sat in silence. After dropping Mike and Mick off he took a drive around town to clear his head. 

He walked into his home and found his mother going through books and documents, “Hey ma,” kissing on her head he sat down opposite her, “what you doing?”

“Making sure Ernesto isn’t destroying this empire,” she said, “how was the meeting?” 

“Ok,” he shrugged. 

“Speaking about meetings, I haven’t seen Lucia in so long, was she at the house?” 

“Nah,” he shook his head, “think she was with Chuck or something.” 

“Oh,” his mother nodded, “Carol mentioned that one of the families from New York moved here recently,” she flipped through the file, “nice family, Chuck’s been showing their son around, good kid apparently.” 

Rio couldn’t help it and scoffed, causing his mother to look at him, “Someone not playing nice with the new kid?” something seemed to click and his mother chuckled, “Or is the new kid getting close to a certain someone?” he just looked at his mother, who laughed, “mijo, is that why you been in a bad mood lately?” 

“It ain’t just that ma,” he shook his head and told his mother what Lucia told him and what Chuck said to him that night at the party. 

The next day at school he noticed Lucia alone at her locker and saw an opportunity, “Hey mama,” he smiled at her, “how you been?” 

“Hey Rio,” she smiled, “not bad.” 

“So my moms been badgering me about where you been the past few weeks and wanted you to come for dinner tonight,” he leaned against her locker, taking some of her books from her as she sorted out her bag. It was the last week of school before the summer holidays and the junior class were upgrading to new lockers in September so she was trying to get all the nonsense out of the metal container. 

“Sure,” she smiled. 

“Yeah?” he asked as she turned back to her locker and he spotted Vince walking towards them, pursing his lips he leaned forward, “So I’ll wait for you after school yeah?” it was loud enough that he saw Vince’s walk falter, “come on, let’s go to class yeah, before ole Andy throws a beaker at your head again,” he chuckled. 

“That beaker was aimed at your head you idiot,” she shoved him as they walked, her eyes falling on Vince, “hey Vince,” Rio’s inside cringed, “ what class do you have now?” 

“Morning Lucia,” he smiled at her, “English,” thank God Rio thought, “I’ll see you at lunch yeah,” no you won’t motherfucker Rio wanted to say. 

“Yeah,” she smiled and waved at him, as they walked away she looked at Rio, “you know,” she cleared her throat, “you’re the only person who doesn’t interact with him.” 

“With who?” 

“Rio,” she snapped, rolling her eyes as they took their seats in class. 

Before the conversation could go on, their science teacher walked in and class began. The rest of the day was uneventful. At lunch he overheard Vince ask Lucia if she wanted to do something after school. 

“I can’t, sorry,” she smiled, “I’m going to Rio’s for dinner,” and he noticed Vince grimace and sent him a side eye a few moments later. So this dumbass knew what he was doing, Rio thought.

After school Lucia was getting the last of her things when something fell out of her locker, looking down she found an old Valentine note and smiled, it was one Rio gave her in sophmore year. Sighing, she placed it in her bag and shook her head, she knew why she turned him down and she couldn’t go back on it now. However, as much as she still tried to get to know Vince she just couldn’t stop thinking about Rio, everything he did she compared to freaking Rio. 

“You ready?” Christopher popped up in front of her and took her stuff. 

“You don’t have any meetings tonight?” 

“Nah,” he shook his head, “the boys are handling stuff,” he opened the car door for her. 

“You letting them take Vince with them?” she was curious, she knew exactly why he didn’t like Vince, however his behaviour was still uncalled for. 

“The fuck would I do that?” he asked. 

“Cos he’s here and he’s new and-” 

“He ain’t one of us.” 

“Really?” she laughed, “that’s what you going with?” 

He didn’t reply and they drove the rest of the way in silence. That night it felt normal again. They had dinner with his mother and three sisters, who all loved Lucia. When they walked into the house, Mia the youngest, hurled herself at Lucia. 

"Lucia," the ten year old hugged her, "you're back." 

"Where'd I go?" Lucia laughed. 

"With your new boyfriend," at that Rio cleared his throat and glared at his sister. 

The rest of the afternoon was fine and dinner went off well. Lucia, as usual, felt more at home here than she did in her own home. For those few hours, she relaxed and allowed Rio to slink his arm over her chair and play with the ends of her hair. It was fine, until he drove her home. 

“So we're gonna talk about what you told me that day at Hector’s?” 

“We ever gonna talk about why you’re so mean to Vince?” 

“Why's everyone so worried about me not being all chummy with this dumbass,” he snapped, “don’t worry I ain’t gonna kill him if that’s what you all are worried about?”

“Because you always do this,” she snapped, “Always tryna control everyone.” 

“How am I controlling everyone Lucia?” 

“You can’t take no for an answer Christopher.” 

“Well giving me some lame ass excuse why we shouldn’t be together isn’t really a reason.” 

When they parked outside her house she turned to him, “I think we need to accept the fact that maybe the two of us being friends isn't even a good idea Christopher.”

Things came to a head at his mother’s block party during the summer. He and Lucia were not speaking and she was spending more time with Vince. Not in the mood for people or the thought of Lucia being here with Vince, Rio tried to make himself scarce. Everyone seemed to like the new family that moved in, especially Vince, even his sisters liked him. 

After lunch, not in the mood for people or watching the girl he was in love with getting cozy with someone else, he decided to grab his car keys upstairs and go for a drive. Back downstairs Lucia noticed Rio was missing, instinctively her eyes looked for some of the girls he used to hook up with and found them all present. She hated herself for being worried about him or the idea of him screwing someone after she turned him down. 

"Hey," Vince smiled at her, "you wanna dance?" he motioned to the dance floor where a few people were doing the salsa. She was about to say yes but caught herself, not in the mood to give the women more ammo to use against her. Vince was nice and he went out of his way to spend time with her. If he wasn’t with Charlie or Mick, he usually came to visit her. However, slowly she started noticing he came more persistent in them hanging out and doing things alone and as much as she wanted to want it, she just wasn’t into it and made a point to not lead him on. 

"I don't dance at block parties," she explained, hoping that would be reason enough. 

Later, she was refilling some of the platters when Rio walked into the kitchen, halting for a second when he saw her, before heading to the fridge and grabbing a water. They haven’t seen each other since the summer holidays started and it was strange to say the least. She noticed he had his gun with him and raised an eyebrow as he set the things on the counter and pulled a few things out of one of the grocery cupboards. 

“You working during a block party?” 

“Going out for a bit,” he said. 

“Your ma’s not gonna be happy about that,” they both knew it was a rule Mrs R had, no work on block party days and no leaving early. 

“She’ll get over it,” he shrugged. 

Lucia said nothing and continued to fill the chip bowls, not being able to help himself, Rio leaned over the counter and grinned, “So,” he chuckled, “you and the new guy go on a date yet?” 

“No,” she scoffed, freezing as she heard her own tone of voice, causing Rio to raise an amused eyebrow.

“What?” he feigned innocence, “I mean I gave you attention and you took it until someone new came along.” 

“You know that’s not the truth.” 

“Do I?” he was riling her up, he knew that but it was time they spoke, “All you gave me was a lame ass excuse.” 

“It was a valid reason,” she insisted, “and you know that.” 

“Nah ma,” he chuckled, “a valid excuse would be you not feeling the same about me and throughout the entire time I been asking you out, not once have you said you don’t feel the same,” that stumped her, “so ima give you an out now, tell me you don’t have feelings for me and we’ll leave it.” 

He was standing in front of her now, hands in his pockets and staring her down. They both knew, even if said she felt nothing for him, that she’d be lying. 

“Just say it,” he pushed, “say you don’t want me and you feel nothing and I’ll never ask you out again.” 

They both knew he had her beat and she sighed in defeat, “I can’t.” 

“Why not Lucia?” by now he had her stuck between the counter and his body. 

“You know why.” 

"Say it," he stared her down, his lips slightly parted as he waited for her to admit what they both knew. 

"I wanna be with you," she whispered. 

Rio didn't waste anytime, pulling her against him and covering her mouth with his. It was the first time they've kissed, but this time it was different. Lucia wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand pulling him closer. They pulled away, their foreheads resting against the others. He hugged her as they stood in the kitchen, totally ignoring the party outside and the other people on the property. 

"Let's go."

They drove around and found a secluded area overlooking the city and talked until the sun went down. Rio smirked and pushed his seat all the way to the back, making room for her to climb onto his lap. 

“Come here mami,” he whispered, helping her get comfortable, “I’ve wanted this for so long Lucia and I know you have your “reasons” for not wanting to try this,” she whacked his chest at the quotation marks, “but I think we can make it work mami.” 

“I’ve wanted this for so long too,” she admitted, “I’m just scared,” she looked at him, “there’s my uncle and all those people who hate my family’s guts, not to mention the principle behind,” he interrupted her. 

“The principle?” he raised an eyebrow, “You weren’t responsible for my pops’ death, you know that, shit happened and if anyone has an issue with us being together, fuck them aight?” 

She nodded, “Yeah.” 

"If you want," he swallowed, stroking her cheek, "we can keep it quiet for a while, tell a few people and keep it just between us for the summer."

Lucia nodded, "OK."

“That’s my girl,” he smirked, pulling her down and kissing her, his hands stroking her sides. Deepening the kiss, Rio slipped his hands under her dress and she tensed up. 

“What’s wrong?” he pulled away and looked at her. 

“Can we take things slow?” she looked at him, biting her lip. He knew she was a virgin and her experience was limited, he had a hand in that after all, scaring away any guy that showed the slightest interest in her. 

“Of course baby,” he nodded, “we’ll take it as slow as you want,” she smiled and leaned down towards him, this time kissing him, sucking his lower lip. For the rest of the night they spoke and kissed and enjoyed being alone together. Lucia sent Charlie a text, letting her know the two of them were out and not to worry. 

Meanwhile, back at the block party, Vince was chatting to Charlie and Mick, his eyes roaming the yard for any sign of Lucia. Charlie noticed her friend not paying attention and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yo man," she got his attention, "what's up?" she asked, popping her P. She knew he was into Lucia, but she also knew there was no way that was going to end up working out in the end. That girl was too hung up on Rio and sooner or later she was going to cave and give into his constant advancements. Chuck was the mother hen of the group, she knew everything about everything and was the one everyone came to for help. She knew Rio was serious about Lucia, enough that he hadn't slept with anyone for the last four months. She also knew Lucia felt exactly the same way for him. 

"I was thinking of asking Lucia out," Vince shrugged, this got Mick and Mike's attention, "was wondering where she is." 

Chuck checked something on her phone and had to suppress a smile. Looking up she saw the uncomfortable looks on the other guys' faces as Vince asked them for advice. She sighed. 

"So what you think Chuck?" 

Before she could answer, Yolanda walked up to them, "Kids have you seen Rio?" she looked at them, "I've been looking for him and Lucia everywhere."

Lucia and Rio were currently sitting on the hood of his car looking at the night, every so often he’d place a kiss on her head or lace their fingers together. They decided to tell his family, Chuck and the boys about their relationship for now, before going public. There were too many people who hated her father and too many parents who wanted him to be with their daughters. Rio groaned as he deepened their kiss, enjoying the weight of her body on top of his. 

“We should probably be heading back,” she pulled away and stroked his cheek, “your ma ain’t gonna be happy that we left.” 

“Nah, my ma will probably be over the moon,” he smirked, “finally got Lucia to say yes to me,” he chuckled pulling her back down and kissing her, “can finally do that whenever,” he smirked. 

They got back into the car and Lucia’s eyes fell on the gun that was laying against the console. Their world and upbringing was one thing they didn’t discuss yet. Rio noticed her eyes trained on the gun and sighed. 

“I can’t leave it,” he said. 

“I know,” she looked at him, “neither can I.” 

“You could if you wanted to,” they both knew that, but they both knew that he would never let her go and she would never leave, “had a pretty good out too, with the new guy.” 

By now they were face one another, their noses touching, “Think we established that wouldn’t work,” she stroked his cheek. 

“Why’s that?” 

“He ain’t you,” she said kissing his lips, “and you’d probably end up killing him.” 

“Why does everybody think that?” she gave him a look, “I wouldn’t kill him, maybe like cut something off,” he cleared his throat, causing her to laugh. 

They drove back to home, his hand resting on her thigh, just as they entered the neighbourhood, her phone rang again, this time it was Chuck, “Hey,” she put the phone on speaker. 

“Hey Catherine,” Rio hollered, there was silence on the other side.

“So you finally caved?” 

“Yeah,” Lucia sighed, stroking Rio’s head, “he wore me down,” she laughed at the scathing look he gave her. 

“Aight I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Chuck laughed, “Rio the condoms in the glove compartment are expired.”    
  
“Bye Chuck,” they both said and Lucia hung up. 

“Aight,” he sniffed and they drove in silence, parking outside Charlie’s house, he walked her to the front door, “so wanna go on a date tomorrow?” 

"OK," she smiled, "we gonna take a drive and park somewhere again," she teased, knowing that was his go to move. 

“That’s cold ma,” he laughed, “nah got something else in mind,” he kissed her cheek, but before he could leave, she pulled him back and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling away he smirked, “I’ll pick you up at noon yeah?” 

“Okay,” pecking him one more time before walking into the house. 

The next morning Lucia was getting done, while Chuck was lounging on the bed, “So you finally decided to go for it,” she smirked at Lucia. 

“Chuck,” she warned. 

“Nah I’m glad,” Charlie held her hands up, “you two morons deserve one another.” 

Chuck cleared her throat nervously, "So Vince was looking for you yesterday afternoon," she looked at he friend. 

Lucia sighed, "I've been giving him hints all summer that I'm not interested," she sat next to Charlie, "he's sweet and funny, but," she stopped. 

"He's not Christopher," as Charlie said that, the doorbell rang, "speak of the devil."

Rio came at noon, "Hey baby," he kissed her after she answered the door, "how's my girl doing?" 

"Hey," she kissed him, "I'm good," she kissed him again, "really good," it seemed as if something came over her and all she wanted to do was kiss him and hold him. She was finally letting herself have something she's wanted for so long. 

"OK you two," a voice broke them apart. 

Rio flipped Chuck off before they left, "Dumbass." 

He took her to a driving range and taught her how to shoot for the first time. It was a good day. After which they got something to eat at Hector's. 

While they waited for their order, Rio went to the bathroom, leaving Lucia alone. Just as he left the door to the restaurant opened and Vince walked in. Lucia suppressed a groan and decided to just see how this went. 

"Lucia hey," Vince smiled at her, "I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday afternoon." 

"Hi Vince," she smiled. 

"I'm glad I got you here," he wiped his hands nervously against his jeans, "I've been meaning to ask you something," Lucia cringed inwardly, knowing what he was going to ask. 

"Vince," she jumped in, just as her order number was called and Rio making his way back to her. 

Rio saw Vince with Lucia as he came from the bathroom and he frowned slightly. There was a reason Rio was an asshole, so what he did next was nothing out of character. 

Sauntering up to them, just as Vince wanted to say something, he plastered a huge grin in his face, "Mami," his hand slid around her waist, "we ready to go?" Lucia rested her hand over his, giving it a squeeze, she knew what he was doing. 

Rio's eyes fell on Vince, "Oh hey man," he feigned innocence, "wassup?" 

He smirked on the inside when he saw the spark leave Vince's eyes. Not waiting for a response he grabbed their food and lead Lucia out of the restaurant. 

"I'll catch up with you later yeah," she waved at him as they left. 

"You will?" Rio asked as they got into the car. 

"Why you gotta be such an asshole?" she glared at him. 

"What I do?" 

"Rio." 

"Lucia he's been a cocky asshole to me this entire time," when she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, he sighed and explained, "he kept sending me side eyes and shit," the look on his face caused Lucia to burst out laughing. 

"Baby I'm sorry," she put her hands up in mock surrender, "but your face right now," she stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry papi." 

Rio shook his head, before attacking, reaching over and tickling her sides. Lucia screeched, clutching onto his forearms. A few seconds later he stopped, their faces close together. The air in the car changing. Lucia kissed him softly and gasped when he deepened it. 

"Let's go eat baby." 

He drove them to a park they used to play at as kids. They were currently sitting on the slide, Lucia's back pressed against Rio's front, who was placing soft kisses along her neck. Every few moments he'd suck on the skin, before pulling away and kissing over it.

"I gotta ask," Rio murmured into her shoulder, "would you have said yes if that dumbass asked you out?"

Lucia shook her head, "Nah," she looked at him, "I thought I would but," she shrugged, "the more I spent time with him the more I realised I wasn't feeling it."

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, "Don't gotta be so smug about it." 

"Can't help it," he kissed her temple. 

Later he dropped her at Chuck's. They stood on the porch for a few minutes, Rio's arms wrapped around her and not making any attempt to remove them. 

"Night Lucia," he kissed her, still not moving. 

"Aunt Carol is gonna come out at any moment and whoop your ass," she warned, also not pushing him away. 

"Nah she'll probably high five me for getting my shit together," he smirked. 

Rolling her eyes she pulled him down for one last kiss, "Okay, for real now, night baby."

"Night baby," his voice went low. She watched him drive away before walking into the house. Walking into the house she heard voices in the kitchen and groaned slightly when she recognized Vince' voice. 

"Hey girl," Chuck smiled, "how was your day."

She felt herself smile, Chuck and Aunt Carol laughed. The three almost forgot about Vince who was sitting opposite them, until he cleared his throat. 

"Hey Vince," Lucia nodded at him. 

"Hi Lucia," he grimaced slightly, "can we talk real quick?" 

She had to get this over with quick and as painless as possible. They sat outside in the yard and spoke. 

"I'm just gonna come out and say it," Vince began, “I like you Lucia.” 

“Vince-” 

“I think you’re smart and funny and kind,” he went on, “and I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me?” 

“Vince,” Lucia sighed and she saw his shoulders sag at her tone, “you’re a really great guy but I don’t see you in that light,” she explained. He had to understand, even if Rio wasn’t in the picture, she still wouldn’t go out with him. 

“Is it cos of Rio?” 

She knew that was coming, “No,” shaking her head, “even if he wasn’t in the picture, I don’t think I’d feel the same way.” 

“A’right,” he nodded. 

“We’re cool yeah?” 

“Totally,” he smiled, it not quite reaching his eyes, “we’re cool.” 

They went back into the house, Vince leaving a few moments later. 

The next day she went over to Rio's, smiling when Lexi opened the door, the twelve year old grinning at her. Before she could walk into the kitchen, the front door opened again and Rio walked through, pocketing his gun when he saw the two of them. Lucia raised her eyebrow at him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Good morning baby,” he kissed her lips before burying his face into her neck. 

“Hey,” she laughed as he blew a raspberry into her neck. 

“You two are gross,” Lexi groaned, the twelve year old scrunching her nose in disgust. 

“Well Lex one day when you-” Rio stopped, realising what he was insinuating and shook his head, “nah not one day,” he frowned, “ima kill any mother fucker who decides to even think of looking at you.” 

Lucia whacked him over the head, before following his sister into the kitchen. He stopped her though and pulled her back. 

“I want a proper good morning,” he growled, before devouring her lips. 

Lucia gasped in surprise before sinking into the kiss, resting her hands in his chest.

“Everything ok?” she asked as they pulled apart, he nodded. 

Later that day, they were lounging on the couch when Rio’s phone rang, “Mike,” he greeted his friend, “dude, I’ll call you back aight,” he let out a little chuckle. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Nah,” he smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “just Mike warning me that Vince was talking bout asking you out,” Lucia groaned, burying her face into his chest. 

“He did,” she felt him tense up underneath her. 

“I don’t share Lucia,” was all he said. 

“Me neither,” she sat up and looked down at him. 

“I know,” he lifted himself up too, “but I think my actions made it pretty clear that I was serious about us.” 

Lucia creased her face in confusion, “What you talking bout?” 

“Chuck didn’t tell you,” he was surprised, “damn, girl’s a good secret keeper,” he chuckled, “I haven’t hooked up with anyone in almost five months baby.” 

“What?” it wasn’t that he was a manwhore, but Rio had his regularly pool of hookups and contacts who were always ready at the drop of a hat. 

“Honest ma.” 

“Poor baby,” she cooed sarcastically, “must have been rough.” 

“Yeah laugh it up,” he shook his head. 

She pulled him close and kissed his nose, shrieking when he flipped them over and proceeded to tickle her. For the rest of the day, they lounged on the couch, not caring about anything else. 


	37. Chapter 37: Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a good idea to keep things from Rio....

She woke up as Rio came back into the room, seemingly already dressed - in a pair of sweats and a hoodie. He looked annoyed, rocking his jaw in frustration. It softened when he saw her though and he made his way to the bed, kicking his shoes off as he sat down.

“Hey,” she smiled, pulling him down, noticing he had a small cut under his left eye, “you ok?”

He just nodded, sliding his arms around her and hiding his face in her hair, “Took care of some things baby,” he sighed, closing his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later. She smiled, placing a kiss on his head.

When he woke up he found himself alone in his room. He found everyone having breakfast, Mia was sitting next to Lucia, showing her something in a magazine, while Lex, the youngest was cracking eggs in a bowel and Gabby, was nowhere to be seen.

Standing behind her, he leaned down and buried his head into her neck, Mia cringing at the PDA, "Ew, get off her you degenerate," she pulled Lucia towards her. 

Lucia laughed, getting up and heading upstairs to the bathroom. As she exited the bathroom she froze - Gabby was standing in front of her with a sheepish looking Mike, both coming out of her bedroom.

"It's not what it looks like," Gabby stuttered, "well it is but also isn't."

Lucia sighed, "You know your brother is downstairs right," they obviously didn't by the look on their faces.

"You said he was dealing with work," Gabby looked at Mike.

"He was," Mike whispered, turning to Lucia, "he ain't got his gun with him right?"

"You think he needs his gun to kill you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Lucia please you can't tell him," Gabby begged, "my mom was the only one who knew about us."

She sighed, knowing this wouldn't end well but relented, "Ok," she sent them a look, "but get rid of him now, I ain't in the mood to get between your brother and your booty call's face."

"He isn't a booty call," Gabby hissed, grabbing his hands.

"I was gonna tell you," Mike said simultaneously, "just couldn't get you alone lately, for obvious reasons," motioning down the stairs.

"Did you tell anyone bout this, besides Mrs R?" the question was directed at Mike who shook his head, "Then I'll cover for you," she shrugged, pausing, she looked at them, "so sleepovers with Kristy were actually sleep overs with Mike?"

They both sent her scathing looks as she chuckled, making her way down the stairs. Gabby was the middle child, always the odd one out and the closest to her father. Her and Rio were eighteen months apart and extremely close, while Mia and Lex were closer in age. It went without saying Rio was extremely over protective of his sisters, even before their father died.

Slipping into the kitchen she smiled, watching him help Lex with flipping pancakes. She was only eight when their father was killed and developed a very close bond with Rio afterwards. Turning her head slightly she saw Mike slip down the stairs and towards the door while Gabby slipped into the kitchen.

When Rio eventually found out about them, it went better than anyone imagined, Mike didn't even have to go to the emergency room. It was a Friday evening and the two of them walked into the house, Rio kissing her neck. He disappeared into the kitchen to get them snacks. Lucia walked up the stairs to set everything up, they had the house to themselves and were going to enjoy alone time while things were quiet.

As she got to the landing, Gabby's bedroom door swung open and Mike walked out.

"Are you two serious?" she hissed, "it's like you wanna die," she looked at Mike.

"We were just leaving," Gabby said.

"Your brother is downstairs," Lucia ground out. For the past month she has been covering for them, helping them sneak around. A few times she'd have to pull her boyfriend into a corner or his room and distract him while the pair snuck out.

A few minutes later, she had Rio pinned to his bed, her hands trailing down his bare torso as she kissed his neck. He pulled her mouth to his,kissing her deeply. Before they could do anything else, there was a loud thud and Lucia internally cursed, she was gonna kill them.

"Fuck was that?" Rio sat up, his hands on her lower back.

"Probably the wind," she kissed his neck, pressing her body against his, moaning slightly. There was another thud and before she could say anything he pushed her off and grabbed his gun.

"Baby wait," she squeezed her eyes shut as she heard another thud.

"Stay here," he told her, cocking his gun.

She got up following him out of the room, only to walk into his back. Gabby and Mike were standing in front of them, having just walked out of the room, their eyes glued to the gun in Rio's hand.

"Rio," Gabby walked forward but stopped when she saw the look in her brother's eyes.

"The fuck is this?" when no one said anything, he turned to Lucia, "you know bout this?"

She looked at him and nodded, looking guilty. He rocked his jaw, uncocked his gun, and walked into the bedroom. The three of them stood in silence, too scared to move. A few minutes later Rio walked back out, fully clothed, keys in his hand.

"Babe," Lucia started, but was ignored. Before making his way down the stairs, he turned around and punched Mike in the face. Gabby screamed at her brother as he walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"I'm fine baby," Mike was holding his nose as blood poured down his face, "I deserved that."

"Let's get you cleaned up Mikey," Lucia sighed, helping him to the bathroom, "Gabby get the first aid kit."

The two of them sat in the bathroom, waiting for Gabby to bring the first aid kit, "Went better than I thought it would," Mike chuckled and she had to agree. She patched him up, while Gabby watched.

"I should have just told him," she sighed.

"It's over now," Lucia said, "now he just needs to work off his anger and then you can talk to him."

"Nah I should have told him," Mike sighed.

The trio ended up watching a movie in the lounge. Yolanda took Lex and Mia away for the weekend. When the movie was finished they chilled downstairs and chatted. Two hours later Rio walked back into the house, finding the three of them laughing and having a good time. He simply glanced their way and made his way upstairs. The three of them looked at one another.

Lucia sighed, got up, "I'll see you guys in the morning," she smiled.

His room door was shut and she could hear him sparing with the boxing bag inside. When she walked in and shut the door behind her, he didn't stop or acknowledge her, simply hit the bag harder - that's when she noticed he was bare knuckles.

She watched the muscles in his back ripple and his forearms tense as he hit the bag. Standing on the opposite side of the bag she watched him, his expression unreadable.

"So Mike's nose isn't broken," she tried to lighten the mood, "you losing your touch."

He snapped and gave the bag a particularly forceful hit, "You really wanna be testing me Lucia?" she jumped a bit, never being at the receiving end of that tone, "What your lil party downstairs over already?" jabbing at the bag a few more times.

Pursing her lips she gave him a look, "You done?"

"I don't know how you three thought keeping this from me was a good idea?" he let his anger out, "The fuck he thinks he doing?"

She noticed his knuckles start to burst, "Baby you hurting yourself," walking over to him she rested her hands on his forearms, "please talk to me."

He stared down at her, "How long you know bout them?"

"A month," she cringed as she saw his jaw twitch.

"Who else knows?"

"Just me," she paused, "and your ma," she sighed, "Mia and Lex."

He nodded, "And you didn't tell me coz?"

"They asked me not to."

"Aight," he rolled his shoulders.

"Baby don't be like that," she huffed, "you know you're overprotective and hot headed when it comes to your sisters."

"You all been lying to me Lucia," he hissed.

"No we haven't," she looked at him, "he's good to her, you trust him and if you wanna be upset, be upset with me or Gabby, because Mike wanted to tell you since the start," she lectured.

"She's my sister Lucia," he gave her a look, "you can't expect me to let it slide that my best friend has been macking on my sister behind my back," she could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Of course not Rio," she agreed with him there, he had every right to be upset, "all I'm saying is hear them out," she shrugged, "how bad can their reasons be, I mean we kept our relationships sort of a secret, it's sort of the same," she thought that would get him to see reason, “I get it ok.”

Before she could say anything else he snapped, turning back to the punching bag “How would you get it, your family ain’t bothered with anything you do."

He only realized what he was insinuating when he heard the bedroom door close, "Lucia," he turned around, swearing as he raced down the stairs, Gabby and Mike nowhere to be found - he'll deal with that later. Rushing out the door he was met with an empty street.

He hopped into his car and made his way down the street. She was rejecting his calls - how could she have travelled on foot so fast? He called Chuck and Mick, but she wasn't at their homes. There was no way in hell that she'd go to her house, would she?

Lucia walked into her house, it seemed as though no one was home. Walking through the house she stopped to stare at the picture frame, the one of her, Carlito and her parents. They looked happy - it was taken a few months before her mother died. After that, Ernesto came into the picture permanently and she was cast off to any carer they could find. It always bothered her that, while her uncle seemed to have a good relationship with her brother, he held some deep seeded hatred towards her, something he passed onto Carlito it seemed.

Her phone rang again and she rejected the call without looking - let him worry for a bit. Walking into her room she locked the door and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. For so long she's been pushing down those thoughts of being unwanted. Then the last person she expected to throw it in her face, did just that. As she dozed off she heard the front door open and the familiar voices of her brother and Alfred, followed by giggling, indicating they brought girls with them.

Her phone buzzed, this time it was a text, 'Just let me know if you ok please.'

'yes.'

'I'm sorry, i love you.' She didn't reply and fell asleep.

The next morning Rio and Mike sat down and talked. Both of them not being good with words or emotions, sorted shit out relatively quickly. All Rio needed to do now was speak to Lucia, who still hasn't texted him back or returned his calls.

At the Solano house, Lucia walked into the kitchen to find her uncle have a cup of coffee and reading over some papers, "Morning Tio," he was shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here?" his brow was creased.

"Decided to sleep at home," she shrugged.

"You better not be screwing things up with Christopher, Lucia," he snapped, "this deal needs to happen."

She swallowed her retort and poured herself some coffee, sitting at the table, "Would you like something to eat?"

"No," he went back to his documents, "thank you for asking," he added after a beat.

She got up and decided to make her one of her childhood favourites, something her mother used to make. When she was done and set the plate down on the table, she noticed her uncle staring at her.

"What is that?"

"My mama's huevos," she smiled.

"Why would you make that in my presence?"

"Tio?"

"As if you aren't the reason she's gone," he hissed, the words shocked her.

"It was a car accident," she said, her mother died on her way to pick Lucia up from a dance class she insisted on going to.

"Because sweet little Lucia wanted to do ballet like some gringo brat," he sneered.

It was that morning she realized that to her own family she was worse than being unwanted, she was seen as their burden. There were always rumours regarding her mother's relationship with Ernesto. It was no secret he was in love with his brother's wife, but many speculated that the feeling was returned and that she was going to leave their father for his brother. From her memories, she believed it was lies, she remembered her parents being happy.

"Is that why you hate me?" she asked him, "Because she died?"

"If it wasn't for you she'd still be here," Carlito's voice floated across the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest, "and so would father and even Marcus Ramirez."

She knew that wasn't true, but the memory of her altercation with Jenny a few weeks back was still fresh in her mind. Looking at her plate, she was suddenly not hungry, regretting her decision to come here and try and mend things with the two of them.

“Let’s not forget your altercation with Hector’s daughter,” her uncle sneered, “had to hear how my niece decided to attack his daughter over a boy.”

She was about to defend herself but decided it wasn’t worth it, “Once this is over and that deal is done,” her uncle looked at her up and down, “you’re going to end that relationship,” with that her uncle and brother left. She can’t remember how long she was sitting in a daze, when Alfred walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lucia," he smiled.

Not having the energy to bite back at him, she decided to be civil, "Good morning Alfred."

"Are those your ma's eggs?" he asked and in that moment, as much as she abhorred Alfred she appreciated him right then.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I remember those."

"Want some?" she just needed a win in that moment.

"Sure."

"I'll show you how to make them."

Rio decided to go look for her. She was still not answering her phone. He didn't bother knocking on the door and just let himself in. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and what he found made his blood boil. Lucia and Alfred were making eggs and seemed to be having a good time together. 

"Remember that time Carlito tried to help her and he burnt the eggs?" Alfred asked, as they tucked into their breakfast.

She laughed and nodded, "I do," she can't remember when last she had a half decent conversation with Alfred, "also remember you eating them," she poked him. Astonishingly he didn't even try and hit on her, the entire morning. Rio however, was seeing red by now, but stayed where he was, watching the altercation.

“Yo,” Alfred took a sip of his coffee, “don’t take what those two to heart,” she nodded.

“I know,” she nodded.

“You a good person Lucia,” he shrugged, “can’t always choose where we come from,” he checked his phone, “shit, boss needs me to do a drop, see ya Lucia,” he got up and squeezed her shoulder before he slipped out the back door, she stopped him.

“Do you mind giving me a lift to Rio’s house?”

Deciding he was not okay with his girl being alone in a car with Alfred, he made his presence known, “That won’t be necessary baby,” he walked into the kitchen, hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets, sending Alfred a look.

“See ya round Lucia,” he waved before ducking out the back door.

“Ain’t this cosy,” Rio smirked, his eyes cold, “I spend the entire night worrying bout you and I find you all domestic and shit with that motherfucker.”

Lucia said nothing, just got up and placed her plate in the basin, before turning the water on to do the dishes. Rio didn’t move from his spot, simply watching her. When she was done, she looked over at him.

“Sort things out with Mike?” he nodded, “Good,” she walked past him and made her way to her bedroom, “my uncle is in his study if you’re here to talk business.”

Rio snapped, pushing his hand out to stop the door from slamming in his face, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He was as calm as ever as he leaned against the door, looking at her with cold eyes.

“Rio I’m really not in the mood today,” she was walking around the room, putting a few things into a bag, “I’m getting the last of my things and going to Charlie’s.”

“We gotta talk bout what happened last night Lucia.”

“No we don’t,” she snapped, zipping up the bag, “you sorted things out with Mike, that’s all that matters,” she paused, “course I don’t know what’s that like cos I aint grow up with a proper family right?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he walked over to her.

“I’m really not in the mood,” she sighed, feeling exhausted, “I’m tired Rio, I’m tired of being everyone’s punching bag,” she looked at him, “I’m done.”

“I’m sorry baby,” he took her hands in his, “I ain’t mean to hurt you like that mama,” he pulled her close, kissing her. Wrapping her arms around him she sighed into the kiss.

“What they say to you?” he asked her as he pulled away, she shook her head, “Lucia, come on baby, what they say?” she relented and told him - he wasn’t just angry now, no he was livid.

“Look at me baby,” he whispered, “it’s you and me yeah, just the two of us, no one else," she nodded. Soon they were leaving, before she walked out of the door, she grabbed the picture frame, knowing they wouldn't miss it.

"So," Rio kissed her neck later that afternoon, his hands trailing over her body, "since when you all chummy with that dumbass?"

Lucia rolled her eyes, "He was just being nice papi," her eyes closing as he sucked on a nipple.

"I'm sure he was," he growled.

"Rio," she huffed, feeling his shoulders tense, "silly boy."

"Don't like him near you Lucia," his tone was serious and she nodded, "last night I was worried and I find you having breakfast with the one person I don't trust at all."

She knew he was possessive and overprotective, however when Alfred was involved, something else came over him, "Baby," stroking his head, as he continued flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Fucker is gonna push me til I put a bullet in his head," he growled.

Soon he was fucking her, "Who does this belong to?" he moved deep inside of her, jaw clenched, as he looked down at her. He had her hands pinned on either side of her head, giving him access to her neck.

"You baby," she moaned, "it's yours," her words came out in sobs. She was heavily overstimulated - before he slid into her, he had held her thighs open and sucked on her clit until she was biting the palm of her hand. 

When they were done, he pulled out of her and watched his load drip out of her, before getting up and heading to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth. After he cleaned her up he looked down at her, his head tilted, a smirk on his face. 

"What?" she pulled his hoodie on covering herself up, but before she could reach for her panties he snatched them out of her reach and threw them across the room, "Really baby?" 

He shrugged, "We have the house to ourselves for the weekend, you ain't needing those." 

"Where's Gabby and Mike?" 

"Yeah I don't really wanna think about that," he gave her a look, "hold up," he held her by her shoulders, "all those times that you randomly jumped me these last few weeks, was just a diversion so those two could sneak around?" 

She laughed nervously and settled against the pillows, "So whole house to ourselves?" 

"Unbelievable," he rolled his eyes, "don't think you deserve to have your pussy filled up now."

"Baby," she sighed, kissing him, "I love you," wrapping her arms around his, "I'm sorry.". Rio smirked, pushing a finger into her and curling it against a rough patch inside of her and watched her clench. He didn't stop until she came again. 

Later that afternoon they were on the couch watching a movie when his phone rang, her uncle's name flashing across the screen. Deciding to ignore it, Rio buried his nose into her hair and continued watching the movie. A few moments later her phone rang and it was her uncle again. 

"Ignore it," he mumbled into her hair, tightening his arms around her, "it will stop eventually." 

It didn't though and she picked up, "Tio?" 

"I need you to come to the house Lucia," he demanded, "alone."

Lucia felt Rio tense up, "Now?" she could hear voices in the background, which sounded a lot like the Italians. 

"Yes now Lucia," he snapped and hung up. 

"No way you going alone," was the first thing out of Rio's mouth. 

Somehow she managed to convince him to let her go alone. Walking into the house, she heard laughter coming from her uncle's study. Her uncle smirked when he saw her walk into his office. Sitting opposite him was Bennito Tucci. 

"Niece," he smirked and motioned for her to sit down, "we have to discuss a few things."

"How's bending Christopher's arm going?" he asked her point blank. 

"He's still not giving into the idea uncle," she told him. 

Ernesto licked his teeth and shook his head, "Remember what I said Lucia," he tilted his head towards Bennito and she had to control her emotions, "Bennito over here has really taken an interest in you."

"Yeah I have," the young man smirked, he ran his hand up her thigh, "can tell that little boy isn't satisfying you baby," he squeezed her thigh, "I can give it to you real good."

What they didn't know was said little boy was listening to their conversation through a wire in his bedroom, while Mick was in a car outside the house, having driven Lucia there and ready to barge in if anything happened. 

"I'll give the two of you a moment and maybe you can give her an incentive to speed this process up Ben," with that Ernesto left. 

Bennito looked at her, a smirk on his face, "We both know how this ends," he licked his lips, "and ima make that lil bitch watch as I do it," he stroked her cheek, "the best part is, you're gonna enjoy it," moving closer he rubbed her thigh, "but if you get him on board quicker, I might reconsider."

"You're a piece of shit," she told him. 

"I know," he laughed, "my father tells me that all the time," he scoffed, "he seems to be respecting your boyfriend's decision too, but he can be dealt with swiftly," he smirked, "the way Alfred speaks about you is also gonna be a problem," he chuckled, "shame he really thinks he has a chance."

"We're done here," she snapped, getting up, "I'll do what you want, but if you even think about hurting Christopher," Bennito laughed and in a flash she had him pinned to the desk with a blade against his throat, "I'll kill you."

"I can't wait to break you baby," he moaned and she stepped back in disgust, "your boy is obviously not well equipped if you can do that."

She walked out of the room and out of the house. Mick said nothing as she got into the car and drove off. They parked outside Rio's house and sat in the car for a few moments.

"Thanks for the lift Mick," she smiled. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah."

Walking into the house she locked the door and made her way upstairs. The familiar slap of the punching bag could be heard from his room. Opening the door, she found her boyfriend beating the shit out of his punching bag, his knuckles busted open. 

"Baby," she walked up to him, tugging him away from the bag, "I'm here," she stroked his cheek. 

"Ima kill that motherfucker," he growled. 

She didn't reply and let him pull her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away and tugged him towards his bed, pushing him down onto it. She tugged off her clothes and straddled his waist, holding his face and kissing him. 

They didn't waste time and soon she was riding him. Tonight wasn't going to be over soon, Lucia knew her boyfriend well enough to know he was going to take her until all she could feel was him and until he was satisfied that he'd marked every part of her. By her fourth orgasm she couldn't even hold onto him as he moved inside of her. Between rounds he'd stroke her clit or tug at her nipplea with his teeth. They didn't speak, just moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed or bite into each other's skin as they came. 

When he was finally done, he collapsed on top of her, tucking his head into her neck. She held him, stroking the nape of his neck, while tightening her legs around his waist to keep him in place. She was so full, his load seeped out between them. 

"I'm here baby," she whispered, "right here."

He said nothing, but lifted his head and kissed her deeply. Eventually he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Instinctively Lucia rolled onto her side and moved closer to him. 

"He hurt you?" 

"No," she kissed his shoulder. 

"He touches you again ima kill him," he tightened his hold on her, "the Italians are a problem I gotta deal with soon."

"They need to leave," she lifted up and looked at him, "we do business with them, it's gonna lead to them wanting more," stroking his lower lip, "and my uncle seems to think he's got this under control, but the moment they become part of this," she went quiet. 

"Gonna be a turf war," he sighed, "and the Arrabuenas are probably also wanna get involved," he sniffed in disdain, "but I don't wanna think bout that now," he rolled them over again, tickling her sides, "I wanna focus on my very naked girlfriend."

"Rio," she squealed, trying to move away from his fingers. He grinned at her, before stopping. 

"I love you so fucking much," he kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. For the rest of the night, they made out under the covers. 

The next morning Lucia woke up before him. Slipping out of bed she pulled on his hoodie and her panties, before making her way to the bathroom. Deciding to make breakfast for them she pulled out ingredients for pancakes and got to it. 

Rio woke up and reached for his girlfriend, only to be met with an empty space next to him. Grabbing his boxers he made his way downstairs. He watched Lucia for a bit before wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"There's my girl," he sighed into her neck, his voice still thick with sleep. 

Turning around she smiled at him, "Hey," pecking him on the lips before turning back to the pancakes. Rio however, wasn't going to be satisfied with a peck and spun her around so she faced him. Holding her face in his hands he kissed her deeply. 

"The pancakes," she moaned as he started kissing her neck, his hands disappearing under his hoodie. Rio simply removed the pan from the heat and turned off the stove, before continuing his onslaught on her neck. Lifting her up, he place her on the table, proceeding to remove her panties, sitting down on a chair. 

Kissing her thighs slowly, his fingers moved over her slit, watching her clench as he rubbed her clit. Moving his lips downwards, he pulled her closer by the waist until she was sitting on the edge of the table, her feet perched on either side of her. Not wasting time he ate her out on his mother's kitchen table, sliding two fingers into her while his lips sucked her clit. After a few minutes he replaced his fingers with his tongue and she mewled at the sensation. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and watched him fuck her with his tongue. Reaching forward, she rubbed her hand against his head, resting it on the crown of his head. 

"Rio," she moaned as she pushed against him, "papi I'm coming," squealing as he circled her clit with his thumb, "you gonna make me gush babe," he smirked against her center as she came. 

He didn't stop though, he continued eating her out, holding her open and alternating between finger fucking her or tongue fucking her. Feeling the sting of tears, she laid down against the table and bit into her hand as she came again and again. When he had his fill he simply lifted her up and fucked her from behind, bending her over the table and thrusting into her. 

Lucia had tears streaming down her face, her clit buzzing from over stimulation and her thighs shaking as he moved in and out of her. She loved the feeling of him inside of her, loved the way he stretched her out, the way his hands gripped her waist and stroked her while he fucked her and she loved the feeling of him coming inside of her, making her full. 

"Papi," she squealed, "it's too much," even though it was too much she didn't want him to stop. 

He slowed down, "Oh," stroking her asscheeks he asked innocently, "want me to stop?" 

"No," it came out as a whine and he chuckled, slapping her ass.

"That's what I thought," groaning as he gave a forceful thrust, "you love getting dicked down by me too much," pulling her up slightly he kissed her temple, "Ima keep you like this for the rest of the day baby," pulling out of her he tucked himself in his briefs and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her to his room. 

Dropping her onto the bed, he made her lay on her stomach, "Gonna keep you in this bed the entire day and fill you with my cum," he growled into her neck as he pushed into her. Soon he shot his load, biting into her shoulder blade. It was animalistic and feral and she loved it. 

Once he calmed down and pulled out of her, Rio pulled the blankets over her, placing a kiss on her bare pussy before pulling the covers over her, "I'll finish up the pancakes aight," he kissed her neck , before putting on a oair of briefs and slipping out the room. 

After breakfast they were back under the covers, enjoying the winter morning. Rio was answering a text from Mick, his free hand tangled into Lucia's hair, who was currently sucking him off. Every so often she'd gag on his dick as she deep throated him. Throwing the phone down, he looked down at her between his legs, his head resting against the head board, a smirk on his face. 

"That's it baby," he groaned as he hit the back of her throat, "such a good girl," his fingers tightened around her hair, "sucking me so good ma," his mouth swung open as she ran the tip of her tongue along the tiny slit on his head. The sensation caused his balls to pull stiff and he knew what was coming. 

Lucia formed a vice around him and bobbed her head as she sucked him, swallowing every last drop. He looked at her, as she kept going, even after his orgam. Pulling away, Lucia wiped her mouth, her breathing shallow as she sat up. Rio pulled her towards him, until she was laying against him, his lips ghosting her forehead. He fell asleep a few moments later. Lifting herself up, she gently kissed his head, deciding to shower while he was asleep. 

While she was in the shower Rio woke up to an empty bed. A bit confused he sat up, stretched and slipped on a pair of boxers. Walking out of his room, he wondered down the hall, hearing the shower running. 

Opening the door he found his girl putting lotion on her body. Lucia smiled at him as he walked towards her. Standing behind her, he kissed her neck, letting his hand roam her skin. 

"Showered without me huh?" squeezing her breasts from behind, his lips against her neck. 

"Uhuh," she stroked his forearm that was around her waist, "shower babe," she turned and kissed his cheek. While she got dressed Rio hopped into the shower. 

Later they were lounging on the couch in his room, Lucia stroking her boyfriend's head as they spoke. 

"Papi," Rio made a sound, "I love you," he squeezed her side in response. 

"Love you too Lucia," he lifted up, kissing her deeply, hands stroking her neck. She pulled him closer, rubbing his shoulders as he kissed along her neck. Before they could do anything else they heard the front door open downstairs. 

"Kids we're back," his mother's voice traveled through the house. He groaned in frustration, making Lucia laugh. 

"As if you didn't miss your mom," she looked at him, "under all this tough gangster exterior, you're still a mama's boy."

He laughed, pulling her up and making their way downstairs. 

"Hey mama," he smiled, taking the bags from her. 

"Rio!" Mia jumped onto him, "I missed you."

"Hey kid," he huffed, not expecting her to jump on him. 

After his mom and sisters were settled in, the five of them had dinner, Mike and Gabi joining them later for a film. 

Lucis wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and squeezed. He let out a huff and kissed her head, still focused on the screen. 

When everyone went to bed, the two of them stayed downstairs. Rio lifted her onto his lap and started kissing her neck, sucking on the skin underneath her jaw. Lucia stroked his head as she sank into the feeling. She loved him so much, felt safe with him, would let him do anything to her. It didn't matter that he was a up and coming gangster. It didn't matter that he was dangerous or ruthless. To her, he was safety. 

"Let's go to bed babe." 

They got ready for bed in silence. Rio watching her slip on her shorts and night shirt before climbing into bed. Straddling his waist she pulled his head toward her and kissed him. Rio wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over. 

“Night baby,” she whispered. 

“Night mama.” 


	38. Chapter 38: Mistakes and Rectifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about what happened a bit more...

Walking onto his office at the warehouse she smiled. Rio looked up from whatever he was doing, raising an eyebrow. He’s been in a terrible mood since he found out Beth has been shorting them and he’s been bringing that negative energy home with him most nights, so Lucia decided to get to the bottom of it. 

"Hey," placing her phone and car keys on the desk before straddling his lap. Her action took him by surprise, before he relaxed and placed his hands on her thighs, pushing her dress up. Lucia traced his bottom lip with her fingers before kissing him, sucking his lower lip between her lips. Moaning into the kiss, Lucia started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Rio's hands were completely under her dress by now, his thumb rubbing against her covered slit. Her panties were getting soaked through and she loved it. 

"You lock the door?" he asked, mouthing at her chest, his hands splayed on her back, pulling her closer. 

"Yeah."

"Good girl," he groaned as she rubbed against him, "my good girl," his grip tightened around her, "only person I can fucking trust is you Lucia."

She placed a kiss on his head, stroking his jaw, "Talk to me Christopher," she whispered, "what's wrong papi," when he didn't respond, she tried a different tactic, "or do you wanna fuck first then talk?" 

It was crude, but she knew from experience that this tactic usually worked. Today was no exception, because a few seconds later he was undoing his jeans. 

"Want me to suck you?" she stroked his head, placing her lips against his ear, licking the shell of his ear. 

"Knees," he growled, pulling her in for a kiss before watching her sink to her knees. Taking him in her mouth as she rubbed up and down his calves. Rio stroked her hair, his head lolled to the side. 

"Fuck baby," he hissed, "that's my girl," Lucia pulled away and stroked him, giving her throat a break. 

He hissed as she took him in her mouth again, her head bobbing as she let him slide down her throat a few times. Stroking her hair as she hummed around him, before pulling away and just sucking on the head. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to hit.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong now?"

"She's shorting us," he rocked his jaw, "and she tried to get that girl Mick shot boyfriend to off me," that part surprised her, "should just put a bullet in her from the start, then all of this could've been avoided."

"Hey," she lifted his head so he could look at her, "shit happens aight and you learn from mistakes," she sighed, "besides, you'd never kill someone's mother, that's what makes you who you are."

"My mistake ended up hurting you Lucia."

"And I forgave you," she pressed, "it's you and me baby," smiling as she leaned her head against his, "you made a mistake while we weren't together and it's not like I didn't do nothing while we were broken up."

As she felt him tense up, “Yeah,” he sighed, “with Vince I know.” 

“We both made mistakes baby,” she kissed his head. 

"``fucked up first, that's why we separated and then I just kept fucking up."

"And we made it through Christopher," she held onto him.

"Thought I was losing my mind when you weren't here," he buried his head into her chest. 

"Was losing mine too," she whispered, stroking his cheek, “I love you so much.” 

"I love you too," he kissed her, "still burn this fucking city to the ground if anything happened to you," he deepened the kiss, hands disappearing into her hair. 

He ended up leaving with her that afternoon, they picked Marcus up at school and drove home. The six year old didn't complain, enjoying the fact that he had both his parent’s attention. Rio threw him effortlessly over his shoulder and they walked into the apartment. 

That night after Marcus went to bed, they ended up in their bedroom, pulling at each other's clothes. Soon Rio was sinking into her warmth, eyes shut as he focused on the feeling of her wrapped around him. Lucia moaned as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her, her head lolled to the side. 

"Yes, yes," she dragged her nails along his back, "baby please more," she sucked on the skin just under his ear. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her abdomen flush against his so that she could feel all the ridges of his body. 

"Just like that," she sighed, "don't stop." 

He was fucking her so good, holding her open, his lips parted as he thrusted into her. Lucia cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He took her hands and pinned it above her head, lacing their fingers together, moving deep inside of her. They moaned as their orgasms crashed over them, Rio burying his face into her neck as he rammed as deep as he could into her. 

When he tried rolling off of her, she tightened hers arms and legs around him, “No,” kissing his skin, “no papi,” he relaxed against her stroking her sides, “stay,” he kissed her neck, sucking slightly, “stay right here,” she clenched her thighs around his waist. 

“Mami lemme just pull the cover over us in case our boy comes in,” he managed to lift them up and get them under the covers, it was getting more chilly so the added warmth was welcomed. 

His softened dick slipped out of her and Lucia sighed in contempt, kissing his cheek, “So full papi,” he felt some of his load wet his abdomen, “always make me feel full,” he groaned, turning onto his back and pulled her with him. Lucia started drawing circles on his chest, her eyes focused on his bottom lip. She felt him tense slightly when her fingers rubbed against the scar, instead of moving it away, she laid her palm flat against it and felt the rhythm of his heart. It was something she did while he was asleep, a way to reassure herself that he was still here with her. 

He huffed, a smirk on his face, “Three holes couldn’t even break us apart ma,” he brought his hand over and stroked her cheek, his other one rubbing her head, “you still stuck with me,” pulling her closer he kissed her softly a few times before deepening the kiss. 

Pulling away, Lucia cuddled closer to him, “I’m just fine being stuck with you,” she paused, “even if you’re grumpy.”


	39. Chapter 39: Newlywed Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the past, just after they got married.

“Rio,” she moaned, rolling over, expecting to come in contact with the body of her husband only to be met with an empty spot next to her. They’ve been married for almost a month and their honeymoon period was slowly coming to an end. The king couldn’t stay out of the loop for too long and she respected that and understood that. However, it still sucked waking up alone in your bed after a night of love making. The door to the studio apartment opened and a few minutes later Rio appeared on the other side of the divider screen holding two coffees and a brown paper bag. 

“Morning baby,” he smiled at her and she pouted as he came to stand by the bed, placing the items in his hands down on the bedside table, “you cross with me?” he stroked her cheek. 

“No,” she said, not looking at him. 

“You sure?” he moved closer as she nodded, still not looking at him. 

"Then why you not looking at me?" she could hear the amusement in his face, as she felt his arms pull her closer her, "Morning wife," kissed her and she felt herself melt, stupid weak ass Lucia, "I brought you breakfast," he kissed her neck, "and coffee," slowly he pushed down the sheet. 

"Morning husband," she rolled her eyes as she watched him fixate on her chest, pulling her close to kiss the exposed skin, "clothes off babe," he stripped down to nothing and climbed under the covers, grabbing a coffee. Lucia rested against him and they both looked out the window at the sun slowly starting to stream in. 

"Everything ok," she asked, stroking his arm, "that's why you were gone so early this morning yeah?" 

"Yeah," he sniffed, placing a kiss on her head, "problem with one of the deliveries," he sounded annoyed, "these dumbasses don't know what they doing without one of us holding their hands."

She laughed, putting her empty cup down and turning on her stomach to look at him, "You all had to go through it baby," she gave him a pointed look, "remember just before shit went down, your dad took you to a drop and you almost lost the product because you were flirting with the security guard?" 

"How you know about that?" his eyebrows shot up and she laughed, simply placing a kiss on his bare chest. 

"Everyone learns, no one is born a boss," she straddled him, "some never even get to that level," she trailed her fingers down his torso, "and others go beyond that," leaning down she pressed her whole body against his, "you going beyond baby."

He just nodded, placing his empty coffee mug down and pulling her under him. Automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands rubbing his shoulders. Rio kissed along her neck, sucking onto the sensitive skin, his one hand gripping the side of her neck. 

"Papi," she sighed, pressing herself against him, moaning as he bottomed out inside of her, "yes," she hissed, kiss his shoulder. 

Before anything else could happen his phone rang and he froze, rocking his jaw in frustration, "Motherfucker," reaching over for the phone he stared at the name, "baby I gotta take this," she nodded.

"Stay like this," she pleaded and Rio nodded before answering. 

"What?" he sneered, "Mike put a bullet in him," he growled, "motherfuker has been a pain since the beginning."

Rio looked furious, his pupils dilated and jaw set, reaching up, Lucia stroked his cheek, letting her fingers graze his stubble. Softly, she placed kisses on his shoulder, her hands stroking down his spine. 

"Second thought keep him alive," his voice shifted into his boss tone, "I'll deal with him personally," he looked down at his wife, licking the corner of his mouth, "nah bro, he's the reason I wasn't inside my wife this morning."

Her eyes widened, "Rio!" she heard Mike scold him on the other side as well and he simply smirked. A few moments later he hung up and looked down at her, his mouth slightly open, jaw rocked to the side. Without warning he pulled out and slammed into her, causing Lucia to squeal. He fucked her senseless the rest of the morning, coming in her over and over again. 

"Baby I'm coming," she cried as he fucked her from behind, his fingers locked on her clit, circling the sensitive bundle as he pumped into her. Her body sagged against the pillows, exhausted and sated, breathing shallow, her orgasm ripped through her body. 

When he was done he pulled out of her and watched his load drip out of her. Scooping up his cum, he pushed it back into her, watching her thighs clench as he pumped into her overstimulated body. Squeezing her as, he slapped one of her cheeks, before placing a kiss directly on her center. 

"You did so good mama," he whispered, his fingers still pumping into her, "you took it so well," he groaned, curling his fingers inside of her. 

"Too much," she reached behind her and tried to stop him, "too sensitive."

"Let go Lucia," he simply commanded, "you're done when I say you done," he pulled his fingers out and grazed her clit with his thumb. For the next thirty minutes, he kept her in that position and ate her out from behind. Lucia rested her head in the pillow, her strength giving out and let her husband have his way. 

When he was finally done, Rio rolled her over onto her back and slowly pushed into her. Molding her body with his, he thrusted into her with slow deep strokes, kissing her as he did so. Lucia dug her heels into his thighs, her arms wrapped around her shoulders as he fucked her. 

Later they were under the spray of the shower, Lucia’s head resting against his shoulder as he held her.


	40. Chapter 40: Protecting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone decides to overstep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an issue many workplaces have, especially in the health care field where certain people are protected and not brought to book due to their titles and professions. There have been many incidences in South Africa where communities have kept quiet regarding the abusive nature of professionals due to their titles.

Rio didn't get jealous. He was aware that he had a possessive streak, but he didn't get jealous. However, when he noticed Lucia spending a lot of time with one of the guys at work, he didn't like it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, or that he thought she’d be unfaithful. They’ve been through enough to know the other was all in. What bothered him was the idea that another man thought it was appropriate to show interest in someone who was obviously unavailable. The idea of someone else taking her out for lunch or sharing any first with her that he should, grated on him like nothing else ever would. This dawned on him one day a few weeks after they got married. 

"Wanna go eat?" he asked her one afternoon, kissing her cheek, "we could go to that new place you wanted to go to," they haven't spent time together in a while, both of them busy with their respective jobs. 

She scrunched her nose, "Nah it's cool," placing her hands on his chest, "they weren't that great."

"You been already?" she nodded, "You go with Chuck?" he wrapped his arms around her waist as she got all the ingredients assembled for her famous hot chocolate. 

"Uh no," she reached behind her to cup his neck, her fingers grazing against the inked skin, "I went with Jake from work," she shrugged, "he heard me talking bout wanting to go so he suggested we go."

Rio raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, simply licking his lip. He let it slide this time, instead pulling his wife close and kissing her neck while she got their hot chocolate ready. However, there was a tiny part of his brain that was sparking with rage at the thought of someone taking her to a restaurant that she wanted to go to. Pushing any murderous thoughts away, Rio focused on her voice as she told him about the food and how some people should rather stick to their roots rather than dive into another cuisine. 

The next time this Jake guy's name popped up was a few weeks later. They were chilling on the couch, Lucia laying between his legs, her head on his chest as they watched a movie. Her one hand tucked under his shirt, tracing the ridges of his torso. She checked her phone when it went off and laughed. He just happened to see the name on the screen and he felt something stir in him. 

"What's up mama?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Nothing," she chuckled, "just my colleague sending me a meme," she showed him and he forced a laugh. The phone was still facing him when a new message popped up and what he read made his blood boil. 'We still on for lunch tomorrow?' 

Pretending like he didn't see anything he waited a few moments before clearing his throat, "Wanna go eat somewhere tomorrow mami?" 

"Sure," she said, "I'll reschedule my lunch plans I had for tomorrow," she squeezed his middle, "you and I haven't gone out for lunch in a while baby," lifting up she kissed him, "we can have sushi and you can entertain me with your killer chopstick skills," she teased him, they both knowing he was useless with chopsticks.

"Hey now," he stroked her cheek, "I might be useless with chopsticks but my fingers sure are talented in other skills," to emphasise this, his one hand slid down and kneaded her ass, causing her to gasp in surprise. Lucia laughed, moved higher up and smothered his lips with hers. 

When he picked her up for lunch the next day, Rio noticed a guy glaring at the car, before his facial expression brightened up and he waved at someone. A few moments later, the passenger seat opened and Lucia climbed in. He chanced a glance at the guy once more and noticed him snapping a picture of his number plate - he saved that in the back of his mind for later. 

“Hey papi,” Lucia leaned over and kissed him, resting her forehead against his for a few moments. 

“Rough morning?” 

“You could say that,” she laughed, “what is up with you gangbangers and always aiming for the stomach?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her as they pulled away, “It’s the least effective way to kill someone,” she went on, “aim for the head, the stomach makes the hospital’s job harder,” she stretched slightly, “so many complications to deal with.” 

Rio laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind mama,” kissing the back of her hand. 

Over the next few weeks, Rio noticed a few things, since he saw that guy snap a picture of the car. Firstly, it was Lucia and her wedding ring. She usually wore it around her neck to work, for hygiene purposes, but recently it’s been glued to her finger. He also noticed she started putting her phone on silent while she was at home, something he was not okay with. 

“Lucia I need to be able to get a hold of you if anything happens,” he told her when she missed three of his calls one evening. 

“I was in the shower baby,” she shrugged. 

One thing that became very apparent was something was spooking her though. She became very jumpy when she was alone for too long. One night Rio came home late and he found her sitting on the couch waiting for him, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Before he knew what was happening, his wife had her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Hey now,” he chuckled. 

“Where were you?” she mumbled into his neck, “I was worried.” 

That evening, while Lucia fell asleep curled into him, Rio laid awake, thinking over her strange behaviour, when a light caught his eye. Looking over, he noticed her phone screen lighting up with messages. Reaching over he looked at the notifications and frowned, it was an unknown number. 

‘Lucia please return my calls’ 

‘You can’t ignore me forever’ 

‘I know you blocked my other number’ 

Rio put the phone down before he ended up smashing it. Who the fuck was this? Deciding to get to the bottom of this he made a quick phone call. 

“Boss?” Julio answered, “Wassup?” 

“I wake you?” 

“It’s fine,” he heard the doctor yawn on the other side, “something wrong? Anyone hurt?” 

“Nah,” Rio assured him, “we fine,” he sniffed, “I just have a question?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is Lucia aight at work?” the line went quiet on the other end for a few seconds. 

“She said she told you,” Julio sighed. 

“Told me what Julio?” 

“This guy,” his fellow gang member explained, “he’s sorta interested in her, been asking her out a few times.” 

“Scuse me?” 

“Tried telling him boss that she’s not someone to mess with,” Julio said, “she told him she’s married and I told her she needs to tell you she’s having problems with someone, but you know her boss,” he did. His wife was stubborn through and through. 

“You tell him who she’s married to?” Rio raised an eyebrow while he listened. 

“I did,” Julio admonished, “explained these aren’t people you mess with, ‘specially you,” Julio said, “can still hear Timmy Torez bone snapping that one time in tenth grade.” 

“I never broke no kid’s bone,” Rio defended himself, “I dislocated his fingers that’s all,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Just for taking Lucia to the fair,” Julio reminded him, “the fuck someone as good as Lucia see in you boss?” Julio laughed slightly. 

“Ask her and tell me,” he sighed, “thanks for telling me man.” 

Hanging up, he looked down at his wife. Lucia stirred in her sleep, moving further into him. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep. 

He was waiting for her outside of the hospital, nodding at some of her colleagues as they walked by. Most of the people who worked here or made use of the hospital were people from their world, some in the business while others were simply normal health professionals. This Jake guy wasn't from around town nor was he from the state. This morning he had Mick and Mike do a background check on him. Seems there’s been reports and rumors of sexual harassment at his previous job, which was swept under the rug. The boys were still in the process of getting more dirt on him. 

Lucia smiled as she walked up to him, “Hey.” 

“Sup mama,” he cupped her cheek and kissed her, "ready for lunch baby?" she nodded. He noticed she had her things with her and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh,” she laughed, “decided to take the afternoon off,” that was something she never did. Deciding now was not the time, he let it slide and took her for lunch, before taking her home, where he somehow remained as well for the rest of the day, submerged in a bathtub full of bubbles and a very handsy wife. 

A few days later things came to a head. Just as Mike walked into his office at the warehouse, hold a print out, Julio called him, “Boss ima send you something the security guard gave me from the security cameras,” he heard Julio sigh, “you gotta see this.” 

Rio frowned, looking up at Mick, who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere, but there with him, “Uh you gotta see this,” Mick handed him the printouts, “seems like this guy has a few complaints of sexual misconduct, harassment and stalking, that were swept under the rug a lot,” Mick swallowed, “and it seems like he has a type,” handing him the last page, “this was the last lady who filed a complaint at one of the hospitals in Seattle.” 

Looking at the picture, Rio clenched his jaw. The lady in the picture looked exactly like Lucia. Grabbing his phone he opened the file Julio sent him. It was a grainy image of his wife standing at a workstation filling out paperwork, when someone walked up behind her and decided to grope her. He watched Lucia swing her elbow into the man’s gut and attempt to walk away, only to have him pull her back again. Before he knew what was happening, he somehow got up and made his way out of the office, Mick hot on his heels. 

“Yo,” his right hand man called after him, “what’s the plan here,” by now Mike was with them as well. 

“There’s something else too,” Mike handed him more papers, “turns out this guy googled how to bug a house.”

“Get me that mother fucker,” was all he said, before getting into his car. That afternoon, before Lucia got home, he got Cisco and Dags to do a sweep of the studio apartment and find any recording devices. They found one in the shower, one hidden in Lucia’s beside lamp and one in her underwear drawer. The last one was the one that really set RIo off, taking the devices and crushing them in his hands. When Lucia came home, he didn't say anything about the video or the debugging.

"Hey baby," he smiled at her. As he wrapped his arms around her, he noticed her flinch slightly and he had to force himself to keep calm. Ima kill this man, he thought. Lucia pulled him close and said nothing, burying her nose into his neck and inhaling. 

"Are you sniffing me ma?" he chuckled. 

"Mhm," she sighed and inhaled again, "you smell like home baby."

Rio said nothing, simply swaying them gently from side to side. Later on, Lucia told him about the incident at work and he listened, not saying anything about Julio sending the video. He simply pulled her towards him and stroked her hair as they laid on the couch. There was no way he was going to let this slide. Some asshole, with a sketchy history was making his wife feel unsafe at her place of work - a place that she loved - and he was not gonna back down from this. 

"I'll take care of it, aight," he stated and he felt her sigh against him, "mama I know you don't like me jumping in on your problems, but i gotta with this one."

"Fine," she replied, closing her eyes as he massaged her scalp, enjoying the feeling of his long fingers threading through her hair. Soon her eyelids became heavy and she was dozed off. The last thing she felt was Rio placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Jake was currently sitting in front of Rio, his eyes darting around the warehouse, searching for an escape route. Mick and Mike brought him in with a black sack over his head, his hands tied and a gag in his mouth. The asshole was red in the face when the sack was lifted, pupils dilated and his breathing shallow. There was a slight tremor in his body too. 

“Now boys,” Rio grinned when they set him down in the chair, “is this how we treat our guests?” he laughed. 

“He’s a doctor after all, does good for his community,” Rio gave the man a hard stare, “we should treat him with a bit more dignity and whatnot.” 

Mick removed the gag and pretty soon Jake started babbling, “Please,” he sputtered, “I’ll do anything.” 

Rio smirked at the other two, he was going to enjoy this. He knew men like this. He’s killed men like this quite a few times. Men like this guy hid behind the prestige of their professions and titles, while bullying and harming others. However, behind the money and titles, they were spineless weasels who needed to be euthanized. 

“Oh I think you’ve done enough,” Rio chuckled, pulling the broken bugs out of his pocket he presented them to Jake, “over enough.” 

He watched as the realisation dawned over Jake as to who he was, “Yeah,” he sniffed in disdain, “seems like we have a problem,” his eyes went cold. 

“So what all you see with these,” he motioned to his closed fist that contained the bugs.

“Nothing,” Jake whimpered. 

“Nah man,” Rio laughed, shaking his head, “these things were placed in some very specific places in my home and amongst my wife’s things,” he moved closer, “so ima ask you again,” this time his voice went low, “what did you see?” 

By now Jake was paralysed with fear, “He don’t wanna say boys,” Rio looked over at Mick and Mike, “lucky for us you got the footage when you cleared his house right?” 

“Right here,” Mick produced a flashdrive.

“Thanks man,” Rio took the flash drove and plugged it into a laptop on the table next to him, “boys wait outside for a few moments please.” 

Flipping through the videos, Rio felt the rage start to bubble up inside of him, there were videos of her in the shower, some of them doing mundane things at home and a few of them in bed together. One thing he was relieved about was that there was nothing incriminating caught on camera. It seemed as though the cameras were timed to go on whenever she was at home. The last video he scanned through, was what set him into action. It was of the two of them making love a few nights ago, all you could see were their torsos, due to Lucia having knocked the lamp over in her haste to get on top of him that night. He watched as his wife came on top of him, her body shuddering. 

Switching off the laptop, he pulled the flash out and crushed it under his foot. Standing up, he slammed the laptop shut and struck it against Jake’s head. It took a few more hits, before the body stopped twitching, but at the end, the scumbag was dead. He called Mick and Mike back in for clean up. 

“Damn Rio,” Mike whistled. 

“You two clean up the apartment?” he ignored Mike. 

“Made it look as though he just left,” Mick confirmed. 

“Good.” 

That night RIo walked into his home, however, it felt like anything but home at that point. Lucia was standing in the kitchen area, making something to eat when he walked in. He still had blood on his hand but he didnt care, he pulled her towards him and held her. 

“We're packing up tomorrow baby,” he murmured into her hair.

“What?” he proceeded to tell her about the bugging and the videos. Lucia didn’t waste anytime and started packing. Lucky for them, he already had a nice three bedroom place in mind uptown that he secured that afternoon. By the end of the week they moved into their new place, where they’d eventually raise their son for a few years. 


	41. Chapter 41: Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia comes home from a girls night...

She was getting ready for a girls night with Chuck, standing in the mirror, fixing her makeup, when the bathroom door opened, revealing her husband. Rio closed the bathroom door behind him, leaning against it as his eyes focused on her in the mirror. Lucia smiled at him before going back to fixing her lipstick, only to freeze when Rio came to stand behind her. He said nothing, simply buried his face into her hair and cupped her breast with one hand. 

“Rio,” she moaned as his other hand snaked down between her legs and under her dress, cupping her through her panties. Leaning forward, she pulled her skirt up, revealing her ass to him. He palmed it, surprising her with a firm slap against it. In a flash he ripped her panties off of her. 

"Christopher!" 

He let out an animalistic sound in response, deep at the back of his throat. Pushing her down against the bathroom counter top. 

"Shh baby," he whispered, "gonna make you feel good before you leave," a huff left his mouth, "damn ma, have half a mind to keep you here,” he made a satisfied noise, unbuckling his belt and pulling himself out. Moaning as he stretched her, Lucia stared at him in the mirror, his brow was creased, lower lip jutting out and fuck did he look good. Rio proceeded to make her see stars. 

"Fuck baby," she moaned, her thighs started shaking as her orgasm hit, her head thrown to the back, resting on Rio’s shoulder.. Her husband took this opportunity and bit down on the sensitive flesh of her neck, not too hard but with enough pressure to leave a red mark. Rio filled her up in a few stroked, holding her against him as she came. 

“Go put on panties baby,” he whispered against her ear, “want you to keep all that inside of you while you out with the girls.” 

The entire night Lucia clenched her thighs as she felt his cum soil her panties. Whenever she moved, she felt her panties becoming a bit more soaked. She got home, locking the door behind her and went in pursuit of her husband. Rio was in his office, going through some documents when Lucia walked in. Setting down his work, he leaned back in his chair and looked at her, his eyes trailing up her body. Sliding into his lap, she rubbed his shoulders. His eyes were hooded as he took her in. Hands trailed up her thighs and under her dress, a smirk on his face when he felt the wet material between her thighs. 

“How was your time out baby?” he moved her panties to the side, tracing her slit, “Have fun?” his lips were barely touching hers. Before she could reply, Rio lifted her off of him and onto his desk. Placing a kiss onto her inner thigh, he slowly moved towards her center, letting out a groan when his lips made contact with her soaked panties. 

He continued placing kisses along her inner thighs and around her center. His fingers massaged her thighs, holding her open for him. Rio pulled away, kissed her clothed abdomen and looked at her, his jaw rocked to the side, eyes hooded. His fingers twisted into her panties and the all too familiar feeling of material being ripped off of her followed. Without warning two fingers plunged into her, curling upwards. His thumb circled her clit and for the next few minutes they remained in this position until her body shuddered. 

“Have fun mama?” he asked again, his fingers still inside of her. 

“Yeah,” Lucia mewled, her walls clenching around his fingers, “I did.” 

“Was it fun having my load drip outta you?” he smirked, lifting himself off the chair to stand between her legs, his fingers circling her clit. 

“Yes,” her eyes were closed, hands clasped onto his shoulders, “but,” she sighed. 

“But what?” his lips grazed her exposed neck. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she admitted, bitting her lip. 

Rio smirked, showing his teeth, “Yeah?” 

Lucia nodded, her hands tugging at his sweats, which was hiding a very prominent erection underneath them. Rio tilted her chin upwards, covering her lips with his as her hands pulled him out of his sweats. Her hands stroked him, spreading the precum over his tip. They fucked right there on the desk. Lucia cried out as he hit a tender spot inside of her. Grabbing the back of his neck, she deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as he held her in place. The desk shook with each thrust, his papers scattered on the floor, their wedding picture titled on its side and the blueprints to his money underneath her. 

“Fuck,” she moaned into his shoulder, “I’m coming,” her legs tightened around his waist, “baby I’m coming,” her entire body seizing up as she came. Rio’s grip tightened as he sped up his movements, his release not far off and soon he was groaning into her shoulder. They leaned on one another, both spent. Rio kissed the side of her head as he tucked himself back into his sweats. Not missing a beat, he lifted her up so as to not mess on the blueprints and carried her to their bedroom. Lucia was tracing his tattoo, placing kisses on random parts of his skin that she could reach. Placing her on the bed, he removed her dress and bra, then his sweats. Lucia pulled him down onto the bed, making room for him to settle between her legs. 

“Hi,” she whispered, stroking his head, enjoying the weight of his body on hers. Her breasts were flush against his torso, while her legs were wrapped around his hips. Rio said nothing, simply bending down and kissing her, letting his tongue slide across her bottom lip. Pulling away, he trailing kisses down her neck, before moving further down until he was placing kisses over her nipples. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, his hand cupping the side of her breast, letting the pad of his thumb rub the soft skin. The contrast of his rough hands added to the sensation. 

“Rio,” she moaned, tightening her legs around him, “yes,” gasping when he bit down ever so gently. He usually got like this when she came home from a night out without him. He’s paid attention to every part of her, licking, biting and marking her. With everything they’ve been through, there were times when he’d feel the need to remind himself she was here with him and this is how he did it. 

Tonight however, she wanted to feel him and touch him. Pushing him off her, she rolled them over, kissing him softly. She wanted to ride her king. Maintaining eye contact, Lucia sank down on his dick, moaning at the feeling of being filled.  She braced her hands against his chest and moved over him, her head thrown to the back in pleasure. Every thrust made her breasts bounce. Rio's large hand was placed in between them, holding her up as she fucked herself on him. Soon she was gushing over him as she came. 

"It's too good ma," he groaned, his hand wrapped around her neck, "too fucking good," his hips stuttered as he came inside of her, breathing heavily. 

Lucia smashed her lips against his in a sloppy kiss, her body giving in as she came down from her high. Rio held her in place, his hands tangled in her hair. 

"Baby," she mewled, her walls still clenching around him. 

"I gotchu," he whispered, "I gotchu." 

A few minutes later, they were under the sheets, Lucia resting with her back against his chest. She sighed in content. Their fingers were laced together. Rio was placing kisses along her shoulder, sucking marks into her skin. Slowly her eyes became heavy and she dozed off, while her husband continued scattering kisses along her shoulder. 


	42. Chapter 42: Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia is a bit of a risk taker...

Playful Lucia was a big risk taker, especially when it came to getting Christopher's attention. In high school she'd bribe the boys to finish up quickly in the locker room so she could shower with Rio after boxing. The first time she did it, she almost gave her boyfriend a heart attack. 

She waited until the last person was out of the changing room, knowing Rio usually did a few extra reps before taking a shower. Today he took a bit longer, discussing something with their coach for the next series of fights. A few minutes later she saw him slip into the changing room and she sprang into action. Quietly slipping in, she locked the door to the room and walked to his locker, quickly shoving her clothes off and grabbing the extra towel she knew he kept in his locker and wrapped it around her. 

His back was facing her and she took a minute to appreciate the view. Her eyes roaming down his defined back and towards his very sculpted ass. The tattoo on his shoulder blade stood out, it was a fairly new piece he had done. Tightening her grasp on the towel, she cleared her throat. Rio who was lost in thought and coming off of his adrenaline high whirled around. 

"Jesus babe," he clutched his heart, it took him a few more seconds to register and comprehend the scene in front of him, his girl was in the changing room, wrapped in one of his towels and probably naked underneath it, "and this?" he walked towards her, smirking when he saw her eyes travel down his naked body. Standing in front of her, he tugged the towel off of her and threw it next to his outside the cubicle. 

From experience they knew shower sex was not the safest option, but that never stopped them from showering together. Wrapping his arms around her he brought her under the spray of the water, kissing her as he did so. She sank to her knees, taking his semi hard dick in her hand and pumping it until he was fully hard. 

His hands tangled in her hair as he slowly started thrusting into her mouth. Her other hand cupped his balls, slowly rolling them in her palm. Relaxing her throat and breathing through her nose she took him further down. 

"Fuck," he groaned as she sucked him off, milk every last drop out of him. When she was done she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Good training session?” she asked. 

“Mhm,” he swayed them slightly under the water, “liked the cool down session more.” 

Lucia laughed and tucked her head under his chin. When they walked out of the locker room they came face to face with Mike who pulled his face. 

“Seriously?” he looked slightly appalled. 

“Hey Mikey,” Lucia touched his shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me,” he moved away, causing the couple to laugh, “you two should be ashamed of yourselves.” 

As an adult, Lucia was very open when it came to wanting attention from Christopher. Her antics would range from nude pictures to calling him during the day to give him a very detailed description of what she was going to do to him when they were alone. One day she decided to try something new, something that would either turn him on or make him very, very angry. 

Walking into his office at the warehouse she hid her things in one of the cabinets and snuck under his desk. By now she knew his schedule and knew when he’d be in his office. Rio walked into his office rolling his shoulders, he had a meeting with a potential partner in a few minutes and wanted to get settled before then. His eyes scanned his desk and fell on the picture of Lucia and he smiled. Suddenly, he felt something or more like someone trail a hand up his thigh and he rolled his chair to the back only to find himself staring at his fiance.

“Lucia what,” before he could say anything else the door opened and Mike was escorting their associate in. Five minutes into the meeting Lucia decided to take him out of his pants and suck him into her mouth. He reached under the desk to stop her, however she bit his hand and proceeded to deepthroat him. When the meeting was done and Mike also left, Rio didn’t move as Lucia finished him off. 

When she was done and tucked him back into his jeans, he rolled the chair to the back and looked down at her, rocking his jaw, “You like making me mad don’t you?” 

She tried looking ashamed but couldn’t help the smirk that formed. Before she could say anything he pulled her from under the desk and onto his lap. Before they could do anything, Mick walked in once again. 

"Yo boss," he froze when he saw Lucia, scrunching his face in confusion, until it dawned on him, "you two are nasty." 

Lucia simply winked at him, before turning back to her fiance, placing a kiss on his cheek. She didn't care, she was two weeks away from marrying Rio, nothing was going to bring her down. 

"Was all her idea man," Rio smirked. 

"Whatever," Mick turned around and walked out the office, shutting the door behind him. Lucia tilted his head up to kiss him, her hands stroking the nape of his neck. A few minutes later, they heard someone shout. 

"Ay yo," Mick's voice carried through, "stay clear of the  office, boss is getting some."

"Mick," Rio growled, while Lucia laughed into his neck. 


	43. Chapter 43: Holed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be a possibility now that the feds are in town. We shall see. What does Rio get up to when he has to lay low?

Rio was always on the go, always busy and making money. However, there was some heat coming from the feds recently, which forced him to be holed up at home. He was not going to put his employees or family, or the higher ups in danger. The upside to his current situation though, was that it somehow coincided with Lucia’s maternity leave. 

Even though all of this was out of his hands, he still had to come up with a plan B. He had a family to feed and was the main boss. Within the first week, they figured out a system that ensured that one of their businesses was still generating a profit - herb would always be in high demand and it was as legit as they could be, without any extra interest from the FBI. 

Another part of laying low that he enjoyed was the time he got with Lucia. Yes, sometimes they'd need space, but they gave that to one another. With that being said, it was nice being in the same area as his wife for the majority of the day. They’d do their own thing while lounging on the couch, Lucia would read a book in his office while he went over his books or they’d spend time as a family of four, seeing as Marcus was off from school as well. Currently, Rio was on a phone call with Mike and Mick, while bouncing a cooing Alex in his arms. He was leaning back in his office chair, his feet propped up on his desk, with Alex laying on his chest, fascinated with his tattoo. The infant stared at her father with wide eyes, her hands tugging in his beard and lower lip. Prying her hand out of his mouth, he kissed her palm, causing her to laugh. 

A few minutes later Lucia walked into the office to get Alex for her feed. The infant showed her discomfort as Lucia plucked her off Rio’s chest and moved to the couch. Her fussing ceased when Lucia brought her to her chest. Rio finished up with his call and turned to his wife. 

"Hey," joining her on the couch he threw an arm over her shoulders as she nursed. 

"Everything ok?" he nodded watching his daughter feed. 

"Yeah."

The only downfall was the difficulty of sneaking away. For a sexually active couple as the two of them - they have two beautiful children as evidence - celibacy was not an option, however, with said two children constantly around, their sex life took a hit. Not able to handle it any longer, Rio cornered his wife in the pantry one afternoon, hoisting her against one of the shelves. 

“Gotta be quick,” he mumbled against her lips as he tugged her skirt up and pulled himself out of his sweats. Lucia said nothing, simply pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. 

Rio was thrusting into her at a furious pace, they had to be quick before either one of their kids needed them. Lucia was gripping onto his shoulders with one hand and the pantry shelf with the other. Her husband's face was buried in her neck, breathing heavily into the skin. 

"Si papi," she mewled, "just there," her nails dug into his shoulder, "I'm coming," her body shuddered, her hips convulsing. 

Before he pulled out of her, he growled, "Tonight, I'm hitting it the way I want, aight," Lucia nodded, pulling him in for a kiss, moaning as he pulled out, "ima hit it so good."

Later that afternoon, she jumped him in his office as he was finishing a call. Shutting the door, she made her way to his desk and sat in it directly in front of him. Their little tryst in the pantry opened a gate and Lucia was not going to close until they had their fill.

"Those products can be delivered through mail order," he placed the phone on the desk next to her, hitting the speaker button. Spreading her legs and seeing her bare pussy in front of him, Rio licked his lips. The man on the other side continued speaking, but Lucia was so far gone as her husband ate her, she wouldn't be able to tell you who was on the other end of the phonecall. 

Every now and then, Rio would pull away and answer the person, before diving back in. A few moments later the call ended and he sank his teeth into her inner thigh. Pulling away, he watched the skin turn red and smirked. In a flash he got up and positioned himself in front of her. Lucia moaned as he filled her and soon they were going at it on the desk. 

A few days later, Lucia tried something Chuck told her about, which was trending on TikTok. Marcus and Alex were spending a few hours with their Abuela so the couple were all alone. Rio on a Zoom call with his crew about a new business venture when she entered the office wrapped in a towel. Her husband looked up and she saw his eye twitch slightly when he saw her. He kept his face neutral as she walked towards him, obviously she knew better than to sit directly next to him though. Standing out of the way, she pulled the towel off and threw it onto his lap. Suddenly, the sound of Mike choking on something came through the speaker, while Mick cursed in Spanish. 

"You two are grown ass adults," Jake groaned, it seemed everyone besides Rio, knew about this trend because he simply looked over at his wife then at his boys on the screen. 

"We'll finish this later," he signed off and looked at his wife, who was completely nude. Lucia, who didn’t expect the guys to react that way, didn't really know what to do next. Her husband got up, his brow furrowed and mouth slightly parted as he stalked towards her. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips, his eyes focused on her body. He stood behind her and cupped her pussy. 

"Why you gotta misbehave?" he growled against her ear, "Interrupting my business to do childish things," he slapped her ass, "suppose to be my good girl," he bent her over the desk, "good girls don't get wet cos they misbehave," he dragged his fingers through her wetness, before sinking two fingers inside of her, "tell me what I'm missing about this whole lil act that everyone seems to get mami," she felt him spread her ass cheeks, the cool air hitting her center. 

"It's a TikTok challenge," she explained the trend to him while he fingered her from behind. 

"So you did this to get dicked down huh?" he chuckled, pulling out his phone, snapping a pic of his fingers inside of her, "My little exhibitionist, somethings don't change do they?" 

Lucia squealed in surprise as he lifted her up and onto the desk. The rest of the afternoon was spent wrapped up in one another. When they were done, somehow having fucked their way to the couch, Rio picked up the discarded towel and threw it over their waists. Lucia was laying on top of him, placing kisses over his chest, while he stroked her back. 

“You still ok being holed up in the house?” she looked at him, knowing full well her husband was not someone who could stay locked up. 

“I am,” he looked down at her, “the house helps,” he sat up slightly, resting his back against the armrest, “besides I get to spend time with my girl,” he smirked, “don’t get to do that too often anymore.” 

They both knew that was true. Since everything that’s happened, from the moment those housewives came into their lives, their time together has been limited. So they were gonna make the most out of this time and enjoy themselves. Lucia snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapped around him. Rio wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently, placing a kiss against her head. 

Outside of their sexual activities, Rio got to spend more time with Marcus and Alex, something he was grateful for. Most mornings the couple would be woken up by the seven year old wiggling in between them, just as Alex started to fuss in her crib. The family of four would spend the morning in bed, with Alex resting against her mother or father’s chest while Marcus played with her. They usually have breakfast and then Rio would disappear into his office to do some work, with Marcus following him with his own work, which consisted of colouring books and crayons, or something else to keep him entertained. 

They seemed to have a routine going. However, as life usually does, there were curveballs involved as well. One day, his mother, sisters and Chuck turned up at their front door and Rio had a deja vu moment. Lucia shook her head when she saw the ladies and the look on her husband’s face. 

“You not getting out of this one,” Gabby smirked, “he had enough practice with Marcus,” she jerked her head towards her brother, “he can handle two kids.” 

“It’s not that,” she sighed, sending her husband a look. 

“You can bang him when you get back,” Mia spoke up, earning her a slap upside the head, yet again, from her mother. 

“Amelia Ramirez,” Yolanda snapped. 

“What,” she looked at her mother, “mama they have two kids and had sleepovers since high school,” she raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Get out,” Rio groaned. 

Lucia kissed her husband, “See you later baby.” 

Just as the front door shut, Alex’s wail rang through the house. Rio made his way to the bedroom to check on his baby. Picking up the infant, he held her against his chest. 

“I gotchu princessa,” he swayed her gently and soon enough, she settled causing him to smile, “definitely your mama’s child.” 

Realising the house was a bit too quiet, he went searching for his seven year old, who recently started conducting unsupervised experiments in the kitchen. They were going to have to restrict some of the science channels Marcus watched on YouTube and TV pretty soon. 

“Pop no,” Rio groaned, walking into the kitchen and finding his son with vinegar and an entire contained of bicarbonate decanted into a vase. 

Marcus had the decency to look guilty before he started pleading his case, “Jane’s mom let her do it and she said it was really cool.” 

Grazing over the fact that his son was not going to let go of his friendship with Jane Boland, Rio took stock of the items on the kitchen counter, “Pop we spoke bout this,” he sighed, “you need your mama or me with you when you try these things.” 

“Can we try them now?” Marcus grinned, knowing he had more luck getting ay es from his dad that his mom.

“Aight pop,” Rio placed Alex in her baby recliner and made his way over to his son. 

Two hours later Lucia walked into her house, relaxed and calm. Her day was stress free and she realised while she was thirty minutes into her neck, head and shoulder massage that she really needed the break. What she didn’t need though, was walking into her kitchen and finding green sludge splattered across the floor. Standing in front of her washer family who were all covered in the same green sludge, including her four month old, who was laughing in her baby chair. 

Rio looked at his wife and smiled, “Hey baby,” he tried to be as smooth as he could, “how was your day?” 

Deciding she was not going to deal with this and ruin her day, Lucia smiled at her husband, “It was lovely babe,” looking at her son, “did you and Marcus have fun almost destroying our home?” 

Before Rio or Marcus could say anything Lucia continued, “This kitchen better and my children better be spotless when I’m done with my bath.” 

A while later a very sheepish Rio into the master bathroom, “You ain’t allowed in here if your ass is still green,” Lucia spoke, her eyes closed and head resting against the tub, “and if your dick is green we defs not having sex baby.” 

“There’s no green anywhere,” Rio chuckled. 

“Where’s the kids?” 

“Mia came to pick Marcus up for a sleepover,” he knelt next to the tub, “then I fed Alex and put her down for a nap.” 

“Who said crime bosses aren’t great babysitters?” she teased. 

“I ain’t no babysitter,” he splashed her, “I’m a dad.” 

“Get into the fucking tub baby.” 


	44. Chapter 44: Scew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio needs to watch his language around Marcus.

Marcus waddled into his father's office while Rio was on a phone call. The toddle was decked out in a bear onesie, complete with ears on the hood. The little boy was holding a very large book that was almost his size, grinning at his father. Getting up, Rio scooped up his son and the story book and sat back down, still on the phone. 

"Nah," he snapped, causing Marcus' eyes to widen, "they need to be taught a lesson," the little boy reached up and patted his father's cheek, what looked like concern etched into his chubby face, "yeah, then make sure the next load from up north is screened and the boys know what happens if they screw us, aight."

"Scew," Marcus repeated the word and Rio froze, Lucia was going to kill him, "scew," the eighteen month old kept repeating it, causing Rio to almost groan in annoyance. 

"Yo Mike, I gotta go," he told his right hand man.

"Mikey!" Marcus squealed, "Mikey scew." 

"Did he just say Mikey screw?" Mike asked on the other end, shocked and amused. 

"I gotta do damage control real fast."

"Lucia is gonna shoot you bro," Mike laughed. 

Hanging up, Rio looked at his kid who grinned up at his father. The little boy was very attached to his dad, following him around the apartment, cuddled into his father's side at night and usually wanted Rio at bedtime, like now. Marcus looked at his dad, his little teeth sticky out as he smiled. 

"Scew," Marcus grinned, and Rio groaned once again. 

“Nah pop don’t say that aight,” he got up with his son and walked out of the room, “Mama ain’t gonna be happy with us if you say that word.” 

“Daddy scew,” Marcus laughed, just as they got to the lounge where Lucia was, whose head snapped up as the words left her baby's mouth. 

Lucia glared at her husband, who was thankful that he was holding their son at that moment, "Babe, it was an accident." 

"I don't wanna hear it," she snapped, throwing the book onto the couch and standing up, "come on sweety," she reached for her son, "let's go read a story," Marcus grinned as his mother. 

"Scew," Marcus giggled, causing Lucia to glare at Rio again, who sheepishly followed them to their bedroom. 

"Thought he was gonna sleep in his own room tonight," Rio said, his brows knitted together, feigning innocence. 

"Scew."

"You really think you gonna be doing that after teaching him that?" she asked. 

"It was an accident."

Rolling her eyes she let her son cuddle into her on the bed, "Come on daddy storytime for Marcus." 

Sighing Rio laid on the other side and started reading a story and soon Marcu was fast asleep. Lucia stroked his head as he dozed off, his hands holding onto his father's arm. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she pulled the blanket over him, before getting up and walking out of the room. 

Lucia made her way to the kitchen, Rio following her. She felt him behind her, placing kisses along her neck, his hands moving up her shirt, cupping her breasts gently. Not being able to resist it, she sighed, leaning over slightly, pushing herself into his crotch. Rio smirked against her skin, giving a slight squeeze to her tits. 

"Still not getting any tonight," Lucia reminded him. 

"Come on baby," Rio continued placing kisses along her neck, "bet you're soaked," he placed a head over her sweats. 

“You the thirsty one right now,” she turned her head to look at him, bumping slightly into his crotch. Before anything else could happen, Marcus started fussing over the baby monitor, his little cries coming through. 

“Probably had a bad dream,” Rio sighed, following her to the bedroom where the little boy was sitting upright in the middle of the bed, tears streaming down his face. His hands immediately stretched out when he saw his parents. Scooping him up, Lucia kissed his forehead. 

“It’s ok,” she cooed, “we’re here,” turning to Rio, “he was probably awake for a bit.” 

Rio nodded, standing in front of their son who reached out for his dad, “Aight pa,” he bounced his son in his arms. 

They eventually ended up in bed, Lucia curled into one side of him and Marcus into his other, the little boy falling asleep once again. Lucia looked at Rio and sighed. 

“What?” 

“I’m horny,” she explained in such a monotone voice it caused him to laugh, she continued, “I’m horny for you whenever you’re in dad mode.” 

Rio laughed harder, “So it’s boss mode, psychopath mode, working out mode, sitting and playing video games with crumbs all over me mode and now dad mode,” he raised an eyebrow, “mama why not admit that you horny for my existence?”

“Not gonna happen,” she rolled her eyes, snuggling more into him. 

“That’s fine,” he laughed, “I know you are,” he squeezed the back of her thigh, “you married me and have a kid with me. "


End file.
